


【翻译｜Translation】往生之门 The Threshold

by AliceandHatter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Jonerys Endgame, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/OC, Minor Jon Snow/Val, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 134,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: 在国王布兰登史塔克一世加冕十年后，维斯特洛依然无法摆脱混乱的局面，反而陷入了一场新的内战，臭名昭著的国王被囚禁在了红堡内，城市的废墟之中。现在，这片大陆的人民成群结队地逃往东部大陆，那里是他们最后的希望所在: 丹妮莉丝 · 坦格利安，重建后的瓦雷利亚的女王和厄索斯的保护者。This is a translation of《The Threshold》by virginea in Chinese
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一部分：寒冰之歌-距梦之远（琼恩）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348548) by [virginea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginea/pseuds/virginea). 



  
**第一章：距梦之远（琼恩）**  
  
 **大堡垒（The Great Keep），瓦雷利亚王国，AC315年  
**  
他不应该那么做的，总之，他不该做他所做的很多事。然而，尽管这很鲁莽和愚蠢，但当他藏在大堡垒的玫瑰从中，看到她的身影时，这种冲动完全占据了他。多年过去了，可他想要见她一面解释自己的迫切需求并没有减退，即使这意味着他要面对她的盛怒。  
  
他梦到过这次重逢，很多次，在得知她复活后更是如此。在那些梦里，她会带着同样的悲伤和绝望看着他，求他不要夺走她的生命，他想要并尝试着走近她乞求她的原谅，但接着她便消失了，只剩下灰烬，雪和血，提醒着他那早已过去的现实。  
  
这也是为什么当他终于得到这个机会时，他不能更有先见了，他必须要抓住它。  
  
这是一个愚蠢的举动，不仅可能会使他丢掉自己的性命，也可能会毁了所有需要依靠她的意愿决定生死的人们。  
  
现在，坐在她城堡地牢深处的一个黑暗角落里，他觉得他又成了遥远过去的那个人，乞求着不论是哪个把他复活的神把他带回死人的归地，在那里他可能会再次看到她。但他的哀求没有得到回应，至少不是以他能想到的方式。没有一件事像他预料的那样，甚至他最糟的打算也没有。  
  
开门和脚步的声音打断了寂静，以为是守卫过来换班，他没有多少期待地抬起眼。  
  
当他看到那一头和黑暗形成对比的银发时，他嗖的一下站了起来，面对她的冰冷双眼，是她不久前给他的那种同样的不屑，但不同于那时的凶悍和决绝，他看不出藏在她锐利目光后的感情。  
  
他们就这么站了一会儿，看着彼此陷入了完全的沉思——他之前从未感受过的怪异感觉，他们两个都被死亡侵透过，但对于丹妮莉丝来说，这看起来不一样。  
  
“丹妮。。。”他开口道，但因自己无力说出连贯的句子而被自我打断。  
  
她的鼻子皱了起来，眉头紧锁。  
  
“你记得你第一次这么叫我时我和你说了什么吗？”她问道，用一种冷漠，克制的语气。  
  
当然，琼恩记得只有她哥哥曾经这么叫她，她唯二知道的两个家庭成员，两个背叛她的人，他知道最好不要再那么称呼她，他们又成了陌生人。  
  
“没有言语可以表达我想对你说的话，”他再次开口。  
  
她放松了下来，没有之前那么紧张了，好像他的话一点都不让她惊讶。  
  
“那就什么都别说。”她几乎像传达命令一样回答道。  
  
她穿过这个狭小的空间，靠在其中一面墙上，要习惯她身穿盔甲有些困难，但传闻说她不再是个身穿优雅礼服头编复杂发式的女王了，能见到她本人就已经算是一种成功，自瓦雷利亚的复辟以来，能在几个月内在同一个地方找到她几乎是不可能的，通过她的龙，她不时的出现，从暴君手中夺下城池把它们归还给奴隶或者平民，又再度消失，有的人说那是因为她的容貌变得不堪入目，但他知道这更多和他被带回来后的原因相同，无法再感到适应。  
  
他听到她深深地叹了口气。  
  
“你不能再杀死我。”她声明道。  
  
他感到困惑，和愤怒。  
  
“我——”他想要为自己辩护，但她怎么能这么想他？“我不想伤害你，我是没带武器来的。”  
  
“想要攻击一个人有很多种方法，即使没带武器。”她说。  
  
“我再也不想伤害你了，”他全心全意地承认道，“我只是想接近你。”  
  
“接近我？”  
  
她越来越困惑了，因为她对他没有任何期待。  
  
“我想和你谈谈，他们不想让我靠近你，我没有其他办法。”  
  
这是真的，自他们从白港启航开始，提利昂和珊莎就一直在骚扰他，想要确保他不会自己随便的出现，其他人也不想让他来，但他从未改变自己的主意。  
  
“别再这么做了。”她命令道，慢慢地走近，允许她的脸在稍远一点的距离被看到，“向共同议会（Common Council）确保你不是一个威胁并不容易。”  
  
他听说过他们，也听说过厄索斯人对那些侮辱、背叛和暗杀他们真正的守护者的人们所积累的仇恨。  
  
 _“为什么？”_  
  
她看起来有些被触发，抬起一边眉毛，“因为你们所有人都一直在给他们理由去不喜欢你们。。。”  
  
“不，”他打断了她，“我想知道为什么我还活着，为什么你总是饶我一命？”  
  
这听起来不像是他想要的，但这确实是他想要表达的。  
  
“当乔拉背叛我的时候，”她回答道，被突然回想到的她忠实同伴的记忆打断，琼恩可以注意到提起他是多么地让她受伤，但她继续说了下去，“我无法原谅他，所以我流放了他，警告他再也不要回到我的城市，不论死活。”  
  
一种新的情感出现在了她苍白的脸上，一种他之前一直在等待的情感：愤怒。但这种愤怒是对她自己，至少他是这么认为的。  
  
“然而，他回来了，好几次，而我一直不断地再度流放他，直到我成了那个求他回来的人。”  
  
“你想让我回来找你吗？”他推断道，并不真的确定。  
  
“不，”她否定道，“我认为乔拉一直回来是因为他相信他自己，”她走近到栏杆前，他想向前靠近但克制了自己，“只有相信他们自己价值的人才能回来。”  
  
这是一种奇怪的说法，但是这向琼恩确定了她非常明确。  
  
“所以你知道君临发生的事？你理解我为什么这么做吗？”在问后面一个问题时他仿佛像是在乞求。  
  
她的愤怒被一种难以置信的笑容所代替，“所以这就是你期盼我说的？”她推测道，“过了这么久，你还是那么天真。”  
  
她走开了，转身背对他。  
  
他感到失望，但是快速地明白她不欠他任何理由，他才是那个千里迢迢来到这里解释自己的人。  
  
“君临是个错误，是的，”她承认道，出乎他的意料，在他可以开始自己的解释前又继续说道，“但同样还有瑟曦，提利昂，瓦里斯，北境，维斯特洛。。。。。。。还有你。”  
  
他艰难地咽了口吐沫，闭上眼睛。“自那件事发生的那一刻起我就后悔了。”  
  
“它不仅仅是发生，你让它发生了。”  
  
“因为我害怕你，”他说，终于走上前，站的离她只有几寸远，仅仅被铁栏分开。  
  
“害怕我的什么？”她质问道，转过身，带着那种可怕的凝视看着，“害怕我的怒火？我的爱？我终究成为的事物？”  
  
“我害怕你——”他重复道，不堪地。  
  
她撇开她的长久注视，疲惫地眨了眨眼，这神态有一瞬间让他回到了过去。  
  
“作为一个胆小确又不怕死的男人，你走得倒是挺远的，”她说道，摇了摇头，“你不是一个懦夫，你决不是一个懦夫，你只不过是软弱而已。”  
  
他颤抖了，一种不同的痛苦在他胸口迸发，使他往后退。  
  
“这不重要，你是对的我们是错的，你的新世界比我们的旧世界更好，我尝试拯救的人们最终不是死于饥荒，就是疾病和战争，”他向后走让自己跌坐在单人床上，“到最后什么都不重要。”  
  
“你听起来对此极度失望，”她苦笑着说道，“她的名字叫什么？那个现在给你暖床的野人姑娘？”  
  
他突然惊了起来，她是怎么知道的？  
  
“别害怕，疯子，我没有想伤害她和你妹妹的意思，”她向他确认道，“之前我差点就这么做了，当我在火焰中看到你们的时候。”  
  
 _火焰，_ 他有怀疑过她和红神的仆从的联盟加强了她的力量，她现在也是她们中的一员了吗？  
  
“我等着你。。。。。。。”他想要坦白她可能已经知道的事，但她不会同意任何一件。  
  
“不，你在等待死亡，而我不会给你。”  
  
这就好像她用她的双手触碰了他脑中最糟的的想法，这让他想起了提利昂那天的话，她有一切的权利去生气，去伤害他，但是他身上的某样事物阻止了她这样的回应。  
  
“她很好，她值得比我更好的人。”  
  
“。。。而你想和她快乐的生活但你做不到，”她说道，替他说了他本要说的话，“我开始觉得 _你根本不想让自己快乐了。_ ”  
  
“我不应该带她过来的，”他解释道，几乎像是在道歉，“但我需要来这里和你当面说清楚我很后悔，在我做了这一切后我不配活着。”  
  
“可我为什么会想要你的道歉？ _这对我有什么用？_ 这些年来，你还没有意识到我为什么没有回来么？”  
  
她不敢相信地看着他。  
  
这些年来他时不时地听说她的征服战役，并祈祷她能从战场上平安归来。  
  
提利昂认为，在恢复理智后，愧疚阻止了她回到西方，但他面前的这个女人既不后悔，也不得意。  
  
“你们都是目光短浅之人，在你们的小游戏里生活和斗争着，无法看到在你们的城堡和要塞之外还有另外一个世界，你们都处在掌握权力的位置可却不理解权力，你们只知道混乱，这也是为什么在击败死亡军团后你们无法设想生命，或者看到阴影之后的事物。”  
  
说完她靠近铁栏，自上而下地看着他，她的短发现在就像他们离开的那片瀑布般冰冷。  
  
“提利昂，珊莎和你无法看到我清晰地看到的事物：权力就是权力，你要么用它来做些什么，要么其他人就会用它来对抗你。”  
  
她向后走，恢复他们之间的距离。  
  
“我希望她最后不会像耶哥蕊特和我那样，死在一个软弱男人的怀里。”  
  
痛苦由内而外烧灼着他，但他该如何反驳她呢？她是对的。  
  
“回家吧，或者在外面找一个新的，但不要站在我面前，不论是你的妹妹或者任何你们的人民。”  
  
他早就该清楚地明白，即使是他也不能原谅对他做了同样事情的人，他真是个傻瓜，想要相信她心中有一部分仍然念着他们旧时的感情，但当他们双目相对的那一刻，他就知道在其中找到的只有冷漠。  
  
他叹了口气，悲伤地。  
  
“维斯特洛需要你，七国等待着你来夺取。”至少，他会试着请求她关于维斯特洛的事情，显然，一种荒唐的尝试。  
  
“维斯特洛已经没救了，没人能抵抗三眼乌鸦的力量，只要他还在那儿，混乱也在。”  
  
“你有那种力量。”他说道，完全地相信这点。  
  
这个话题得到了她的完全的反感，她开始向后走，再次背过了身去，她肯定对这件事非常了解，他对此确定，这也证实了他的猜想。  
  
“你的野人姑娘来了，我没有吃她一箭的意愿所以你最好赶尽起来。”她说道，改变话题的同时向门走去。  
  
“丹妮莉丝，”他叫住她，在铁栏内，“如果不是为你自己至少为了那些被你屠杀的人民！”  
  
他知道这绝对是一个错误。但是完全的绝望替他说出了这句话，之后他会意识到，看到她再度走开，没有任何结果，会更加使他心碎。她是他的血亲，他所爱的女人，却不足以让他放过她的性命。  
  
接着，他看到了愤怒的来临，她的肩膀紧张了起来，缓缓地转身在一定的距离外看着他。  
  
“韦塞里昂因为你的无能死去，我的人民为了你的北境牺牲，然后为了那片不知感激的土地的其他地方，雷哥死了，弥桑黛死了，重回她的镣铐之中，因为那个怪物般的女人通过欺骗我们来获得力量，而你和提利昂却还在说着英勇和荣誉！”在怒火中她靠得更近了，但仍旧有着一定距离，不足以让他触碰到她，她说的每一个字刺耳而又带着仇恨。  
  
“我，我自己死在了我认为最不危险的地方，但不瞒你说，我其实在等着你的背叛，我只是在。。。。一个蠢货。”  
  
她爱他，而他却利用了这点，因为这是必要的，可怕地必要的。  
  
直到它不是。  
  
“你或者其他任何人都没有资格告诉我该如何为自己的罪行赎罪。”她轻声说道。  
  
“我不想离开。”他坦白道，眼中含着随时都会掉下的泪水，盯着地面。  
  
她的表情缓和了，重新戴上了没有感情的面具。  
  
“提利昂告诉我没有比承担我们的选择的后果更糟的惩罚，我们又如何否认呢？”她用轻柔的声音反问道，“乔拉相信他值得第二次机会，这就是为什么他不断地回来，我们两个人都无法这么说，甚至维斯特洛也不能。”  
  
他直直地看向她毫无生气的眼睛，等待着他无法得到的解脱。  
  
“停下做过去的受害者吧，向前走，绝不要回头，琼恩·雪诺。”  
  
就如她所说，她没有回头。  
  
在她走后很久，琼恩都待在同一个地方，就像上次，当他被释放后，他想起自己在君临的最后一天，在再次前往绝境长城前。  
  
他宁愿把自己杀死也不愿再经历那种痛苦。  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. 甜苦参半的胜利（提利昂/珊莎）

  
**第二章：甜苦参半的胜利（提利昂/珊莎）  
  
I  
  
提利昂  
**  
从他所在的后甲板的位置，他再次看到了瓦雷利亚的海岸，提利昂自问，当乔拉·莫尔蒙把他从石人那里救出来后，他是不是就在那儿丢失了自己的智慧，一段只有他记得的古老而遥远的回忆。  
  
如果乔拉当时任由他那样淹死，之后会发生什么？或者如果他们两个人都成功地被那些怪物杀死，会怎么样呢？他惶恐地回想起那段记忆，如果这又是一条通往可怖结局的道路呢？有时一个早已明确的想法会因其他事在一瞬间被毁灭，乔拉·莫尔蒙永远不会知道他救了一个密谋杀害他如此虔诚地爱护并为之而死的女人的人。  
  
废墟，乔拉和石人已不复存在，他记忆中的那片破败腐朽之地早已消失，变成了一个被他们称为已知世界的家园的地方。在地平线上缓缓升起的，是以第一个带他来到这里的男人而命名的港口城市。  
  
乔拉港。（Jorah’s Port）  
  
他们离得越近，他就觉得越发反胃，对他来说除了死亡没有其他路可走，至少在一切崩毁之前他没有把自己喝死，而是想着去做些什么，如果为此他要直入龙的老巢，他也乐意效劳。  
  
 _龙_ ，他想到， _龙在哪儿呢？_  
  
他们早前收到的消息提到丹妮莉丝又多了五条龙，他早该知道，龙不会被轻易地杀死，连瓦雷利亚本身都需要一场天灾才最终沦陷，然而坦格利安家族也存活了下来，并且持续生活了至少四百年，在之后，坦格利安们便消失了，但是丹妮莉丝还活着，接着她死了，然后不知怎么地又活了过来。  
  
龙不会被轻易地杀死。  
  
这最后一点知识让他想到了剩下的另一个坦格利安，后者可能同样在向注定的死亡航行。十年后再问我，他告诉他然后现在他们就到了这里，十年后，两者都知道这个问题不能被轻易地解决，而答案就在岸边等着他们。  
  
他下到主甲板，在那里，和他一样，乘客和舰队成员们聚集在一起，评价着他们漫长旅途的终点，有些人觉得眼前一亮，有些人则感到害怕。  
  
“据说疯女王给他们都下了咒语，“一个小孩子对另一个说道，甚至比他还矮，两个人都跨过了围栏。  
  
“别这么说！如果她听到了她的龙会把你活活烧死的。“小女孩着迷又恐惧地回答道，”母亲说她就像一位神。“  
  
提利昂哼笑了一声。  
  
“当你尊敬她时她是仁爱的，当你反对她的意愿时她又满腔怒火？“他逗乐地说道。  
  
孩子们对他的打断似乎并不惊讶，只是默默地盯着他，在从他们身边走过前，他微微地笑了笑，直径走进自己的包厢，在那里，他可以用陈年的红酒来缓解自己的焦虑。  
  
走进简陋的房间，他开始在心里编写一段用来唤起她同情心的小演讲；在他内心深处，他知道无论他说什么都不够，不论是屈膝效忠还是献上贵礼。  
  
 _很抱歉我密谋反抗你_ ，他会说， _很抱歉我说服你的爱人和侄子去谋杀你_ ，然后她的一条龙就会把他吃掉或者活活烧死他。  
  
然而，他又一次想起在过去生存是他的唯一动力，作为一个侏儒被生下，又在这一过程中杀死了他的母亲，这使得逃避他人的怒火和拒绝几乎成了他的本能，一种他得心应手的本能。  
  
他叹了口气，喝了口剩下的那点酒，至少当他们再见面的时候，他希望他的血液里能有足够多的酒精。  
  
一个被复活的人看起来会是什么样呢？当然，琼恩·雪诺也被复活了，但这是发生在他死后不久，她的身体应该在飞过狭海的时候在卓耿的爪子里度过了好些天，她会不会看起来像一具活尸？这个想法使他颤抖了，长夜之战时在临冬城墓窖里所见的画面映入了他的脑海，他希望丹妮莉丝看起来不会是那个样子。  
  
敲门声把他从思绪中拉了回来，还没等他允许进入，珊莎·史塔克的深红头发便探了进来，他快速地站起，向北境女王鞠躬。  
  
“我希望我没有打扰您，大人。“她道歉道。  
  
“没什么可打扰的，陛下。“他回答道。  
  
他曾经认识的那个年轻而严肃的女人变成了一个看上去把全世界的重担都扛在了肩上的人。  
  
“我们将要和领主们举行最后一次会议，我们需要讨论一下当我们抵达海岸后会发生什么。”她说，双手交叉在身后，“还有，您必须停下这么称呼我。”她警告道。  
  
他礼貌地笑了笑，点点头，“想必您已经召集了有关人员了吧。”  
  
“当然，大人。”  
  
他喝光了酒杯里的最后一口酒，从他的桌子上拿起几张纸，它们可能不会对会议有什么用处，但至少如果北境人的嗓门开始大起来了，这可以分散分散他的注意力。  
  
他打开门，在可以跟随她前，让前女王先通过。  
  
一进大厅，他便问道，“你哥哥在哪儿呢？”  
  
珊莎耸了耸肩，“可能在任何地方。”  
  
“他知道自己不能出现在那里，对吧？”  
  
珊莎明白他的意思。  
  
“他知道，”她回答，“但你也知道他对服从我们的命令没什么兴趣。”  
  
提利昂清楚这一点，比任何人都清楚，他曾经天真地希望过时间可以改变这个固执的男人。  
  
“当然，我让他先去和野人的首领团聚了，”她补充说，“看在这次任务的份上，我已经要求他在我们与丹妮莉丝·坦格利安达成协议前不要干涉外交事务。”  
  
“达成协议？”他惊讶地问道，“你知道这更像是投降吗？”  
  
她停下了，盯着天花板，好像上面有什么有趣的东西可看，“我想我已亲眼见证了我们的困境，提利昂大人。然而，当我们面对她时必须要抬起头来，像她这样的女人瞧不起软弱之人。”  
  
她的话引起了提利昂的困惑，在过去，珊莎和丹妮莉丝只有时间让自己被对彼此先入为主的思想所误导，他没有想到在所有人中，珊莎反而成了那个想要重获她同情的人。  
  
“我惊到你了吗，大人？”她问他，“我竟然在乎我们给那个在我们多次的背叛后屠杀君临的女人的形象，这使你很惊讶么？”  
  
“是你竟然认为你这么了解她使我感到很惊讶。”他回答。  
  
“我以为我能读懂她，这是我犯的第一个错误，”她说道，继续向会议室走着，“培提尔·贝里席曾经告诉我要做最坏的打算-现在他大概在坟墓里庆祝我的愚蠢，这次我必须小心行事。”  
  
提利昂打了个激灵，他们不知道自己是不是已经被判了死刑的囚犯，这么做实际上会是一个明智的决定，他想到。  
  
当他们走进船长的船舱时，他自行行礼，向在场的每一个人微微点头表示问候，他们之中有一些是御前会议的前成员，戴佛斯爵士，塔斯的布蕾妮爵士和山姆学士。  
  
戴佛斯爵士是唯一一个或多或少能适应海上长途旅行的人，这是合理的，考虑到在成为史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的首相并最终成为在布兰国王的不幸统治期间的海政大臣之前，这位其实是一个走私犯。  
  
布蕾妮爵士，一如既往地镇静，没有让海上生活削弱她的力量，对周围发生的事情始终保持着警惕，她已经重新接手了珊莎的保护者的位置。  
  
对大伙儿来说不幸的是，塔利学士伴着焦急的态度出现在了会议上，带着另一堆不像他之前带来的那些文件，显然会对这整件事起些作用。  
  
整个房间满是各种他在这段漫长旅途中没有心情去认识的新面孔，那些苍白，长相难看的是北境领主中的几个，分别在船上给自己占了个位子，正在恼怒的观察着形势，提利昂同情珊莎，在过去的十年里，她每天都要和这些人打交道。  
  
在她加冕过后，他收到她的第一封信里就提到了施加在她身上的关于她必须要确保生下继承人的压力，他知道这对她不是件容易事，但女王毫不犹豫地把责任放在了第一位，她找了曼德勒家族的一个温顺的儿子作为丈夫，自白港成为北境的主要收入来源以来，他在她统治的头几年中起到了至关重要的作用，并开始生育继承史塔克家族遗产的继承人，然而这场灾难并没有因此止步。  
  
带着不同口音的各种声音越来越响，来自河间地，谷地，河湾地和西境的男人和女人们剂在了同一个房间里，他们没把地板给穿个洞可真是个奇迹。  
  
当他看到巨人克星托蒙德带着一群穿着轻便的野人出现时，周围的空气都变得稀薄让他窒息了，这人看了布蕾妮一会儿，然后坐到了一个角落里，至少仍有一些无害、令人愉快的事情是保持不变的。  
  
正如他想的那样，琼恩·雪诺并不在场。  
  
“请安静！”戴佛斯爵士喊道，平息喧哗，“大人们，夫人小姐们，请安静！”  
  
房间静了下来。  
  
“我们离结束这段旅程只剩几小时的时间了，但我们的任务才刚刚开始，”珊莎开始解释道，“我把你们叫道这里，是来向你们说明我们踏上乔拉港后的行动方针的，我们都必须得同意这个计划。。。。。。”  
  
“计划？”维斯特林大人冷哼了一声，“什么计划？我要交出我该死的剑然后亲吻丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的脚趾，这是唯一的计划，如果她能让我们度过码头都已经很走运了。”  
  
“放尊重点，维斯特林大人，”珊莎的岳父，曼德勒大人喊道，“也许在南方，人们可以轻易地背弃他们的誓言，但在北方，我们没有忘记我们的忠诚属于哪里。”  
  
提利昂苦涩地回忆起在河湾地反抗波隆的起义，那场起义结束了他的朋友短暂而毫无建树的领主生涯，又一个证明他在过去的十年里彻底失败的例子。  
  
塔利学士连忙上前平复情绪，用手指夹起一小卷纸，大喊道，“几天前，一只渡鸦带来了关于我们的请求的最终答复，”他确信地说道，“上面说他们，确实，会允许我们下船，并在乔拉港的旅店里避难。”  
  
“‘确实’？”珊莎问道，他同样也在担心这部分。  
  
学士因领主们投来的怀疑目光而感到不舒服。  
  
“我们必须交出我们带来的所有武器，”他紧张地传达完了消息，“并保证不会给当地居民带来麻烦，也不会进一步向东前行。”  
  
“你是说那个和那些野蛮人生活了快一辈子的龙女王，会害怕维斯特洛的领主们穿越她充满祭司和巫师的诅咒王国？”另一个北境人，霍伍德大人问道，“我们从夺走我们的土地，家园和家人的该死的反叛分子手中逃出来，我们为什么要选择像丹妮莉丝·坦格利安那样情绪不稳定的人？我们应该分散在自由城邦！”  
  
“我必须要提醒你，大人，自由城邦现在由她的支持者们统治着，”提利昂说道，打破了沉默，“布拉佛斯的掌权者们在拒绝我们时已经说得很清楚了。布拉佛斯，最重要的自由城邦，更不要说厄索斯了！”他解释道，“不论您高兴与否，这件事必须要当面直接处理，如果您想重回您的土地，我们就需要寻求她的援助。”  
  
“但我们该如何说服龙女王呢？”托蒙德说道，沮丧地，“我只是代表我的人民说话，但事实是我们没有什么能给她的，她曾经不求任何回报的帮助过我们一次，然后事态就变得糟糕了起来。特别是对她。”他带着些许怀疑说完了最后的那部分。  
  
“难道七大王国的王冠还不够吗？”艾德慕·徒利问道。  
  
“可我们该怎么把她七大王国的王冠献给她，当三眼乌鸦还坐在她家族的祖先家园里的时候？”这回雷娅·佛罗伦问道，曾经的参天塔夫人，“我们怎么能确定丹妮莉丝·坦格利安拥有能让我们回家的能力呢？”  
  
越来越多的怀疑激起了珊莎的不耐烦，但她从未丢失镇静，与此同时，房间里的大多数面孔都在恐惧和担忧之间摇摆。  
  
“她用一条龙就把君临化为了一片灰烬，”珊莎回答道，“而现在她有六条，并且只听命于她，”她走上前，把手掌放在桌子上，“在我们所有的选择中，这是唯一可行的，诸神在上，大人们，我们谈论的可是一个死而复生的女人。”  
  
“她真的是死而复生的？”罗宛大人问道，但没有人把这当成一个真正的问题，相反，接着跟着的是一段长时间的沉默。  
  
“如果是这样，我提议我们献上一些求和礼品，”另一个河湾地的领主开始咒骂道，“弑女王者和兰尼斯特小矮人的项上人头，这样她就能看到我们对于这两个人密谋推翻她有多抱歉。”  
  
“一个焚烧了一座城市的女人对您来说会是一位好女王么，大人？”塔斯的布蕾妮第一次问道。  
  
“这和她家族几百年来所做的事有什么不同吗？该死的她是个坦格利安，没有人会骂一条会游泳的鱼！”他激情满满地回答道，“兰尼斯特，拜拉席恩，史塔克，多年来他们都做过同样的事，即使没有龙。”  
  
“没有人可以碰琼恩·雪诺和提利昂·兰尼斯特头上的一根头发，”珊莎直接地宣布道，“诸位大人，我得提醒你们，我的表哥仍然是王位的合法继承人，他为了我们放弃了与生俱来的权利。”  
  
“雪诺同样也是一个弑亲者，当他杀死了他发誓效忠的女王时，他就失去了他的继承权，”艾德慕·徒利开始责备道，“丹妮莉丝·坦格利安打败了瑟曦女王，夺回了她祖先的王座，在这之后，我们没有参与任何凯岩城的侏儒和临冬城的懦夫私生子所做的决定。。。。。。。。”  
  
托蒙德走到艾德慕·徒利的面前，提利昂觉得一切会在他还没来得及想到之前就毁了。  
  
“你是谁？”野人向河间地的领主质问道，“因为这个房间里的每一个人都知道琼恩·雪诺是谁，以及他为了救你们这些忘恩负义的南边儿混球所做的一切。”  
  
“托蒙德，停下，”珊莎用一种缓和的语气问他，“舅舅，请你对我哥哥多一点尊重。”  
  
房间又回到了阴森的寂静之中。  
  
“我会为我的行为负责，如果这能帮助我们获得哪怕是一丁点儿克服这个困难的机会，”他开始说道，脸上带着一定的悲伤，“诸神知道我做了多少错事，也许，当我踏上海岸的时候，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安会带着她的一条龙等着我，准备对我伸张正义，我应该为让琼恩·雪诺相信她是一个需要被消灭的威胁而负责，他所做的一切，都是为了王国，不是为了篡夺她的王位或其他什么无稽之谈，她也知道这一点，所以这也是为什么在这么长时间里，她没有试图寻求复仇，她甚至没有向西看。”  
  
没有人再敢多说一句话，头一次，大家达成了一致，这个计划很简单：再举行一次会议来选举君主。  
  
“多恩，铁群岛和风暴地已经和女王结成了联盟，目前，我们不知道这种联盟是怎么运作的，但是有件事是肯定的：她是一个征服者，我们必须通过把河湾地，谷地，河间地和西境献给她来延展她的征服版图，”她停顿了一下，在继续之前叹了口气，“当然还有，北境的王位。”  
  
北境人知道这是迟早的事，然而，当他们想到要再次失去不久前获得的独立时，他们还是忍不住感到沮丧。  
  
“我并没有质疑您的意思，陛下，”曼德勒大人开口说道，“但是，您确定吗？我们会跟随您，这是当然的，我们不会再怀疑史塔克家族对于北境的忠诚，但是我们怎么能确定这个女人不会对您或者北境本身采取报复呢？”  
  
珊莎微微地笑笑，回答说，“相信我，大人，我极度怀疑她已经不能对我们造成更多的损害了。我们必须记住她的哥哥娶了我的姑姑莱安娜·史塔克，这也使我们成为了一家人，当我们再次见到她的时候，我希望您能这么想，无论她决定做什么。”  
  
提利昂补充了一些当他质问自己这到底是不是对的的那些夜晚时他试图对自己说的话，“艾德·史塔克把伊耿·坦格利安藏了将近二十年以保护他免受劳勃·拜拉席恩的怒火，不仅违抗了他的国王，还违抗了他的朋友，琼恩·雪诺为了大义屡次违背他的誓言，请记住，当您们再次见到丹妮莉丝·坦格利安时，请记住她为了拯救北境之王牺牲了一条龙，还冒着她的其他两条龙和军队的生命危险，来让我们有了和死亡军团对抗的机会。”  
  
“北境永不遗忘。”珊莎扬起下巴回答道，重拾了她的信心。  
  
“北境永不遗忘。”北境的领主们重复道。  
  
会议继续进行，他们概述了他们的策略，即再一次，由提利昂代表大家发言。  
  
  
 **II**  
  
 **珊莎**  
  
她慢慢地走进船舱，确保侍从们不在身边，然后才跌坐在地上，允许如泉般的泪水顺着她的脸颊流下，从没有人问过她为什么早上时她的双眼红肿，她觉得这样也好，这些年来发生的事教会了她把痛苦藏在心里，而不是期待别人能在那些没有尽头的哭泣的夜里安慰她。  
  
珊莎记得王冠戴在她头上的那一刻，以及她是如何终于感到无比的安全，但这种平静和喜悦只持续了几个小时，之后那些冷酷无情的北方领主便开始用婚姻和史塔克家族的继承人问题来压迫她，使她窒息，她开始觉得他们更希望来个男人打理一切。  
  
在她之前没有一个史塔克族人像她一样为北境做了这么大的牺牲，但是领主们永远不会明白这一点。  
  
她应该让丹妮莉丝·坦格利安赢的，让她得到北境让后去对付那些固执的男人，她苦涩地想起当君临被洗劫的消息传到临冬城时，尽管北境人一开始向她投去各种怀疑的目光，但他们还是违抗了琼恩，听从了女王的命令烧杀抢掠。  
  
如果她哥哥没有做他所做的，珊莎可能根本没有对抗她的机会。  
  
她很快的把自己从那些想法中拉出来，想起她统治早年那些为数不多的骄傲时光，觉得自己可以作为延续他们家族遗产为独立斗争到最后一刻的纯种史塔克被记住，那些甜蜜的时刻，还有一些有点酸涩的时刻，在海上孤独的夜晚安慰着她，至少她试着去了。  
  
当她在几小时后醒来时，她的女仆冲上前为他们的到达而为她梳妆，即使她没有期待码头上会有任何的迎接仪式，相反，她确定，士兵和密使正在等着她们，她希望艾莉亚可以在她的身边。  
  
在主甲板上，领主，夫人和小姐们再次聚集，他们的目光在担忧和期望之间摇摆，提利昂挫败的表情告诉她他们离得更近了，她开始让紧张占据她，感谢着诸神他们没有看到龙，目前还没有。  
  
起初，她没有意识到琼恩已经走到了她旁边，她被布蕾妮的儿子向她的爵士母亲提出的无休止的问题分散了注意力，但当她意识到时，她发现他看上去异常的平静，好像他们只是去执行一场简单的任务，而不是一种孤注一掷的举动。  
  
珊莎鄙视他一直表现出的这种毫不担心和严肃的样子，她的最后一位亲人从来都不是什么好同伴，但她需要他待在她身边，即使他的自杀建议最后会把他们都害死。  
  
“我记得我告诉过你要保持谨慎。”她劝告他。  
  
琼恩斜眼看着她，这是一种他为了无视别人的话而做出的无声举动。  
  
她回头看向她的哥哥-表哥，“你感觉怎么样？“  
  
“就像梅丽珊卓把我复活时一样。“他停了一会儿回答道。  
  
她对这种说法感到惊讶，虽然琼恩一直期望自己能够赎罪，但珊莎并没有料到他会因要见到 _她_ 而感到解脱。  
  
尽管如此，他继续说道，“因为这本来应该是不可能的，但它确实发生了，而我很害怕。“  
  
如果他说的是实话，那他掩藏自己恐惧的能力实在是叫人惊奇，不过，他的处境十分微妙，她希望他能尽可能地远离丹妮莉丝和她那些危险的支持者。  
  
当不可避免的下船时刻到来时，他们清楚地看到士兵们在码头等待着，提利昂呼出一声小小的诅咒，只有琼恩和珊莎低头看向他。  
  
“怎么了？“她问道。  
  
“我的另一个好朋友。”他悲叹道。  
  
瓦雷利亚的三个主要岛屿是龙女王的新政权所在，而乔拉港则是位于西边岛屿的城市，尽管如此，塔利学士告诉他们首都坐落于中心岛屿，要到达那里还需要一个星期的时间，以及另一次水路航行。  
  
令她感到惊讶的是，臭名昭著的共同议会竟把他们送到了这里，而不是尊重女王不想直接和他们打交道的意愿，在两个大陆的外交冲突中，她似乎一直保持中立，并且完全无视了她曾经想要统治的王国日益恶化的局势，这让他们别无选择，只能直接去找她。  
  
珊莎从士兵的制服上认出了坦格利安家族的红色与黑色，但他们没有戴任何族徽或挥举旗帜，他们佩戴长剑和匕首，无垢者的长矛像遥远的记忆一样被抛在了脑后，她最后一次收到他们的消息说他们在纳斯岛全军覆没，在女王死后不久。不，这些士兵是她在厄索斯召集的皇家军队。  
  
提利昂连忙迈出第一步，双手紧握在身体两侧，用颤抖的声音和面前的男人打招呼。  
  
“达里奥·纳哈里斯。”  
  
毫无疑问，他们认识彼此，她因没有和他交换足够多的信息而叹了口气  
  
“我应该杀了你，小恶魔。”他狠狠地说道，“在你劝她把我丢下的那刻我就看出了你的背叛。”  
  
提利昂点点头，“她回来找你了。”  
  
“只有卓耿在她身边，”他凶巴巴地回答道，“她的两条龙死了，她的卡拉萨迷失在海上，无垢者死在了纳斯，没有你向她承诺的七国，她把我留在弥林换来的预期中的联姻也从未发生。”  
  
突然间，琼恩开始对这个人的指控感到不安，珊莎能够想象这对他来说有多么的艰难。  
  
“所以你是来替女王传达和平讯息的？”提利昂问道。  
  
“如果那一天到了，我更希望你见见 _我的和平_ 。”他确信地说道。  
  
“已经过去很多年了，达里奥，”他挫败地回答道，“我永远无法弥补我犯下的错误，我不是来造成更多的伤害的，我们几乎是爬着过来的，准备给她她一直想要的东西。”  
  
达里奥把视线从他们身上移开，看向舰队的其他人，他的目光停留在了琼恩身上，她可以发誓他认出了他，然而他仍然保持着平静，再次质问提利昂。  
  
“你是把半个维斯特洛的人都带来了吗？”  
  
“不，一半维斯特洛的人都在维斯特洛灭亡了，”提利昂回答，“乐观的来说，我们有一千多一点的人，其中大多数孩子已经好几天没吃过像样的东西了，拜托，至少让 _他们_ 通过吧。”  
  
“女王的命令很明确，每个人都必须交出武器才能进入。”  
  
“好的，我们什么都交给你，我们知道我们的情况。”  
  
达里奥·纳哈里斯开始讲起一种珊莎听不懂的语言，可能是高等瓦雷利亚语的某种变体，接着士兵开始走向他们的面前。  
  
琼恩不情愿地交出了长爪和带在他腰带上的一把小匕首，让士兵们从他们身边经过，解除从船上下来的其他人的武器，没有一个例外，即使有的话，她也没有发现。  
  
“我们走吧，”达里奥表示，“你们的同胞和亚莲恩公主会来接待你们。”  
  
他们跟在他后面行进，小心地遵守着那个人给他们的每一个指示，他们越是深入港口城市，空中的雾就越稀薄，前方有一个巨大的拱门，欢迎着新来者，三条龙雕刻在它的中间，它是最接近她的旗帜的东西，当他们终于通过拱门后，詹德利·拜拉席恩和一位美丽的多恩年轻女子正在对面等着他们。  
  
那个她在过去几乎不怎么了解的劳勃国王的儿子脸上挂着大大的笑容。  
  
“慢慢来，我的朋友们，”他兴奋地说，“当我听说你们要穿过海上的暴风雨时我担心坏了。”  
  
戴佛斯爵士走上前，拥抱了詹德利，好像一位父亲在多年后再度与儿子相见一样，达里奥站在一旁，总是观察着形势。  
  
亚莲恩上前，脸上露出礼貌的笑容，“欢迎来到瓦雷利亚，已知世界的家园。”  
  
“陛下。”珊莎回礼道，鞠了一躬。  
  
“您一定就是珊莎女王，”她猜想道，“您没有必要用我在另一个国家的身份来称呼我。”  
  
珊莎理解，“我们彼此彼此。”  
  
亚莲恩又笑了笑，然后看向其他人。  
  
“妇女和儿童请务必跟随我，”她用一种比达里奥给男人们下达命令时更温和却仍然坚定的语气说道，“我们会安排你们在北边的旅店入住，”她指着海岸附近黑色的石头建筑说道，“男人们将被集中安排在南边的旅店。”  
  
“陛下，”琼恩粗声打断道，“我是说，小姐，”他纠正自己，“我们中有些人是失去妻子的父亲。”  
  
“我们需要把男人们从中分开来直到我们把你们全部登记在册，没有孩子会受到伤害，他们所有人都会在旅店里享受充足的食物，玩具和娱乐活动来度过这整个过程。”  
  
“如果女王乐意的话，我愿意充当男女之间的联络人，”她回答，试图减轻她哥哥的担忧，大多数的野人小孩都是孤儿，琼恩关心他们。  
  
亚莲恩公主对这一提议显得漠不关心，只是点了点头。  
  
“请你们跟我来，好么？”  
  
  
 **III**  
  
 **提利昂**  
  
“你们需要一个翻译来和这里的伙计和帮工交流，”达里奥在他们环视旅店时解释道，“我警告你们，他们都是女王解放的自由人，不是你们的仆人，我们绝不容忍任何对他们的不尊重。”  
  
考虑到他再也不想和维斯特洛的领主们共享一室，提利昂决定和琼恩·雪诺还有野人们住在一起，戴佛斯爵士是唯一一个被准许住在詹德利在城市东部住所的人。  
  
“不要碰这里的女人。”达里奥特别指出。  
  
“但如果他们愿意呢？”托蒙德问道，对这个问题感到真诚的关心。  
  
达里奥皱起眉头，不再理会这件事。  
  
“我们什么时候能见 _她_ ？”提利昂问道，提出了真正的问题。  
  
“这取决于你们的意图是什么。”  
  
“你知道我们想要什么。”  
  
“你们想要你一直想从她身上得到的，是的，我知道，”他说，但一直避免正面回答。  
  
两个人都走出旅店，站在院子的中央，看着新来的人。  
  
“她没想到她的凶手会和你们一起来，”他突然说道，让他有些措手不及。  
  
提利昂就知道事情会这样，他建议过把琼恩留在布拉佛斯，但是珊莎比起丹妮莉丝本人更害怕共同议会。  
  
“你是怎么知道是他的？”  
  
“他的剑。”他简单地回答道。  
  
 _愚蠢，固执的混球_  
  
“我保证他不会接近她的。”他的话中透着绝望。  
  
达里奥笑了，“你的话比空气还轻，小恶魔。”  
  
“相信我，领主们也同样想把他的头拧下来。”  
  
“我不想杀他，”他坦白道，提利昂困惑地看着他，“我想让他受苦，我想杀光他的人民，我想在他面前砍下他妹妹的头，让他看着他的世界在他眼前分崩离析，这就是我想要的，但她不会让我这么做。”  
  
“她怎么样了？”他转移了话题。  
  
“活着，”他停顿了很久，“你们这些人将在这里休息适应一周，尽管打你的小算盘，你知道她给你的答复会是什么。”  
  
“如果换做是你你会怎么做？”提利昂问，但接着又加了一句，“除了杀了我们。”  
  
达里奥向前望去，领主们不停地把他们的行李从一个地方搬到另一个地方。  
  
“当我们保卫多恩时，战斗并不轻松，在维斯特洛，人们不知道该怎么和他们的救助者同心协力。”  
  
“所以这就是你认为在君临发生的事？”  
  
“不，这就是你当等了太久错过了合适时机会发生的事，”他直接地说道，“如果我和她一起去了，我们会拿下那把蠢椅子并在去北境前就杀了你的婊子姐姐，如果我和她一起去了，我不会做让多斯拉克骑兵单独面对死亡军团这种自杀行为，如果我和他一起去了，我会在琼恩·雪诺知道真相的那一刻就逼他娶了她并把珊莎·史塔克扔到长城，如果我和她一起去了，维斯特洛现在就安全了，不像你们所有人，我爱她，我会尽我一切的努力在她意识到自己被抛弃，背叛和摧毁之前就让她幸福。”  
  
提利昂知道自从他认识达里奥的那一刻起，对方就全心全意地爱着丹妮莉丝，然而他从没有想到他会对她保持这般的忠诚。  
  
“那么在成千上万无辜的人遭到不必要的屠杀后你会怎么做？如果你看到她变成了她曾想要摧毁的事物，你会怎么做。”  
  
“不是杀了她，这是肯定的。”  
  
  
 **IV**  
  
 **珊莎**  
  
亚莲恩安排北境的妇女们住进了一所这里最大的旅店，可以看到烟海的美丽景色，一种是她完全没有预料到的礼待，她被提供了一个房间，当侍女们正在整理她的东西时，公主走过来询问她是否舒服。  
  
“我能问问为什么女王这么关心我吗？”  
  
“我是负责您住宿的人，夫人，最终，如果你们达成了协议，那么她就会决定你们下一步去哪儿。”  
  
“负责？”她好奇地问道，“请原谅我的大胆，亚莲恩小姐，但请问您在女王的宫廷中是何职位呢？”  
  
“我作为她的养女，受到她的保护，”她回答说，“有些事会让她抽不开身，所以在这个时候我就以她的名义处理王国的事务，我父亲希望我通过真正的统治来学会去统治。”  
  
“对您来说，离家这么远一定很难吧，”她试图和她找到共同点，“当我从我的家和家人那里被带走时就像您这么大。”  
  
“我想念我的家乡和人民，但我是自愿来到这里的。”  
  
珊莎试图在她的话语中找出谎言，她记得自己曾被逼迫说出同样的话，但是年轻的公主的语气十分的确信。  
  
“我得去别的房间了，请原谅，珊莎夫人。”  
  
“当然，小姐。”她让她走了。  
  
珊莎瞥见到了那个叫瓦迩的野人姑娘，琼恩的伴侣，不禁想知道她此刻的感受，在她认识她的那短暂的时间里，她们只交流了几句话，琼恩还总是在场，她并没有完全理解他们关系的本质，老实说她也不感兴趣。  
  
这种情况持续了一周，公主和在院子里巡逻的士兵总是在周围走动，她因每次经过那些南方的夫人和小姐们时不用再听到她们的窃窃私语而感到高兴。  
  
她休息，思考，整理她的那些想法，而其他人则享受着这份安逸，她只被允许去见琼恩一次，告诉他那些孤儿们都很好，他告诉了她曼德勒大人和维斯特林大人之间激发的一场小争执，差点以一场打斗结束， _那些白痴男人_ ，她诅咒道。  
  
正如提利昂告诉她的那样，达里奥一周后回来了，带他们前往大堡垒，在那里他们将与丹妮莉丝会面。提利昂，她的叔叔艾德慕，安达·罗伊斯，维斯特林大人，雷娅夫人，托蒙德和她自己组成了新的大会议，詹德利和戴佛斯也同样加入了他们的队伍，这个前私生子看上去并没有她上次见到他时那么兴奋了，她猜他们已经告诉了他艾莉亚的事。  
  
旅途并没有他们最初想象的那么长，他们只花了三天的时间就穿过了陆地，一个晚上就度过了大海，最后到达首都，在那里他们第一次看到了著名的大堡垒。  
  
 _这真是个值得一看的景象_ ，她想，这座建筑被设计成类似于龙石岛的城堡，但却有着红堡的颜色，联想到它是在瓦雷利亚的废墟之上建成的，使得这场景显得更加的壮观了。  
  
当他们进入城市，街道上充满了生机与活力，满是来自各地的体型身材和肤色不同的人们，当一些人走过来和亚莲恩说着一些珊莎听不懂的话时，前者露出大大的微笑，提利昂说这是带着吉斯卡利口音的瓦雷利亚语。  
  
“他们中的大多数人肯定是前奴隶。”他说。  
  
当她正要问他其他的问题时，她听到了很久以前听到过的一种声音，差点让她失去平衡从马上摔下来。  
  
 _龙_ **。**  
  
她一定是被这一连串奇异的景象分散了注意力，以至于她没有察觉到它们的靠近，直到它们宣布了自己的存在，把巨大的阴影投射在他们一行人的身上。  
  
  
 **V**  
  
 **提利昂  
**  
从这么远的距离他几乎看不到她，但他能清楚地看到她驾驭的那条恶魔和跟随而来的其他同伴，卓耿简直巨大到可笑， _那么大的个头是怎么飞起来的？_ 一想到要再次面对那只野兽，他的心跳就随之加速，提利昂现在感到真实，清晰的恐惧。  
  
他们看着它们消失在远方，去到了大堡垒塔楼的后面，他们又花了一个小时才到达那里，但当他们走到时，他完全忘记了他们的任务，只想着去某个妓院喝的酩酊大醉，他气喘吁吁地咒骂着。  
  
这座宏伟的城堡里挤满了平民百姓，他们来去自如，市民们既不怕伫立在每个角落的士兵，也不怕在空中飞翔的恐怖生物。  
  
“丹妮莉丝想让人们从内部了解这座城堡，”詹德利边解释边穿过满是人的大厅，“有时候这会有点烦人，但他们大多数人只是来这里消磨时间的。”  
  
“有一个私人侧厅，我们会在那里迎接我们的客人，”亚莲恩补充道，“等我们到了那里，就没有外人了。”  
  
最后这一句话让他深感担忧。  
  
大门通向着王座厅，或者他们所说的会议厅，门外有另一个女人在接待他们，她的名字叫欧内拉，当多年前卡拉萨刚刚来弥林的时候，他几乎不记得他有见过她。  
  
她打开大门，示意他们进入。  
  
而她就在那里。  
  
他的呼吸停了几秒，他注意到珊莎，戴佛斯爵士和托蒙德也被这景象震呆了。  
  
她的皮肤更苍白了，她的头发同样像冰冷的雪一样白，当然，她仍然保持着那种超凡脱俗的美丽，但是她的形象和他们曾经认识的那个女人形成了鲜明的对比，令人非常不安。  
  
 _她穿着该死的盔甲！_ 他在心里自言自语道， _诸神真是要弄死我。_ **  
**  
虽然这只是一件带皮革的锁子甲盔甲，但这和她以前穿的精致连衣裙实在是相去甚远。  
  
达里奥，亚莲恩，詹德利和那个多斯拉克侍女分别站到了她王座的两边，大厅里还有那个多年前他和瓦里斯在弥林召见的同一个红袍女祭司。  
  
“在你们面前的是坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝风暴降生，瓦雷利亚的女王和厄索斯的守护者。”  
  
他们迅速鞠躬，除了托蒙德，一直一脸敬畏地看着她，丹妮莉丝对他回以一个温和的微笑。  
  
“您们不需要在我面前鞠躬屈膝，大人们，夫人小姐们，”她用平淡的语气说道，使他打了个寒颤，“我不是你们的女王。”  
  
她的话引起了长时间的沉默，因为没有人可以从他们自己的震惊中回过神来，她抬起眉毛表示回应。  
  
“我能否问问您是怎么做到的，陛下？”戴佛斯爵士问道，打破了寂静。  
  
丹妮莉丝像女祭司点点头，后者走上前来。  
  
“就像我很久以前告诉提利昂大人的那样，丹妮莉丝风暴降生就是预言中的那个人，她的火焰被我们的主重新点燃，只有他知道此举的目的。”  
  
“我遇到过你们中的另一个人，她也反复吟诵着同样的话，夫人，”戴佛斯坚持道，“她同样也复活了一个死人，告诉我们他是预言中的王子。”  
  
“亚夏的梅丽珊卓是一个凡人，当她回到瓦兰提斯与我会面时，她意识到了自己的错误。”  
  
“所以她复活了错误的人？”  
  
“她根本没有让任何人复活。”  
  
“但他死了，又被带了回来。”  
  
“我相信金瓦拉会消除您所有的疑虑，戴佛斯爵士，”丹妮莉丝打断道，“但是你们来这里不是来和我讨论宗教问题的，对吧？”  
  
“抱歉，陛下。”他低下了头。  
  
她阻止了他让他抬起头，直直地看向提利昂，“我想我们再次见面只是时间问题。”  
  
他向前走进，直到离她只有几步远。  
  
“我们是来向您献上七大王国的王冠的，在您答复我们之前，我们决定用选择布兰国王时同样的方式选择出了您，一个由打破车轮的理念而启发得来的新模式，就像您曾经期望的那样，我知道铁王座已经不在了，但是您知道您不需要它来证明您是一位女王，一位由她的人民选择出的女王，一位不需要戴王冠的女王。”  
  
“维斯特洛是一片混乱之地，正如你们早就知晓的那样，因为没有考虑到王国的其他人的需要，数百万人遭受了因我当年做出的决定带来的后果，如果你们想要在我身上释放你们所有的怒火，我非常乐意接受，但是，请听听那些因我而失去一切的人们的请求吧。”  
  
直到他需要新鲜空气才能继续下去，他才意识到自己听起来有多么地迫切， _请不要判我死刑。_ **  
**  
丹妮莉丝保持着冷静和沉着，手指敲了敲她王座的扶手，她凝视着他们每一个人，尤其是珊莎，但表情仍旧冷漠。  
  
“我感谢你们的到来，如果你们认为我能帮到你们，我会的，你们可以选择在瓦雷利亚的任何地方定居，如果你们希望住在厄索斯的某个特定的地区，我们可以通过征得共同议会的同意来解决这件事，但是关于维斯特洛和叛军的问题，它并不在我关心的范畴内。”  
  
他刚要抗议，她便站起来看着他们说道，“我不想要你们的王冠， _我不想要。_ （I don’t want it）”  
  


  
TBC


	3. 戏子之龙（琼恩）

**第三章 戏子之龙（琼恩）**  
  
 **长城以北  
  
AC305年  
**  
强风在空中发出呼啸，把尘土从地面扬起，撒到各处，就像他所有的问题一样，琼恩只知道随着时间的推移它会变得更糟。  
  
一开始，这并不容易，有时候他的沮丧使他无法离开自己的帐篷，他厌倦了他所用的那些借口，太多的战争，两场合在一起，无数的死亡，接着之后发生的一切实在是太难以承受了，即使是对于最勇敢的男人。  
  
托蒙德照顾着他，提供食物和补给，而他只想睡觉，梦见那黑暗、平静的空间。  
  
当他们离开黑城堡，他在白色的地面上看到一株从中冒出的绿植时，他几乎感到了希望，在他的脑海中，这是他唯一能自由地生活寻找到某种纯粹的方式。  
  
他不想再有战争了。  
  
这并不是说他期待于再次感受到温暖，但他知道北境需要春天来面对这新的独立于维斯特洛其他地区的处境，更重要的是，自由民需要它来得以生存。  
  
自他的囚禁和自由民找到新的聚居地以来已经有两个月了，但他不明白为什么这一直如此持续地伤害着他，他的确有过那么几分的平静，当他想到如果他没这么做会发生什么，如果他让她继续下去会如何的时候，他想到奈德·史塔克，他可能会像鄙视詹姆·兰尼斯特那样鄙视他，但至少他的孩子们都安全了并且身处高位，甚至凯特琳夫人都会因此爱琼恩。  
  
 _她爱着你，_ 他脑中的声音不断地对他说道，使得痛苦再次在他胸中升起，从他那道致命的伤疤一直慢慢地爬到他的喉咙，使他窒息。这和他之前经历的不同，这不像他在心树前祈祷他父亲的妻子可以接受他这样他就可以像其他史塔克孩子一样的那些晚上，他一直想要的，这不像当他知道他父亲在君临被处决时他心里的那种急迫感，也不像当他知道罗柏永远无法看到他穿着黑衣的那种空虚的愤怒，也许，这和当耶哥蕊特死时他的感受更为接近，因为每次他想起它，白天就变为了黑夜，光明就变为了黑暗，总之，这种他难以名状的感受中有一些不正常的事物存在。  
  
它在发生了 _那件事_ 之后不久就开始了，在君临的地牢里，一天晚上它弄醒了他，剧烈而突然，抑制他的呼吸，扭曲他的胸膛，是如此的可怕，以至于他希望手边能有尖锐的物体来终结自己的性命。  
  
他请求灰虫子来执行他的正义，但是无垢者只是看着他，脸上满是鄙夷，告诉他去 _承担它_ ，这是他们两个人都要做的事情。  
  
从那时起事情就成了这样，随着时间推移更会如此。  
  
几个月后，他允许自己走出帐篷靠近火堆，他喝下托蒙德恶心的酒酿并听他讲着故事，对方小心地避免了一些真实事件的基本要素，直到酒入侵了他的感官时他才会让他们的那种奇怪的乐观影响到他，他们大笑，跳舞，喝酒，吃饭，好像什么都坏事都没发生过，他们的人口退减到了一个部落，但他们认为他们没空把时间浪费在那些痛苦的回忆上，琼恩羡慕并渴望能拥有这种感受。  
  
“生活会继续，”鼹鼠妈妈说道，其中一位女性首领，“你必须同样这么做，不然你的那颗心就会干枯。”  
  
当他的思绪又游离出去的时候，她的话没了声音。  
  
一天晚上奇怪的事情发生了，通常，他不会去看那些聚集在火堆旁的人们的脸，然而，当他看到那头显眼的长白金发时，他无法移开自己的视线，它让他想起了 _她_ 。  
  
他记得之前看到过她一两次，她是曼斯妻子的妹妹，瓦迩。  
  
她们并不完全一样，但这景象让他发抖并转头回到了帐篷。  
  
就这样，他开始更多地看她来习惯她的出现，他很小心，不让别人注意以引起误解。  
  
最终，她发现了他在看她。  
  
  
 **AC306年**  
  
他没有再睡那么多了，缓慢的恢复给了他时间去探索真正的北方同时帮助自由民重建艰难屯的屋子，他还开始教授很多在战争中幸存的孩子们使用弓箭，其中一个叫戴尔温（Dewyn）的孩子和他走的最近，以至于成为了一种甜蜜的烦恼，他的父亲死于和拉姆斯·波顿的战斗中，他的母亲死于墓窖的尸鬼，他感到他对他有某种责任，以及他让他想起了遥远记忆中关于布兰和瑞肯的那些更简单的过去。  
  
他们会求他教他们怎么使剑，虽然这不是像斧子或者小刀那样的传统野人武器，有一天他在讲述着北境军队会配备的基本武器，其中一个好奇的孩子问起了他的匕首。  
  
有一瞬间他一直愣着，他脆弱的神经试着不去回到那个地方，毫无意义。  
  
“我在上一场战斗中弄丢了它，”他回答得太用力了，以至于不像一个简单的问题。  
  
瓦迩，同样也在那里，耍着小刀，说道，“一条龙把它带走了。”，同时盯着他，尖锐地，她似乎是唯一一个还在谴责他的人，这样更好。  
  
孩子们倒吸一口气，开始复述故事，同时没有忘记提到野兽，琼恩困难地咽了口唾沫，点了点头。  
  
  
 **II  
  
白港  
  
AC307年**  
  
他已经忘记了白港空气中咸咸的味道，这座庞大而忙碌的城市几个月来只听到空旷的风声，他上次来此处的时候，这里被一种特殊的紧张情绪而不是庆祝环绕着，北境王国的独立似乎引起了此地居民的多疑之心。  
  
在那时，他确信他的妹妹会成为一个好女王，当他在龙石岛时她的统治证明了这点，不过，话说回来，他对做一位优秀统治者的了解并不多，毕竟，他曾经以为分得清对与错就足够了，可每一次权力落到他的肩上时，事情就会出错，在他的第一次尝试中，他以躺在自己的血泊之中结束，第二次，他放弃了自己的王冠，第三次，他根本不想要它，但事情不知道怎么地再次违背了他。  
  
他想起曼德勒大人曾给他打气，告诉所有人他是北境的英雄，他拯救了这片土地并保住了独立，然而只有几个人加入了他，他们大多数人都知道在君临发生的事，他们知道高尚的北境军队做了 **什么** ，天上的龙以及地上的人做了什么。  
  
对于他们大多数，他只是另一个弑女王者和弑亲者，除此外没有更多了。  
  
不，如果不是因为聚落里的一些人生了病，琼恩绝对不会再跨越长城，他们医师的治疗几乎没有作用，他建议在一些通商城市里进行交易来支付药物，他们是游牧民，但他们需要正规的药剂，而守夜人不再有学士了。  
  
起初他没有注意到这里比通常的人更多，听到一些南方口音使他有些惊讶，不过话说回来，白港是一座港口城市，本来就应该到处都是外国人。  
  
不，一开始没有人注意到，和自由城邦的交易变得极度的重要以至于没有人意识到那些新来者并不来自厄索斯。  
  
在前往城市前，他通过写信来向珊莎明确了自己的目的，她坚持说自由民可以回到北方的王国并提供了长城空置的城堡，但他知道这个提议是有条件的，准确的说，是要屈膝效忠，不过，她还是让他做了他们想做的，写道， _“这是她至少可以为他做的了”。_  
  
托蒙德和戴尔温是和他一起来的，他们走了一个月来到这里，只花了一个星期出售他们的东西，买卖做起来并不容易，但托蒙德有办法说服外国人来买他的巨人奶。  
  
琼恩保持着低调，把他的剑留在了营地里，由于这是人们会联想到他的第一件东西，他在图书馆找到了一个学士，他告诉他了厄索斯军队传来的 _春季流感_ ，他没在意老人的建议但拿了一些他提供的药剂。  
  
琼恩希望能有一个像伊蒙学士那样的智者能和他们同行，或至少有像山姆那样聪慧的人，和野人们在一块儿让他感觉很好，但他的一部分想念他之前生活的便利。  
  
他回来发现托蒙德和戴尔温已经在他们休息的旅店的大厅里用餐了，讽刺的是他们只能入住非内地人的客房。  
  
就是在旅店的餐厅大堂里，他第一次听说了它。  
  
“。。。然后她杀了他们所有人！没有一个逃得掉！”一个人声称道，通用语带着浓厚的东方口音，那是一个高大的男人，皮肤就像他腰上的锁链一样的棕色，“他们本应该在她去往西边的时候就把城市夺下的。”  
  
“我不确定，”他的朋友回答道，“她那时有三条龙。”  
  
他被麦芽酒呛住了，托蒙德，坐在他前面，睁大了眼睛。  
  
“我不想再来这儿了，”戴着锁链腰带的男人说道，他的声音因突然的恐惧而颤抖，“当龙女王回到维斯特洛的时候，这个地方会首先陷落。”  
  
这是让他站起来走向他们所需听到的所有。  
  
“厄索斯发生了什么？”他问道，因焦虑而颤抖。  
  
那两个人转过来看向他，两者都因他的出现而感到困惑。  
  
“我有家人在那里。”他找借口道，意识到自己听起来有多突然。  
  
戴着锁链腰带的男人哼了一声，“你应该带他们离开，龙女王并不是很仁慈。”  
  
他感到站不稳和一阵眩晕，他的视线开始模糊， _他为什么没有想到这点？_  
  
“龙女王已经死了！”戴尔温喊道，并没有察觉道琼恩的萎靡，“琼恩·雪诺杀了她！他这么做救了所有人！”  
  
“是么，那他做的可真糟糕。”男人的朋友带着一声嘲笑说道。  
  
托蒙德拉开男孩问道，“自她攻击那些人有多久了？”  
  
“一年前，大概，”另一个人回答道，“她带着她那只野兽出现的，黑色的那只。”  
  
“卓耿，”琼恩私语道，但没有人听见，“她杀了谁？”他再次问道，这一次注意让自己听起来不像个疯子。  
  
外国人不信任地看着他们，可能在想着情况变得有多么奇怪。  
  
“还能有谁？不就是那些在她离开之后夺回奴隶湾的奴隶主！”他回答，听不出他是快乐还是对此敬畏，“他们夺回了阿斯塔波和渊凯，而达里奥·纳哈里斯团长和次子团则在守着弥林，几乎要保不住。”他停了很久并用力地叹了口气，“那些该死的家伙自找的！在阿斯塔波和渊凯他们庆祝了她的死好几周，相传活着逃出来的自由之人在之后不久选择了自尽，如果这还不够激怒龙之母（Mother of Dragons）的话。。。”  
  
“是 _那条龙_ 的母亲！（Mother of the dragon）其他龙都死了！”他的朋友纠正他。  
  
“不用担心，她只需要一条就能让君临的大地震动。”  
  
当他走到门口时，他们还在笑，他走出旅店直奔马厩，找一匹马。  
  
托蒙德跟上他，“你要做什么，小乌鸦？”，他问道，担心他的反应。  
  
“去临冬城。”他回答，短暂而粗哑。  
  
“这会花上你好几天！”托蒙德喊道。  
  
他没有听只是骑着马离开了他们。  
  
  
 **临冬城**  
  
她早就知道，他天真的相信了她会忽略水手们的故事，被王国的事物分散了太多的注意而没有去关注这件事，然而她城堡的墙壁却讲述了另一个故事。  
  
他在一周后到达了，如果不是因为马需要休息他会到得更早，路途也并不容易，有太多的时间去思考还有太多他希望能从脑中消除的记忆，否则，它们永远不会放过他。  
  
当琼恩站在山丘上，自他离开君临后第一次看到城堡时，那景象惊到了他， _蝎子弩_ ，临冬城的城垛上布满了蝎子弩。  
  
珊莎知道而且没有通知他。  
  
在大门前，守卫立刻认出了他，有些人会觉得这是个愚蠢的举动，他是守夜人的逃兵而珊莎是女王，如果她想的话她可以吊死他或者将他斩首。  
  
当他走进来的时候并没有多少抗议，快速地下马并告知女王的守卫他的意图，他们也知道他，他们中的有些人甚至那天和他同在君临。  
  
他被带到了大厅，她正在和她的侍女们一同吃早餐，当他看到她时他差点绊了一跤，被她展现的形象震惊，一个头上戴着王冠的真女王，他之前看到过这种景象，在瑟曦身上。  
  
“你正站在。。。”她的一个守卫开口道，但她举起手打断了礼仪，她站起身，她又大又挺的肚子显了出来，他知道她在上一封信中写道她嫁给了威尔·曼德勒，她早已身怀六甲并不让他惊讶，史塔克需要继承人。  
  
“你上一封信说你会在我孩子的第一个命名日前来看望。”她说道，她的手放在她的腹前。  
  
这是真的，他们通过她送去守夜人的信件来交流，假装他在那儿，而托蒙德则负责寄送信件，通过一些他在黑城堡仍然保持联系的人。  
  
“在你上一封信中你从没提起过临冬城新的装修。”  
  
她用严肃的脸进行回应，因为她的状况而吃力地呼吸。  
  
珊莎让所有人出去，一些她的守卫对于让女王单独和一个杀死了和他独处的上一个女王的人谈话表示怀疑。  
  
“他不会伤害我。”她声明道，她的北方口音比任何时候都要浓重。  
  
他们只剩两个人了，她让他在她前面坐下。  
  
“你吃了吗？”她礼貌地问道。  
  
“我不想吃，”他回答道，“我想要答案。”  
  
她叹了口气。  
  
“问吧，你想知道什么？”  
  
“你知道多久了？”  
  
“起初我听到了传闻，接着故事就来了，”她告诉他，总是保持着她的仪态，“几个月前来自君临的消息确认了它。”  
  
布兰，他应该很早以前就知道了，也许，他一直知道， _你正好在你该待的地方_ （You were exactly where you supposed to be ），他记得他说过。  
  
“布兰为什么没有预见这件事？”  
  
“布兰不会谈论很多事，”她承认道，语气带着强烈的烦躁，“相信我，他不像所有人想的那样可靠。”  
  
珊莎的评价带着些许蔑视， _他们之间发生了什么吗？_  
  
“我想你和提利昂还保持着联系。”  
  
她只是向下看，手紧张地摆弄着餐具，“南方仍然是盟友，交流永远都很重要。”  
  
他察觉到有什么事还瞒着他，琼恩想了解更多但珊莎很难说服。  
  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
“你并不容易找到，”她找借口道，然而，她仍然可以召见他，但她选择了不这么做，“还有，领主们也有意见。”  
  
就是它。  
  
“什么意见？”他问道，知道他们可能是想因为他的逃逸而砍掉他的脑袋，以及从另一方面来说，也许他们很害怕，“他们害怕了？他们应该害怕。”  
  
“除此之外，”珊莎直直地看向他，用另外一种表情，像是怀疑，“他们不相信她曾被杀死过。”  
  
这是他最没想到会听到的事，他站起来打算离开。  
  
“琼恩！”她喊道，他无视了她，直到他几乎走到门口，她补充道，“你的女王命令你停下！”  
  
他转身，愤怒点燃了他的脸。  
  
“不好意思，我的女王？”他讽刺地问道，“我都不知道该听命于哪位君主了。”  
  
珊莎，苦恼并受激地看向别处，避免他的目光，“我不是那个意思，我还不想让你离开，自我有家人陪伴已经过去很久了，琼恩。”他没有注意但她快哭了。  
  
他向回走，仍然因为她的话而不高兴。  
  
“你知道当我把匕首插入她心中之前我告诉她什么吗？我告诉她她永远会是我的女王，”他的声音破碎了，“没人在我面前提起这点，他们永远都不会明白。”  
  
“我确实相信你，”她确认道，湿润的眼中满是同情，“你是为了王国这么做的。”  
  
“不，我不是，”他说道，带着自嘲，“我是为了你们，”他的喉咙浮起了肿块，“我这么做是为了艾莉亚，你，布兰还有我所爱的人，那些会成为她道路上障碍的人。”  
  
她的脸温和了下来，一种安全感融入了她，珊莎知道他总是会选择他的家人，不论如何。  
  
他看向窗外，看见一些士兵，笑着和玩着蝎子弩，他不敢相信他们中没有一人告诉他这件事。  
  
“她只有一条龙，其他两条被用正确的角度射中，这就是我们所需要的。”珊莎说道，恢复她的姿态。  
  
琼恩摇摇头，表示反对，“卓耿摧毁了君临所有的蝎子弩，一旦他在空中和她一起，没什么能阻止他。”  
  
珊莎挫败的叹了口气，“所以，你的建议是？”  
  
“你阻止不了她的，”他接着说道，“但如果她给了你一个选择，接受它，不要骄傲，否则你会看到这个地方化为灰烬，”他盯着她的肚子，“你即将拥有一个家庭，保护它，保护北境。”  
  
她的脸色右边的生硬严肃起来，“就这样？我还要交出我的王位吗？”  
  
“听我说珊莎！”他绝望地喊道，“她赢了，她总是有能力得到她想要的，她是在失去一切后才做的那件事，因为我们告诉她要等待要有同情心。”  
  
她的嘴里发出一阵难以置信的笑声。  
  
“你现在还是这样看她？好像她是个满是同情心却堕落了的女王？”她问道，不敢相信的，“在她做了那一切之后，你还是爱他？”  
  
“你从来没有给过她机会，”他说道，既没有否认也没有肯定。  
  
“我看到了你们所有人都没看到的她美貌背后的事物。”她指责道。  
  
“然后就这样，你激怒了她内心的龙。”  
  
珊莎感到吃了一惊。  
  
“你到底想说什么？”她恼怒地问道。  
  
琼恩转过身，几乎不敢相信她会这般地残忍和固执。  
  
“一切对所有人来说都太迟了。”说完，他就离开了。  
  
  
 **III  
  
长城以北**  
  
在那之后，一切都崩溃了，就像他知道会发生的那样，但并不是像它字面上表达的。  
  
首先，他让托蒙德知道他要去往哪里，并让他放心，保证她只会来找 _他_ ，他的红发朋友从没有像现在这般紧张过，人们在营地里相继痛苦地死去，药物并没有起到什么作用。  
  
“如果她来了，至少他们死去的会比现在快。”他悲观地说道。  
  
“她不会伤害你的，”他试图让他平静下来，到现在，他的脑子已经十分混乱，他只想离开。  
  
“让我和你一起去！”戴尔温坚持道，但那样会更危险。  
  
琼恩不知道她要对毁了她的那些人施加什么样的惩罚，在他最糟的设想中，她会抓走他的家人，在他的面前慢慢地杀死他们，琼恩不能再拿另一条生命冒险，甚至白灵都处于危险之中，但这只野兽很难被说服。  
  
“抱歉，戴尔温。”他快速地回答道，然后拿起他的东西消失在了鬼影森林的深处。  
  
  
 **AC308年**  
  
琼恩住在一个瀑布下的山洞里，这不是他们那天去过的那个，但也许是他可以在废墟、荒凉的山脉和废弃的城镇之间可以找到的最好的地方了，他同样认为这是一个可以生存的安宁之地，然后在这里死去。  
  
他的夜晚充满了恐惧与绝望，他希望他的梦可以像之前一样空无一物。他梦见她在王座厅里，有时候她在哭，还有时候她只是直直地盯着他的眼睛，清楚他要做什么，到最后，结果总是一样的，他把匕首插进她的身体，她就消失了，只剩下一片染红了雪地的血迹，就像那只哀伤的野兽把她带走后一样，没了踪影。  
  
他曾想过卓耿会把她的尸体带到哪儿去，最明显的答案是瓦雷利亚，相反，这头野兽找到了把她带回来的方法，为她而战直到最后一刻。  
  
他哭泣、尖叫、自言自语，甚至听到一个声音不断地在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复。  
  
 _“你将永远为他们的战斗而战。”_ （You’ll be fighting their battles forever）这个声音说。  
  
他不想再打仗了，他想要和平，一个新的开始，不再有战争，他想要忘记她，忘记他可能对她做过的辜负她的事。  
  
最重要的是，他希望她过来 _杀了他_ 。  
  
几个月过去了，他等待着，有时候他会待在洞里，有时候他会待在河岸上，只有白灵和空旷的风和他作伴，寂静是他所需要的，这给他带来了平静和为即将到来的死亡做好了准备。  
  
  
  
  
“戴尔温总是在问你怎么样了，他想过来看看你，”一天瓦迩告诉他，她给他带来了些食物和消息。  
  
他点点头，帮她拿下她带来的东西，无意中轻轻碰到了她的脸。  
  
“不要让他来。”他向她请求道，无视她好奇的注视。  
  
瓦迩是一个美丽的女人，有足够的魅力能吸引长城以北甚至是长城以南的任何男人，他无法否认这一点，但是对他来说这不仅仅是因为她的外表，当她在身边的时候她身上还有其他某种事物让他感到安慰。  
  
然而，他对他自己利用她来复原另一个人的形象的想法感到恶心，他的所思所感一片混乱。  
  
“当龙女王来的时候，”她说道，跪在地上抚摸着白灵的皮毛，“这孩子又会是一个人了。”  
  
琼恩皱起眉头，“他有你，托蒙德，还有他的朋友们，他不需要我来继续活下去。”  
  
瓦迩笑了，“你真是个一心求死的男人，乌鸦大人。”  
  
他点点头，没有太在意，“你得走了，她。。。”  
  
“死于龙焰是一种有尊严的死法，”她立即回答道，“如果我是她，你早就死了，琼恩·雪诺，如果你对我做了你在过去对她做的那种事，你想要离开这个世界的愿望会实现的比你想象的快得多。”  
  
琼恩觉得脸上好像被挨了一拳。  
  
“你怎么知道我做了什么？”他问道，脸上明显带着些恼怒。  
  
瓦迩抬起头，用一种奇怪的轻视的眼神看着他，“只有一种办法可以杀死一个带着龙的女王。”  
  
说完，她眨眨一边眼睛，朝营地走回去。  
  
  
  
  
托蒙德那年来了两次，第一次是来交给他一封信，上面写着珊莎的孩子没能活下来，第二次是来恳求他停下这种疯狂的行为。  
  
“听我说，小乌鸦！”他大声喊道，“你妹妹的王国正在变得一团糟，她需要你。”  
  
他知道春季流感已经传遍了整个北方，那些幸存下来的人们现在正面临着食物短缺，那些他不知道该如何解决的问题。  
  
“我帮不了她，”他喃喃地说道，眼睛望着远处的树木和绿色的植物，“如果我走了，当她来的时候。。。”  
  
“她不会来了！”托蒙德绝望地大叫道。  
  
 _她会的_ ，他在脑中说道， _你不像我那般了解她，她会来的，她会来伤害我爱的所有人。_ **  
**  
“琼恩，”他的语气缓和了一些，这是他为数不多几次这样叫他，“她不会来了，我在港口听到了一些传闻，说她正在向更东边前进，她不会回来了。”  
  
琼恩开始发抖，她不可能还活着却什么也不做来为自己报仇，不是在瑟曦和他的家人足够激怒她了之后。  
  
“你没有在那天看到她！”他解释道，回忆起那些痛苦的往事，“你没有看到她出于痛苦杀害了上千的无辜之人。”  
  
托蒙德的脸皱着，露出一副同情的表情，“有时候我们 _会做一些_ 我们在之后会后悔的事，也许她发现自己做错了。。。。。。”  
  
琼恩摇摇头，否认道，“不，不，如果真是这样，那我就白做了。”  
  
他们无法理解他，他们无法看出一切是多么地错误。  
  
“琼恩，求你了，看着我，小乌鸦，“说着，他走近他，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，直视他那双饱受折磨的眼睛，”她原谅了你，她向前看了。“  
  
琼恩把他的手从他身上拿开，走进了山洞。  
  
  
 **IV  
  
AC310**  
  
“真是个好地方，”戴佛斯爵士说着，走在他散落在山洞里的物品之间。  
  
“这儿糟透了，琼恩，”艾莉亚抱怨道，把目光投向那堆乱七八糟的杂物和他身上，“你臭死了。”  
  
他点点头，尽管他尽了最大的努力让自己看起来像半个人，但他对他看起来更像一只动物这一点并不感到惊讶。  
  
“我也很高兴见到你，”他回答。  
  
她的脸上有了一道新的伤疤，从她的左太阳穴一直到颧骨，看起来很深，他知道她是一个致命的战士，而且在这些年间她可能对战过其他的对手，她不再是他记忆中的那个小妹了。  
  
“我们会让你回家的。”她坚定地说道。  
  
“这里就是我的家。”  
  
“不，这里不是，你个傻瓜，”她从他身边走过，拿起了他放在角落里的纸张。  
  
珊莎不断地通过守夜人和托蒙德来给他寄信，在失去了她的孩子之后，她希望他能回来接替摄政，领主们也认为在和河间地以及因艾德慕·徒利拒绝履行自己在粮食贸易协定中的义务而产生的问题上，这样做会更方便，在河湾地还有一些关于叛乱的消息，但他读不下去更多了。  
  
他不想再有战争了，但 _他们_ 却在制造更多的战争。  
  
“提利昂暗示你是出于自己的执念而无视了我们，”艾莉亚轻声说道，“我不愿相信。”  
  
他苦笑着，注视着戴佛斯，他看上去心神不安、精疲力竭， _如果提利昂和戴佛斯爵士都身在北方，南方肯定发生了什么不好的事。_  
  
“波隆大人被谋杀了，”他说道，好像他会读心似的，“事情的起因是他与海托华家族的分歧，我恳求过提利昂在它变得难以阻挡前解决它。。。。。。”  
  
“那布兰呢？”他问道，突然感到困惑，“为什么布兰不能阻止这件事？他知道一切，他。。。。。。”  
  
“布兰被困住了，”艾莉亚喊道，坐在他面前，“我过来是因为我们需要你来救我们的弟弟，”她说道，这回带着孩子气般地急切。  
  
琼恩感到头晕目眩，这期间发生了太多的事以至于他觉得什么对他来说都不重要了，为什么他们要选布兰当王？为什么他们要许下他们无法兑现的承诺？如果维斯特洛将要再次陷入战争，那他为什么要杀她？  
  
他叹了口气，他不想再有战争了，他想让她过来 _把他们一把点燃。_  
  
“琼恩，”艾莉亚唤道，捧住他的脸以让他们对视，“求你了，琼恩，回到我们身边吧，你不是这样的人。”  
  
“我不知道我是什么样的人。”他坦白道，尽力地睁大眼睛集中注意力。  
  
“你是一个史塔克，你永远都是。”  
  
琼恩向下看去，他的眼皮太过沉重，力气也越来越小。  
  
“我见过她。”她说道。  
  
寂静降临在他们中间，他长时间地盯着她，试图弄清楚她想说什么。  
  
“这块儿的伤疤，”她指着自己的脸，“是她弄的。”  
  
突然间他再次感受到了那种疼痛，割开他的胸膛，使他窒息，他站起来，走出了山洞，白灵正在外面休息，他都没有怎么注意，但他忠实的伙伴已经开始变老了，不再像他以前那样打猎或者探险了。  
  
“琼恩，”艾莉亚跟上了他，“我试过去杀了她。”  
  
他转过身凝视着她。  
  
“她现在和之前不同了，”她承认道，几乎失望地，“我几乎不能砍到她的胳膊，我不知道她是从哪儿学来的，但她。。。。正在变得越来越强大。”  
  
“你也相信我撒谎了让她走了？”他问道，比任何时候都要疲惫。  
  
“不，我相信你，”她确认地说道，慢慢走过去触碰他，“而且，我看见了她胸口上的伤疤。”  
  
他快要晕倒了，戴佛斯爵士不知从哪儿冒出来扶住了他。  
  
“嘿，小子，你需要正经的食物！”他责备道，“你不能再待在这里了，连你的狼都要快死了。”  
  
琼恩知道在多年的沉寂和和平之后，他的力气正在慢慢减退，他甚至把他的剑留给了托蒙德，他不用再面对任何想夺取他性命的敌人，他曾希望事情是这样的。  
  
琼恩咽了一口唾沫，一个念头在他脑中盘旋，“你是怎么从那里逃出来的？”他问道，“她怎么没有杀了你？”  
  
艾莉亚皱起眉头，“我不知道，她用她的剑的柄头打了我，然后。。。。”  
  
“她的剑？”他带着不相信的苦笑问道，“她连怎么拿剑都不会。”  
  
“任何人都可以学习，重点是她把我放到了一艘船上，然后让我走了。”  
  
琼恩被这么多消息弄得晕头转向，如果她没有伤害艾莉亚，如果她不会回到维斯特洛，如果她不会来找他，那他为什么杀了她？  
  
“琼恩，琼恩醒醒，”艾莉亚叫到，“布兰有危险。”  
  
“什么？”他不明白。  
  
“他们把他抓走了。”她回答道，急切地想让他清醒过来。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“鸦眼。”戴佛斯爵士回应道。  
  
  
  
  
当他们所有人都在继续玩着权力的游戏时，一个巨大的威胁正在他们眼皮底下升起，一个他已经听过的故事。  
  
显然，一切都是从提利昂把高庭送给他的朋友开始的，一位前雇佣兵，黑水河的波隆大人，而海托华家族对此并不高兴，就连琼恩都能理解情况有多么地不妙，在之后，波隆大人开始用瑟曦仅剩的一点财产来重建君临的妓院，这最后一点激怒了其他领主和守护，他们坚持要把他逐出御前会议，提利昂一直对这个问题不够重视，直到河湾地的家族开始公然反抗王室。  
  
与此同时，西境在凯岩城的继承和金矿的存储上也存在问题，这些矿洞已经空置了很长一段时间了，提利昂被兰尼斯特家族的封臣们所拒绝，所以他不能涉足自己的家，甚至不能参与他已故的姐姐和哥哥的安葬，他的婶婶，多娜夫人，坚持推举她仅存的女儿，珍娜·兰尼斯特成为新的凯岩城夫人，如果提利昂不是一个骄傲的蠢货，事情本可以就此结束，然而他坚称自己是最后一个男性兰尼斯特，并且承认他为拖延龙女王的战役做出了贡献以给兰尼斯特军队提供机会，这最后一条信息是他很早以前就怀疑过的，但他之前因为不相信这种可能而没有说出来。  
  
北境获得的独立最终导致铁群岛和多恩也寻求脱离六国，后者做得更为有效：没有人敢面对一个军队毫发无损的王国。  
  
最主要的威胁来自铁群岛，一个被称为鸦眼的男人，拒绝接受雅拉·葛雷乔伊赞同的在布兰加冕后给出的条约，他们反叛并囚禁了她，这个鸦眼宣布自己为海盐王，并和主岛的不同家族联合起来，进攻并掠夺了西境，重建了他们的舰队，这个人的确在那些对他弟弟的统治不满的人之中变得越发声名狼藉，一种新的叛乱正在那里诞生。  
  
在波隆大人死后河湾地冲突不断的同时，西境的贵族们对自己的村庄被入侵的事视而不见，这让风暴地的问题看起来都像是一场小小的分歧了。  
  
起初，詹德利并不受欢迎，毕竟，合法化他姓氏的是一个最终没有统治的女王，尽管如此，在戴佛斯爵士的帮助下，他证明了自己价值，开始重建舰队，不幸的是，在鸦眼对君临的进攻之后，詹德利和风暴地同样被袭击了。  
  
让一个没有军队的国王登上王位是一个多么愚蠢的想法啊，他想到。  
  
在北境还没有这样的叛乱，然而，相反，春季流感反复无常，没有停歇，它造成的破坏扩大到了所有的人口，不论高低贵贱，随着南方战争的爆发，库存越来越少， _死亡再次无处不在。_  
  
在春季流感的传播恶化后，自由民现在住到了珊莎给他们提供的城堡，他们需要学士的帮助，甚至是小戴尔温也被感染了，但幸运的是，他能抵抗它。  
  
托蒙德和瓦迩继续在白港做着生意，但是也越来越难做了，因为在厄索斯开始了一场新的战役，来自那里的船只停止了航行，自由城邦也介入了此事。  
  
他们试图为北境的领主狩猎和劳作，但不知什么原因，诸神似乎并不喜欢这片土地，每一次作物都越来越少，甚至连动物们都向南方迁徙了，同时人们为了躲避战争却不断地向北方移动。  
  
一个念头闪过他的脑海：一个在心树前许下的被违背的誓言。  
  
  
 **V**  
  
虚弱的白灵拖延了他们的脚步，他们花了一个月才抵达临冬城，艾莉亚从不掩饰自己的不耐烦，但她对此一句话也没有说。  
  
“维斯特洛以西就是厄索斯的东部，我们的世界是圆的，”当他问起她在世界另一端的冒险时，艾莉亚提道，“我花了好几个月的时间游历那些土地，如果我告诉你我看到的一半，你永远不会相信我所说的。”  
  
“我想我已经见怪不怪了。”他回答道。  
  
在一件又一件的轶事中，他们终于讲到了她见到 _她_ 的时刻，“她有了更多的龙，”她说，“当我看到它们时候，它们只有猫那么大，但它们差点把我活活烧死，我是在夷地发现的她。”  
  
他把所有注意力都集中在她身上。  
  
“她甚至不需要多于一条的龙，你知道的吧？想想她有三条本可以做的，再想想她有六条会做的。”  
  
“也许她的不利因素是她没有足够的骑手。”他说。  
  
她眯起眼睛看着他，“很幸运的。”  
  
“难道你不认为攻击她是危险和鲁莽的吗？”  
  
“我想到了你，布兰和珊莎，我们是一个族群，记得吗？我们必须保护自己。”  
  
当他们每个人都处在地图的不同位置时，提起这点听上去对他来说十分地奇怪。  
  
“我没想到我会回维斯特洛，更别说回临冬城了，然后我第一次听到了它。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“布兰，他的一只乌鸦停在了树枝上，看向我的眼睛，然后我就明白了，我必须在她变得过于强大和难以阻挡之前杀了她，当然，我会比你更有效率。”  
  
琼恩试图忽略听到艾莉亚谈论杀戮时的不适，他知道他的小妹并不是一位淑女，但他从没有听过她如此轻描淡写地谈论谋杀。  
  
“我进入了她的房间，她的守卫简直就是笑话，幸运的是，卓耿当时正在狩猎，或者说这是我猜这只野兽不在她身边时会做的，我在那里见到了小龙。”  
  
艾莉亚想起这些笑了，但后悔地。  
  
“那些野兽在小的时候很漂亮，我看着他们，有一瞬间我想起了我们小时候玩的那些游戏，想象着我们在骑龙，你还记得吗？”在他回答他同样记得前她的脸阴沉了下来，“但接着我又想起了在君临的那天，于是我拿起匕首想砍掉它们的头，我正要下手，它们中的一个就向我吐出了火焰，火焰很弱，但足以让我退回来。”  
  
琼恩试图想象这个场景，但他从未见过那种大小的龙。  
  
“接着龙女王出现了，我试图去追她，但是她开始自卫并在我脸上留下了这道疤，这时那些小龙开始用爪子攻击我，我的匕首几乎碰不到她的胳膊。”  
  
琼恩长叹了一口气，这个故事让他惊呆了。  
  
“然后她的守卫就拖住了我，我以为她要割开我的喉咙，但她只是拿起她的剑用剑柄打了我，等我醒来的时候，我已经在一条船上了，我被带到了好几个港口，直到他们把我留在了白港，期间他们不许我在任何时候离开牢房。”  
  
“你觉得她为什么饶了你一命？”他问道。  
  
“我不知道，琼恩，”她回答，“但我不想相信她，我听说了她对厄索斯所有那些反对她的人所做的事，当君临的人被屠杀的时候我也在场，她不是个好人。”  
  
  
  
  
回到临冬城，他看到蝎子弩仍旧完好无损地栖息在城墙上，它们最终变得毫无用处，无论它们本来要达成的目的是什么，在她的一封信中，珊莎向他承认她后悔买了这些东西，他认为她身边需要一个更好的谋臣。  
  
威尔·曼德勒在院子里接待了他们，他可以看出这个人在看到他后松了口气，他们过去没有任何接触，但他对他的一点了解是他没什么脾气，北境的领主肯定没让他好受。  
  
“她怎么样了？”他问道。  
  
“很高兴能再次和她的家人们团聚，”威尔回答，忽略了他，作为她的丈夫，也是她的家人之一。  
  
艾莉亚穿过厅堂，无视了王室的接待，当他们到达大厅时，他看见提利昂·兰尼斯特坐在一个角落里，望着窗外。  
  
“临冬城的私生子！”他叫道，没有掩饰他很早就醉了的事实。  
  
琼恩走进了一些，“凯岩城的侏儒。”他回应道，这一次他们之间没有笑容。  
  
“时间对我们来说根本就没有流逝，对吧？”他承认道，“你还是那个忧郁的男人而我仍旧那么无能。”  
  
“女王在哪里？”艾莉亚打断他们问道。  
  
提利昂笑了，“哪一个？”  
  
“抱歉，”威尔插嘴道，“我被告知她正在房间里休息，你知道她的状况。。。。。。”  
  
琼恩沉重地叹了口气，正在失去耐心。  
  
“但-但是我们在这里是为了宣布你的摄政，舅哥大人-我是说表舅哥，”威尔解释道，话音渐渐变弱，他从大衣里拿出一张羊皮纸，“这是女王的旨意，她宣布她的表兄坦格利安家族的伊耿，莱安娜·史塔克之子，为她摄政。”  
  
提起他的真名让琼恩感到不舒服，他走上前去从威尔手中接过羊皮纸，只有少数的领主聚在这里，他们大多数对他的回归并不满意，他想知道是什么最困扰他们，是他的血统，还是他时常违背的誓言。  
  
“很高兴再次见到您，大人，”有人坐在他妹妹的宝座上说道，他想这是霍伍德大人。  
  
他礼貌地点点头，“情况怎么样了？”  
  
他一问出这个问题，他就后悔了，领主们有很多不满要表达，好像他们等了太久的时间才终于能大声说出来，他的思绪还在其他地方，但他小心地表现出自己的兴趣。  
  
“为什么艾德慕·徒利不再送谷物了？”他问道。  
  
“你妹妹几年前羞辱过他。”提利昂说道，仍然站在窗边。  
  
琼恩闭上眼睛，哀叹着。  
  
“那布兰呢？”艾莉亚问道，“我们什么时候去南边救他？”  
  
北境的众人们只是好奇地看着他。  
  
“他是奈德·史塔克最后的儿子！”她叫道，因为人们不把她当回事而怒火中烧，“我们不能让他就这么死了！”  
  
“他已经死了，公主，”霍伍德大人说道，注意着他的语气，“我们的军队还没有做好准备来对抗叛军，更不用说花一个月的时间前往君临了，我们的储备已经耗尽了。”  
  
艾莉亚转头看向琼恩，脸上带着恐惧和难以置信。  
  
他感到疲惫而无助，渴望着洞穴里那种包围着他的孤独。  
  
“我会尽我所能地处理这件事，然后我会和任何愿意跟随我的人一同南下，我是个被流放之人，诸位大人，我们都知道我在这里只是因为形势所需。”  
  
接着他请求了解有多少南方人正在向北方迁移，被得知的数字震惊，他想起了在白港的那天他看到了他们其中一些人，葛洛夫大人坚持要在两个王国的边界派出巡逻队，但是他们没有人手，他也不觉得这是公平的，他记得自由民是多么地渴望穿过长城逃离死亡军团，他不会对逃避战争的南方人做那种事情。  
  
他需要知道这个鸦眼到底是谁，以及他们是如何在他弟弟还在里面的情况下攻占了红堡。  
  
“你知道的，红堡地下的隧道，他们知道这点，”提利昂苦涩地回答道，“你弟弟从不离开他的皇家寝房，波德瑞克爵士，那个可怜的小伙子。。。。他和他在一起，”提利昂低头看着自己的脚，“当我们试图找到他们时已经太迟了，至少对波德瑞克是这样的。”  
  
大厅里的每个人都陷入了沉默，他们都听说了鸦眼和他手下的攻击，几乎和他本人一样神秘。  
  
“我们怎么知道布兰国王还活着呢？”曼德勒大人问道，明显不太高兴。  
  
“他还活着！”艾莉亚喊道，“他跟我说过话。”  
  
每个人都转过身看着她，她突然觉得有些尴尬。  
  
“你们都知道他是三眼乌鸦。”她说道。  
  
“什么是三眼乌鸦？”后面的一个人问道，但没有人真的注意到。  
  
“如果他是这样强大的生灵，知晓一切，那他为什么没有阻止这一切的发生？”霍伍德大人问道，其他领主也对他的问题表示赞同。  
  
琼恩、提利昂还有戴佛斯也向下看去，心里同样在纳闷。  
  
“如果布兰国王成了囚犯，那么南方现在就是无主之地。”有人说道。  
  
“每个区域都只能靠他们自己了，就像应该的那样。”葛洛夫大人指出。  
  
“每个人现在都只能靠他们自己了。”琼恩回答道，然后解散了大家，回到自己的旧房间。  
  
  
  
  
他发现他在鱼梁木下面安静地睡着了，一开始他并没有多想，这是他最喜欢的休息的地方之一，琼恩没有料到这里会成为他选择永久安息的地方。  
  
他在他身旁坐了一会儿，试着去消化他突然不在了的事实。  
  
“你是族群的最后一只了，小子，”他说着，一只手最后抚过他厚厚的皮毛，“现在你与他们同在了。”  
  
他把他埋在了那里，他本以为这会感觉糟透了，但他的离开是自然的，这是度过了完整的一生后的死亡。  
  
你真幸运，小子。  
  
在第一滴眼泪干掉后，琼恩微微笑了笑，转身向城堡走去。  
  
  
 **VI  
  
国王大道 AC311年**  
  
珊莎生下了一个健康的男孩，取名叫艾德，就像她的父亲一样，钟声响了一整天以示庆祝，北境王国因王太子而欢呼，由于没有什么他可以做的了，琼恩放弃了他的摄政权。  
  
尽管如此，布兰的营救问题仍需要解决，琼恩不禁因再一次请求自由民为他而战而感到尴尬，托蒙德毫不犹豫地答应了，但其他人已经厌倦了战争，只有少数人同意参加，不管怎么样，他理解并感谢他们。  
  
他们沿着国王大道前往河间地，在那里，艾莉亚试图和她的舅舅艾德慕讲道理来或许获得更多的人手，虽然她是这么说的，但是琼恩毫不怀疑他的小妹是那么急切地想要救下布兰，她不会犹豫去采取一些不那么传统的手段去说服他。  
  
在路上，他想起上一次他经过这里的时候，脑中不禁被各种思绪占据，那时，他相信自己不会再回到北方，就像当他带着自由民离开时相信自己不会再回到南方那样，所以他为什么一直在重复着同样的故事呢？为什么战争还没有结束？他不想再打仗了。  
  
他想起了他和提利昂在临冬城的对话。  
  
  
 _“那么现在呢？”他低声问道，语气困扰，“你觉得这是正确的事吗？”_  
  
 _提利昂还在喝酒，喝下一大口回答道，“我告诉过你十年后再问我。”_ **  
**  
  
琼恩不需要十年就知道这是他做出的最糟的决定，他应该让她把维斯特洛化为灰烬，直到没人再敢发动战争，他应该说服她饶过他的妹妹们，用她给他的机会和她一起统治。  
  
一切都已经尘埃落定，其他任何的选择似乎都比现在的要好，维斯特洛成了一片废土，天知道她在哪里做些什么。  
  
他听说的关于她的最后的消息是她用血与火几乎攻占下了厄索斯的每一座城市， _她的计划终究没有改变，_ 如果他们幸运的话，一旦她解决了东方，她会把目光转向西方。  
  
  
 _“她除掉了那些铁金库的混球，你知道吗，”一天晚上吃晚饭的时候，戴佛斯对他说道，“他们本来要把雇佣兵带到君临，但她在他们要动手之前就干掉了他们，我以为她在之后会来找我们，但她没有。”_  
  
  
他想继续询问她在厄索斯的征服战役，但这个想法一直在回击着他，好像她不知怎么地在世界的另一端大喊她是对的，他们是错的一样，他迫切地想知道她在想什么，当他做出那个决定的时候，她是一个真正的信徒，并且完全确信要继续下去建立一个灰烬的世界。  
  
“每当一个坦格利安出生，诸神就会抛出一枚硬币，世界因此屏住呼吸。”瓦里斯曾说。  
  
“她不是她的父亲。”他为她辩护道。  
  
“不，她更漂亮。”珊莎坚持道。  
  
事实是他从没有真正完全地了解过她，他爱她，他为她哀悼，乐意地等待着她让天空塌在他的身上，但是她现在已经不在乎他的存在了，这比再次死去还要糟糕，这让他的牺牲显得毫无意义，她在嘲笑他们所有人。  
  
  
 **赫伦堡**  
  
他们在赫伦堡驻扎，并派遣线人以防止与他们不知人数的军队发生任何冲突，艾莉亚想去，坚持说布兰在召唤她，但他说服了她再等等。  
  
“我的童年是在这里度过的，”她说道，看向窗外，“我告诉过你我是在这里遇到的泰温·兰尼斯特吗？”  
  
虽然他不再摄政了，但琼恩还在继续阅读和为珊莎写报告，她担心临冬城的储备不足，他们从来没有面临过这样的压力，甚至不是死亡军团来临的时候，北境的领主曾因他放弃了王位而背弃了他，他甚至嘲笑过再次成为国王的想法，这是一项糟糕透顶的工作。  
  
“没有，你从来没说过，”他回答道，因这突然的谈话愣住了。  
  
她走过来坐到他面前，“我试图欺骗他，让他相信我出身低微，是某个无名农民的孩子，我为他准备晚餐，有时他也会请我吃饭，而他就站在那同一个地方，”她指着窗户说道，“然后教我关于遗产的事情。”  
  
琼恩咽了口唾沫，“听起来是个有意思的人。”  
  
“他是的，”她说道，带着小小的微笑，但很快就从她脸上消失了，“他同样杀了罗柏和母亲。”  
  
“罗柏被杀是因为波顿背叛了他。”他补充道。  
  
艾莉亚点点头，“不过，我很高兴提利昂杀了他，”她盯着夜空说道，“我从来不想回来，你知道吗？”  
  
她的坦白出乎了他的意料，他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“我也从来不想越回长城，”他带着同样的忧愁语气回答道，“当我和你道别的时候，我真的以为这将是我们最后一次见面。”  
  
她笑了，“是的，我也是这么想的，”她说，眼神迷失在黑夜中，“你从来没有问过自己为什么吗？”  
  
“什么为什么？”  
  
“为什么我们不能回来成为一家人？”  
  
“也许我们在别的地方找到了家。”说完，一个危险的念头闪过了他的脑海，但很快就被他打消了。  
  
“我没找到它，”她承认道，“这么多年来我一直是一个人，我做的那些事。。。。。。”她停顿了一下，“有时候我想知道父亲会希望我们怎么样。”  
  
提到奈德·史塔克让他浑身发抖，他不敢想象他的舅舅现在会怎么看他。  
  
“事情怎么发生的？”他问道，突然地，“我是说那是什么样，那天在君临，他被杀的时候。”  
  
艾莉亚的脸变得严肃了起来，她的手停留在缝衣针的剑柄上。  
  
“我那时还是个孩子，”她开始说道，“那可怕极了，我们的人被全部屠杀，平民们欢呼着并说他是个叛徒，珊莎被金袍子抓着，尖叫着，我。。。我站在贝勒的雕像前，试着上前去救他，但尤伦阻止了我。”  
  
他几乎不记得那个他多年前去往长城的路上认识的那个人的脸了。  
  
“我没看见那一瞬间，我只看到了鸟儿在天空中飞，”她说道，看着他，“珊莎看见了。”  
  
琼恩摒住了呼吸，“是的，她告诉我了。”  
  
“她很勇敢，你知道吧，最勇敢的。”  
  
他也这么认为，他的两个妹妹都存活得比他要久。  
  
“我不知道你的龙女王也同样看到了她的朋友被斩首，”她突然评论道，他的心几乎停下了，“她很漂亮，跟她一起来的那个女孩，那时我们只说了几句话。”  
  
自从那件事发生以来，琼恩几乎每晚都要经历一遍那条道路，纳斯的弥桑黛的死亡，一个被解放又重回镣铐之中的女人，这是丹妮莉丝向瑟曦发泄所有怒火所需的最后一击，如果他说他不知道那他就是在撒谎。  
  
“你说她不是个好人。”  
  
艾莉亚站起来，向窗边走去，“她不是，我知道，因为我也不是个好人。”  
  
琼恩困惑地盯着她，“你想说什么？”  
  
艾莉亚叹了口气，“如果他们处死父亲的时候我有一条龙，君临早就化为灰烬了。”  
  
琼恩再次觉得反胃，他的晚饭几乎没能留在他的胃里。  
  
“我杀了她，因为我害怕她和她会给你们造成的伤害。”  
  
“我知道，琼恩，”她试着让他平静下来，“我只是在说实话，不是想评判你。”  
  
琼恩把头向后仰，感到疼痛又回来了，在他的胸中猛烈地击打着，他知道这一点，为什么这会使他惊讶？他反复地思考着这些事实，他脑中的某些东西已经不起作用了。  
  
“我同样也想过，”她的声音像他愿意记住的那样充满孩子气，“我同样也想过如果我试着去成为她的朋友，会发生什么，”她允许自己露出些微笑，“也许她会让我骑她其中一只野兽。”  
  
她一定是注意到了他的眼睛因痛苦和疲倦垂了下去，因为她立刻走到他身边拥抱了他。  
  
“她做出了她的选择，琼恩，”她试图安慰他，但他已经很沮丧了，“你做了对的事情。”  
  
“我们都做出了各自的选择。”他在起身离开房间前回答道。  
  
第二天早上，线人带来了有趣的消息，君临成了一座死城，甚至比它之前还要更加死气沉沉，尽管他在过去的六年里一直远离南方，但人们告诉了他在卓耿的冲撞之后给这座城市重新带来生机的失败的企图。  
  
她复活的消息，或者说那些不相信的人所说的“她的恢复”，那些君临的居民们由于害怕龙女王的怒火会落到他们的头上，都不再待在那里了，加上波隆大人之前糟糕的管理，甚至在鸦眼夺城之前，君临就已经变成了一个荒凉的地方。  
  
“他们是怎么消失的？”他问道，怀疑地。  
  
“完全地消失了，大人，”另一个人回答道，“这座城市现在无人居住。”  
  
“他们一定是去了更南边，去了风暴地，”戴佛斯用他那种担忧的语气说道，他为詹德利感到担心，琼恩看得出艾莉亚也艰难地咽了口唾沫。  
  
他们聚集在大厅的地图周围，同时线人详细地讲述了他们的探测。  
  
“布兰还在那儿。”她确信地说道。  
  
“公主，有件事你必须要知道。”那个士兵有点害怕地说道。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
两个士兵紧张地互相看了看对方。  
  
“有些村民听说了有些人进了城堡的传闻，”他犹豫了一下，“他们再也没有回来。”  
  
“所以他们是被关在红堡里了吗？”戴佛斯问道。  
  
“铁民们不是这样抢劫的。”另一个士兵确认地说道。  
  
“他们不仅仅是铁民，”另外一个线人打断了他，“他们是和平民还有村民们一起来的，他们中有些是在西境和河湾地反抗贵族的人，那些真的被激怒了的人民，他们说。”  
  
琼恩不明白领主们是怎么在这么短时间内又卷入了一场新的内战的。  
  
“不管是不是铁民的作风，我都不会再等了，我弟弟还在那里面！”艾莉亚喊道。  
  
“公主殿下，”马津大人说道，其中一位为数不多同意南下的北境领主，“您不能那自己冒险，我们先派一个游骑兵过去。”  
  
琼恩环顾四周，人们突然害怕了起来，他自己也无法相信鸦眼会在不伤害布兰的情况下袭击城市的可能。  
  
“我可以一个人去，我来做游骑兵，”她宣布道，直视着房间里每个男人的眼睛，“别再叫我公主了，我来这里的唯一原因只是为了救我弟弟。”她说完了。  
  
“她是对的，我把你们召集来的目的不是为了去打一场无意义的仗，我需要你们安全地回到临冬城。”  
  
“你们疯了吗？”马津大人再次问道。“你们是王室！”  
  
“我不是。”他们两人同时回答道。  
  
  
 **VII  
  
君临**  
  
托蒙德坚持要和他们一起去，但琼恩反对，不想让自由民为了救他最终成为了下跪者的国王的弟弟再次被卷入一场对手人数多于他们的不必要的战斗，琼恩让他们在附近的森林里等待，同时他带着一小部分人进入了城门。  
  
他们一直等到太阳快下山，这样他们就可以借助自然光进入城市，再在黑夜中逃离。  
  
城市周围只有几个平民，但里面本身一片死寂，对他来说，准确地回忆起君临很困难，但仍然有一些痛苦的记忆在他的脑中闪现。  
  
“这就是她烧毁的城市？”小队里的一个人问道，尽量小声不让琼恩听到，虽然他还是听到了。  
  
“是啊，龙就会这么做。”另一个人回答道。  
  
其他人授命待在门外，当他们靠近入口时，他们通过恰好的力量冲开了门，这使他们大吃一惊，他们两个都拿起剑，准备好面对可能发生的任何事，但他们只发现了荒废的街道，被毁坏的建筑，以及完全的寂静。  
  
他们在城市街道上毫发无损地前进着，同时保持着警惕，他们花了一个小时才终于到达了被修复了一半的红堡。  
  
“之后就简单了，我们只需要找到他。”艾莉亚悄悄说道。  
  
他不明白她认为的简单是什么。  
  
“他又和你说话了吗？他告诉你他现在在哪儿了吗？”琼恩问道，一边打量着周围。  
  
艾莉亚否认，“我们先从最显然的地方开始，王座厅。”  
  
“还有王座厅吗？”他问道，没有等待回答。  
  
他讽刺地发现这个地方过去是多么地坚不可摧，原本是用于抵御围攻的，然而它在劳勃叛乱时陷落了，然后又被卓耿摧毁，接着又被鸦眼带着他的手下袭击。他们进去并不容易，但是他们最终找到了一条艾莉亚记得的上一次来时的路。  
  
琼恩不禁问起自己为什么艾莉亚没有在临冬城讨论君临围攻计划时提到她要杀瑟曦的意图，她本可以帮忙解决这件事，避免屠杀。  
  
“这个地方再也不适合居住了。”她从墙上拿起火把后说道，地面上长满了植物，好像此地是被留下来腐烂的一样。  
  
他点点头，但他从来没有见过这座城堡以前的辉煌，当他来的时候，这里只剩下一片废墟，当他离开后，废墟还在那里。  
  
“布兰？”艾莉亚突然喊道，“布兰，是你吗？”她问道，没有任何人回应，他什么也没听到。  
  
“他在哪儿？”  
  
“在王座厅，我告诉过你。”她的脸上露出了大大的笑容。  
  
他们带着疑问跑向那个地方，发现了更多的毁坏和废弃的房间和走廊，琼恩觉得他在地上看到了血迹，但艾莉亚没有停下来，所以他也没有。  
  
当他们到达时，他们放慢了脚步，推开门，他们看到的事物使他们陷入了震惊。  
  
大厅里一片漆黑，被枝条和粗大的树根完全掩盖，但是城堡上面没有树，琼恩望向天花板，只看到一片黑暗。  
  
他立刻察觉到了什么，他应该立刻做出反应，然而，他没有动。  
  
“七层地狱，这些是什么鬼东西？布兰！”艾莉亚大叫道，“布兰！你在哪儿？”  
  
他们没有听到回应，艾莉亚向前走，小心地让自己不被任何一条似乎没有尽头的纠缠在一起的树枝绊倒，他跟着她，但仍然感到莫名地焦虑。  
  
“你是个好姐姐，艾莉亚，谢谢你。”他们听到一个声音说道，吓了一跳。  
  
“布兰？”艾莉亚问道，试图找出声音的来源，但却感觉听起来像他们脑子里的回声。  
  
“你到最后都保持着忠诚。”同样的声音重复道，就像他刚刚听到的那样单调。  
  
“布兰，告诉我们你在哪儿，我们是来救你的。”他恳求道，准备好使用长爪。  
  
“你救不了那些不想被拯救的人。”  
  
琼恩和艾莉亚困惑地看向对方。  
  
“你高尚而正直，琼恩·雪诺，伊耿·坦格利安，”这次这声音听起来很低沉，“试图保护王国，不受冰与火的侵害，你必须完成的伟大目标。”  
  
艾莉亚皱起眉头，盯着每一个地方，直到她发现墙上树枝间透过来的越弱的月光，那里曾经是一扇大窗户。  
  
“这不是布兰，这是。。。”  
  
“三眼乌鸦。”艾莉亚替他说完了话，“你是出于什么原因把我们召唤到这里？”  
  
“一切都事出有因，不论善恶。”它回答道。  
  
那一刻，琼恩知道他们需要离开这里，他试图抓住艾莉亚的手，但她却一直在向前走，下定决心要带布兰走。  
  
“艾莉亚，我们必须走了。”琼恩悄悄地说道。  
  
“你不能走，伊耿，”乌鸦说道，“你是守卫王国的护盾，我现在需要这个护盾被移除。（You are the shield that guards the realm of men，I need that shield to be removed now）”  
  
这就是他们需要听到的所有，艾莉亚向后走，保护性地站到琼恩的前面。  
  
“你对布兰做了什么？”她带着不安地语气问道，“你想从我们这里得到什么？”  
  
“我想从你这里得到的，艾莉亚·史塔克，你已经给了我。”  
  
 **不** ，琼恩想到， _这肯定是一场噩梦，我一定还在山洞里，还在等着她。_  
  
“哦，你们的脆弱之心，人类，他们不会隐藏自己的痛苦和激情，”乌鸦像唱歌一样吟诵道，“一个渴望一位女人的男人，一个想要成为骑士的孩子，一个被夺去了爱人的拥抱的女人，只是为了在几天后死在她想要的同一样东西上。”  
  
琼恩感到眼泪从脸上流了下来，疼痛比以往任何时候都要强烈地捶打着他的胸口。  
  
“我本来以为重新被燃起的火焰会完成她开启的事业，但那曾经随着生命燃烧的心，如今只剩下寒冰，耗尽了那份热情。”  
  
艾莉亚抓住琼恩的手，试图安抚他减轻她哥哥的痛苦，她摇摇头，矛盾地否认着。  
  
“你才是想要我杀死龙女王的那个，对吗？”她没有怀疑地问道，“那不是布兰。”  
  
“你杀死冰之战士的工作做的非常出色，”他说道，觉得很有趣，“但你没能杀死火之战士，她变得比以往更强大了。护盾会再次保卫王国吗？还是这个护盾已经太过脆弱，无法再次面对他的命运？”  
  
他说的越多，琼恩就觉得越漂离，他想跑开，但有什么东西使他镇在了原地。  
  
“哦，是，他是的，护盾已经破碎，火之战士会再度回归，幸运的是，我找到了一个新的参与者来进行这场游戏。”  
  
“琼恩，我们走吧。”艾莉亚恳求道。  
  
他们两个太过分心，没有注意到树枝已经缠在了他们脚下，当艾莉亚低头看向地面时，她发现自己已经被困住了，她看向琼恩，他仍然游离着，没有注意到。  
  
她呼出窒息般地一口气，她的眉毛因纯粹的震惊紧皱着。  
  
他们中了圈套。  
  
树枝吱吱作响的声音是她在被举到空中前最后听到的，远离了琼恩，这一抓折断了她的骨头，她以为那是她感受到的最大的痛苦，直到她看到琼恩，他还是没有动静。  
  
“琼恩！”她用微弱的声音叫道，“走！”  
  
但琼恩动弹不得。  
  
“你想知道奈德·史塔克曾经在这个房间对弑君者说过什么吗？就在这个你杀死了你的女王的房间里，琼恩·雪诺？”乌鸦问道，他们不能再用布兰来称呼这个东西了。  
  
琼恩的整个脸都皱了起来，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，一动不动地看着一根树枝靠近了他的手。  
  
“抓住我的手，琼恩，”他说道，“如果你想知道你的父亲是怎么看你的，抓住我的手。”  
  
他的一部分仍然属于他自己，告诉他要无视它，他不需要知道，但就像在长城以北那些独自一人的夜晚，以及自从那件事发生以来他每天强加给自己的指责，琼恩又一次为了自己向那个地方走去。  
  
接着他拿起递给他的那根树枝，眼前陷入一片漆黑。  
  
  
 _琼恩不知道自己站在哪里，但他清楚地看到艾德·史塔克大人走向他刚刚所在的同一个房间，只是现在，房间是干净、完整、没有破损的。  
  
当大门打开的时候，铁王座还在那里，矗立在台阶之上，上面坐着一个年轻的，双手健全的詹姆·兰尼斯特正在等着他，他问候了奈德，带着不屑的语气，感谢了诸神他出现在了这里，他的父亲用他那一贯不情愿地、浓重的口音回应了他，说着一些詹姆总在那里守卫王座的话。  
  
他们开始不那么客气地互相看着对方，但是詹姆不知怎么地还是看起来毫不担心，他记得第一次和兰尼斯特在临冬城相遇的情景，接着他们的话题转到了疯王上。  
  
“之后，当我看着疯王死去的时候，我想起了你父亲被烧死时他的笑声，这感觉像是正义。”他总结道。  
  
“这就是你晚上告诉自己的？你是正义的仆从？”他轻蔑地问道，“你在伊里斯·坦格利安背后刺了一剑是为了替我父亲报仇？”  
  
如果他可以动的话，他肯定会在那一刻跌倒地上，他一直知道奈德·史塔克有多么鄙视这个男人，他已经猜到了他会怎么想他。  
  
“告诉我，如果我刺中的是他的肚子而不是后背，你会更佩服我吗？”詹姆问道，依旧傲慢而自信。  
  
突然，他的父亲不再看着詹姆了，他的视线超出了他，直直地看向琼恩的眼睛，他感到自己窒息了。  
  
“在服侍她还安全的时候，你服侍她服侍得很好。”  
  
琼恩想要离开。  
  
“告诉我，琼恩，”奈德·史塔克说道，慢慢地走进他，把弑君者留在后方，直到他跌坐在台阶上，他的父亲自上而下地看着他，“你晚上告诉自己什么？当你把刀刺入丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的心中时，你是在保护你的家人？”  
  
“我选择了责任，父亲。”他借口道，抽泣着。  
  
“你的责任是站在你的女王身边，”他宣判道，“爱是你的责任的坟墓。”  
_  
  
他尖叫着，再次回到了乌鸦的面前，尽管如此，还没等他反应过来，又有什么东西把他拽回了黑暗中。  
  
  
 _他离开了王座厅，回到了赫伦堡，然而，这并不是现在，因为有日光，他听到有人说话，就朝着一个谷仓走去。  
  
那里有一个和艾莉亚的黑色的头发很相似的女人，但她的眼睛和他一样是黑色的，她穿着骑士的盔甲，她的盾牌上有一棵树，一棵笑着的鱼梁木，她正在脱掉盔甲，露出一条女士的裙子，这时，一个男人出现在了她的身后。  
  
“你想得到什么？”那个男人问道，把她吓了一跳，他有一头白发和一双深紫色的眼睛。  
  
雷加和莱安娜，他的父母。  
  
“雷加王子，”她回答道，惊讶地，试图掩护自己，“我是说，陛下。”她鞠了一躬。  
  
所以，这就是一切开始的地方，为什么乌鸦要给他看这个？  
  
男人微笑起来，迷人地，“莱安娜·史塔克小姐，请回答我，您刚刚为什么要那么做？您显然知道该如何亮相，就连我父亲都被这吸引了。。。”他拿起盾牌，“笑树？”  
  
“这是一棵鱼梁木，陛下，”她说道，仍然在克服着她完全紧张的状态，“它来自我的家乡，我请求您的原谅，我无意冒犯您和您的父亲，我只是想保卫我朋友的名誉，他。。。”  
  
“什么朋友？”他笑着问道。  
  
“霍兰·黎德，他之前被我打败的那些人所攻击。。。”当他们听到有人靠近时，她没有说完，雷加拉起莱安娜，拿上她的盔甲，让她躲在一个隔间里。  
  
一群骑士出现了。  
  
“陛下，您不应该一个人待在这里。”其中一个人说道。  
  
雷加不感兴趣地笑了笑。  
  
“是国王派我来的，爵士。”他回答道，双手交叉在背后，“来寻找这个神秘的骑士，笑树骑士，但他只是。。。他只是嘲笑了我们所有人。”  
  
莱安娜在她所在的地方露出微笑。  
_  
  
琼恩再次在树枝间醒过来，这里着火了。  
  
“琼恩！”他听到艾莉亚在远处叫道，“琼恩！”  
  
他恢复了意识，抓住长爪，砍断了他脚上的枝条，艾莉亚仍然在上面，被一根粗大的树根困住了。  
  
“你在这里，我看见了，”乌鸦说道，但他不再听了，“我很高兴你总是在救他。”  
  
琼恩开始爬上藤条，艾莉亚的脸因缺少空气而发青，火焰在他身边蔓延，但从没有太近能碰得到他，他向绑着艾莉亚的藤条砍去，但似乎力度不够，这比把他困在地上的那根更加坚硬。  
  
“琼恩，”她轻声说道，“走吧。”  
  
他摇了摇头，仍然在试图毁掉藤条。  
  
“这次我会让你轻松一点，”乌鸦向空中说道，“但你知道我们会再见面的，我们总是会。”  
  
说完，一根藤条便扎进了艾莉亚的胸膛，在倒吸气中，他的妹妹向他最后一次微笑，喃喃地念道，“走吧。”  
  
他不知道自己还在那里待了多久，艾莉亚闭上眼睛，生命消逝在了他的注视下，他跌到地上，只看见天花板上的枝条正在被燃烧着。  
  
  
  
  
  
他问自己这是不是就是罗柏在和泰温·兰尼斯特的战争中的感受，同一场景在他的眼前一遍又一遍地重复，让他的脑袋砰砰作响。  
  
 _“你是个好姐姐，艾莉亚，谢谢你。”_  
  
血从她的嘴中流出，藤条插进了她的胸膛，它把她举起来，就像他们小时候他做的那样。  
  
他希望他能再次看到她那双灰色的大眼睛，他希望他能把她的尸体带回来，在临冬城的墓窖给她一个体面的安葬，但现在任何事都没了道理。  
  
聚集在森林周围的人们不知道发生了什么事，战斗并没有发生，然而琼恩·雪诺从里面出来后，既没有带出他的弟弟，也没有带回她的妹妹，红堡在他身后又燃烧了起来。  
  
当他回到赫伦堡，他直接爬上了最高的塔，把自己锁在了里面，看着月亮，听着猫头鹰发出鸣叫。  
  
 _“你是守卫王国的护盾，我现在需要这个护盾被移除。”_  
  
戴佛斯爵士是唯一一个敢来敲他门的人，发现他躺在又湿又冷又脏的地上，脸上带着他不知流了多少的浑浊的泪水。  
  
“小子，”他轻轻地说道，“琼恩。”但他无视了他。  
  
 _“你是个好姐姐，谢谢你，艾莉亚。”_ **  
**  
“求你了，琼恩，人们很困惑，不知道该做什么，”老骑士坚持道，但他仍然躺在地上，面对着月亮，这让他平静下来，想到雪，白灵的毛，还有丹妮莉丝在去往白港的路上时散开在枕头上的银发。  
  
他不想再有战争了，他想回到火堆边听托蒙德讲他的故事，听戴尔温的笑声并回答他的问题，教孩子们如何使剑，即使知道他们不会用它，想看到瓦迩的笑容还有对他的低调的调情。  
  
他想要艾莉亚活着，就像她前一天晚上那样，他想要艾莉亚再次成为他的小妹，那个会对珊莎恶作剧，逃掉修女的课程去看男孩子们训练的那个小妹。  
  
“琼恩！”戴佛斯爵士喊道，但他只听到她窒息的声音，“琼恩！”  
  
他没有听到其他任何声音。

**VIII  
  
临冬城**  
  
当他们回到临冬城时，琼恩意识到他已经厌倦了看到装饰着蝎子弩的城墙，如果事情取决于他，他会把它们个个一并摧毁，但毫无疑问，北境女王会反对他的行为，相信着这些东西总会派上用场，以防不时之需。  
  
如今他明白了所有的努力都是徒劳的，对他们来说最好的结果就是丹妮莉丝过来把他们全部烧死。  
  
他没有把时间浪费在那些礼数上，一进入大厅，他就把君临发生的事告知了所有人，不在乎他们是否相信他。  
  
珊莎惊呆了，但他没有时间安慰他，因为他决定无视所有人并准备和托蒙德一同离开去往黑城堡，在走之前，他打算和她还有他的侄子道个别，但他发现她在和提利昂激烈地争吵。  
  
“你之前怎么没有注意到？”珊莎大喊道，“你为什么选他做国王？”  
  
“如果我记得没错的话，不只是我的建议让他成为了国王！”提利昂回答道，他的声音充满了焦躁。  
  
琼恩不理睬他们，走向小艾德正在休息的婴儿床，让他的小拳头握住他的手指。  
  
他总是在梦中徘徊，回忆着风声，雪从空中落下，在那些日子里，他最常去的地方是他的想象之地，他喜欢待在那里，不理会任何干扰。  
  
“那天我说过，布兰不适合当王，没人听我的！”珊莎又强调了一遍，在房间里走来走去。  
  
“我们怎么知道会发生这种事？”提利昂辩解地问道，珊莎继续和他争论着，她的眼睛发肿，声音因哭泣而发哑，没人敢在这些天打扰她；每个人都必须要面对各自所处的新的现实。  
  
他没有告别，希望再也不要见到他们。  
  
  
 **黑城堡**  
  
他想回到真正的北方，但是自由民们觉得在长城这边更安全，这是他们多年来一直在为之战斗的事物，这并不使他惊讶，他回到了总司令塔，觉得守夜人不再需要它了。  
  
这里的人们尊重他们想要独处的需求，再一次，他把大部分时间都花在了盯着壁炉的余烬上。  
  
他们都是被卷入了乌鸦的游戏的傻瓜，而他在其中扮演了一个关键的角色，虽然红堡被烧毁了，但他不相信事情已经结束了。  
  
 _“你知道我们会再见面的。”_ 他向他确认道。  
  
他不想再有战争了，他想要艾莉亚回来，他想要许多他从未拥有过的事物，他厌倦了这没完没了的游戏。  
  
一阵敲门声把他从漫无边际的琐碎思绪中拉了回来。  
  
“乌鸦大人，”瓦迩说道，未经他的邀请就走了进来，“我只是想知道你是不是还在活着。”  
  
他微笑，“遗憾地。”  
  
她倚靠在窗台上，“我听说了你的小妹妹的事。”  
  
琼恩深深地叹了口气，点点头。  
  
“我从没有听说过这个三眼乌鸦。”  
  
“我也没有，”他用他好几天没说过话的沙哑声音坦白道，“我以为他是好的，我是说-他曾是我的弟弟。”  
  
“你不应该相信魔法生物的，雪诺。”  
  
“我不应该做很多事情，我知道。”他苦涩地回答道，“我不应该杀死我的女王，我不应该去龙石岛，因为如果我记得清楚的话，那就是导致夜王获得一条龙的原因，我不应该死而复生，我不应该。。。”  
  
瓦迩走近了他，“停下，琼恩，如果你继续说下去，你就要说你不应该出生了。”  
  
“我不应该出生，”他站在壁炉前承认道，“我的父母是两个为了私奔生下我而毁掉了他们的家庭的傻瓜，还有，当然，他们还引发了一场战争，我的整个存在就是灾难的具象化。”  
  
瓦迩长长地呼出一口气，把视线投到地上，“你们这些下跪者把自己的生活搞得太复杂了，”她抱怨道，“但我会斗胆说，你是为了一个比我们所有人都要伟大的事物而存在的，”她慢慢地走向他，把手放到他的胸前，用她那明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他，“你有一颗最好的心，你总知道什么是好的。”  
  
他们之间狭小的空间让琼恩感到很不舒服，但他并没有动，他从没有看过瓦迩的脸像现在这般温柔，她走的越近，他就觉得越温暖。  
  
她吻了他，他让她了。  
  
他曾想过这一刻会是激动地，但这感觉并非如此，这感觉空虚而错误，但他无法停下，他身心的一部分需要这种只有她才能提供的触碰和安抚，她不会告诉他他是正确的，不会告诉他他是每个人都想让他成为的高尚的英雄，和她在一块儿意味着他可以再次自由地去感受，不用担心当世界末日最终来临时会发生什么。  
  
他接受了它，等待着有一天它能消除痛苦。  
  
  
  
在那同一天晚上梦到丹妮莉丝似乎是不对劲而讽刺的，但他还是梦到了，这是她第一次坐在铁王座上，用一种他从未见过的表情看着他，冷漠中带着困惑。  
  
她的手放在那把可怕的椅子的扶手上，手指来回地伸缩着，看上去很好奇，好像她在试图抓住空气。  
  
他想说些什么，但在他可以这么做前，地上就冒出了火焰，把他烧着了。  
  
这感觉是如此地真实以至于惊醒了他，吓坏了瓦迩，他们都没时间反应，就看见火焰从壁炉中冒了出来，几乎是瞬间般地窜向了墙壁。  
  
他们尽快地拿起穿上了各自地衣服，开始逃跑，当瓦迩抓住他的手时，他流连地最后看了一眼火焰。  
  
塔几乎被烧毁了，他们足够幸运能在火焰蔓延到一个不可阻挡的规模前扑灭了它，他不知道这是什么引起的，但他记得的最后一件事是他把斗篷放得离壁炉太近了。  
  
“至少，我终于把你偷到手了。”瓦迩说道，脸上带着坏笑。  
  
  
 **IX  
  
黑城堡 AC313年**  
  
琼恩和戴尔温正在黑城堡里进行日常的剑术训练，他将近十年前认识的那个小男孩，如今已经快二十岁了，和他第一次来到这个地方时的年龄一样。  
  
当他没注意时，戴尔温把他推倒了。  
  
“你变老了，嗯？”他嘲笑道，琼恩笑了，周围其他的孩子们也被逗得很开心，这是他的小天堂，一个还没有人碰过的地方，尽管如此，他知道没有什么是一成不变的，在长城的定居下来后，他们需要做好应对任何可能会发生的情况的准备。  
  
“一支南方来的护卫队！”罗尼克报告道，他是其中一座塔上的巡查兵，也是守夜人中为数不多选择留下来的人之一。  
  
他知道这不可能是好事，闷闷不乐地看向正带着女孩们训练的瓦迩，他们唯一的访客只有从这里其他城堡来的或者北境女王的使者。  
  
“每次我们接待你妹妹的人，他们都是请你去帮忙的。”瓦迩小声地说道，走到他旁边。  
  
自从五个月前艾德的命名日后，他就再没见过珊莎。  
  
大门向他们打开了，他妹妹骑着马出现出乎了他的意料，这可能意味着出了什么大事，她放慢速度，下了马，静静地站了一会儿，看着聚集在一起的人们的反应，但只有守夜人兄弟弯下了膝盖。  
  
琼恩抬起一边眉毛，“我不会再为你摄政了。”在她说出任何一个字前，他警告她，当她严肃的表情被焦急取代时，他又后悔说这话了。  
  
“我不是来问你这个的。”她用沙哑的声音回答道，“但我需要你同我回到临冬城。”  
  
琼恩极其疲惫地捏了捏眼角。  
  
“他们死了，”珊莎哀伤地说道，“威尔和小艾德。”  
  
“什么？”琼恩问道，几乎要晕过去，瓦迩把手放到他的肩上，戴尔温让其他人都离开了。  
  
“他们两个都得了流感，”她苦涩地回答道，“我想来亲自告诉你。”  
  
他艰难地咽了口唾沫，闭上了眼睛，脑中又一阵作痛，他爱那个孩子，他本将成为史塔克家族的伟大继承人。  
  
“我不是来这儿求你的，琼恩，”她特别指明，她的手像她总是做的女王的那般交叉在胸前，“我是来告诉你，北境正在经历缓慢地死亡，南方的领主来临冬城寻求庇护，他们的城堡和要塞被那个自称鸦眼的人还有他的叛军夷为了平地。”她开始抽泣，有那么一会儿，他想起了那个会因艾莉亚的恶作剧而哭泣的孩子，“很快他就会拥有一支庞大的舰队，而这就是他最终，攻击我们的土地所需要的，我的战争大臣为了保护边界而牺牲，我的丈夫也死了，我不需要你来统治，我需要你来指挥我们军队，我需要你在我身边。”  
  
琼恩站起来，走来走去，不敢相信他的妹妹竟然会在这里要求他这十年来一直在避免的同一样东西：战争。  
  
“这是你的选择，但你知道他们会先攻击哪里。”她说道，他知道她说的是真的，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩曾经就是这么做的。  
  
  
 **临冬城**  
  
北境的人太多了，远远超过了应有的人数，这是人们最后一块儿可以生活的土地，但同时，这也是人们最后一个可以存活下去的地方。  
  
这次他在珊莎人数减少的会议大臣中还看到了山姆。  
  
“旧镇要求召回沃肯学士，我们做了交换，”珊莎解释道，对于这个交换并不是很满意，旧镇是唯一一个依靠残存的南方民兵仍被海托华家族所守住的城市。  
  
塔利学士给他介绍了他的小儿子小琼恩，一个带着他耻辱的名字的胖乎乎的小男孩，一个私生子的名字， _我希望是个女孩_ **，** 他记得当他得知吉莉怀孕的消息时曾说过，小山姆也在这里，看上去和山姆还有他的儿子一点也不像。  
  
他们两个都是私生子。  
  
“我曾经希望，呃，布兰某一天可以让他们合法化。”当山姆看到琼恩不快的表情时，他借口道。  
  
“你应该娶了吉莉。”他责备他的老朋友。  
  
“我有责任在身。”他回答道，琼恩没有再追究下去。  
  
“白灵在哪儿？”山姆问道，转移了话题。  
  
琼恩再次感到疼痛来袭，“他去世了。”  
  
山姆的表情悲伤起来了，“哦，琼恩，我很抱歉。”  
  
“没关系的，我想，”他坦露道，“他一直在林子里愉快地生活着，直到他的时刻来临。”  
  
接着他遇到了戴佛斯爵士，他负责指挥北方的舰队，他向他说明了鸦眼在大陆的进展，显然，在缓慢地向南方和北方移动前，铁民集中力量入侵了河湾地和西境，他们仍然无法染指多恩，多亏了他们和丹妮莉丝的厄索斯部队的结盟。  
  
“那东边呢？”他问道，尽量让自己脸上没有表情。  
  
戴佛斯爵士睁大了眼睛回答说，“Well，以她那在厄索斯联合起来的大军，征服对她来说再容易不过了。”  
  
这最后一条消息让他很惊讶。  
  
“我们知道她现在哪儿吗？”他想知道一切，但是同时也在避免让自己听上去很急切。  
  
“是的，我们知道。”他犹豫了一会儿，但在忍不住笑了笑看了他片刻后回答道，“她在瓦雷利亚定居了，水手们说那里现在是一个美丽的地方，已知世界的家园，他们称其为，仍然还在修复中。”  
  
 _好吧_ ，他想到， _至少她去了在发生那件事之后我认为她会去的地方。_  
  
“她有了六条龙，你知道么，”戴佛斯爵士继续说道，“全都长大了。”  
  
他一定是露出了惊恐的表情，因为戴佛斯爵士迅速转移了话题，“他们将是以后的问题，现在我们得对付这个人，鸦眼。”  
  
“我们对他了解多少？”他问道。  
  
“这个嘛，他是个神秘的人，介于你和我们所说你在君临看到的事情，我对他还能活着逃离三眼乌鸦感到很惊讶。”  
  
“他只是个凡人。”  
  
“一个几乎快要控制维斯特洛每一块土地的凡人。”戴佛斯爵士提醒他。  
  
“如果我们有足够的人手，我们就能打败他，我们需要和河间地还有谷地结盟。”  
  
戴佛斯看上去有一些为难和走神，考虑着其他问题，“民兵们正在开始反抗他们的领主，琼恩，”他解释道，“当他们效忠的领主还在让他们和他们的家人挨饿，同时自己则躲在城堡里，而一个人站出来向他们保证完全的自由时，和这样的人对抗并不容易。”  
  
琼恩突然觉得对此事持强烈的反对意见。  
  
“如果没有秩序，那还谈什么自由？这些人觉得他们在混乱之下能生活多久？”  
  
“我不是想冒犯你，琼恩，”戴佛斯爵士解释道，“我只是说我们需要除了 _恐惧_ 之外的东西来激励这些人，敌人让我们的士兵问了自己一个简单的问题， _我们能提供什么作为回报？”_  
  
琼恩转过身看了看聚集在临冬城墙外的人们。  
  
  
 **AC314年**  
  
他又去打仗了。  
  
这一次，在饥愤的农民们废黜并斩首了罗宾·艾林和约恩·罗伊斯大人后，北境军队支援了谷地，戴佛斯爵士是对的，鸦眼正在利用平民的愤怒慢慢地征服维斯特洛。  
  
他没有忘记战场上的任何一件事，他记得如何战斗，他记得敌人的动作，他也记得结束别人生命的感受。  
  
他们损失了很多很多人，但获得了胜利，这是他们第一次对抗鸦眼的军队，太过简单以至于他怀疑他们派出了最弱的士兵来耗尽他们的精力，直到真正的战士出现。  
  
他需要回到临冬城来恢复，在那里他得知了一个奇迹般的消息。  
  
“这是个权谋之举，”珊莎一边说，一边用手指揉着卷纸，“她是在炫耀。”  
  
“不管炫耀与否，你必须得承认这是我们鼓舞你王国饥饿的人们的士气所需要的。”提利昂回答道。  
  
丹妮莉丝送来了食物补给，来自厄索斯的谷物、大麦、肉干和各种各样的香料，自从他们的船停运以来，他们已经很多年没见过它们了。  
  
  
 ** _亲爱的史塔克家族：  
  
坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝·风暴降生以此礼物表示感谢，以报答你们在长夜之战期间为她的军队在临冬城的短暂停留提供的食物，陛下为她的延误表示歉意。  
  
伊伦伍德家族的亚莲恩公主，瓦雷利亚王国。_**  
  
  
珊莎一遍又一遍地读着这封信，他无法让她停下来。  
  
“为什么多恩的公主和她在一起？”在读过差不多一千遍后，她问道，“她是她的囚犯吗？夺取多恩之后的战利品？”  
  
“她没有夺取多恩，陛下。”提利昂澄清道。  
  
“就像她没有夺取自由城邦？”她反驳道，“她罢黜并杀死了那些反对她的人，然后在他们的位置上，又扶上她的支持者。”  
  
丹妮莉丝并没有把自己宣称为那些城市的女王，她组织了一个由被他们自己的人民选出的前奴隶和平民组成的议**会，共同议**会，他们称之为，自他们自己的政府建立以来，和自由城邦交易几乎成了不可能的事。  
  
“不管你喜不喜欢，她比以前更强大了，她本可以派出她的军队把我们都杀了，但她却选择了帮助我们。”琼恩补充道。  
  
“为了什么？”珊莎苦涩地问道，“你还在迷恋着她吗？”  
  
当他正要回答时，提利昂摇了摇头说道，“也许，她感到愧疚，或者她已经找到了一种获得她一直想要的东西的办法。”  
  
这也可能是事实，毕竟，他等了她那么多年来完成她开启的事业，他想起了乌鸦那天的话， _护盾已经破碎，火之战士将会回归。_  
  
他不想再当护盾了。  
  
“这份礼物能让我们坚持多久？”他问正在研究着储藏记录的珊莎。  
  
她叹了口气，“也许六个月，乐观来说。”  
  
好吧，他们会在鸦眼到达北方对这里的人做他们想做的事之前就死于饥荒，换句话说他们怎么样都会死。  
  
“去厄索斯要花多长时间？”  
  
珊莎和提利昂互相看了看对方，然后回过头来盯着他，脸上带着难以置信的表情。  
  
“你一定是疯了！”珊莎叫道，“我们还没来得及向她鞠躬，她就会把我们都杀了！你的头将会是第一个烧起来的那个！”  
  
“是的，这是个愚蠢的主意，由一个愚蠢的男人提出，”提利昂回答，没有前者那么担忧，“然而，我有过最糟的主意。”  
  
琼恩没有理会他们的诋毁，继续解释道，“大多数领主，从颈泽以下到以上，都想要了我们的脑袋，死于龙火和死于抵达我们土地的叛**军有什么区别？至少在第一种情况下，我们会因真正地为拯救我们的人民做些什么而死去。”  
  
珊莎继续否认，“不，我意已决，我不会心甘情愿地跨国狭海，把我的王位拱手让给丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，领主们永远不会接受她，而她会因此把他们都烧死。”  
  
“无论如何，他们都会死或者背叛我们。”他表明道。  
  
“如果你们想听我的意见——”提利昂正要说话，但珊莎打断了他。  
  
“正是你的意见让我们陷入了这种境地，你还活着是因为我是维斯特洛最仁慈的傻瓜。”  
  
提利昂闭上眼睛，接受残酷的现实，“南方的领主们会同意的，这是我要说的全部。”他还是说了。  
  
“北方人不会，他们再也不会向一个坦格利安屈膝了。”珊莎确认道，琼恩不禁感到她的话里有双重的含义。  
  
“他们会的，如果他们的女王这么做的话。”琼恩说道。  
  
  
 **大会议 AC314年**  
  
这一次他们在大厅集合，在那里他们准备了一个大圆桌，这样任何一个人都不会觉得地位低于其他人，像提利昂这样的小领主还有他自己，他不知道到现在自己对这些人来说到底算是什么人，被允许坐在他们各自的领主的后面，专注地听着，但保持沉默。  
  
在平民的起**义后只有少数的贵族存活了下来，来自河湾地的是雷娅·佛洛伦，她是山姆的姑姑和参天塔的前夫人。  
  
来自西境的是维斯特林大人，他成为了西境公爵和守护，或者至少他自己是这么认为的，在娶了提利昂的堂妹之后。  
  
艾德慕·徒利大人也来了，他通过把平民百姓接济到奔流城并命河间地其他未受到攻击的城堡和要塞也这么做帮了他们的忙，奇迹般地毫发无损，凯特琳夫人的弟弟可能瞧不起他，但琼恩以某种方式敬佩着这个人。  
  
最后，约恩·罗伊斯唯一还在世的儿子毫无异议地宣布自己成为了东境守护和鹰巢城公爵。  
  
最让他感到惊讶的是塔斯的布蕾妮的出现，这位前骑士曾在布兰的统治时期短暂地服侍，他没有问也没有被告知过她之后的下落，也不知道为什么她辞去了自己在御前会**议的职位，但当他看到那个走在她身旁的金发碧眼的小男孩时，他立刻就明白了。  
  
临冬城满是私生子。  
  
在讨论了他们与北境的结盟后，有人建议把他们的军队统**一在同一个旗帜下，琼恩想对这个主意表示赞同，但提利昂向他投去了一个要他保持安静的眼神。  
  
“我们之中有一位女王，如果我们必须再选一位君主，让我们选择珊莎女王吧。”雷娅·佛洛伦夫人说道。  
  
他等待着在珊莎脸上看到某种愉悦的表情，但她保持着冷漠，仿佛觉得这是个荒谬的主意。  
  
“七层地狱，不！”维斯特林大人喊道，“就是这个女人通过她的弟弟国王的授予把她们自己从七大王国里脱离了出来，从而让铁民和我们其他所有人都受到了羞辱，而且当战争爆发时，她都没有援助我们。”  
  
“不好意思，大人，但南方的事务与我无关。”珊莎辩驳道。  
  
“珊莎女王确实与此无关，不过，虽然我认为她有一颗善良的心和坚强的意志，但在现在这个情况下我们不能选择一个史塔克作为我们的领袖，人们已经反抗了一个史塔克国王了，我们需要一个能领导军队和温暖民心的人。”安达尔·罗伊斯大人插话道。  
  
“这个嘛，我们还有另一个选择，”珊莎开始说道，“我们需要一个能激励和安抚那些在受到虚假的理想的诱惑的平民的人，我们需要一个既能代表希望，同时，又拥有继承权的人，”珊莎站起来看向她身后的琼恩，“我的表兄伊耿·坦格利安，你们都叫他琼恩·雪诺，正是我们需要的人。”  
  
如果他们告诉他这就是他们一直以来的计划，他会在会议前就砍了珊莎和提利昂的脑袋，他们正在做之前的人对他做的同样的事，逼迫他做他不想做的事，把他推到悬崖边。  
  
如果不是领主们突然爆发出齐声大笑，他差点就走出大厅了。  
  
“那个私生子小子？”维斯特林大人大声地说道，“那个 _据说是_ 杀了丹妮莉丝·坦格利安并因此被流放的人？”  
  
“他不是私生子！”山姆威尔叫道，坐在离他几步远的地方，“他是雷加·坦格利安和莱安娜·史塔克的儿子，他们在主教面前结婚。。。。。。”  
  
他有一种想揍山姆的冲动。  
  
“雷加唯一的妻子是被他抛弃的那个多恩女人，”艾德慕·徒利反驳道，“你不能就这么取消一段婚姻，当雷加和莱安娜逃走时伊莉亚·马泰尔还活着，这使得这场婚姻成为了雷加欺骗一个年轻姑娘的骗局。”  
  
他们越是谈论他和他的父母，好像他不在场一般，琼恩就越是觉得愤怒。  
  
“只有你们这些北境的蠢货才会相信这种事情是真的，如果丹妮莉丝·坦格利安认出了他。。。。。。”维斯特林大人建议道。  
  
“他骑过她的一条龙。”珊莎坚持说。  
  
“如你所说，外甥女，是 _她的_ 龙，”艾德慕向她回驳道，“这个背誓者无法证明自己是一个坦格利安，不过，如果他是的话，他还是个私生子。”  
  
“如果你们可以让我自己说几句的话，”琼恩开始大声说道，“我对你们的王冠和指挥你们的军队没有兴趣，”他走近一些，看向他们，“但我想阻止这场战争，我们只有一个办法。。。”  
  
“琼恩，别，”珊莎请求道。  
  
“你们是对的，我无法证明我是一个坦格利安，但如果你们还想要一个坦格利安，那我们就过去把她带过来。”  
  
房间陷入了寂静，不安笼罩了他们。  
  
“好吧，”维斯特林大人收了收他的脾气，“我并不那个意思，我是说，她在君临投降后烧毁了它，她脾气不小。”  
  
“我听说了她在厄索斯所做的，传闻可并不太好。”雷娅夫人补充道。  
  
琼恩突然感到很无助，有时候他希望丹妮莉丝能过来结束一切，但有时候他又会回想起在君临的那天，感受到周围窒息的空气。  
  
“你们不必在意我，我不想当王。”他指出。  
  
“我能说句话吗？”提利昂问道，大家都转过来看向他，表情疲惫而怀疑。  
  
“这个该死的侏儒。。。”有人咒骂道。  
  
“提利昂大人在我的保护之下，他可以说话，”珊莎警告道，转身看向提利昂，做了个手势来向他表示不要让她太难堪。  
  
“让我们先去布拉佛斯和共同议**会打打交道。”他提议道。  
  
人群再次陷入了混乱。  
  
“厄索斯有一支由龙女王率领的庞大军队，他们会把我们赶走的。”  
“龙女王会把我们活活烧死。”  
“我才不会亲前奴隶的脚趾头！”  
  
琼恩揉揉他的眼睛，他的头痛加剧了。  
  
“诸位大人！”戴佛斯爵士喊道，大家都听了，“这是个好主意，共同议**会并不是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。”  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“因为我是个水手，我听过其他水手们讲过厄索斯目前的情况，是的，是真的，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安是一个无情的领导者，她会毫不犹豫地惩罚那些被她认为是敌人的人，但在这十年里，那件事没有重演，君临大火只是一个由瑟曦女王的挑衅造成的不幸事件。”  
  
“城市那时已经投降了，戴佛斯大人。”罗伊斯大人坚持道。  
  
戴佛斯看上去有些沮丧，“我知道，我当时在场。”  
  
“这不仅仅是我姐姐的错，”提利昂承认道，“就在那同一天，攻城的几小时前，我。。。”他咽了口唾沫，“我释放了我的哥哥詹姆，让他去营救瑟曦，她一定是知道了，然后烧了这座城市以免她逃跑。。。。。。”  
  
琼恩知道他放了詹姆，但他不知道他这么做是为了去救瑟曦，他难以置信地看着他。  
  
“你是不是在承认，提利昂大人，你作为她首相做的最后一件事是背叛并激怒了她？”  
  
“他还说服我去杀她，“琼恩补充道，震惊了所有人，包括他自己，他的脑子一片混乱，到最后提利昂还是做了他所做的：保护他激怒了丹妮莉丝的怒火的家人，”我们两个都得前去向她自首，这也许能促使她回来。“  
  
“这太荒唐了，”珊莎喊道，“你们不能这么做。”  
  
“我喜欢这个主意。”维斯特林大人说道。  
  
“是的。”其他人同时说。  
  
提利昂带着愤怒和鄙夷的情绪盯着他。  
  
珊莎摇了摇头，“不，我们不会这么做的。”  
  
“我会的，”他厉声回答道，“你不明白么？我不想再有战争了！我想休息，我想为我对她犯下的罪行负责。”  
  
“你什么都不欠她，你杀了她是因为她像她的父亲那样疯了，”珊莎试图说服道。  
  
“我杀了她是因为我害怕她会对我所爱的人们做出什么！如果她告诉我她不会伤害你们之中的任何一个人，我根本不会做那种事，”他当着所有人的面承认道，“如果我知道那会导致什么，我绝不会那么做，我宁愿看着维斯特洛化为灰烬也不愿再次踏入战场。”  
  
他没有等着别人对他大喊大叫，只是走开了。  
  
  
 **X  
  
AC315年  
  
黑城堡**  
  
当他告诉瓦迩他打算做什么时，他预测他的脖子会被捅上一刀，相反，她只是对他大吼大叫，反复地打他，然后开始准备和他一起走，这变得更糟了。  
  
“你还爱着她吗？”她问道，她水汪的蓝眼睛介于愤怒和绝望之间，抓着他的衣领。  
  
“我一直对你实话实说，”他声音沙哑地说道，“这与爱无关，这是我的责任。”  
  
“你不可以像抛弃耶哥蕊特和龙女王那样抛弃我！”  
  
“她是我的血亲，而我杀了她，我会过去为我的罪行接受审**判。”他回答。  
  
瓦迩松开手，后退了几步，带着难以置信和轻蔑的神情看着他，“我不会被羞辱的，琼恩·雪诺，你不能因为你的责任而离开我，如果你这么做，我就宰了你。”  
  
琼恩注意到她的威胁并不是字面意义上的，但他心里的一部分知道她可以是致命的。  
  
戴尔温同样也坚持要和他们一起去，对看看海峡对岸的那片土地更感兴趣。  
  
琼恩不得不把情况告知他的人民，他没有料到他们中的任何人会反对，但很多人都坚持说如果他离开了，北境的领主们会再次把他们赶出长城，他们不想留在这里等着。  
  
“我不能把你们所有人都带到厄索斯去，”在给他们看了已知世界的地图后，他警告道，他们对地理并不太熟悉。  
  
“那个地方离这儿远吗？”托蒙德问。  
  
“是的，中间有一片大海。”他指着狭海说道。  
  
“我愿意穿过这片海。”他回答。  
  
“到布拉佛斯的路途很远，我们至少需要一个月的时间。”他解释道，“那里的天气和人都不一样。”  
  
托蒙德笑了，“小乌鸦，我对抗过死亡军团，一点儿水和那比起来算得了什么，”他强调道，“南边儿也和这里不一样，我们适应得也还不错。”  
  
“这里仍然是维斯特洛的北部。”琼恩提醒他。  
  
托蒙德深深地叹了口气，把一只手放到他的肩膀上，“听着，琼恩，自从你在艰难屯救了他们后，这些人就一直跟随着你，你就像是我们的王，这不会是你的第一次自*杀式任务。”  
  
琼恩听说过这种说法有段时间了，说他是新的塞外之王，然而，在自由民之间，这个头衔没有什么意义，他们不会屈膝，国王只是他们在困难时期需要指引时选择的领袖，实际上，他认为托蒙德更适合这个位置。  
  
“我不能保证她不会伤害你们，或者会再次帮助我们，”他补充道，试图警告他们如果他们成功到达东部大陆可能会发生的各种情况。  
  
“我们的人没有得罪过她什么，如果我记得没错的话，她甚至让我骑过一只那些漂亮的野兽，”他回忆道，脸上带着笑容，“而且，你现在没机会了，也许我能温暖她那颗火焰之心，谁知道呢，可能有一天我们会看到一个有着火吻头发的孩子骑上龙。”  
  
琼恩对这个提议笑了，他知道他只是在开玩笑——或者不是，谁知道托蒙德是怎么想的。  
  
“旅途不会容易的。”  
  
“没什么是容易的，但他们是我们的人，而我们想要活下去。”  
  
  
 **临冬城**  
  
他及时赶回来来参加珊莎的御前会议的最后一次集会，这一次，葛洛夫大人的脸上露出了不那么高兴的表情。  
  
“他们有多少人？”珊莎问，在他告知了她新加入的他的人民后。  
  
“男人、女人和孩子总共三百人。”他回答道。  
  
“雷娅夫人也带上了她的人民，两百张要吃饭的嘴，他们中甚至没有一半是士兵。。。”她担心地说道，厌倦了阻止如此重大的任务，“我们将需要另一支舰队来运送这些人，我们的舰队承载北境领主和平民们是不够用的。”  
  
“不好意思，陛下，”提利昂打断道，“但我们之前从来没算上过平民。”  
  
“他们中有些人要求要有一席之地，”她告诉他，自很长一段时间以来，琼恩对她产生了同情，“我不会把那些想来的人丢在后头。”  
  
“我知道您想要保护这些人，女王陛下，”曼德勒大人安慰道，珊莎的公公，这些日子时常伴在她身旁的影子，“但我们需要实际一点，这些人熬不过即将到来的冬天，有些投资是无法有结果的。”  
  
“投资？”琼恩质问道，盯着这个男人。  
  
“如果我抛弃我的人民，我会是什么样的女王？”珊莎坚持道，没有掩饰她对此的反感。  
  
“一个知道如何守住未来的女王。”提利昂回答道，琼恩在想他是不是也和丹妮莉丝说过同样的话。  
  
“我坚持，我的女王，您不能参与这场把龙女王再度带回我们土地的疯狂企图，”葛洛夫大人大吼道，他一直坚决地反对这项任务，“我们不需要交换我们的敌人。”  
  
“丹妮莉丝·坦格利安现在不是我们的敌人，”提利昂回答道，“其他领主和女王牺牲的同样多，这样做是为了拯救我们的土地。”  
  
“不要在这里自吹自擂，侏儒！是你的家人差点杀了我们所有人！”北境人叫道。  
  
“虽然在这件事上我还持保留意见，但是是龙女王替我们报了仇，”霍伍德大人补充道，“她几乎杀了所有剩下的兰尼斯特，我们的部队在战场上服从了她的命令。”  
  
“诸位大人，我们不是来这里讨论已经发生了的事的，我向南方的领主们做出了承诺，”珊莎坚决地说道，“霍伍德大人是对的，我们的士兵曾经选择跟随了她一次，他们还会再次跟随她，比起那个我们一无所知的男人，我更喜欢她。”  
  
“但-女王陛下！”葛洛夫大人重复道。  
  
“不要再说了！这是我的最后决定，你会服从我，葛洛夫大人，”她庄严地宣布道，可能是因为她看到这个男人的表情阴沉了下来，或者这是个事先就做出的决定，珊莎接着补充道，“我将任命您为我摄政，葛洛夫大人。”  
  
琼恩震惊地看着她，觉得信任这个人不会有什么好结果。  
  
他们从白港出发，带着一半的南北联合军队，留下另一半保护边境和平民，他们中许多人试图混进船上，并在被带离时发出抗议，琼恩看着他们憔悴的脸，祈祷这次任务能够成功，即使这意味着他再也回不来了。  
  
  
 **布拉佛斯**  
  
他对他们能忍受这么长时间的水途旅行感到惊奇，这并不是一支庞大的舰队，但当他们抵达宏伟的布拉佛斯时，仍有多人聚集在一块儿观察着城市。  
  
“我听说她把泰楚·奈斯托斯带到了泰坦巨人的顶端，活活地烧死了他，看，看，如果你仔细看的话，就能看到那块石头被烧焦了！”一个人对另一个人说道，可能是来自河湾地的，当他们到达岸边时，琼恩没有花心思去弄清楚。  
  
在她夺回龙之湾后，布拉佛斯是她征服的第一座自由城邦，她直接去找到了那些在铁王座之战中为瑟曦下注的人，他回忆起了灰虫子奉丹妮莉丝之命处决兰尼斯特的情景。  
  
琼恩呼吸着咸湿的空气，后悔离北方寒冷的气候越来越远了，天气变得越来越潮湿，北境人逐渐脱下了他们厚重的皮毛和军装，而来自河湾地和西境的人则有了更多机会来炫耀他们奢侈的衣装。  
  
只有几个自由民男女在“王室船只”上陪伴着他，他们都曾在黑城堡同他一起生活，在晚上，他们没有受到雷娅夫人举办的优雅的宴会的邀请，不过，他们对等待被他们称之为“伟水”的狭海的另一端的新冒险很是高兴，他甚至看到瓦迩认真地听着戴佛斯爵士讲述着自由城邦和它们的文化的故事。  
  
另一方面，珊莎花了大部分时间履行她作为女王的职责，缓和着领主们的躁动情绪，出席雷娅夫人的聚会，琼恩希望他能帮助她，但由于大家都知道他的身份，他的出现似乎总是会引起猜疑，他发誓在穿过大厅时听到过“弑亲者”这个词好几次。  
  
他比任何人都期待他们能到达。  
  
当他们第一次踏上布拉佛斯的街道时，琼恩和珊莎都陷入了一瞬间的悲伤，他们含着泪水看向对方，想起艾莉亚在这同一个地方度过了她人生的一部分时光，他们站在一座桥的顶端，静静地看着地平线，哀悼他们失去的妹妹。  
  
  
  
  
瓦迩、戴尔温、托蒙德还有琼恩分别开始探索这座城市，与此同时，提利昂、珊莎和其他领主则前去找布拉佛斯政府。  
  
起初，全副武装地四处走动的想法似乎并没有什么，他知道长爪会暴露他是维斯特洛的琼恩·雪诺，但在厄索斯谁能认出他来呢？在这里他谁也不是，只是一个从未离开他的故土太久的简简单单的外国人。  
  
他表情温和地专注地看着瓦迩，而她正在和商人们交谈，被眼前出现的一系列奇怪事物所着迷，他们没有注意到有人正在朝着他的方向大叫。  
  
在旅途中，提利昂和戴佛斯将他们知道的部分低等瓦雷利亚语教给了他们，以防他们在厄索斯会觉得太过迷茫，一些简单的问候，“请”，“谢谢你”还有“这多少钱？”，是他记住的一些小短语，他没有料到一个皮肤黝黑的年轻人会像对待一个邪恶的罪犯一样指着他并朝他大吼大叫。  
  
当那个人靠的离琼恩太近的时候，托蒙德提醒了他们，瓦迩和戴尔温站到他身边来保护他，琼恩，几乎是下意识地，让自己的手摸向长爪的剑柄。  
  
所有的人都转过身来看着喧闹的酝酿，那个人不再是一个人了，许多人聚到了他的身边，大声地说着同样的词，声音是那么地响以至于琼恩自己都能重复它了。  
  
一个老人从地上捡起一块石头，然后就是这样，琼恩拔出了长爪，事情变得难以收拾了起来。  
  
托蒙德差点瞎了一只眼睛，琼恩不得不打伤那个老人来避免人们学他那么做，这个坏主意使得布拉佛斯巡逻队被引了过来并把他们丢进了地牢。  
  
瓦迩打断了一个想和她套近乎的守卫的手，她的脸上挨了一拳，他们彻底完了。  
  
珊莎和提利昂在三天后过来找到了他们，带着挫败和疲惫的表情，北境女王做了做坏的打算，来到这里急迫地要求释放她的兄弟。  
  
最后，托蒙德被一个治疗师救治，挽救了他的眼睛，但在他的脸上留下了一道大疤，他们被带到布拉佛斯的海王前接受他们对布拉佛斯的人民犯下的罪行的审判，珊莎试着带上北境的军队来提高士气，虽然他们的状况也并不太好。  
  
提利昂不得不为他们说情，解释袭击的起因。  
  
“你听说过冰与火之歌吗？”在审判前夜他问道。  
  
“没有。”琼恩回答道。  
  
“你的朋友山姆威尔·塔利，”他开始解释道，脸上总是带着阴郁的表情，“认为这是纪念你悲剧故事的好方法，所以他以一首歌的形式把那些事的一个版本传遍了整个王国，”接着他向琼恩做了一个致敬的手势，“他的歌便是冰与火之歌，英勇的白狼终结了冰的威胁，还有火的威胁。。。。”  
  
琼恩咽了一口唾沫，一阵寒意传遍了他的身体。  
  
“他的主意在维斯特洛很有效，人们在那里传唱歌谣来忘记他们糟糕的生活，”他走回去坐到地牢的地板上，“但在厄索斯，人们是英雄及其悲剧的虔诚信徒，在这里他们称它为‘白狼与龙女王’，猜猜他们对谁的评价更高：是打破他们镣铐的龙女王，还是杀死她让数百万人重回镣铐的白狼？”  
  
琼恩觉得他的心跳加速了。  
  
“我从不想要任何这些事，”他绝望地喊道，“这一切，没有一件事是我的决定，在我们所有人中，承担后果的总是我。”  
  
提利昂撅起嘴巴，双臂交叉，“我告诉你妹妹可能让你待在这边会更好。。。。”  
  
“待在这边？他们要回维斯特洛吗？”他不敢相信他们要抛弃他。  
  
“不，现在还不会，”他遗憾地回答道，提利昂叹了口气，玩着他的手指，“共同议*会不会接待我们，除非丹妮莉丝·坦格利安给予我们她的王室赦免，他们希望我们归还她与生俱来的权利。”  
  
这是他最初的建议。  
  
琼恩摇摇头，闭上眼睛，靠在墙上。  
  
“詹德利·拜拉席恩还活着。”  
  
“什么？”他问道，突然间太过清醒了。  
  
“他从瓦雷利亚王国送出了一封信，显然，当叛军占领风息堡时，这个可怜的小子除了逃往东方外没想到其他更好的选择，他最后找到了她，请求她的帮助，丹妮莉丝让他在她的新王国里住了下来，瓦列利安家族也同样在她身边，”提利昂深深地叹了口气，“还有雅拉·葛雷乔伊，在一些铁民寻求她的帮助后被她营救。”  
  
“丹妮莉丝去过维斯特洛？”他问道，震惊地。  
  
“我不知道，我不知道她是怎么做到的，然而。。。或者这是一个很好的陷阱，一个在我们这种情况下似乎会把我们直接引到龙的口下的陷阱，又或者这就是我们所处的新现实。”  
  
琼恩点点头，看向远处的黑夜。  
  
“那不是对的，是吗？”  
  
提利昂站起来准备离开，“等我再见到她的时候，我再回答你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
一周过去了，多亏了上面的干涉，海王们放弃了审判。  
  
然而，政府将他们全部赶出了布拉佛斯，并警告说如果没有王室的赦免他们不得回来，珊莎和提利昂要求他在抵达瓦雷利亚之前不要在下一个港口下船，他的妹妹拒绝把他丢下，他对此表示感激。  
  
琼恩再度成为了大领主们眼中的混球，从这里溜到那里，他知道那些看到他的人们脑子里想到的可怕事情，到最后，什么都不重要了。  
  
“他们那天在说什么？”一天夜晚在海上，他向戴佛斯问道，老骑士正专心致志地看着他们即将到达的那片土地的地图，“那天街上的人说了一些我听不懂的话。”  
  
琼恩说出了那个词，戴佛斯爵士惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
  
“白狼。”他回答道，然后继续他的工作。  
  
  
 **瓦兰提斯**  
  
他们没有在瓦兰提斯浪费太多的时间，自他被禁止离船后，戴佛斯一直在给他带来消息，瓦迩本来想和他待在一块儿，但琼恩坚持她应该和戴尔温一起去看看这座城市。  
  
“山姆威尔收到了一只渡鸦，”戴佛斯爵士说道，带着地图和充足的食物从码头上走过来，“丹妮莉丝女王同意在瓦雷利亚的城堡接待我们。”  
  
琼恩无奈地点点头，知道他不会参与这次邀请。  
  
“我不知道厄索斯有渡鸦，”他评论道，站在后甲板上看着长桥。  
  
戴佛斯似乎也对此感到意外，“许多事情都变了。”  
  
他们带着越来越渺茫的希望向瓦雷利亚驶去。  
  
  
 **乔拉港**  
  
“只有卓耿在她身边，”那个名叫达里奥·纳哈里斯的男人说道，他是丹妮莉丝曾经和他提过的那个团长，他在码头上迎接了他们，而不是丹妮。  
  
“她的两条龙死了，她的卡拉萨迷失在海上，无垢者死在了纳斯，没有你向她承诺的七国，”他不停地说着丹妮所失去的事物，“她把我留在弥林换来的预期中的联姻也从未发生。”  
  
最后一句话使他有些发抖，珊莎看向他的方向，这时，琼恩意识到这个团长认识他；也并不是说他把自己的身份藏得太好。  
  
提利昂从没有提议过和她结婚，那样本来在那时至少可以解决他们的一些问题，尽管如此，多亏了戴佛斯和他那些不那么低调的含沙射影，这个想法还是在他的脑海里打转过，但那时来自夜王的威胁看上去是那么地难以战胜，他避免了认真去想这件事的可能性。  
  
接着他的身世就被揭露了出来，而他无法忍受和他父亲的妹妹结婚的想法。  
  
 _这样可以吗？_ 她曾经问他，他应该在那时候就直截了当的和她说清楚，但是他做不到，因为他想要并渴望她，如今他可以确定自己那时内心充满了矛盾，淹没在他之前从未经历过的感情的浪潮中，他的父亲并不是他的父亲，他的父母为了怀上他引发了一场战争，把他们的家人早早带进了坟墓，这一切都是因为他们不能把责任置于爱情之上，他爱的女人是他的血亲，并且似乎因为害怕失去她的继承权而不能理解他所经历的情感和思想冲击。  
  
最终，丹妮因为他失去了一切，她最大的恐惧变为了现实，这些年来他一直背负着这一认识的重担，不断地在当他认为自己可以走出去时把他拉回黑暗之中。  
  
即使这是他这一生中可以做的最后一件事，琼恩也要面对自己的错误，他宁愿死也不愿意继续背负着这个重担活着，她是不会原谅他的，他知道，但是，无论如何，他会站起来，再一次直视她的双眼，并坚持让她向他复仇。  
  
最后，达里奥拿走了他们带来的所有武器，让他们通过，他们走上前去，跨过那扇雕着三条龙的大门，这是唯一一个能让他们知道这是坦格利安的领地的标志。  
  
当看到丹妮莉丝在她征服过的地方几乎没有留下什么痕迹，而在维斯特洛时她却让每个人都知晓了她的力量时，他感到一种奇怪的失望，当然，在厄索斯，人们也惧怕她，但这是出于对那个帮助并解放了他们的女人的钦佩和尊重， _为什么她不能在维斯特洛也这么做？_  
  
随着他们的前进，来自烟海的雾不再那么浓重了，他们可以看到帝国的废墟依旧存在，托蒙德和其他在他身边的自由民都惊呆了，低声地讲着脏话。  
  
乔拉港并不像布拉佛斯那样宏伟和绚丽多彩，也不像瓦兰提斯那样拥挤得让他们窒息，这里仍然在建设中，人数比他们留在白港的人还要少，他们中的大多数人都聚集在各自的门窗外看着他们。  
  
他们首先注意到的是詹德利·拜拉席恩的身影，脸上带着满怀希望的灿烂笑容看着他们，这是琼恩十年后第一次见到他。  
  
“慢慢来，我的朋友们，”詹德利说道，“当我听说你们要穿过海上的暴风雨时我担心坏了。”  
  
“小子，看看你！”戴佛斯爵士声音都喊破了，走上前去拥抱詹德利。  
  
亚莲恩向他们微笑，但这在他看来却像是一种屈尊的、必要的举动，和珊莎曾经给丹妮莉丝的那种表情类似。  
  
“欢迎来到瓦雷利亚，已知世界的家园。”她问候道。  
  
在她和珊莎交谈了几句后，亚莲恩告诉他们，他们将会被安排到不同的旅店，孩子们将会和女人们一起住，他不喜欢最后的这个主意并表示了抗议，但珊莎足够聪明，试图平息局势并找到了解决办法。  
  
瓦迩从他身边走过，猛地撞了下他的肩膀，快步走向亚莲恩指引他们的方向。  
  
达里奥把他们带到了有着用木墙围起的不超过十座屋子的小村庄，村子的每一边都有两座警戒塔，提利昂选择和他们住在同一间屋子，可能是为了避免和南方领主的冲突。  
  
托蒙德和其他人发现旅店比黑城堡更“有意思”，但是在一座城堡里生活了多年后这里还是太小了。  
  
在这里工作的人们脸上挂着大大的笑容，并且对如何使用这里的设施给出了友好的提示，达里奥说不要骚扰这里的女人，他注意到托蒙德特别喜欢和其中一个帮工聊天，达里奥的提示让托蒙德感到苦恼。  
  
团长走了出去，提利昂跟上了他，之后他就看不着他了。  
  
当提利昂回来的时候，琼恩走近了他。  
  
“你从来没有提过她打算结婚。”琼恩说道，这不是一个问题而是一个事实。  
  
提利昂带着某种轻蔑的眼神看着他，“她是个不孕的女人，一个不能生育的女王能通过联姻缔结什么联盟？”  
  
正如他已经试着去控制了很长时间那样，琼恩压抑着自己想要把提利昂淹死在海里的冲动。  
  
“那你为什么说服她不要带团长走？”他用更严肃的语气问道，“是因为你嫉妒他吗？”  
  
兰尼斯特严肃地看了他一眼，“不，那是因为他曾经总是容易引起我们女王最坏的冲动，如果我们做那件事的时候他也在场，我们今天就不会活着了。”  
  
他把最后一句话说得好像这是个好事似的，但琼恩的想法正好相反。  
  
“你们什么时候和她见面？”他问道，换了个话题。  
  
“一周后，”提利昂回答，眯起眼睛，怀疑地看着他，“我发誓如果你想做什么傻事。。。。。。”  
  
琼恩没有理他，转身去找他的人民。  
  
  
  
  
接下来的日子平稳地过去了，除了有那么一天曼德勒大人和另一位来自南方的领主差点把一场吵闹的争论变成了士兵们不得不介入的插曲，托蒙德确保了他们不会再犯同样的错误。  
  
珊莎过来看过他们一次，来告知他孤儿们都很好，并且很喜欢他们在这里的待遇。  
  
他花了很多闲余时间来看戴佛斯买来给他的地图，寻找一条他必须走的并且不会引起达里奥一行人的注意的路线，他确定连托蒙德都不知道他要做的这件事，为此，他不得不观察周围并找出一个逃离村庄的警戒的方法。  
  
他注意到士兵中间有一个中士，于是有一天他接近了他。  
  
“我。。。”琼恩开始结结巴巴的，不知道该如何开始这段对话。  
  
“我会说通用语。”对方猛地直接回答道。  
  
琼恩点点头，有点被他强烈语气吓到，“有什么事是我和我的人能做的吗？我们希望能发挥作用，以回报这座城市。”  
  
这个人的仍旧面无表情，他的眼睛盯着他，回答道，  
  
“西方的人太弱了，”他向下看着他，“而且太矮。”  
  
琼恩挫败地叹了口气，准备走开去想一个摆脱他们警卫的更好的办法，然而，他还没来得及走，士兵又开口说话了。  
  
“我们会去问问纳哈里斯团长。”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
达里奥回来带走那些大会议成员的那天，琼恩正在帮助他的一些手下完成中士分配给他们的任务，团长从远处看着他，表情总是充满了愤怒和轻蔑，这让他想起了凯特琳·史塔克过去常常向他投来的气愤的目光。  
  
琼恩保持着冷静，看着他们走向岛的另一头去和珊莎还有雷娅夫人碰面。  
  
当天晚上，在和山姆还有戴尔温谈论了一件小事后，其他人都聚集在公共餐厅喝酒和讲故事，他则回到了自己的房间。  
  
从旅店里逃出来很容易，毕竟，他从小就习惯了像影子那样不引人注意，最困难的部分是躲过村口的守卫，虽然琼恩藏了一把他用来吃晚餐的刀在身上，但是他并不想在今晚伤害任何人。  
  
琼恩选择环绕村庄，爬上山丘，随着早晨太阳升起，他就能找到他的方向，然后从那里混到乔拉港的人群中，跟上达里奥的车队。  
  
他花了几个小时到达适合的高度，这样任何巡逻队都看不到他了，旧瓦雷利亚的废墟就像故事里说的那样，琼恩甚至听到他自己的名字被悄声低语了好几次，邀请他进入经过的废弃建筑的没有尽头的大厅的更深处。  
  
太阳升起来了，他得以再次看清这座城市，村子远远地被落在了后面，琼恩觉得他们应该已经注意到他的失踪了，他希望山姆和戴尔温能足够聪明，让他逃离并不惊动丹妮莉丝的士兵们。  
  
没有长爪指出他是白狼，溜过乔拉港比之前容易得多，一个商人收下了他的布拉佛斯钱币，琼恩买到了一匹马。  
  
如果不是因为那张地图，琼恩早就迷路了，这条路非常艰难，他不得不在这三天三夜里停下好几次，利用大自然提供给他的一切，终于他到达了岛的东部，看到了那些把人们送到瓦雷利亚首都的漂亮的船只。  
  
他走近码头，但不得不偷偷溜开以免被达里奥的手下发现，他把那匹马拴起来，在其中一条船上给自己买了个位置。  
  
海上航行持续了一整晚，但是他可以休息了，没有了那些他脑子里的声音，他忍不住想他拥有一半坦格利安血统的事实是不是会尤其地影响他。  
  
第二天，一个水手叫醒了他，用琼恩想应该是瓦雷利亚语的话对他大叫着催他下船，他下了船，仍然因为长途跋涉而感到筋疲力尽，然而，当他看到这座隐约出现在他眼前的城市时，他又清醒了过来。  
  
废墟已被修复，山上隐约可见的建筑物看起来整洁而充满生机，面对如此宏伟的景象，琼恩感到自己更渺小了，而似乎只有他觉得这里太过庞大，因为人们分散在各个地方，就像日常生活那样来来往往着。  
  
他一直向前走，直到走到主街上，直接看到了戴佛斯故事里的那座大堡垒，就像龙石岛城堡那样雄伟，但是有着曾经属于红堡的那种深红色。  
  
想到丹妮莉丝一直在这里重建着她的祖先家园，而在维斯特洛他们却在处理着她的死亡带来的一系列后果，琼恩不禁感到一阵痛苦。  
  
 _你本可以在维斯特洛也这么做，_ 他想对她大吼道， _但你却选择了毁灭我们。_  
  
他还没来得及继续想象这段对话，一声标志性的龙吼就把他吓了一跳，琼恩抬头看向天空，看到似乎是卓耿和其他五条龙在城市上空盘旋，克制住自己不摔到地上，那五条龙更小但同样很惊人，他们离他很远，很难看出她是否和他们在一起。  
  
 _她是从北边过来的，_ 他想到，想知道她是从哪里回来的。  
  
琼恩讨厌这种失落的感觉，他唯一想做的就是到达山顶上的城堡。  
  
当他靠近大堡垒的台坡时，他惊讶地发现并没有人阻拦，人们可以轻易地进进出出，士兵们和那些村里的卫兵穿着同样的制服，仔细地检查了他，但琼恩没有带武器，他甚至把那把小刀都丢掉了。  
  
当他走进一个宽大的走廊，他看到了两个大雕像，一个用黄金装饰，另一个用绿色的金属装饰。  
  
 _韦赛里昂和雷哥，_ 他推测到，走近他骑过的那条龙，极其小心地抚摸它，没人看上去像他那样触动。  
  
他继续向前走，但似乎不再知道该往哪里走了，他周围的人越来越多，让他感到头晕，时常折磨他的头疼又回来了，最后他走到了一面靠近玫瑰丛的城墙，那个地方的幽闭帮助他恢复了神智。  
  
他正靠着这面墙休息，听到了一个微弱的声音。  
  
“嘘，过来。”这个声音说。  
  
琼恩转过身去，寻找它的来源。  
  
“别让他影响到你。”  
  
那是达里奥·纳哈里斯的声音。  
  
当他看到有两个人在更低的地方拥抱时，他叹了口气，但琼恩只看得到达里奥的背影和环着他的两只小胳膊。  
  
过了一会儿，她松开了他，转身观察着城市。  
  
一时间他很难认出这是丹妮莉丝，她身穿一件皮甲，她的头发，只有齐肩长，那么地白看上去像是被冻住了，她仍然看上去娇小纤细。  
  
丹妮莉丝，没有转过身，告诉了达里奥一些琼恩不太懂的事，她的指挥官点点头，向他们过来的对面走去，留下她一个人在那里。  
  
丹妮莉丝看了最后一眼地平线，然后向她的龙走去，琼恩急忙跟着她，直到他走到他所在地方的边缘，他必须得跳下去才不会丢失她的踪迹。  
  
她要走掉了，如果他试着沿着城堡的走廊下去，他就永远无法赶上她，琼恩觉得别无选择，于是不假思索地跳了下去，几乎掉到了她的面前，离她只有几步远。  
  
这一跤摔得非常痛苦，他确定他的腿骨裂了。  
  
他们的目光再次相遇，她，他的受害者，他，她的凶手，这不是十年后再次重新介绍彼此的最好方式。  
  
他的喉咙卡住了，她的脸和之前不太一样了，某种东西不太一样了，坚硬、冰冷、锐利，有些东西不见了。  
  
他感觉向过去了好几天和好几个小时那么长，寂静填补着他们的思绪，无视了周围即将吞噬他们的世界。  
  
琼恩试着站起来，但疼痛止住了他，丹妮莉丝保持着一动不动，他发誓他听到了卓耿在远处的吼叫，这使他意识到她并不是因为恨他而惊恐地看着他， _她害怕他。_  
  
琼恩晃晃脑袋，对自己感到厌恶，她正在叫卓耿过来找她，他在想这是不是她在生命的最后几秒里试图做的，倒在他的怀里，失去了所有的力气。  
  
“丹妮，”他哑着声音请求道，“我不想伤害你。”  
  
但这些话都是徒劳和错误的，琼恩没有注意到她身带武器，再次见到她的惊讶和全神贯注地看着她那张似乎全新的面孔使他忽略了一个事实，那就是她的左侧戴着一把剑。  
  
 _“她只是拿起她的剑用剑柄打了我。”_ 艾莉亚很久以前曾说过，当丹妮莉丝拔出她的剑，大吼一声打向他时，这是他想到的最后一件事。  
  
琼恩再次陷入了黑暗，他感到如释负重。

TBC


	4. 无冕女王（丹妮莉丝）第一部分

**第四章 无冕女王（丹妮莉丝）第一部分  
**  
  
  
 **I  
  
  
狭海的某个地方 AC305年  
**  
  
一股浓烈的香气弥漫在她的船舱里，让她的嘴里充满了她所厌恶的甜味，丹妮莉丝仍然在恢复她的各方面感官和知觉，学会接受和适应她身体的脆弱，味觉是她发现的第一个难以忍受的事物，如果她能够哭的话，她早就哭了。  
  
皮毛覆盖着她的全身，据说可以帮助她适应海上的凉气，但这没有用，死亡的冰冷拥抱已经深深地嵌入了她的心脏，她，不焚者，再也无法暖和起来了。  
  
当一阵寒意像痉挛一般沿着她的脊椎蔓延开来时，丹妮莉丝呼出一口气，在他们跨越海洋的这些日子里，疼痛慢慢地麻木了，这让她的思绪飘到了另一种更加无情和持续的痛苦之中。  
  
当她停止流血后，这感觉好像生命从她身上被抽干了，这是有道理的，她还有意识，还在呼吸，以及，某种意义上，她还在感受，但生命不再存于她的身上了。  
  
她这样已经有一段时间了，在匕首刺入她的心脏之前，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安就已经觉得自己不再活着了，她促成了某种比她自己要更伟大的事物，随着其他人的消亡，她也跟着一起死去了。  
  
韦赛里昂和雷哥像被猎杀的鸟儿一样从天上坠落，乔拉因为她的轻率而白白死去，弥桑黛重回镣铐，在那个怪物将她斩首之前颤抖着喊出那个词汇，那个画面和声音一遍又一遍地在她的脑海中重复，直到丹妮莉丝看到的一切都变为了红色。  
  
 ** _“Dracarys”_  
  
** _“把他们都烧死（Burn them all）”_ **  
**  
血与火。  
  
当她听到最无辜的人告诉她这个世界不再值得被拯救时，丹妮莉丝失去了她的信念，就在那一刻，她再也感受不到曾经的那个感觉了，她下定决心只做一件事：燃烧。  
  
 _成为一条龙，_ 奥莲娜·提利尔夫人曾经说过，她反对她听取提利昂在最后牺牲了她的盟友的糟糕建议，她不是唯一一个这么认为的人，许多人都建议她拥抱她的直觉并接受她自己是谁，那些真正相信她的人们。  
  
现在她的世界已经结束了，她再不知道到底 _什么_ 是什么了。  
  
通过他们不灭的纽带，丹妮莉丝可以感觉到卓耿正在某个地方等着她，他是安全的，对她来说这是唯一重要的，她最后一个儿子是 _她存在的理由_ ，如果她不得不徒手杀死每一个红袍祭司来找到他，她也会像之前那样做的。  
  
忍受着她身心的所有痛苦，丹妮莉丝差点忘了她亲手杀死了一个人的事实，这并不是说这和她造成的其他死亡有什么不同，但这一次这感觉很奇怪，她仍然能感受到当她卡住那个祭司的喉咙时他脖子的断裂声，也许这是因为卓耿和她的联系，或者是因为她需要发泄这些让她窒息的痛苦，不论怎么说，她那么做了，她已经变成了一个怪物。  
  
开门的声音把她吓了一跳，但那只可能是一个人，她听到脚步跨进了船舱，但选择了保持沉默。  
  
“这会有助于减轻疼痛，”这个叫做金瓦拉的女人说道，她唯一允许靠近她的红神的追随者，“我们很快就会到的，陛下，如果您能再次行走，那就太好了。”  
  
她不理会她那套假惺惺的作态，继续蜷缩在床头，手贴在她的下巴和脖子之间，把头枕在上面。  
  
 _死亡很奇怪_ ，她想到， _带着我知道的所有痛苦，我终于张开了双臂迎接她。_ **  
**  
丹妮莉丝之前是这么认为的，直到她感到那血块从她的双腿间滑落，她仍旧冰冷的身体拒绝了生命的出生，成为了本来可以发生但不再存在的另一个遗憾的回忆。  
  
“尽管如此，恐怕有些疼痛是无法用任何药剂治愈的。”金瓦拉继续说道，轻轻地把一瓶药放到了床头柜上。  
  
她深吸一口气，舔了舔她干裂的嘴唇，她疲惫的声带和破损的喉咙让她说不好话。  
  
“我的儿子，”丹妮莉丝问道，没有睁开她的眼睛，也没有转向红袍女祭司，“我的儿子，他在哪儿？”  
  
他的怒火在她的内心翻腾，并仍然在她的脑海中躁动，丹妮莉丝早应该知道有一天她会和她的龙合二为一。  
  
“您的龙很安全，但仍然躲避着好奇的注视，我的女王，他的消息很快就会传到西方。”她回答。  
  
想到卓耿孤零零地离她很远，她的全身又传来一阵痉挛，尽管他被人所惧怕，但还是有人会认为他必须要被消灭。  
  
“我不再是女王了，不要这样称呼我。”她要求道，抓她的毛皮被子抓得更紧了。  
  
她没有听到那个女人再说什么，她只是退了下去，留下她一个人。  
  
有时候，她尽全力试着去睁开自己的眼睛，它们仍然无法适应光线，她被告知她的身体需要几年时间才能完全恢复，她想知道已经过去了多长时间，但又害怕听到答案。  
  
她想要哭泣，但她本来可以流出泪的眼睛已经哭不出来了。  
  
丹妮莉丝唯一的希望就是能得到解脱离开这个已知的世界，去一个她可以靠着卓耿的鳞片休息来暖和起来的地方，她是一条龙，她注定要陪在他的身边，她的儿子还太小了，她除了和他待在一起没有其他选择。  
  
当她看到琼恩·雪诺带着憔悴的脸走近她时，她就该知道他有这样的企图，这是一个始终萦绕在她心头难以磨灭的念头，她日日夜夜地想着他会背叛她的种种方式，但也没有料到他会想要杀她。  
  
在她的所有设想中，没有一个是以他终结她的生命结束的。  
  
 _琼恩·雪诺太过高尚单纯了_ **，** 她在临冬城的宴会上曾对自己说过， _他会告诉他的妹妹们，而珊莎会利用这点来对付她。_ **  
**  
她曾苦涩地确信他不会再回应她的感情了，所以她问他爱他是否可以，为什么他当时不能警告她离他远点？为什么他要那样玩弄她？在上一秒抚摸她，只是为了在下一秒把她推开？  
  
丹妮莉丝可以把责任推到他的身上，但事实是她放松了警惕，她对他的爱恋使她失去了一切。  
  
她曾抱着一个小小的希望，希望他会想要她，就像她想要他那般，所以她没有告诉他她怀孕了。  
  
起初，她害怕他的荣誉会迫使他留在她的身边，他们的爱会变为责任，接着她看到了他对她的拒绝，开始害怕他会对这件事作何感想。  
  
 _好吧，他的匕首杀死了我的女儿，同样还因为我的骄傲。_  
  
当他出现在她面前时，丹妮莉丝就知道他永远不会接受她的决定，她觉得自己成了绝望的受害者，自愿投入了狼窝，丝毫没有想到他会毁了她。  
  
这是一个愚蠢的决定，她应该听从灰虫子的建议让无垢者保护她，她以为在做了她所做的以后，卓耿就足以击退任何威胁了，更重要的是，她坚信琼恩永远也不会伤害她。  
  
她猜测他可能会与她开战，琼恩会想要离开，但他的妹妹会坚持说他必须要夺取她赢得的王座，而他的荣誉会让他接受他必须要在战场上和她兵戎相见。  
  
但他的军队没有胜算，他也知道这点，所以他不得不找到一种更简单的方式把她扔到一边，而他找到了。  
  
 _琼恩知道我无法伤害他，他知道我会放过他的妹妹并且让他走的，但我还是可以说服他，让他明白我们一直以来存在的理由就是这个，我们一起摧毁死亡军团并在这一过程中创造了这个在我体内生长的新生命，我们能做到的，他知道我是完全属于他的。_ 她曾经这样想。  
  
她想为他们争取的时间不仅最终害死了她，还害死了她怀着的女儿，另一个因为她对他的爱而死去的生命。  
  
琼恩·雪诺是发生在她身上的最糟的事，他走进她生命的那一刻，一切就都毁了。  
  
对她来说最好的事就是卓耿能把她带到远方安息，把她的遗体带到一片被玫瑰和蝴蝶包围的草地上，直到有一天，她所在的地方只剩下一片尘埃，和那把用来诉说只有爱才能杀死她的匕首。  
  
她只希望回到那片白色的荒原，那间小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪。（The white moor,the hut and the snow that never hurt）  
  
 _即使是死了，他们也不愿让我安息。_ **  
**  
  
  
  
  
 **瓦兰提斯 AC306年**  
  
这是在她死后的第七个月，以及，今天应该是她的命名日，但是死人是没有命名日的。  
  
金瓦拉向她保证不久她就可以出去骑上卓耿，并选择她今后要走的道路，女祭司并没有隐瞒她的意图，向她表明了她欠了红神一笔债。  
  
丹妮莉丝并不惧怕任何神，她也不在乎他会因为她不接受他的意志而谴责她，对这个世界来说，她已经是一个死去的女人，死人没有任何目标。  
  
“你们中有一个人，她叫梅丽珊卓，”有一天她说道，同时金瓦拉正在帮她清洗着那道似乎永远无法愈合的伤疤，“她讲述着预言。。。。。。”  
  
“预言中的的王子。”她打断道，抖都没有抖一下，集中精力做着她的事情。  
  
丹妮莉丝点点头，“那个人就是他，琼恩·雪诺，对吗？”  
  
她反复想过这件事有段时间了，琼恩联合了世界上最庞大的军队，大部分由她带到维斯特洛许诺要建造一个更好的新世界的人们组成，然后在死亡军团消失后他又杀死了世上最坏的威胁。  
  
金瓦拉继续在伤疤上涂着膏药，“我不是质疑我们主的旨意的人，一切都 _是_ 他的旨意，但有时我们人类也是自己命运的行刑者。”  
  
丹妮莉丝讨厌她说话的飘渺不定，好像她在等着她在她喋喋不休的谈话中推断出答案一样。  
  
“为什么你的神想要我活着？”她厉声问道，金瓦拉有着很平和的性情，这只让丹妮莉丝更加地没有耐心，“难道我用龙焰净化的灵魂还不够多吗？”她又问了一遍，回应着她最近听说的金瓦拉在提利昂和瓦里斯面前说过的话。  
  
红衣女笑着，好像在对待一个发脾气的孩子，她擦了擦手，拉开一段距离，来专注于其他工作，而丹妮莉丝则穿上了一件带有玫瑰香水味道的衣服。  
  
“时间是明智的，知道该如何把事情安排在适当的位置，”她开始吟诵道，“如果我告诉你什么是真的，什么是假的，你就完不成你的使命。”  
  
“我不想完成你的主的使命，金瓦拉。”她坚定地表示道。  
  
金瓦拉抬起头，抬抬手做了一个漠不关心的手势，然后点点头，礼貌地请求离开。  
  
在庙宇里，她受到了红神的仆从们的极大的尊敬，有几个人曾过来给她提供了不同的选择，能使她更接近拉赫洛给她的使命，但丹妮莉丝受够了这些神秘学和命运。  
  
她曾经相信命运，但她发现它不过是一场她让自己深陷其中的骗局，连累了她忠诚的追随者们，现在他们都不在了，而丹妮莉丝只能继续前行，知道了她的存在只是为了让他人从她身上索取他们继续生存下去的事物。  
  
这难免让她想到了史塔克们。  
  
当她得知琼恩并没有继承王位，而是他的兄弟姐妹成为了维斯特洛的国王和女王时，她仰起头大笑了起来，差点要把她的喉咙都笑坏了。  
  
她在珊莎·史塔克利用琼恩的身世来暗算她，忘记了瑟曦·兰尼斯特仍处在中间，根本没有想过这样的举动可能会把琼恩置于一个危险的境地时，她就明白了她想要一顶王冠，她不得不承认这个女孩很聪明，她知道丹妮莉丝无法伤害他。  
  
但是布兰·史塔克？那个看上去总是一脸忧愁，在必要时打着谜语的孩子？这真是个惊喜。  
  
虽然她对知道这件事更多不再感兴趣了，金瓦拉告知了她布兰·史塔克并不是他自己，而是三眼乌鸦，一个她的祖先布林登·河文曾是的灵体，三眼乌鸦在跨过长城逃离死亡军团的那一刻起就知道会发生什么了。  
  
她回忆起他们在龙石岛石桌前的那次会议，琼恩读了布兰送给他的信，意识到一切都是从那里开始的。  
  
 _所以，这就是事情本来的目的_ **，** 她告诉自己， _他们通过利用我对抗那些冰之怪物来暗算我这个火之怪物。  
_  
一个歌谣将永远传唱的故事。  
  
在这些日子里，她只是沿着瓦兰提斯的长桥散步，她仍然得穿带香料的衣物和用布料盖住她的头，这样人们就不会对她的外表感到好奇，她的长发已经不在了，这个长度让她想起了韦赛里斯， _这样更合适_ ，她想到。  
  
自他们离开伊班岛后，她就再也没有见过卓耿，如果不是因为他们之间的纽带，她会以为他完全地消失了，不，他正在等着她，她能感觉到他的不耐烦，渴望着火焰与鲜血。  
  
丹妮莉丝已经放弃了这种可能，再去一次维斯特洛结束她开启的事业，毫无疑问，当她看到新国王那不靠谱的首相提利昂·兰尼斯特，或者北境女王珊莎·史塔克在她把临冬城夷为平地前逃命的尖叫的场景会非常令人愉悦。  
  
她可以回去毁掉维斯特洛，只为了证明他们都错了。  
  
但是，话说回来，这又有什么用呢？她被嘲笑得还不够多吗？她失去的自尊和自信和不足够吗？她心中的一部分仍然很受伤，她的所作所为表明了她无法成为人们需要的那个领袖，她本来应该保护他们，但她丢下了所有只是为了跟随琼恩·雪诺到世界尽头，只是为了让他在她濒临绝境的时刻抛弃她。  
  
她在最糟的地方找到了爱情，野兽爱上了英雄，一切自然而然地会以她显而易见的死亡告终。  
  
 _我们没有理由回去，吾爱_ **，** 她想告诉卓耿， _我们两个都必须离开。_  
  
她站在一个角落里，看着人们听着红衣女祭司们歌颂着龙之母，讲着她必须作为光之王击败黑暗的战士被铭记，丹妮莉丝看着他们画着符文的脸在敬畏和恐惧间转换，无视了她在之后差点完成了夜王想要消灭人类的愿望。  
  
“那不是他的愿望，”一个严肃的声音说道，吓了丹妮莉丝一跳。  
  
在她身后的是一个女人，或者说她认为他或者她是的，因为她带着一张面具，上面满是六角形般的金属片，和金瓦拉戴在她脖子上的项链类似，她是另一个祭司。  
  
丹妮转回身去，疲惫而怀疑，“我已经告诉过你的朋友们了，我不想帮助完成拉赫洛的使命，”她开始回答道，她已经说过很多次了，但那个女人走上了前来，站到了她的旁边。  
  
“我不是拉赫洛的仆人，我来自亚夏，红袍祭司们都是在那里接受教导的，我叫魁晰，龙之母。”  
  
“我现在只有一条龙了。”她澄清道，突然感到一阵悲伤。  
  
“即使你的孩子离开了这个世界，你仍将是 _他们_ 的母亲。”  
  
他们开始走出人群。  
  
“许多年前，我们在奎尔斯见过面，我建议你的同伴，来自北方的熊，去保护你，因为巨大的危险围绕着你。”她回忆道，仍然显得漫不经心。  
  
“乔拉，”丹妮莉丝说道，她的警惕降低了，“他死了。”  
  
“他是为了保护我为了救另一个人而把自己置于危险之中而死的，那个杀了我的人，”她需要不断地说出她如何辜负了她的人民，一种她施加给自己的惩罚。  
  
“他的牺牲是值得的。”魁晰回答道，但丹妮莉丝并不同意，她把乔拉、弥桑黛、多斯拉克人和无垢者们都置于危险之中来拯救维斯特洛，他们都白白牺牲了。  
  
“我希望那天晚上死掉的人是我，”她坦露道， _至少这样，弥桑黛还会活着_ ，“如果你不是红神的仆人。。。。。。”  
  
“有时我们的道路会交汇。”她回答道，打断了她。  
  
丹妮莉丝叹了口气，“我能为你做什么？”  
  
“你还没有取回你的坐骑，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，龙之湾再度流血，伟主们卷土重来，对抗着次子团。”  
  
 _哦，所以是这样，_ 她想到，她一直避免去想她的死对这边世界的影响，在维斯特洛，这似乎是一件好事，但在这里，她并不怀疑这可能意味着另一件事。  
  
“如果你在寻找一个救世主，那么你找错了地方，”她快速地借口道，“我救不了他们，就像我救不了我的人民，也救不了我自己，达里奥应该逃跑的。”  
  
魁晰停下了，丹妮莉丝走到了她前面几步，她不得不转回身来。  
  
“你拯救的数百万人正在被那些因你的死亡而欢呼的人所屠杀。”这个奇怪的女人重复道。  
  
“我做了最糟最坏的事情，这一切又有什么意义？这个世界无法被拯救。”  
  
魁晰重新开始了他们的步伐，“这个世界不需要被拯救，它需要被改变，你已经为你在维斯特洛所做的付出了代价，丹妮莉丝·风暴降生，你还在为此付出代价。”  
  
风暴降生，在暴风雨中降生，这应该是对她的第一次警示。  
  
“我告诉过你了，我不是救世主。”对此她深信不疑，她是一个怪物，一条龙，她无法抗拒自己的本性。  
  
“你没有想过你看到的事物吗？在你跨过往生之门后。”  
  
这最后一句话让丹妮莉丝差点摔倒了，她没有深入地去想，担心那只是一场梦或者一段不好的回忆，白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪。  
  
“你怎么知道的？”她问道，突然感到不安。  
  
魁晰走到一旁，靠近一条小巷。  
  
 _“命中注定你将跨越往生之门三次，一次为救赎，一次为死，一次为爱，龙不种树，记住这一点，记住你是谁，你要成为谁，风暴降生的丹妮莉丝，记住你的箴言。”  
_  
这个女人走进了小巷，丹妮莉丝跟上她，却发现她消失了。  
  
“爱？”她悄声重复道，为了爱，这次她还要为谁牺牲？  
  
  
  
  
  
在那之后，她打听了龙之湾的消息，魁晰是对的，伟主们入侵了阿斯塔波和渊凯，次子团撤退到了弥林，并被包围了。  
  
达里奥信守承诺仍然守护着她之前的大本营让她感到很意外，这会儿他应该早就知晓了她的死亡，提利昂可能还对真相添油加醋了不少。  
  
她不再确定她周围男人的忠诚了，提利昂背叛了她，琼恩杀死了她，灰虫子饶了琼恩一命并和无垢者一起逃走了，达里奥是个雇佣兵，使他留下的到底是什么？他对她的爱？她对此嗤之以鼻。  
  
在她死后的第八个月，丹妮莉丝再度与卓耿相遇，他平和而欢快，想让她骑上他，金瓦拉准许了，带着有礼的提醒，告诉她她不会逃离自己的使命，她离开了瓦兰提斯。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **II  
  
  
  
弥林 AC306年**  
  
丹妮莉丝尽量地不让别人看到她，但有时候，人们会看到卓耿，她不得不藏到他的犄角之间更下的位置，他长得更大了，也能更好地控制他的怒火。  
  
她站在她上一回见到伟主们的地方，在那时，她想把那些奴隶主们都杀了，但提利昂说服了她不那么做。  
  
那也是唯一一次韦赛里昂，雷哥，卓耿一同出征，她控制住了他们，只攻击了一艘船，虽然他们想击沉更多。  
  
每次她一想起她的孩子们，她对他们的思念就让她感到痛苦万分，她想念他们每一个，如今天空就如她的臂弯一样，空空如也。  
  
她单膝跪到地上，看着海湾被带着鹰身女妖的帆的船只所包围着，中间就是城市，大金字塔几乎被投石机摧毁，丹妮莉丝叹了口气，又想了想这到底是不是个好主意。  
  
在她身后，卓耿激动地咆哮着表示赞同，她因她儿子的热情而微笑。  
  
她救不了所有人，但有一件事是她可以做的。  
  
那就是， _把他们都烧死。_  
  
卓耿发出吼叫，让他们知道围城已经结束，丹妮莉丝骑上她的儿子，飞向海湾，她没有费心思向下看，只看到火焰与烟雾。  
  
如果在那一刻她能看到自己，她会看到一个满腔怒火的女人被释放了出来。  
  
  
  
  
  
这花了她好几个小时，但最终，水里除了灰烬和废墟，其他什么都不剩下了，当之前她飞过君临时，她避免让自己往下看，害怕会后悔自己的决定。  
  
 _“小孩子，被活活烧死！”_  
  
她无视了记忆中琼恩痛苦的声音和从她脊骨传来的寒意，这一次，她看到了自己对伟主们的所作所为，愤怒消失后，剩下的只有冷漠。  
  
卓耿正在她身后休息，她听到他的叫声，这意味着有人靠近，知道自己受不到什么伤害，她绕过了龙。  
  
看到达里奥·纳哈里斯的身影，她愣住了。  
  
他们两个都呆在了原地，看着对方看了很长时间，他很震惊，不知道该说什么，来回地看向她和卓耿，后者保持着警惕，害怕让另一个男人离她太近会伤害到她。  
  
“你活下来了。”他喃喃地说道，试着让自己喘口气。  
  
丹妮莉丝没有动，仍然怀疑他的意图。  
  
“我没有活下来。”她回答道，试图掩饰她紧张的颤抖。  
  
他的表情从疑惑变成了悲伤，达里奥·纳哈里斯快要哭了，如果不是因为在过了这么久后，她也想要哭一场，她会被他这样逗笑的。  
  
“别靠近我，”当他想要走过来时，她警告他，“我还没有。。。。好，”她试着去解释，不知道他是否能理解但还是保持着距离。  
  
“小恶魔送来了一封信，说你在赢得战争后烧毁了君临，”他开始说道，丹妮莉丝又严肃了起来，“一开始我以为他是在开玩笑，以此嘲笑我。”  
  
她把手握到一起，“那不是谎言，我确实烧毁了那座城市和红堡。”  
  
达里奥闭上嘴巴，怀疑地看着她，“他还说你死在了你侄子的手里。”  
  
他坐到一块岩石上，陷入了完全的沉思。  
  
她想知道提利昂还告诉了他什么，以确保他们经历的是同样的故事，“不论提利昂告诉你我做了什么恶事，我都做了。”  
  
“我以前以为他弱化了你，”他带着微微的笑回答道。  
  
“他是的，因此我几乎失去了一切。”  
  
达里奥点点头，看向卓耿，“你的其他龙。。。。。。”  
  
“死了，”她打断了他，“弥桑黛也死了。”  
  
达里奥盯着地面，失望地，“那无垢者和多斯拉克人呢？”  
  
“他们告诉我无垢者们死在了纳斯，”她告诉他，喉咙发肿了起来，“而多斯拉克人找不到回厄索斯的路。”  
  
“他们？”  
  
“拉赫洛的祭司们。”  
  
丹妮莉丝知道他会想问她整个事情的经过，但她仍然不知道该如何解释她被复活的事实。  
  
“没有他们，我们将无法长久地保卫这座城市。”他把谈话直接引向了对他来说关键的问题上。  
  
“我不是来保卫这座城市的，”她向他表明，“我是来这里消灭伟主们的。”  
  
达里奥站起来，她可以查觉出他的不快，“丹妮莉丝，我遵守了我对你的誓言，我保护了自由之民们，让他们选择自己的领袖，我留在了这里然后，”  
  
“达里奥，我死了，”她再次打断他，“你可以脱离你的誓言了。”  
  
“这不只是因为这个，”他愤愤地说道，摇头否认，“你不能再这么对我，我差点因为保卫你的遗产死掉，我之前还想要穿过狭海去了结那个男人，伊耿·坦格利安。”  
  
丹妮莉丝发出一阵气馁、疑惑的笑声。  
  
“他的名字，”她突然地说道，注意到提利昂想要向达里奥隐瞒他的身份，“他的真名是琼恩·雪诺。”  
  
“我不明白。”他说道，又困惑了起来。  
  
她叹了口气闭上眼睛，对回顾过去感到厌倦，在内心深处，她知道他在最近其他人少有的那般忠于她后，他值得一个解释。  
  
“你有没有碰过我的房间？”想到他应该是把它据为了己有。  
  
达里奥点了点头。  
  
她邀请他爬上卓耿，他们一起回到了大金字塔，起初，达里奥甚至对她让他骑卓耿都感到很惊讶，这是他之前经常要求的，在过去，她认为这不太合适，一想到她一直以来都被那些自称是荣誉和忠诚的化身的维斯特洛的骑士和领主们围绕，但到最后一个简简单单的雇佣兵却比他们都要有资格，她感到十分地沮丧。  
  
卓耿降落在她之前用的房间的阳台上，避免了他的母亲不得不穿过拥挤的市民和士兵，如果是那样，他们就会知道他们的弥莎回来了。  
  
但她不再是弥莎了，她想。  
  
她默默地走过这个地方，沉思着，感受着这个房间里的气味和回忆。  
  
 _很久以前，在那张桌子上，坐着我最忠实的盟友，_ 她想到，如今只剩下她和达里奥，而她不再知道他的立场了。  
  
“他是以北境之王的身份和我相遇的，”她开始讲述道，眼睛盯着她写字台上展开的地图，龙石岛的那个位置，她在去往维斯特洛前做的最后的工作之一，“他是推翻我父亲的其中一个人的私生子，那个人是篡夺者的忠实朋友，是和我哥哥雷加私奔从而摧毁了我们的家庭的女人的哥哥，他前来寻求我的帮助，以对抗一支由死人组成的军团。”  
  
达里奥笑了，打断道，“一支由死人组成的军团？”  
  
“起初，我也不相信他，但是他们去捕获了一只，为此我不得不前往长城以北去救他们，我在那里我失去了韦赛里昂。”  
  
她仍然可以看到她最温顺的儿子从天上坠落永远留在了那片冰冻的土地的情景。  
  
“我爱上了他，就像一个小女孩那样，有一段时间我们曾是恋人，我为他而战，而他向我屈膝效忠，但当我们到达临冬城时，他从他弟弟那里得知了他根本不是私生子，而是雷加和他迎娶为妻的爱人的儿子，他才是我想要夺回的王座的真正继承人。”  
  
她回忆起琼恩告诉她真相的那一刻，一个只有她看出来有多么危险的 _真相_ ，一个毁了她的真相。  
  
“他向我保证他不想要王位，但他的人民和家人不想要 _我_ ，我的盟友怀疑我正在失去我的耐心，所以我求他不要说出这件事，永远，但他是一个讲荣誉的人，无法向他的妹妹们隐瞒这一点，她们中的一个，一个对我深怀恨意并想要北境独立于其他王国的女人，珊莎·史塔克，她现在成为了北境女王。”  
  
珊莎·史塔克鄙视琼恩和她相爱的事实，她深信她的哥哥被她蛊惑了，然而，如果他们其中有任何人被这个丹妮莉丝所相信为爱的骗局所蛊惑的话，那个人便是她和她的人民。  
  
“你怎么会。。。。。。”他想要知道但她已经明白他要说什么了。  
  
“我怎么会让这一切发生？”她反问道，“我坠入了爱河，”这是最简单的答案，“但他无法回应我的爱，甚至不是作为他的家人，他抛弃了我，只想把王位给我来履行他的誓言，而他做到了，在某种程度上。”  
  
随着事情从她的口中变得越来越清晰，达里奥持续地带着难以置信看着她，现在事情已经讲的更明白了，她不怕承认自己错的有多离谱。  
  
“你为什么要烧毁那座城市？”  
  
丹妮莉丝皱起眉，突然开始问自己同样的问题。  
  
她痛苦地回忆起在韦赛里昂死后她开始感受到的那种纠结激烈的感觉，有时候，她和卓耿的纽带会让她变成那样，在龙中迷失了自己，怒火变得越来越强烈，直到她脑子里只剩下一个念头：把他们都烧死。  
  
当乔拉在那一片坟墓里保护她白白牺牲时，卓耿安慰了她，她的儿子同样坚持他们应该尽快离开北境，感受到北方人对他们的排斥和鄙夷。  
  
当雷哥从空中坠落，加上她因弥桑黛的死亡而经受的痛苦，她不愿意再面对攸伦·葛雷乔伊，卓耿丢下了她几天，直到回来给瓦里斯执行处决，终于因为能满足他烧毁一切的愿望而兴奋了起来。  
  
她做了最后一次恳求琼恩的天真尝试，希望他能给她的内心带来一些安宁，但他只是重复着，一遍又一遍，讲着她是他的女王，好像这样就能解决她因对他的爱而陷入的灾难，那时他有说他爱她，但她不再相信他了。  
  
如果她先夺取了王座，而不是听取他在龙石岛那时所说的建议，夜王就不会拥有韦赛里昂，雷哥就不会被她在努力拯救北境时瑟曦趁机打造的武器所杀害。  
  
在君临的城墙上，她不再是个人类了。就如同灰虫子、弥桑黛还有她的盟友之前告诉她的那样，夺取城市非常容易，她只需要她的儿子和她一半的军队，她拥有河湾地、多恩和铁群岛，但却因为选择去做一个好女王而失去了一切，做那个仁慈的外国婊子龙女王。  
  
“Dracarys，”那是弥桑黛的遗言，确实，卓耿也是这么告诉她的， _把他们都烧死。_  
  
在那面城墙上，她既不是女王，也不是镣铐的打破者或者弥莎，她是一条龙。  
  
“提利昂，瓦里斯，琼恩·雪诺，他们都告诉我要等等再对付瑟曦·兰尼斯特，而不是动用我所有的力量夺取王座，”她开始解释道，没有等他去弄明白，“我听了他们的，因为我想成为他们所相信的那个女王，我选择了一条和平的道路，瑟曦因此利用了这点，起初，我失去了我的盟友，接着在我因对抗死亡军团失去了我的大多士兵和乔拉的时候，瑟曦又获得了更多的力量，她制造了一种能杀死雷哥的武器，最后，她抓住了弥桑黛并在灰虫子和我面前将她斩首，她说的最后一句话是Dracarys，你能想象吗？甜美的弥桑黛告诉我把他们都烧死？”  
  
“我也会这么告诉你的。”他承认道，因为这不是一个显而易见的事实。  
  
“我知道你会告诉我许多事情，我会为了听从琼恩和提利昂的建议而无视的事情。”  
  
达里奥苦涩地愤哼道，“他们的新国王，那个瘸子男孩。。。。。。”  
  
“布兰·史塔克，琼恩的弟弟。”  
  
“你对他了解多少？”  
  
“基本没什么了解，”她撒谎道，避免触及到那些事，“我不想再了解任何关于维斯特洛的事了。”  
  
“在他们对你做了那些事后，你还会放他们活着？”他问道，就好像这伤害是触及他的，某种意义上，这确实是，她想到，通过杀死她，龙之湾变得脆弱无主，她解放的大多数人要么死了要么重回镣铐，就像弥桑黛那样。  
  
“想象一下如果君临的每一个幸存者都向我展开复仇。”她告诉他，也有点是对自己说的。  
  
“我还是不敢相信你那么做了，我甚至不能说服你杀了这里的奴隶主。”  
  
“这就是越过那条界线的好处，”她说道，想到她手上沾染的所有无辜之人的鲜血，“其他的都不重要了，我会杀死所有的奴隶主。”  
  
达里奥还是用怀疑的眼神看着她，“然后呢？”  
  
 _然后我就完事了，_ 她想说，但相反，她回答道，“我是个已死的女人，达里奥。”  
  
他在她面前坐下，“我不是这么认为的。”  
  
她笑了笑，但这是一种疲倦的表现，他不会理解她的，没人会理解她。  
  
 **“** _爸爸，_ **”** 她听到房间的另一端传来一个声音，这吓到了她，让她有一种想召唤卓耿逃离这里的冲动。  
  
达里奥同样也被惊动了，他站起来走过去，把走进来的小女孩抱了起来， **“** _你妈妈在哪儿？_ **”** 他用一种她之前从未听过的温柔语气问道，从不是来自他。  
  
躲在她的层层衣服下，丹妮莉丝感觉自己被冻住了，在她目睹的所有不可能的事物中，这是最不可能的，达里奥有了一个女儿。  
  
这个有着棕皮肤和清澈双眼的女孩直直地看向她，让丹妮莉丝觉得自己像是个入侵者或者怪物，这个孩子应该还不超过两岁，但已经能完全感知到丹妮莉丝的怪异，有一瞬间，她感觉自己回到了临冬城，那里的孩子们用不信任和憎恨的眼神看着她。  
  
 **“** _达里奥_ **，”** 一个她几乎认出来的轻柔而带着口音的声音唤道， **“** _达里奥，你是一个人吗？_ **”**  
  
门口出现了一个她从没想过会再见到的来自她活着的时候的女人，欧内拉，一个来自维斯·多斯拉克的寡妇，她让她和其他等待她们的丈夫的多斯拉克妇女一起留在了弥林。  
  
达里奥找到了其他情人的事并不应该让她感到惊讶，她想象过他甚至在她踏上皇家舰队前就会这么做，但这不一样，这不是她丢下的那个达里奥，那个只因为她的力量和龙而想要她的那个桀骜不驯的雇佣兵。  
  
没有什么事情是不变的，没有什么事不会是不变的，她的孩子们死了，她的人民也不在了，她只有卓耿，就像他只有她，两者都迫切地希望在永久消失前再烧点什么。  
  
达里奥走向欧内拉，就在这时，丹妮莉丝意识到他们在说多斯拉克语， **“** _我待会儿就过去_ **。”** 他把孩子交给她。  
  
欧内拉困惑地看着他们，但没过多久她就认出了她。  
  
 **“** _卡丽熙_ **，”** 她喃喃地念道，紧张地屈膝跪下。  
  
丹妮莉丝转过身，走到阳台上，想到她让达里奥留在这里的那个时候。  
  
 _“谁能比得上丹妮莉丝·风暴降生，龙之母？”_ 他曾问道。  
  
 _你孩子的母亲_ **，** 她对自己回答道。  
  
他走到她旁边，总是保持着她要求的一定的距离。  
  
“走吧，达里奥，带上你所需要的一切，或者留在这里，我不在乎，我会杀死那些奴隶主，这样你就可以 _保护他们的安全_ ，但在之后，你就只能靠自己了，你们都自由了，告诉他们，再也没有卡丽熙，也没有弥莎了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
那晚，卓耿在金字塔上方筑了个巢，她同他一起休息，她已经厌倦了试图在柔软的床上入睡，或者去捂暖一个不再活着的躯壳，她厌倦了在阴影中看到那些奇形怪状，低语着她的名字，邀请她和他们一起走。  
  
卓耿坚硬的鳞片和轻轻的咕噜声让她放松了一些，她看向这座安宁下来的城市，思考着自己下一步该怎么走，她不能留给伟主们更多的时间来准备，她得在他们毫无防备地庆祝着她的死亡的时候攻击他们，骄傲永远是一个优秀的催眠者。  
  
她的眼皮开始沉重了起来，接着卓耿突然地抖动惊动了她，她觉得有什么人在接近，但他们所处的地方容不下再多一个人了，她的儿子伸长脖子好像在闻什么，这使她警觉了起来，爬上他的背准备飞离任何可能的危险。  
  
卓耿等着她坐好，接着滑行下了金字塔，飞向了那个地下石室，她曾在那里犯下了把她的孩子们锁起来的巨大错误。  
  
 _“你为什么把我带到这儿？”_ 她用瓦雷利亚语轻声说道， _“你是在怪我吗？”_ **  
**  
卓耿降落在门被摧毁了的石室的门口，没有等她跟上他，他爬到里面，踩碎并毁坏了部分通往底部的隧道和阶梯，她的儿子消失在了黑暗之中，她费了好大的劲才走到下面找到他。  
  
“卓耿？”她唤着他，想起了她之前下来找雷哥和韦赛里昂的时候，他们因为他们不公的惩罚愤怒地拒绝了她。  
  
卓耿叫了一声回应她，她走过去，发现他正伏在地上，试着用他的鼻子去掘起什么东西，丹妮莉丝走到他身边抚摸他，通过他们的纽带，感受到了他的紧张和迫不及待。  
  
“嘘，怎么了？”她问道，开始微微发抖。  
  
巨龙发出了一声听上去悲伤却又激动的叫声，完全地专注于挖着地里的某样丹妮莉丝还无法辨认的东西，她小心地走近想看清到底是什么引起了他的躁动，接着黑暗中闪现出了一小片色彩。  
  
蛋  
  
龙蛋  
  
丹妮莉丝惊呆了，跪倒在地，她颤抖的手试图去触碰它们，但又太害怕自己会造成某些破坏，或者这只是一场美梦。  
  
雷哥和韦赛里昂被锁在这个该死的地方迈向了成年，他们在一起了的想法并不让她感到惊讶，那时她没有放他们自由，而是把他们关了起来，就像奴隶主把镣铐套在奴隶们的脖子上那样。  
  
她像自她的孩子从她腐坏的身躯里滑出时那般放声大哭了起来，她痛哭着，想到她心中永远无法愈合的痛苦，她必须要忍受着它直到她生命的永久终结，而她唯一的一丝希望，就是知道了卓耿不会独自面对在她不在后的诸多岁月。  
  
可在她走后他们会怎么样呢？当她的孩子还小的时候，许多人试图夺走或杀害他们，丹妮莉丝不会允许她孩子们的孩子重复同样的命运，因为她深深地辜负了的三个孩子，她不再是龙之母了。  
  
 _韦赛里昂和雷哥的后代将会获得自由_ ，丹妮莉丝发誓，她会找到一个地方，远离喧嚣，他们和卓耿都可以在那里获得自由。  
  
“丹妮，”她听到一个声音从石室的入口传来，是达里奥带着火把小心而慢慢地走了下来，他之前从未这么叫过她。  
  
“不要用那个名字叫我，”她请求道，擦去她的眼泪，保护性地站到龙蛋前面，“男人们在伤害我之前总那么叫我。”  
  
达里奥再次带着奇怪的目光看着她，试着去适应她似乎变了个人的事实，“好吧，丹妮莉丝，”他回答道，“我的人告诉我你和卓耿来了这儿，我想确认你没事。”  
  
她因自己对他这么不信任而哀叹，但这就是他们所处的新现实，她死了，而他有了妻子和女儿，他们的世界难以避免的分裂开来，他必须要保护他的家人。  
  
家人，想到拥有一个家人对于赢得一场战争是如此重要是多么地苦涩啊，她所有的敌人都被他们的家人所保护，直到最后。  
  
她看向龙蛋，想着这是否就是她的命运，去成为一条龙。  
  
“那是我所想的东西吗？”他说道，看过她望向龙蛋，卓耿正小心地守卫着它们。  
  
丹妮莉丝点点头，“他们之前被藏起来了，卓耿找到了他们，他们来自雷哥和韦赛里昂。”  
  
达里奥很震惊，她想知道要是他先发现了他们会发生什么。  
  
“他们某一天会孵化吗？”他试探地问道。  
  
她确定他们会的，但她还不知道具体是什么时候，“我不会把他们丢在这里的，”她说明清楚，“我会把他们带走。”  
  
“我不会要求你其他的，”他有些被冒犯到地回答道，“你为什么不相信我？我永远也不会伤害你的，我不像那个矮子或者私生子。”  
  
你现在不只是你了，她想到，直到你的家人被放在前线的那一刻，你不会知道你的忠诚归于何处。  
  
“我道歉，达里奥，”她借口道，走向他，“在所有人中你是唯一一个没有伤害我的人，这也是为什么我想让你自由，所有相信我的人到最后都死了，你必须要保护你的家人和你自己。”  
  
他难以置信地抬起脸，“老天爷，他们到底对你做了什么？”  
  
她悲伤地微笑，“他们谋杀了我。”  
  
达里奥不顾她要求的不成文的规定，跑过来像好久都没有人做过的那样拥抱了她，卓耿有些顾忌他的大胆，但还是让他通过了，仍然在意着保护他弟弟妹妹们的后代。  
  
丹妮莉丝一开始感觉自己受到了攻击，弯着她的手臂像护盾一样档在他们之间，害怕让自己放松警惕，她回忆起曾几何时她并不抗拒这种亲密的触碰，甚至渴望它，虽然她从未爱过达里奥，但她享受他们在一起的时光，直到她意识到他可能会成为她和铁王座之间的障碍。  
  
达里奥的忠诚也许会让她赢得王座，或也许不能，她不再确定了，因为一切似乎都改变了。  
  
“你闻起来玫瑰味太重了。”他在她耳边小声说道。  
  
“是因为这个布料，”她尴尬地回答道，“我的身体。。。。。。。当他们找到我时我的身体状况并不好，要花一些时间去，”她停住了，不知道该怎么向他解释，“这副身子可能再也回不到从前了。”  
  
达里奥走开几步，看着她的脸，“我看到你眼中有什么东西不一样了，”他说道，摸了摸她的脸蛋，“我想跨过狭海把他们都杀了。”  
  
她发出一声真挚的笑，“这不会给我们带来好运的，”她确认道，“狮子和狼把我给生吞活剥了，你知道么？就像他们之前对我的家人那样，他们终于联合到一起来对抗我，因为我从来都不属于那儿。”  
  
“你救了他们的命。”他抱怨道，好像她大错特错了。  
  
“我同样也毁灭了他们。”  
  
“你毁灭了一座城市，在你之前也有其他人这么做过，但你有伤害过他们吗？”  
  
丹妮莉丝没有这么想过，她避免去想琼恩、提利昂、珊莎或者甚至是布兰·史塔克的想法，一切都变得那么快以至于她害怕回想过去，她只有一次愿意去回想，那就是在她还被她所爱着的人包围，而那些人如果她放弃了她的征途就会活下去的时候。  
  
君临的屠杀的确不是单方面简简单单地发生的，如灰虫子告诉她的那样，北境军队主动参与了那次洗劫，但这也没什么用，钟已经响了，而她是女王。  
  
“伊耿和维桑妮亚因为雷妮丝的死而焚烧了城市数年，”她说道，从他身边走开，“没有人说他们疯了，但我永远都会人们被记住为疯王的女儿，疯女王。”  
  
“不是在这儿，”他表明道，“当我们得知发生了什么时，他们以你的名义哀悼了数日数夜，成群的人们堆在金字塔外为他们的弥莎哭泣。”  
  
“他们知道弥莎屠杀了一座满是无辜之人的城市吗？”  
  
“那他们知道因为庆祝你的死亡有多少自由之民被残杀吗？他们不知道！我请求那个侏儒的帮助而他只送来了他的哀悼，维斯特洛人不在乎海峡对岸发生了什么。”  
  
丹妮莉丝转回她的脸，吞咽着，“最糟糕的是，我试着去感受某种愧疚但我什么都没有感觉到，我试着去想象它，孩子，小孩子被烧死，可我脑中什么都想不出来，我只想结束这一切然后离开。”  
  
“你说过你会杀死所有奴隶主。”  
  
“我会的，我说到做到。”  
  
“那就让我们一起做。”  
  
“不行，”她严厉地说道，“你得照顾你的家人。”  
  
“欧内拉知道我是谁，我是做什么的，如果我没法从战场上回来了，她知道去哪里能安全。”  
  
“你愿意让你的小女儿没有父亲长大？”她痛苦地问道。  
  
达里奥叹了口气，几乎要因这么多问题而屈服，“我没做过这样的计划，我不是个顾家的人，但我在乎他们，你知道吧？我的人生头一次有了那么些意义，而这都多亏了你”他看向开始在龙蛋上面打瞌睡的卓耿，“你只需要这一只大家伙就能夺下那座肮脏的城市，我毫不怀疑你不到一个月就能解决渊凯和阿斯塔波的奴隶主们，然而，如果你再次消失他们就永远不会明白，你必须要让他们认清谁才是当家作主的那个。”  
  
 _他们没的选。  
  
我会给你们一个选择。_  
  
“两种道路我都试过了，达里奥，我试着去仁慈，然后失败了，我试着通过恐惧，结果吓坏了他们以至于我还没坐上王座就被了结了。”  
  
“你都没坐到那把椅子上？老天啊，丹妮莉丝！”  
  
“当他走进王座厅的时候我本来是要那么做的，他在我吻他的时候用匕首捅了我，一个我的愚蠢的行为，我知道。”  
  
“该死的混球。”  
  
“我放松了警惕，我不会再让这种事发生了，至少不是在卓耿还活着的时候。”  
  
“那就保护好你的龙，让我帮助你，我们的人不多，但在你去维斯特洛的时候我训练了些自由之民。”  
  
“你训练了自由之民？”  
  
“我在等你的消息的时候做了很多事。”  
  
丹妮莉丝因为之前没想到这些而觉得有点傻，一个主意浮现出了她的脑海，但她没有把它告诉达里奥，因为她还完全没有被他说服，有卓耿在她身边，她几乎是无敌的。  
  
由于次子团被削弱，达里奥训练的人还没有完全准备好，他们赢得和伟主的战斗的机率很小，然而，她仅是在龙背上就像对付蚂蚁一般消灭了黄金团的两万士兵，之前她用一条龙和一支受损的军队就夺下过君临，也许他们可以组织一支更强大的军队来保护龙之湾，直到她确保奴隶制不会再回归。  
  
达里奥说的有道理，如果她不彻彻底底一劳永逸地向他们展示她赢了，奴隶主们就会不知疲倦地卷土重来，有什么比死而复生把他们全部终结更好的方式呢？一场怪物之间的战斗，就像和瑟曦，但这只会以另一座城市的摧毁终结。  
  
不，她不想让自由之民们遭受更多的损伤了，丹妮莉丝厌倦了半胜半利，厌倦了未被解决让事情回到原点的结局。  
  
解决这个问题的办法只有一个。  
  
她走向出口，转过身，邀请达里奥跟上她，“让我们开始吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **III  
  
  
  
阿斯塔波 AC307年  
**  
丹妮莉丝呼吸着阿斯塔波外沙漠干燥的空气，花了一会儿时间再次考虑她的决定，当她开始和达里奥计划这场战斗时，她向自己保证只相信自己的直觉，不再谈判，不再仁慈。  
  
达里奥，他的次子团以及自由之民组成的军队聚集在阿斯塔波被烧焦的城墙外，在她像她一开始就应该对君临做的那样夺取了城市后，等待着她的命令，她烧毁了城墙，其他的都交给她的士兵们。  
  
在目睹卓耿在不到几分钟内就完成了这项困难的任务后，敌军感受到了不小的压力，放下了武器，他们毕竟是雇佣军和低级士兵，为了金钱而战，而达里奥的军队则有着某种信念。  
  
起初，当他们看到剩下的奴隶主时，她产生了疑虑，丹妮莉丝知道他们并不都因为他们同类人的行为而有罪，她回忆起弥林的奴隶主们被钉在十字架上的时候，那个更年轻的自己，在西茨达拉·佐·洛拉克声称他的父亲投票反对把那些孩子钉死在十字架上时满是后悔，但西茨达拉在之后又被鹰身女妖之子杀死了。  
  
她的敌人从不在乎无辜的生命，而她在乎，于是他们就利用这点来对付她，每次都是。  
  
她不是个救世主，她不是来这里拯救的，她是被一个她不知道是什么或者是谁的存在的强行意志所带回来的。  
  
没有什么是有道理的，没有什么是重要的。  
  
丹妮莉丝·坦格利安受尽了生活的取笑，足以知道同样的举动会造成同样的结果，一开始她想为每一位市民治理城市，奴隶主和自由之民们，她想成为一个有成效的人，她想要成为一个好女王，这也是为什么她允许了前奴隶在他们自己要求的情况下回到过去的职务上，这也是为什么她通过重开角斗场还有和西茨达拉结婚来试图维持和平，即使这直接影响打乱了她对铁王座的征途。  
  
毁掉她的并不是权力，而是她的仁慈。  
  
她站在悬崖上，卓耿站在她身后，他对刚刚享用的盛宴十分满足，她越拥抱她的真正本性，他们之间的纽带就越牢固。  
  
在她面前，站着达里奥和其他指挥官，等待着她的胜利演说，丹妮莉丝看向那些刚刚获得自由的人们，他们对现在的情况感到惶恐而不安。  
  
 _他们肯定在想我会再度离开_ ，她想到， _他们肯定在想他们会重回镣铐。_ **  
**  
第一次她这么做时，丹妮莉丝没有仔细考虑她给予他们自由后所带来的后果，大概是因为她的天真，以及对由此可能会产生的一系列问题一无所知。  
  
 _有些人学会了爱上他们的镣铐，_ 她曾告诉过乔拉，部分原因是因为她曾经对卓戈卡奥还有多斯拉克人就是这样的。  
  
这一次，他们必须自己来完成这件事。  
  
在达里奥的士兵交给自由之民每人一把匕首后，她坚定地站着，开始用瓦雷利亚语发表讲话。  
  
 _“不要惧怕我，那些没有亏负我的人，在我对你们所做的事之后，我才是应该害怕你们的怒火的那个，在这同一个地方，我解放了八千名无垢者，但我同样让他们盲目的跟随了我，没有人应该在没有真正信念的情况下跟随任何一个领导者，在你们的手中，你们拿着一把武器，这是我能给你们的唯一能让你们解放自己的武器，你们的自由不属于我，也不属于奴隶主和任何他们的同类，我给了这些人和你们平等地生活在新世界的权利，但他们拒绝了，无数次，他们不想让你们获得自由，但就像我告诉你们的那样，你们的决定不属于我，在这个新世界，你们有一个选择，但是奴隶主们没得选，不再有了。”_  
  
 _“那些不想要自由的人们可以走开，没人会伤害你们，你所服侍的奴隶主会因为你们的仁慈而不受伤害，但那些受够了侵犯和虐待的人们可以举起这些武器，为你们自己声张正义，获取自由。”  
_  
奴隶主们发出哭喊，有一瞬间，她想要忘记一切，爬上卓耿然后飞走。  
  
 _不，_ 她告诉自己， _龙不种树，记住你是谁。_  
  
“只是记住，那些你在今日展示仁慈的人，”她摘下了达里奥让她穿在身上的轻皮甲上面的颈甲，难以避免地想到她两次救下琼恩·雪诺的时候，“明日不会向你展示仁慈。。。。。。”  
  
就这样，那道可怕、无法愈合的伤疤暴露在了每个人的面前，她听到四周传来的倒吸气，闭上眼睛，等待着鲜血的飞溅，无论是否无辜。  
  
当一个自由之民冲着一个奴隶主大喊，带着果断地决心割开他的喉咙时，骚乱开始了，之后她得知这个自由之民的女儿们都被这个人卖到了里斯的妓院当床奴，小女孩。  
  
当厮杀发生时，丹妮莉丝转过脸看向卓耿的眼睛，一动不动直到一切结束，她本以为会感到某种懊悔，但这没有发生。  
  
 _我们需要的世界是一个充满仁慈的世界，这是肯定的。_ **  
**  
丹妮莉丝叹了口气，让琼恩的声音在哭喊和吼叫声中平息下去。  
  
  
  
  
她坐在帐篷里地图桌的一端，对面的达里奥正在讲述在阿斯塔波有多少人，丹妮莉丝不想在这里浪费太多的时间，他们必须成立一个可靠的政府来统治，直到他们确保奴隶主的威胁被永久消除，就像渊凯那样。  
  
在他还在说的时候，丹妮莉丝正忙着用从红神的寺庙里带来的膏药清理她的伤疤，这是她在众目睽睽下露出伤口后渐渐学会去分享的一种私人的时刻。  
  
“这疼么？”他问道，出乎她的意料。  
  
丹妮莉丝苦恼地歪起头，“只有我想起来它是如何轻易地杀死我时才会疼，” 她回答，因为现在这听起来更像个奇闻轶事了，“我一直以为我会死在战场上。”她补充道。  
  
“这不太可能，”他确信地说道，“你在战场上根本坚持不下去的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝皱起眉，觉得自己受到了他的结论的侮辱，“在我的龙背上，那仍然是在战场。”  
  
达里奥挑了挑眉，觉得很好笑，也对于终于能有正常的交流感到很惊喜，就像过去的那些好日子一样，“你说是就是吧。”  
  
“不过，你说得对，”她承认道，再次把注意力集中在她的伤疤上，“我很脆弱。”  
  
他那轻松的心情消失了，取而代之的是一种突如其来的严肃，“你是我见过的最坚强的人，丹妮莉丝。”  
  
“我不是那个意思，”她向他解释道，一边擦干净手，一边把颈甲又戴了回去，“当我和死亡军团战斗时，我从卓耿身上掉了下来，它们包围了我，如果不是因为乔拉，我可能已经死了，我捡起一把剑试着帮他，但这没有用，然后-”  
  
“你捡了把剑？”  
  
“是的，我捡了，但那把剑太旧了，是一把被腐蚀的钢铁，你需要瓦雷利亚钢剑或者龙晶来杀死它们。”  
  
她想起把那把剑刺进不肯松懈的尸鬼的身上是多么地无用。  
  
“你从来都没有告诉过我那老家伙到底是怎么死的，”他带着一种她觉得有些奇怪的关切问道，“是在那里发生的，对吧？”  
  
“是的，”她确认道，盯着篝火看出了神，“最糟糕的是他是为了保护我死在了那里，而我却在救几周后杀死了我的男人。”  
  
他先是恼怒，之后又快速转为了钦佩，“你知道他仍然会乐意再做一次的对吧？他爱你。”  
  
“而这害死了他。”  
  
她站起来朝龙蛋走去，她不敢在任何时候让他们离开她和卓耿，已经有一些可怜的傻瓜试图把他们偷走，达里奥把那些人都处死了。  
  
“我曾经告诉他，我看到自己像他一样变老，”达里奥确信无疑地说道，丹妮莉丝笑了。  
  
“为了这个烦死人的女王无意义地死去？”  
  
“跟随我选择相信的那个女王，当我告诉你你不适合坐在一把宫殿的椅子上时，我的意思是你的战斗不会因为你的征服而停止，这是真的，你夺取了那把蠢椅子，而这杀死了你，但你现在还活着，你还是个征服者。”  
  
“我不是在征服，”她反驳他，抿了一口酒，在她的嘴里仍然尝起来像灰烬，“但你说的有一定道理，我的战斗永远不会停止，这就是为什么他阻止了我。”  
  
“他，”达里奥强调道，“是一个懦夫。”  
  
丹妮莉丝摇摇头，另有所想，琼恩敢杀她，他绝不是一个懦夫，但他很软弱，并且永远无法理解权力，正因如此，他不得不把自己从她身边解脱出来，琼恩必须从她手中拯救世界。  
  
 _英雄和他的怪物恋人。_  
  
“你用起剑会看起来很不错，”达里奥咕哝着，嚼着他们在一起吃的晚餐，“我可以教你。”  
  
丹妮莉丝笑笑，回到桌边，“我以为这会是我最后的战斗。”  
  
达里奥摇摇头，指着地图，“你觉得他们会就此放弃吗？”  
  
她低头看向他所指的，自由城邦。  
  
“他们怎么了？”  
  
“你以为只有奴隶主们想重建奴隶制么？”他像一个比她处理这个问题更好的人一样问道，“我的士兵是忠诚的，金子巩固了这种忠心，没有了无垢者和多斯拉克人，我们只剩下自由之民军队，而老实说，他们撑不了多久。”  
  
“你还想要另一支军队？”她得出了结论，正确地。  
  
“是的。”他确认道。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **布拉佛斯**  
  
在达里奥提出需要一支新的军队和黄金后不久，铁金库的一位使者找到了他们，她回归的消息一点一点地走出了隐秘的角落，她不知道这是否会和她还有她的儿子带来危险。  
  
他们打算为她回到维斯特洛提供资金，她没费多少脑筋就推断出维斯特洛的王室还没有偿还瑟曦的贷款。  
  
铁金库的运营机制是众所周知的，丹妮莉丝回忆起八爪蜘蛛服侍于她的最后几个任务之中，有一个是通知了她泰楚·奈斯托斯（*注：铁金库的代表）来到了君临想给瑟曦一笔新的贷款。  
  
“铁金库会得到他们应得的，”她说道，在第一次会议后，“但他们做了一个坏投资，”她告诉达里奥，他差不多成了她的影子，“没有雇佣军能打败卓耿。”  
  
“他们的协议里包括夺回七大王国，”他低声回答道，察觉到谈话的转变，“但你说的很清楚了，你不会回去。”  
  
她点点头，“他们曾下注对抗我，”她带着苦笑说道，“他们夺取了我盟友的黄金，给了瑟曦，为她制造她所需的武器提供了资金，”她拿着酒杯绕着地图桌走动，“杀了雷哥的武器。”她带着决绝的眼神看着他说完了这句话。  
  
“你需要那些金子，”他回答道，走近她，从她手中拿过酒杯，自己喝下，“我会取得那些金子的。”他保证道。  
  
“而我会得到我应得的。”  
  
达里奥笑了，这段谈话是他们得出同样的结论仅需的。  
  
占领铁金库并不代表着这是开启新征服的第一步，但无论如何，当她把世上最有权势的人之一带到泰坦巨人的上头，因为他那不得当的投资把他活活烧死时，丹妮莉丝就没法控制事情之后的发展了。  
  
暴鸦团（*注：布拉佛斯的雇佣军团）已经在城市里做好了启航前往维斯特洛的准备，但达里奥命令他们前往龙之湾加强那里的防御，在喧嚣过后，海王（*注：布拉佛斯的统治者，由公民选出）来到了她的面前，感谢她解除了压迫他的重担。  
  
“传言说他们下注对抗您，陛下，因为您反对奴隶制，”那个人向她解释道，“布拉佛斯一直以是一片自由的土地而自豪。”  
  
“我们不会夺取你们的城市，”她回答道，走在金库的走廊里，看到雇工们的脸上满是恐惧和好奇，“但你们必须明白，如果你们下注对抗我，你们就会死。”  
  
海王只是笑了笑，“您不愧是龙之母。”  
  
当他继续说的时候，她几乎可以在耳边听到他的呼吸声，“请原谅我的大胆，陛下，但是我想知道为什么您拒绝了从那个瘸子国王手中夺回维斯特洛的建议？他的统治十分脆弱，那片土地正在受苦。”  
  
丹妮莉丝之前回避了任何对维斯特洛及其现状的消息。  
  
“我以让人们自己选择而自豪，”她盯着他回答道，“至少是那些值得的人，”她走向金库存款处的楼梯，达里奥正在那里取走黄金，“而他们选择了让不幸统治他们。”  
  
“传闻却讲述了另一个故事。”他调戏道。  
  
丹妮莉丝在最后一级台阶处停了下来。  
  
“他们说陛下您让君临变成了一片废墟。”  
  
她爬上两级台阶，以更好地看清他的脸，“您想试试布拉佛斯能否抵抗得住吗？”  
  
海王抖了一下，但仍然带着疯狂的爱慕凝视着她，没有任何回应，她回到达里奥那边，等待着金子被掏空。  
  
“布拉佛斯将服侍龙之母。”当他们离开空空的房间时，海王宣布道。  
  
丹妮莉丝和达里奥为难地看向彼此。  
  
  
  
 **瓦兰提斯  
**  
没花多久的功夫她就离开了地面，丹妮莉丝意识到她想要飞起来迷失在遥远的未知中的愿望渐渐减退，关于她再次出现的消息传到了西方，随之带走的还有她之前处于角落之中的那种微小的平静。  
  
她想知道琼恩会不会再来找到她完成他的任务，预言中的王子，丹妮莉丝真心的希望她没有再做出任何导致她再次死在他手里的举动，她希望她感受到的不是恐惧，这只是她的多疑或者偏执，但有时候她觉得自己仍是那个需要三思而后行，以免说了或者做了什么从而破坏了韦赛里斯脆弱的好心情的小女孩，这是一个荒谬的想法，因为她才是那个有着龙和大军的人，然而，琼恩依旧安然无恙，命运是属于他的，他是英雄，而她是威胁。  
  
当红袍祭司和奴隶们以她的名义夺取了瓦兰提斯时，她对自己的不安并不感到惊讶。  
  
龙之母受到了她感觉并不属于她的胜利的欢呼，丹妮莉丝知道瓦兰提斯有奴隶制，她在红神庙待着的那段时间里目睹了它，看着圣火之手（*注：红神庙的守卫者，从小被买来训练为士兵）的士兵们日日夜夜地站在庙宇的每一个角落。  
  
在广场的中心，她发现大祭司泰然自若地站着，成千上万的人围在她的周围，等待着看到某些神迹。  
  
“我警告过你，”她站在金瓦拉面前开始说道，“我不会成为完成你们主的使命的工具。”  
  
红衣女带着镇定的目光看着她，“你可以逃离它，但你逃得越远，它就追得越紧。”  
  
丹妮莉丝有些摇晃地向她走来，把谈话的对象转向大众，“我不是她让你们相信的那个救世主，”她大声的说道，“我烧死了上千人来让自己泄愤，”她现在离她只有几步远了，“我从那些被我夺去了生命的人的苦难中取乐。”  
  
她听到了周围人的倒吸气声，但金瓦拉并没有退缩，也没有把视线从丹妮莉丝身上移开。  
  
“他们知道那是主的旨意，”她继续说道，“成千上万的生命得到了火的净化，而不是被一个男人轻易地夺走。”金瓦拉叫道，伸出她带着长袖子的双臂。  
  
众人激动地发出呐喊。  
  
“他们得到的是一个镣铐的打破者，一位龙之母，”红衣女祭司继续说道，“我们不能再躲在小恩小惠之后了。”  
  
 _小孩子，被活活烧死！_ **  
**  
“你还是能听到他的声音，”当丹妮莉丝仍旧出神地盯着一片虚空时，她猜测道，“那个杀死你的白狼的声音。”  
  
绝望和痛苦的哭声从人群中爆发出来。  
  
“狼和狮有什么权利去评判龙的苦痛？”  
  
丹妮莉丝不明白为什么她的话让她镇在了原地，但一股愤怒开始在她心中升起，她再次陷入了困境，她不明白，她本是来阻止这种让她成为她自己的企图的。  
  
“停止抗拒它，不要让寒冰压制住你的火焰，”金瓦拉离得如此之近，以至于她可以碰到她的脸，“火就是力量，力量就是力量（Power is power）。”  
  
丹妮莉丝摇摇头，对这个咒语感到惧怕，她不是救世主，她的力量在杀死她的那个男人前根本不值一提，一想到这些丹妮莉丝就感到愤怒，她给了他们一切，她的人民为了那片土地的安危牺牲了自己，但这都是因她的失败而造成的，她没有把他们的安危放在琼恩的人民的前面而造成的，爱不仅杀死了她，还杀死了她所代表的一切。  
  
灰虫子忘记了她，这很好，她永远不值得那些被她拉到世界尽头的人们。  
  
她再次感受到了，那种蒙蔽了她双眼的压迫感，那种卓耿诱使她去燃烧的感觉，那双把她推向疯狂的无形的手，火焰在她的指间被点燃，钟声向她发出嘲笑。  
  
丹妮莉丝正在燃烧，字面意义上的燃烧，直到聚集在她们周围的人开始大喊，好像拉赫洛降临在了他们的面前时她才注意到，金瓦拉的脸上满是喜悦。  
  
她低头看向她的手，看到火焰从中冒出，就好像她在抓着它们，终于，丹妮莉丝成为了一条龙，一个怪物。  
  
 _他会来杀了我的_ ，她静静地想到。  
  
  
  
  
 **弥林**  
  
达里奥证明了自己，这一次，丹妮莉丝知道并明白她必须完全地信任他，她哀叹自己无法像一个伴侣那样爱他，如果是那样她的人生本会轻松许多。  
  
她的身体还没有完全恢复，但她感觉穿上欧内拉给她的多斯拉克服侍变得更自在了，年轻的卡林（*注：多斯拉克寡妇，前卡林熙）提出想为她编辫子，来表示他们最近的胜利，但丹妮莉丝完全没有胜利的感觉，一个死人能宣称什么胜利？再说了，她的头发很短，并且似乎完全没有长长，祭司们在把她的辫子扔进火里的时候就已经把卡丽熙也带走了。  
  
卓耿继续独自在弥林上空飞舞着，而达里奥则和指挥官们讨论着如何继续龙之湾的的征服。  
  
“布拉佛斯承认瓦兰提斯的新政府，海王继续向龙之母表示支持，”乔尼卡（*注：Jornik，作者原创人物），次子团的一位中士，达里奥的得力副手说道，“罗拉斯和潘托斯总是跟随布拉佛斯，所以在那里找到盟友没什么好奇怪的。”  
  
“我们应该夺取玛塔里斯，他们拒绝了我们并且杀了我们的人，”另一个人说道，丹妮莉丝不太记得他的名字，“然后是新吉斯。”  
  
“那是不少的土地，”达里奥抓抓他的胡子指出道，“很快他们会把这看作是一种扩张。”  
  
“我们有一条龙和一支庞大的军队，让我们夺取我们想要的，”乔尼卡表明道，小心地看向丹妮莉丝。  
  
她不太擅长策略，所以大部分时间都保持着沉默，但这一时刻，聚集在她桌子旁的男人们都等待着她发出某种命令。  
  
“我不能每次战斗都用卓耿，”她表示道，望着阳台拱门的方向，看着她的儿子轻盈的滑行，“他是我最后一个孩子，不到必要时我不能拿他冒险。”  
  
“请原谅我的大胆，陛下，”自由之民的指挥官，莫索罗对她说道，“上次您有三条龙，他们仍然敢和您对抗，您在维斯特洛所谓的失败正是他们的希望，直到弥莎消失他们把镣铐重新戴回我们的脖子上，他们是不会停下的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝用力地咽了一口唾沫，“那不是所谓的失败，”她坦白道，“在维斯特洛，有一个注定要扑灭我的火焰的人，他找到了我。”  
  
达里奥攥紧了拳头。  
  
“那就是一场彻底的失败，”她几乎是悄悄话般地说道，“当然，我不是来这里只为了让您们再度失望的，我会拿下那些城市，并做任何必要的事来维护那里的自由，”她确信地说道，目光落到他的身上，“我们会夺下自由城邦，团结为一支军队。”  
  
他们每个人都深深地吸了一口气，达里奥也不例外。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **IV  
  
  
  
AC308年  
**  
她的敌人最终使用了蝎子弩，当他们夺取玛塔里斯时，其中一台箭弩偷袭了卓耿，丹妮莉丝因没有料到这种情况的发生而觉得自己很愚蠢，当他们因为卓耿受伤的左翼不得不降落时，她发现自己被敌人包围了。  
  
在达里奥明智的坚持下，丹妮莉丝随身戴了一把她刚刚才差不多学会怎么使用的剑，认为她可以用她那说不上是剑术的剑术来对抗专业的士兵是一种荒谬的想法，但和他们对打为她和卓耿争取了一些时间，直到他们的士兵过来保护她。  
  
这是卓耿第二次在地面面对敌人，第一次是他去角斗场营救她，而鹰身女妖之子试图用他们的长矛杀死他的时候。  
  
达里奥，建议像在天上一样在地上运用卓耿，而龙似乎非常喜欢和他的猎物近距离接触，尽管如此，丹妮莉丝还是但心蝎子弩会再度击中他，所以有一段时间他们不得不停下征途来训练卓耿如何作战。  
  
有一个铁匠，一个名叫米扎尔的自由之民，向她提议为卓耿设计一套盔甲，尾巴末端带着狼牙刺的那种。  
  
“龙的鳞片不是说像石头那样坚硬么？”达里奥问道，坐在她一旁，他们看着铁匠为卓耿测量着尺寸。  
  
丹妮莉丝叹了口气，想起蝎子弩刺入雷哥是多么地容易，好像他是只飞在空中的鸟似的，“雷哥是我最小的孩子，而他像一头野猪一样被屠杀了，我并不觉得或害怕箭弩会杀死卓耿，但很快他们就会意识到他们可以通过下毒或者其他方式来加强他们的武器。”  
  
她期待着雷哥和韦赛里昂的蛋孵化出来，这并不是因为她想要在战斗中使用他们，而是因为随着时间的推移，她能感受到她最后的儿子的苦涩和孤独。  
  
在夺下玛塔里斯后，就像乔尼卡预测的那样，布拉佛斯，罗拉斯还有潘托斯和他们结下了联盟，把她认作他们的守护者，是的，他们就是这样叫她的，一位守护者，多么讽刺，然而，这使他们拿下密尔、泰洛西，还有里斯更加容易了，对于这最后一者，还有着一些和毒王的冲突为插曲。  
  
  
  
  
 **里斯**  
  
她担心蝎子弩会放出毒药来害死卓耿，和她的日和星的遭遇类似，这使得他们更加小心，采取了比起战争来说不那么传统的策略。  
  
进攻里斯，这片美丽的土地，将会完成他们在厄索斯西部的征途，丹妮莉丝对能向东边移动感到期待，去往诺佛斯，科霍尔，完整这一任务，为自由之民们建立一个要塞，等西部都安全稳定了，她希望他们再也不要来找她了。  
  
丹妮莉丝在这座城市里度过了一段糟糕的时光，她已经听说了这里的奴隶交易，这里著名的枕头房（*注：床奴妓院），人们在这里来满足他们最卑鄙、邪恶的欲望。  
  
她没有必要伪装自己来在人群中穿行，作为古瓦雷利亚最后的遗迹，里斯人的眼睛和头发同她一样具有异国风情。  
  
他们花了数月来计划他们的进攻方案，来尽可能地高效，他们必须为任何最后可能会发生的情况做好准备，达里奥派了军队中最机敏的自由之民去勘察城市并带来关于那里奴隶贸易的情报。  
  
在一群由受到贩奴者和妓院的所有者的影响的总督组成的公会的领导下，里斯需要一个强而有力的持久的干涉，她不会再和奴隶主们谈条件了。  
  
当自由之民回来时，他们透露在她回来的消息传到岛上后发生了几次重大的起义，因此，公会将在贸易圣殿和最杰出的公民举行会议。  
  
一个对于丹妮莉丝来说千载难逢的机会。  
  
几个月来，他们一直专注于和在这座城市建立关系，在伊利里欧·摩帕提斯的帮助下购买奴隶并把他们送去潘托斯，伊利里欧多年后再次出现在她的面前，带着服侍她的荒谬意图。  
  
 _“你有听说过你的朋友瓦里斯的命运么？”她问那个贪婪的男人，“我对你和他的警告一样，再利用或是背叛我，我就把你活活烧死。”  
_  
  
她知道他不可信，但在眼下，这是他们在里斯的商人中树立一种名声所需的。  
  
他们到达里斯的那天，丹妮莉丝单独给了她的指挥官们警告，如果她在枕头房发现她的任何人，她会处决他们，她可以容忍他们逃到弥林的妓院，那里对雇工们的安全有着严格的管控，但在里斯，人们找不到任何限制。  
  
一旦和里斯人进行了几场交易，请求在庆祝活动中占有一席之地就没有那么困难了，为了加强他们对这件事所谓的认可，丹妮莉丝下令买下了孩子们，她没有底气亲眼去看他们，但达里奥向她确认一旦他们出了里斯，奴隶们就安全了。  
  
“你去过这些房子的任何一座吗？”她问道，害怕听到肯定的回答。  
  
达里奥愤哼道，“我已经告诉过你了，我不会花钱来让女人和我睡觉。”  
  
最终，这个策略奏效了，如果一切按计划顺利进行，里斯的入侵只需要不到一天的时间，他们受到了去参加会议的邀请。  
  
达里奥总是有一种拍马屁的天赋，所以她让他和那些大总督和商人们说着甜言蜜语，而自己则坐在一旁，仔细观察着周围的环境，这里满是美丽的男男女女，他们都和她一样有着同样的头发或是眼睛，这使她怀念她之前的美貌。  
  
有那么一会儿她走开去到一个阳台上，看到人们聚在一个的男人周围，他正摆弄着香水和魔药，这个人完全足以假扮成一个坦格利安，他的头发像她一样是白金色的，他的眼睛是她从未见过的深蓝，她想象征服者伊耿大概长得和他很像，只不过这个人看起来更瘦，不像是个战士。  
  
女人们同男人们一样围着他，对他的外表而不是他所准备的浓郁香水更感兴趣。  
  
“一瓶香水不仅仅是用来取悦人们的嗅觉的，”当她走近时，他告诉他的观众们，“它必须同样激起人们的回忆。”  
  
他把两个装着红色液体的小瓶子拿到一个女人面前，这个女人闻了闻它们，试图找出两者的区别。  
  
“想要知道一个人是想让我们的感官变得更加甜美，还是，”他停下了，愉快地微笑起来，“杀死我们，唯一的办法就是训练我们的头脑来识别这是一个无害的骗局，”他伸出左手的瓶子，“还是一场背叛。”他举起他的另一只胳膊，毒药。  
  
人们喝彩鼓掌，备感惊奇，但丹妮莉丝知道左边的瓶子里才是装着里斯之泪（*注：毒药）的那个，作为一个数年来一直在逃避暗杀企图的人来说，这是毫无疑问的。  
  
有人宣布是时候该聚集在大桌子前了，她明白是时候寻找在云层之上卓耿的位置了。  
  
达里奥看上去对没有武器自卫而感到紧张，她向他们确认他们唯一的任务就是在他们的军队包围城市的时候离卓耿远一点。  
  
贸易圣殿将会化为灰烬。  
  
其中一个总督，她甚至懒得知道他叫什么，从他的椅子上站起来，在宴会开始前发表演讲。  
  
“我亲爱的朋友们，我们今日在这里是来宣布里斯将成为被攻击的对象的，”他在丹妮莉丝和达里奥困惑的目光下开始说道，“但不要害怕，我们仍然和大陆保持着忠实的联系，可靠的朋友们，他们愿意献出他们的生命来保护我们的自由不受这个篡夺者婊子和她的死神坐骑的威胁。”  
  
丹妮莉丝试着保持冷静，但是她身边的人开始对她的计划所需要的可怕境况而不安了起来。  
  
“亲爱的杰罗尔，请过来，”他一边唤道，一边手势招呼，来的是那个带着香水的男人，“我们忠实的仆人为我们对那头黑色的野兽和他的母亲的进攻做好了准备，看看啊，”所有人转身看向进入并包围了桌子的士兵们，“我们士兵的武器已经被杰罗尔·达加里昂（*注：Gerael Dagareon，作者的原创人物），又称毒王所改良过了，只要那野兽有一点抓痕，他的母亲就会成为虚无的母亲。”  
  
客人们一边鼓掌一边欢呼，仍然不太了解情况，通过纽带，她警告卓耿留在原位，他们不得不采取简单的围攻并找到逃离该岛的方法。  
  
仆人们拿着酒站到了他们身后。  
  
“现在，请大家举杯，以享乐和自由之名，与我一起干杯。”  
  
当葡萄酒被倒进酒杯时，丹妮莉丝抖了一下。  
  
“别喝它，告诉其他人也不要喝，”她事先警告道，提醒了坐在她两边的乔尼卡和达里奥，丹妮莉丝觉得她应该和她的人更好更快地交流合作。  
  
每个人都从他们的酒杯里喝酒，而丹妮莉丝和她的人们只是笑了笑把酒杯贴到嘴边，起初，她以为这是里斯人给他们设下的埋伏，他们不知怎么地知道了他们的计划，放毒想彻底地除掉他们。  
  
当第一个总督捂着他的喉咙倒在地上时，继续的客人也跟随了他，丹妮莉丝意识到有人已经领先他们一步了。  
  
虽然他们可能免受了毒害，但是他们无法避免站在他们身后包围了他们的士兵的威胁，他们拿着抹着毒药的长矛指着他们的背部和脖子，最后一位客人随之也倒到了地上。  
  
扼死者（*注：毒药）  
  
杰罗尔·达加里昂，或者说是毒王，坐到了那个以他的名义祝酒的总督的椅子上，晃着手里的金色酒杯，困惑地看着丹妮莉丝。  
  
“我从未听说过龙之母在嗅觉方面有天赋，”他在沉思片刻后说道，“我以为你唯一能做的就是把城市化为灰烬。”  
  
丹妮莉丝保持不动，试图去想卓耿的盔甲是否足以挡下所有的长矛。  
  
“我不得不承认你让我印象深刻，为了见到你本人，我等了很多年。”  
  
“你杀了你的人民。”这是她想到的第一句话。  
  
“这些人？”他说道，看向地板，总督的尸体躺着的位置，“这些人不是我的人民，我的人民住在圣殿的边缘，住在妓院里，等待着他们的王来解救他们。”  
  
丹妮莉丝感到困惑，“我们是来解放奴隶们的。”  
  
杰罗尔从椅子上站起，让自己更靠近她，达里奥试图挡在他面前，但她伸手阻止了他。  
  
“解放我们？”毒王问道，“我们等你来等了好多年，镣铐的打破者，没有等我们的人是你。”  
  
她摇摇头，“我们？”  
  
里斯的士兵们抓住了达里奥，乔尼卡和莫索罗，把匕首抵在他们的脖子上。  
  
他笑了，“我们不想要你的自由，龙之母。”  
  
“如果你们想要解放奴隶，那我们的目标是一致的。”她回答道。  
  
“我的目标不是把武器给我的人民让他们参加你的战斗，”这次他带着严肃的语气说道，“我们不会把自己从怪物手中解放出来却落入另一个手中。”  
  
“你在欺骗他们，”她打断道，“你在阳台上的表演，那是场骗局，你让他们相信了毒药是香水。”  
  
他没有回答。  
  
“对你来说，欺骗和扭曲感官并不困难，你向这座向你投降的城市承诺了什么？自由？这和你的总督刚刚和这些人承诺的有什么不同？”  
  
毒王皱起眉，“丹妮莉丝·坦格利安什么时候开始关心起奴隶的命运来了？你的朋友，潘托斯的总督，现在正在逃往维斯特洛来卖掉你慷慨的给予他的奴隶呢。”  
  
丹妮莉丝感到一阵剧烈的痛苦，跌撞着直到撞上了达里奥，她不知道自己为什么会惊讶于她会因轻信而落入同样的绝望陷阱。  
  
“维斯特洛是不允许贩卖奴隶的，”她紧张地回答道，“他们会抓住他并处死他的。”  
  
杰罗尔带着怀疑看着她，“你对你的家乡真是一无所知，”他回答道，“自从你毁了首都，抛弃了那里的人任那个瘸子国王摆布后，维斯特洛已经不再适合任何人居住了。”  
  
“我没有抛弃他们，我被杀死了。”  
  
“哦，是的，那道伤疤的由来。”他轻蔑地回答道。  
  
他们再次陷入了阴森的寂静中，毒王闭上眼睛想着他的下一步行动，丹妮莉丝抬头望向天空，试图在云中找到卓耿。  
  
“这就是接下来要发生的，龙之母，”杰罗尔再度开口，“你会承认我为里斯之王，尊重我们的自由，你的龙将清除一份我给你的名单上的人，然后你就可以继续扮演大陆上的征服者。”  
  
丹妮莉丝哼了一声，“我能得到什么作为回报？”  
  
杰罗尔对达里奥、乔尼卡还有其他人做了做手势，“除了他们的性命，”他满不在乎地说道，“我还可以给你提供最有价值的东西：我的知识。”  
  
丹妮莉丝离达里奥很近，确保着匕首不会碰到他的脖子，在被琼恩背叛以来，这是她情绪最低落的一次胜利。  
  
她垂下脑袋点点头，“我不是想要统治你们，”她说道，走向他，他的蓝眼睛在远处看去似乎更令人印象深刻了，“我想要的只是确保那些被我解放的人不会重回镣铐之中。”  
  
杰罗尔又给了她一个他那种满不在乎的笑容，“那么就让每个人都来捍卫这种自由吧。”说着，他抬起胳膊，伸出手来结成他们的约定。  
  
丹妮莉丝低下头，不情愿地握住了他的手。  
  
  
  
  
  
在拿下里斯后，他们不得不解决这些城市的执政问题，以及争议之地和石阶列岛的冲突，丹妮莉丝知道她不可能赢得每一场战斗，也许未来她还要面对许许多多的小失败，被伊利里欧·摩帕提斯背叛就足以证明这点。  
  
有时候，在她情绪最低落的时刻，她希望能有一个像提利昂那样能说会道的人对她提点建议，而不是对无数来找她寻求答案的人感到不知所措。  
  
在这个意义上，新结盟的毒王给了他们一个她从未料到的策略上的优势。  
  
杰罗尔·达加里昂曾是一名床奴，他通过欺骗他的客户来一点一点获得了权力，其中一个客户是一位炼金术士，他教会了他所知道的关于毒药和香水的一切，他是一个十分优秀的导师以至于杰罗尔最后超越并杀死了他。  
  
丹妮莉丝一直喜欢那些打破自己镣铐的人，但杰罗尔身上的某些事物仍然一直困扰着她。  
  
  
  
  
“我不信任他。”达里奥大概一千次这么说道。  
  
他们正在解决石阶列岛的一场矛盾，当时一个部落家族拒绝就密尔、泰洛西和里斯的新统治者提出的投降后的条件进行协商，杰罗尔国王也参加了这次谈判，到目前为止，丹妮莉丝并没有质疑这个人的做法，因为它很有效，达里奥，从另一方面来说，一直带着抹着毒药的长矛指着他的记忆揉着他的脖子。  
  
“他几乎不费吹灰之力就帮我夺下了泰洛西，在过去，你花了一夜时间就夺下了渊凯，”她辩论道，“每个人都有他们各自的方法。”  
  
“这就是为什么我不信任他，”达里奥坚持道，“你是喜欢这个男人吗？”  
  
丹妮莉丝先是爆发出大笑，“你是在嫉妒吗？”她问他，看向他，发现了一种认真、关心的表情，她的笑消失了，他所想的比她以为的还要糟糕，“不，”丹妮莉丝说道，从她的椅子上站起来，“你觉得我再次看错了人。”  
  
自从她回来后，他就让自己适应了她新的存在，她之前认识的那个达里奥玩世不恭、无忧无虑，试着用各种方法来消耗她的耐心，过去的那个丹妮莉丝会一起跟着他开玩笑，现在他们的这个新版本害怕和之前的他们产生关联，好像维斯特洛不仅毁掉了她存在的本质，还毁掉了她所代表的一切。  
  
“丹妮-”他叫道，但她已经离开了帐篷。  
  
“不要那样叫我！”  
  
丹妮莉丝去了她知道毒王会在那里做事的地方，也许她没有宣称自己是任何自由城邦的女王，但该死的她仍然有着一条龙和一支大军，为什么她要让这些男人把她使唤来使唤去？  
  
她在外面听到了尖叫声，连忙想走进里面，可他的守卫却阻止了她，她发出一声雷鸣般的咒骂，把毒王引了出来。  
  
“陛下，”他冷漠地问候道，虽然他总是穿着整洁的蓝衣服，但他的手上满是血。  
  
“杰罗尔国王，”她回应道，“我想参与这次审问。”她说道。  
  
他哼了一声。  
  
“我不这么认为。”  
  
丹妮莉丝的眼神阴了下去，她做了一件她平时不会做的事，她点燃了她的手，使得他的一名守卫让了开来，他的目光从未离开她，只是叹了口气，无奈地站到一边，他不怕她，她知道。  
  
她走进去，发现一个男人被绑在椅子上，血流遍了他的全身，混合着一种半透明的，几乎不易被察觉的毒液，在他面前的是另一把空着的椅子。  
  
“这还不够。”杰罗尔回答道，坐到这个人面前。  
  
“我不知道我还能告诉你什么了，我只是个铁匠，求你了。”  
  
丹妮眨眨眼，惊呆了，她不知道为什么自己会惊讶于这样一件可怕的事竟能和杰罗尔联系到一起，毒王，相反，只把她的出现当作一个影子。  
  
“把他的女儿带过来。”他命令道。  
  
“什么女儿？“丹妮震了一下，杰罗尔挑起眉毛，困惑地看着她。  
  
“求你了，求你了，不！不！艾泽尔！艾泽尔！“囚犯的声音喊破了。  
  
一个年轻女人被拖了进来，丹妮莉丝本能地伸手去摸向她的剑，周围的守卫也做出了同样的反应，她看到杰罗尔拿起一把宽刃匕首。  
  
“这个女人是谁？”她向他质问道。  
  
他尖刻地回答道，“再多问一个问题，我就让我的守卫把你从这儿弄出去，”他走过她，补充道，“火是你的武器，毒药是我的。”  
  
他没有用匕首割那个人的女儿，但是做了更糟的事，当他完成的时候，他得到了他想要的名字。  
  
“侠客团（*注：石阶列岛的佣兵组织）！侠客团是关键！他们是关键！”铁匠大喊道，但是为时已晚，他的女儿只剩下一团青烟了。  
  
接着他用匕首刺穿了那个人的心脏。  
  
“你杀了她。”丹妮莉丝说道，看着他制造的恐惧的残留。  
  
“我是在被。。。一个烧毁了整座城市的女人所评判吗？”他站起来走近她，匕首还握在手里，前所未有的，她抖了一下，而他注意到了，他后退了几步，“你得到了你的城市，丹妮莉丝女王，庆祝吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
有了毒王在他们身边，赢得接下来的战斗变得容易了许多，或者至少，为他们节省了时间，虽然她仍旧对他持保留意见。  
  
随着她在厄索斯的势力的增强，她的树敌也随之增多，每当有人企图暗杀她的时候，她都会叹一口气，意识到她的身体已经对带毒的武器和二流巫师免疫了，以及剑和刀刃的造成的小伤，她会流一点血，接着伤口就会合上，给她的身体留下永远的印记。  
  
然而，随着厄索斯西部归于她的掌控，诺佛斯和科霍尔没有花精力来召集军队对抗这一不可避免的敌人，就像他们在之前和多斯拉克人的和平谈判那样，丹妮莉丝无意将自己的意志强加于这些城市，也无意在这些城市执政，她的两个主要目标在于消除奴隶制，还有组建他们一半的地方军。  
  
分歧仍然存在，但很少有人愿意在战场上面对卓耿，不论谁敢这么做都会成为野兽的口粮，每一次有人要用蝎子弩的时候，卓耿就会用他的火焰或者盔甲上的狼牙刺来摧毁他们。  
  
在战斗中使用龙，以及接受训练来保护自己，即使后者是有些可悲的，是来自达里奥的两个好主意，这在维斯特洛本会非常有用。  
  
有了诺佛斯和科霍尔，她认为她的征服已经结束，仅仅三年时间，她就集结了一支庞大的军队，凭借这支军队她可以向更东边行进，甚至穿过多斯拉克海，每当她的野心想要掌控她的理智时，她就会提醒自己她最初的目标：结束奴隶制，维护这种自由。  
  
为了避免超出她掌控范围的诱惑，同时也为了避免受制于自由城邦持续的压力和那里的统治者们的惺惺作态，她把他们联合成了一个单一的组织，称为共同议会，每年在铁金库的旧建筑里举行两次大会。  
  
她的目标实现了，达里奥毫发无损地回到了他的家人身边，她和卓耿可以再度自由地四处游荡，直到雷哥和韦赛里昂的蛋孵化。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **V  
  
  
  
AC309年 弥林**  
  
 **“** _卡丽熙，_ **”** 芙莉吉亚（注：Frigia，达里奥的女儿）轻轻地叫她，把丹妮莉丝从思绪中拉了回来， **“** _他们暖暖的！_ **”** 她说道，小心翼翼地抚上龙蛋，仿佛他们是她的世界里最珍贵的事物。  
  
回到弥林后，达里奥的家人和她处得更近了，但仍然，他们还是把她当作卡丽熙和弥林的女王看待，即使她多次坚持他们不用这样对待她。  
  
欧内拉的肚子因又怀上了孩子而变得沉甸甸起来，丹妮莉丝不禁觉得自己像是夹在他们中间的一个入侵者。  
  
他们的女儿芙莉吉亚总喜欢过来找她，和她聊天聊上好几个小时，确保龙蛋在她的悉心照料下安全而温暖，丹妮莉丝会奖励她的帮助，和她讲述坦格利安的龙的故事和歌谣，甚至是讲起这些龙蛋的父母们。  
  
弥林再次繁荣了起来，有一段时间，她得以享受它带来的平静与安宁，然而，噩梦和她脑中的声音再次出现了，仿佛宁静会加重她的疯狂。  
  
金瓦拉想要她训练死亡赐予她的能力，由于女祭司的催促，她学会了洞悉红神庙里的火焰。  
  
“所以这就是红神把我带回来的原因，”她在其中一次训练中说道，更像是一种确认，而不是问题，“他想让我像三眼乌鸦那样。”  
  
金瓦拉既没有肯定也没有否认她的猜测，她对于这件事上的沉默和她一直试图推动丹妮莉丝接近红神据她所说赐予她的神圣使命相互矛盾。  
  
“您想从火焰中看到什么，火焰就会展示给您，您很少能从火中看到您所需东西，我的姐妹亚夏的梅丽珊卓过于痴迷她自己的愿望，火焰只给了她所思所想的反射。”  
  
如果是这样的话，丹妮莉丝只想看到一样东西，一样火焰永远不会展示给她的东西。  
  
出乎意料的是，她乐于能看到过去和现在的片段，这是一种有利的条件，可以帮助她察看她最近征服的每一个角落。  
  
有一段过去是她总是选择去造访的，她的死亡，她看了无数次，以至于她对此都麻木了。  
  
它总是以琼恩走向王座厅开始的，他在外面碰见卓耿，后者在让他通过前仔细地看了看他，像她让他接近一般的天真，忽视了他的武器和明显的沮丧。  
  
她胸口传来的疼痛打破了他们的吻，在意识到发生了什么之前，丹妮莉丝看着他的脸，寻找着一个借口，一个道歉，或者一丝悔恨，但琼恩只是一直闭着眼睛，好像他不确定自己做了什么。  
  
她记得她想说些什么，但是话语无法抵挡从她口中涌出的鲜血，以及传遍她全身的乏力感。  
  
她的时机已到，接下来，她看到自己看向被摧毁的天花板，张开双臂迎接追缠她一生终于抓住了她的死亡。  
  
她讨厌看着他在她的尸体旁哭泣，好像他有权这么做似的，至少她希望他对他的所作所为哪怕有一丁点的确信，但琼恩看上去似乎很不情愿，一切都在他暗淡的目光前崩溃了。  
  
他甚至没有去面对卓耿，后者在最后因为他和她之间的联系而无法伤害他，即使这么做让他痛不欲生。  
  
她看到卓耿摧毁了铁王座，这看上去像是一场胜利，一个伟大的结局，所有战争的终结。  
  
琼恩是这个故事的英雄，注定要终结世上的黑暗的预言中的王子，而她是那她终其一生试图战胜但没有成功的黑暗的一部分。  
  
她的命运不是建立一个新的世界，如果她以这种角度看的话，她的唯一目的就是成为服务于琼恩的荣誉的一枚棋子。  
  
她觉得这在某种意义上是诗意的。  
  
在看了这么多遍后，她注意到琼恩是从她关押提利昂的那侧过来的，费了点功夫，丹妮莉丝找到了那一时刻，他们在杀死她前那几分钟的对话。  
  
她还不至于固执到去否认琼恩在竭尽全力地维护她，反抗着告诉他他必须要阻止她的荣誉感。  
  
丹妮莉丝应该在提利昂辞去他首相职务的那一刻就处死他，但她做不到，因为她心中的有一部分仍然喜爱着他，这不会有什么太大区别，因为琼恩注定要杀死她，但至少，他不会撒谎告诉琼恩她一直都是个暴君，她在厄索斯杀的人都是受害者而不是暴力的实施者。  
  
琼恩很纠结，而提利昂利用了这点，他是在救他自己。  
  
提利昂承认他曾经爱过她，当她听到他叫她丹妮时，一阵寒意传遍了她的脊骨。  
  
在弥林，她不断地看向火中，即使是在晚上，达里奥、欧内拉和芙莉吉亚就会把晚餐带到她的卧房。  
  
有一天晚上，丹妮莉丝看到珊莎·史塔克在临冬城的大厅里处理朝政，提利昂在她的身边，当他们回来的时候，来自维斯特洛的消息传到了这边，告诉他们铁民已经占领了那里的大部分地区，包括君临，她为雅拉女王感到高兴。  
  
“所以他们就这样杀了国王？”达里奥问道，为了不让芙莉吉亚听懂他们的谈话换成了通用语。  
  
“不，”她说道，专注于试图看到君临，但那里漆黑而模糊，“我看不见他，但它可以被杀死。”  
  
“我很高兴那些狗爹养的就这么自作自受了，”达里奥吐槽道，得到了欧内拉不赞成的目光。  
  
 **“** _那些狗带羊的！_ **”** 他如父的女儿重复道，模仿着通用语。  
  
丹妮莉丝笑了，但还是感觉像很多时候那样，自己是这个家庭的外人，她知道达里奥相信她是这个家的一员，但她已经从过去得到了教训，在某一时刻，一切都有可能从她的手中溜走，她不想让他在他的家庭和她之间做出选择，就像她无法再承受又一次拒绝一样。  
  
在他不知情的情况下，她一直在计划尽快的搬离，也许去瓦兰提斯，丹妮莉丝现在的等待只是为了等龙蛋孵化，这样芙莉吉亚就可以看到龙宝宝们了，不太理想的是，她等得太久了。  
  
“有了我们的军队，我们可以在不到一个月的时间内就入侵维斯特洛。”达里奥坚持道。  
  
“我永远不会回去的，”她回答道，嚼着她的晚饭，“我一直留意他们是因为我不想让他们来找我的麻烦。”  
  
“你觉得他们会那么傻吗！”他难以置信地问道。  
  
 _从这个意义上来说他有着愚蠢般的勇敢，_ 她想回答道。  
  
老实说，她对维斯特洛的警惕是出于对安全的考虑，而不是好奇，自由城邦在她的伪统治下统一的消息传到西方的速度比她预见的还要快，不过由于那里多地爆发的叛乱，这让她因为知道他们没工夫来对抗她而放松了一些。  
  
找出琼恩在哪里并确保他离她远远的不会很难，但她不需要在这会儿扰乱她心中早已枯萎的那部分。  
  
乔尼卡出现了，并为打扰了他们进餐道歉，他通知他们一位来自夷地的使者有一个紧急消息要找她，为了获得一些安宁，他们保留了大金字塔作为他们的住所，但最终，他们必须得返回弥林政府，并找到一个更好的地方来建立他们的军营。  
  
丹妮莉丝没有任何打扰多斯拉克海另一端的土地的宁静的打算，更不用说红色荒原和骸骨山脉之外了。  
  
在她待在厄索斯的所有日子里，她除了知道夷地有着璀璨的文明外对其所知甚少，她见过来自那里的人，也见过街市上他们的奇珍异物，似乎总是离她很遥远，她从未想过要去那里。  
  
他们在王座厅接待了这位使者，她过去常常在这里上朝，认真小心地听着男男女女们的赞美，他们带着各种各样的的礼物和古怪东西填满了这个地方。  
  
目前，使者说他们的地区因两个帝位的竞争者而冲突不断，青王卜盖和缇王伯秋，是他们之中的前者向丹妮莉丝送来了和平的礼物，以寻求一个可以在他的人民面前巩固他的继承权的联盟。  
  
丹妮莉丝向他们保证会考虑他们奇怪的请求。  
  
乔尼卡倾向于收下这些礼物然后把使者赶出城，觉得前往夷地执行任务是不可能的，因为这涉及到要穿过魁尔斯，男巫们的领地，丹妮莉丝在那里并不受欢迎，莫索罗只是补充道如果那里有奴隶需要被解放，那么自由之民们就会跟随她，暴鸦团的团长建议说如果她得到夷地，这会让她成为类似厄索斯的女皇的存在，但并没有明确表示是否会跟随她。  
  
最终，她听取了达里奥的建议，旨在为龙之湾带来贸易交流。  
  
不论管怎么说，乔尼卡说的有道理，他们无法穿过魁尔斯到达夷地，丹妮莉丝和那里的不朽者还有着未了的恩怨，她不希望给她的指挥官们带来任何麻烦，他们必须得从新吉斯出发，经过瓦哈尔和莫拉克港，沿途再夺下鞭岛，那里以有一个奴隶中转站而出名，最终在至少六个月后到达夷都（*注：夷地的首都）。  
  
这样的任务需要集结至少两万人马，这不是她第一次长途旅行，但这不像她多年前去往维斯特洛的那趟旅程，这里的港口是有限的，骑上卓耿她可以在几个星期之内就到达那里，但她需要一支军队来支援她，以防任何可能的危险。  
  
使者将在几天之后离开，因为他们走的是较短的陆路。  
  
在离开弥林的前夜，她和达里奥展开了一场激烈的争论，因为她命令他留下来等待他第二个孩子的出生。  
  
“上一次我让你不带上我走后他们杀了你，”他说道，急迫地捧住她的脸，“我的孩子和欧内拉都很安全，不要把我支走。”  
  
丹妮莉丝知道他的关心来自他的保护意愿和忠诚，不再是出于他曾对她有的爱，她想对他大吼如果他的家人因她而发生了什么事他会有多么恨她。  
  
达里奥和欧内拉之间有着她之前忽略的弥桑黛和灰虫子所拥有的事物，她尽量避免在这些想法上徘徊，但她还是总会想起他们，弥桑黛告诉她灰虫子向她承诺在征服结束后会带她回纳斯，她私自地哀叹他们要离开她，没有想到她最好的朋友在几天后将要遭受的命运。  
  
弥桑黛不在了，灰虫子也不在了，丹妮莉丝向任何愿意倾听的神祈祷他们可以在来世重聚，同时，她不会让同样的命运发生在达里奥和欧内拉的身上。  
  
杰罗尔把里斯治理得很好，不介意陪她花差不多六个月前往夷地，为了避免他不在的时候出现任何问题，丹妮莉丝派出了她的部分军队来保卫岛屿。  
  
在第一个月，他们穿过了龙之湾前往新吉斯，那里的舰队可以把他们带到夷地，杰罗尔在那里登上了他们的船，一如既往地礼貌而谨慎，送了她一瓶茉莉花香水以表示信任，她心里想笑着告诉他不要多想，但毒王一点都不傻。  
  
在去往新吉斯海上的第一周，她完全没有看见过他，以为他可能在忙于他的个人消遣，前往法罗丝的那两周是最无聊的，杰罗尔每周出现一次来向她展示他的新香水并测试她检测毒药的技能，她想问问他他为什么总穿着蓝色的衣服。  
  
当他们在瓦哈尔的短暂停留时，人们渴望见到龙之母，这是她为数几次踏上陆地察看卓耿，他表现出一种奇怪的不安，并向她发出处于担忧和恐惧之间的令人困惑的信号，丹妮莉丝认为这可能来自他们两个都没有去过这么东边的不适感。  
  
他们一穿过肉桂海峡进入玉海，丹妮莉丝便回忆起了在卓戈和雷戈死后不久乔拉的提议，站在船头，她为她北方的大熊默默地流泪。  
  
在莫拉克港，该地区的暴风雨使他们失去了一艘船和几名士兵的生命，丹妮莉丝骑上卓耿试图救下他们，但风暴毫不留情，他们不得不在港口的客栈停歇。  
  
“你哭了，”杰罗尔突然指出道，“我从未见过龙哭。”  
  
如果不是因为不愿表达，她会因为他所说的笑的。  
  
“你在看我？”她问道。  
  
他点点头，“这不就是我来这儿的原因么？”  
  
丹妮莉丝不信任地皱起眉头，“我以为我已经把原因说的很清楚了。”  
  
“哦，不，”他连忙解释道，“我非常清楚我在女王圈子内的作用是什么，”他在空中摆着手，思索着，“但在我们之中，我因你足够相信我而愿和我同处一室感到受宠若惊。”  
  
丹妮莉丝冷冷地笑笑，仍然不确定杰罗尔的真实意图，“别以为你已经赢得了我，”她说道，走过他，去往客栈的阳台，俯瞰着城市的森林，杰罗尔同她一起走过去，站到她旁边，“我哭是因为我想起了一段旧日的友谊。”她坦露道，稍稍让步了一些。  
  
毒王也像她一样，望着远处天空的同一个点，“是他背叛了你吗？”  
  
丹妮莉丝震了一下，“什么？不！乔拉他，”她停下来，意识到自己回答的唐突，“自从我嫁给我丈夫以来，乔拉就是我的同伴，他一直陪着我，直到他生命的最后一刻。”  
  
他因感兴趣而睁大了眼睛，“你的第一任丈夫卓戈卡奥？”  
  
“是的，我唯一的丈夫。”  
  
“当他绑架你的时候你多大？”  
  
丹妮莉丝对他越界的问题感到有些不舒服，“他没有绑架我。”她说道，确定地。  
  
“抱歉，陛下，”他道歉道，但没有停下也没有察觉出她语气中的不快，“我的理解是，多斯拉克男人们不大会追求他们的妻子。”  
  
她突然有想因他的大胆而打他一拳的冲动，但接着她想起来他曾经是个床奴，谁知道是从多大开始的，也许他是在和她寻找共同点，“我的哥哥把我拱手送给了卓戈卡奥，来交换一支军队，那时我十六岁。”  
  
杰罗尔把目光移开，好长一段时间没有说话，仿佛他已经忘记了这段谈话，她不介意和他分享一些信息，毕竟，他已经向她坦白了好几件事，丹妮莉丝清楚对于他，在他再次回到他那与世隔绝的状态前最好享受这样的时刻。  
  
在接下来前往鞭岛的两个月，她大部分时间都花在了和莫索罗还有乔尼卡策划进攻上面，没有和杰罗尔交谈，他的情绪又变得沉默古怪起来。  
  
这次入侵花了他们不到一周的时间，由于杰罗尔给奴隶主们的水下了毒，安静地除掉他们非常容易，卓耿负责除掉剩下的那些，新获得自由的奴隶们又拿起武器消灭了幸存的。  
  
这是许多年以来她再次看到小孩子，被奴役的小孩子们，她感觉难以呼吸，无法带给他们所需的平静和关照，杰罗尔和莫索罗在这时接替了她，试着找出他们的家在何方，虽然他们中的大多数都受到过严重的创伤想不起来了，弥桑黛曾告诉她她对纳斯的记忆所知甚少。  
  
 _“小孩子，被活活烧死！”_ 琼恩的声音在她的脑中重复道。  
  
丹妮莉丝对于自己对这件事这么敏感而感到虚伪，卓耿对孩子毫不仁慈，龙是野兽，野兽会伤害孩子，有时候她觉得这就是为什么她的怀孕没有一胎是有结果的。  
  
无法再耽搁他们前往夷都的任务，他们把一半的舰队和人留在了岛上来把被解放的奴隶们护送到龙之湾，丹妮莉丝哀叹他们没有像维斯特洛的渡鸦那样更有效的交流方式，寻求一些渡鸦的疯狂主意出现在了她的脑海，但这只会引起更多的问题。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **AC309年  
  
  
  
夷都**  
  
他们终于到达了夷都，一座与众不同的雄伟城市，而这只是和魁尔斯比起来，在这里，恶名远扬的皇帝，卜盖，带着她能想到的所有奢侈珠宝接见了她。  
  
市民们成群结队地前来围观卓耿，这种热情和北境人在她的孩子飞过临冬城上空时的冷漠和恐惧形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
她享受他们给她的舒适和安慰，但卓耿却不停地通过他们的纽带在向她表达着不安，阻止了她继续参加可以带她参观这座城市和这里的居民的车队游行，有什么事不对劲，而这种感觉正在一点一点占据她。  
  
她首先想到了达里奥、欧内拉和芙莉吉亚，如果欧内拉因生产没能活下来怎么办？他们的孩子还好吗？是不是有人在她不在无法保卫城市的时候进攻了弥林？每晚她的脑袋就会充斥着成千上万的念头，她尽着自己最大的努力去完成这次外交任务。  
  
她脑海中的一个微小的声音把她的思绪引向了琼恩，这是不是一个表示他出了什么事的征兆？毕竟，他是她的血亲，她很快就打消了这个想法。  
  
两周过去了，这种奇怪的感觉不再新鲜了，马车游行使她感到疲惫，这里的缺少任务也让杰罗尔、莫索罗和乔尼卡感到无聊，丹妮莉丝请求卜盖皇帝告诉她更多关于和另一个皇位竞争者的冲突的信息，他的回答像他的个性一样天花乱坠。  
  
接下来的几天她一直在为和龙之湾的贸易协定进行谈判，对卓耿从天空中传来的不安越来越在意。  
  
在他们待在这里的最后一个晚上，他们会以一场宴会作为道别仪式，她怎么也找不到卓耿，她把她的不安告诉了她的人，来让他们对任何可能的骚乱都保持警惕。  
  
卜盖皇帝是如此地乏味和以自我为中心，以至于丹妮莉丝觉得到最后，也许天底下所有的君主都是一样的，急迫地想在历史上给自己占有一席之地，她端起酒杯，假装对卜盖露出亲切的微笑，同时翻译将他对她的赞美传达给他，这个女人带着一种她前几天没有见到的奇怪的紧张。  
  
 _“。。。我向你们承诺一个奇迹，而我已经完成了，龙之母赐福与我，宣布了我为夜狮的合法继承者，他在人间的化身。”  
_  
丹妮莉丝想要把酒杯砸到这个人的脸上，这时他的演讲变得不对劲起来，那个翻译开始用瓦雷利亚语结结巴巴地说道。  
  
 _“作为对你们持久信仰的奖赏，今夜便是为我们的人民牺牲的最后一晚，那个鸠格斯奈平原上的冒牌货会在我统治刚开始的时候就死无葬身之地！”_ **  
**  
丹妮莉丝的不安使她的士兵们站了起来，但很快就被皇帝的卫兵包围了。  
  
 _“夜狮用最后一条龙赐福于我们，为了带领我们的帝国走向荣耀，他还会将这份礼物翻倍。”  
  
“这里就是最后一条龙，也是我帝国的开端！”  
_  
几只手把她拽到了一个广场的中央，那里矗立着巨大的夜狮雕像，她可以听到她的士兵试图接近她而发出的刀剑的碰撞声，但她无法动她的头来看到底发生了什么。  
  
她有一万名士兵，他们不可能像什么都没发生那样把她抓走，卓耿在哪儿呢？  
  
当他们把她丢到雕像的旁边时，她撞倒在一些又硬又尖的东西上，磕伤了她的头。  
  
龙蛋  
  
她的蛋  
  
 _达里奥！_  
  
人们对于这令人不安的事件看上去是如此地入迷，以至于他们忽视了双方士兵之间的战斗，所有的注意力都集中在了她和她的蛋上面。  
  
她对没有料到这一点而感到自己很愚蠢，夷地不是自由城邦之一，再一次，她的天真会害死她关心的所有人。  
  
皇帝继续讲着，但没有必要翻译了，因为他只是在对他的人民讲话，丹妮莉丝把龙蛋抱进她的怀里，试图最后一次呼唤卓耿，但什么也没有发生。  
  
远处传来一阵可怕、低沉的声音，使她浑身战栗，失去了片刻的意识，当她再度睁开眼睛时，她正躺在石地上，有一双眼睛正注视着她，不，在她上方。  
  
她感到头顶吹过一阵温暖的微风。  
  
丹妮莉丝转过身，看到了卓耿锋利的尖牙和像两个火球一样照亮了黑暗的眼睛。  
  
那糟透了的声音又响了起来，这次，母亲和儿子同时发出痛苦的喊叫，接下来她看到卓耿张开他的鼻孔，她知道这代表什么意思，没有太多时间思考，她扑向龙蛋，在他的火焰淹没了她的时候拥抱了他们。  
  
她上一次身处火海是她在烧维斯·多斯拉克的卡奥们的时候，然而，这是龙焰，丹妮莉丝不确定自己是否能活下来。  
  
她听到她身下的东西破裂的声音，意识到蛋正在孵化，很快她就想起这种情况在她的孩子在柴堆的熊熊烈火上诞生时也发生过，她没有被烧伤，但感觉有什么东西扎到了她背部的皮肤，她的长袍和斗篷都不见了，让她再一次一丝不挂。  
  
仍然觉得怒火中烧，她站起来，卜盖的人影出现在了她的面前，丹妮莉丝感到她的双手握成了拳头，这一刻的重量落在了她的肩上。  
  
皇帝叫着什么，他的臣民欢呼起来，他利用她，把她作为他的一个奇珍异兽来打动他的观众，不知怎么地，他还设法让卓耿也参与了他的表演， _奴役_ 了他。  
  
她的身边传来一声微弱的吼叫。  
  
丹妮莉丝转过脸，看到一双琥珀色的眼睛好奇地看着她，一条只有猫的大小，她所见过的颜色最猩红的龙站在卓耿曾站过的她的右肩上，她的双臂上还站着两条，一条紫色，一条金色，在她的腰上，趴着一条棕色的，正在她腿上爬的是一条灰色的。  
  
五条。  
  
她有了五条龙。  
  
她颤抖着，不知道该对于证明她孩子的存在的奇迹般的出生作何反应，她梦想着这一刻有三年了，想象着小芙莉吉亚在一个安全的距离外看着他们，想象着卓耿在那里照顾他们。  
  
达里奥、欧内拉和芙莉吉亚可能都已经死了，莫索罗、乔尼卡还有杰罗尔也是，她的士兵，她解放的奴隶，可能都被害死了。  
  
太多的情绪在短时间内充斥着她，她感觉头脑发热，眼里满是泪水，她本不想流泪，这本该是一个美好的时刻，一个她在她的余生可以拥有的为数不多的时光，但是他们却找到了再次利用她的办法。  
  
她无助地尖叫着，身后的卓耿挥舞翅膀，挣脱了奴役他的束缚。  
  
丹妮莉丝向前迈步，这个地方因她的火焰燃烧了起来。  
  
  
  
  
丹妮莉丝彻底地夺走了青王的生命，她为她的火焰所造成的附带破坏感到悲哀，但在卓耿被奴役来给他们取乐的情况下她不敢去注意那些，她的士兵们找到了使她失去意识的可怕噪音的来源，那是一个她之前从未见过的魔法号角。  
  
她想知道它是从哪里来的，但她不得不烧毁它，这样就没有人能做这种事了，金瓦拉应该比她更清楚此事。  
  
夷都的人们宣布她为新的女皇帝，但丹妮莉丝对头衔不感兴趣，并考虑了让另一位竞争者来接管城市的可能。  
  
她的思绪一直回到达里奥和他的家人身上，她害怕面对他们已经死亡的可能。  
  
她决定在卓耿恢复体力以及幼龙们熟悉她后就飞回弥林，她本想给他们起名字，但是这会让她想起小芙莉吉亚，以及她是多么地渴望那一时刻。  
  
她的生活似乎是一种苦难的循环。  
  
她听到小龙们发出叫声，比平时更加响亮和短促，丹妮莉丝让其他人做好准备时刻逃跑，拿起剑静静地走进了她的房间。  
  
一个几乎和她一样身材瘦小的人躺在她房间的地上，五条龙带着天真、好奇的眼神看着那人，红色的那条展开翅膀，保护地站在其他龙的前面。  
  
 _不_ ，当那个人影跳到她的面前时她想到， _艾莉亚·史塔克。_  
  
她这些年来最大的恐惧成真了，史塔克家的人要回来吃掉她残余的部分，仅仅是摧毁她、利用她、抛弃她是不够的，他们还要回来折磨她。  
  
当她看到琼恩的妹妹手中的匕首时，她的目光转向了小龙们，这就是唤醒她心中的怪物所需要的一切。  
  
艾莉亚占了上风，但丹妮莉丝转过身趴到了地上，她的左臂因深深的伤口在流血，丹妮莉丝踹了她一脚，这样她们就都倒在了地上，并用剑划破了她的脸，这使得另一个女人痛苦地叫出声，松开了匕首，丹妮莉丝跪起来，用一种她之前从未有过的力气把对方扔向了房间的另一头。  
  
史塔克的头撞到了一面墙上，接着她的龙开始一起攻击她。  
  
群龙将要杀死一只狼。  
  
喧闹声把莫索罗和乔尼卡都引到了房间里，他们围住了她，同时看着小龙们向这个瘦小的女人进攻。  
  
丹妮莉丝被一时的冲动所占据了，她真心地想看她受苦，因她想要伤害小龙们而想把她烧死，然而，当红龙展开双翼，张开嘴巴，将要吐出艾莉亚·史塔克这一生中可能是最后看到的东西时，丹妮莉丝走上前，用瓦雷利亚语大声命令道。  
  
 _“停！”_  
  
红龙转过来沮丧又困惑地看向她，其他龙则更乖巧地听从了她，放开了艾莉亚，当小龙们离开并安静下来后，乔尼卡和莫索罗按住了艾莉亚的双臂，丹妮莉丝可以看出她流了不少血，一道划在她脸上的伤口，这会留下一道大疤。  
  
她弯下腰捡起艾莉亚掉在地上的匕首，杀死夜王的同一把匕首，如果她用它把火之怪物也杀死，那将是一个巨大的成就，有一瞬间她想到。  
  
当她再次转身面对她的时候，艾莉亚正在看着她的胸部，她穿着的薄裙的宽领暴露了她哥哥留给她的伤疤。  
  
她们俩没有说一句话，在过去，她们也没有说过太多的话，她对艾莉亚·史塔克的唯一印象只有她对她怀疑的暗暗注视，仿佛想让她离开并再也不要靠近临冬城。  
  
丹妮莉丝想要回击史塔克们对她造成的伤害，但杀死她会意味着这会给他们一个过来找她的直接理由。  
  
她在两周内就遭到了两次攻击，除了她自己谁也保护不了她，不是她集结的军队，不是杰罗尔的毒药，也不是卓耿的火焰。  
  
她必须要自己面对她的敌人。  
  
乔尼卡和莫索罗焦急地等待着她的命令，她镇定地看向这个女孩，恢复了平静，命他们移开他们的武器以寻找一个合适的角度。  
  
丹妮莉丝回忆起她上的第一堂课，达里奥提到向头的一侧直接用力敲打足以让她的对手陷入昏迷，她举起她的剑，用上面的剑柄使出全力打向了艾莉亚，直到对方在海上待了好几个小时候后才会醒来。  
  
她的指挥官们对于她饶了她的袭击者一命的决定表示反对，但丹妮莉丝回绝了他们，希望这是她最后一次见到这个史塔克姑娘。  
  
杰罗尔在之后找到了她，给了她一杯闻起来太过浓郁而不像是被简单调制的茶。  
  
“别问里面有什么。”他说道，坐在她旁边，带着足够的自信。  
  
她像他指示的那样做了，明白了为什么毒王在有些时候看起来是那么地精力充沛，这饮品支撑着她在几周内就处理完了夷地的事务，骑着卓耿，紧紧地带着小龙们回到了弥林。  
  
在路上，丹妮莉丝没有去想可能在大金字塔等待着她的不幸，在夜晚，她的梦几乎是触而可及的，白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪，她希望这茶的功效永远不要消失。  
  
最终，她到达了城市，并对看到街道仍旧正常表示感激，当她降落在她房间的阳台上时，她慢慢地从卓耿身上下来，取下了他身上的小笼子，里面歇息着雷哥和韦赛里昂的孩子，卓耿爬回他在顶上的巢穴，小心地等待着一切被安排妥当。  
  
丹妮莉丝进入房间，整洁而未糟破坏，她不敢叫达里奥或者欧内拉的名字，仍旧害怕会看到他们像弥桑黛那样身首异处的尸体。  
  
 **“** _卡丽熙！_ **”** 一个高声调的声音说道， **“** _你回来了！_ **”**  
  
芙莉吉亚长高了，她的黑头发也更长了，丹妮莉丝跑过去在半道接住了她，把她抱了起来，意识到她有多么地爱她。  
  
 **“** _你爸爸在哪儿？_ **”** 她问道，准备好了从她口中得知最糟糕的消息。  
  
女孩的脸皱了起来，丹妮莉丝颤抖了。  
  
芙莉吉亚把一根手指放到她的嘴里，她的眼睛泪汪汪的，嘴唇因小孩般的委屈而发抖。  
  
“丹妮莉丝，”达里奥强有力的声音在房间里回荡，他同样走向两位女性，紧紧地抱住了她们，好像他害怕失去她们一样，“丹妮莉丝，对不起，对不起。。。”他用使她担心的饱受折磨的声音悲痛地说道。  
  
她松开他们，摸向他的脸，他的眼中有一种她不太理解的奇怪的懊悔。  
  
在她可以问他发生了什么之前，达里奥开始语无伦次地说道，“他们抓到了芙莉吉亚和欧内拉，我不知道还能怎么办，我发誓我有跟踪他们，但我找不到他们的踪迹，他们没有走去往魁尔斯的路，他们是该死的巫师！”  
  
 _龙蛋_ **，** 她没费多少脑筋地推断道， _这就是他们夺取龙蛋的方法。  
_  
 _巫师，这就是为什么他们拥有号角。_  
  
丹妮莉丝想要大笑，她的另一个恐惧成真了，达里奥必须要在他的家人和对她的忠诚之间做出选择，而他选择了他的家人，就像他应当做的那样。  
  
她叹了口气，像自她从祭司们找到她的那个冰冷洞穴里醒来后所感受到的那样。  
  
她打住了达里奥的道歉，邀请父女俩陪她到阳台上给他们看小龙们，卓耿安静了下来，在看到情况恢复正常后放松休息。  
  
她问了欧内拉和新宝宝的情况，得知他们母子平安，接着让芙莉吉亚坐到她的大腿上，给她介绍小龙们，他们的体型仍然很小，足以让达里奥和她较近地欣赏他们。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VI  
  
  
  
AC310年  
**  
“你为什么总是穿蓝色？(Why are you always wearing blue?)”丹妮莉丝第一千次问道，和杰罗尔一同走在里斯的街道上。  
  
他们和里斯的部分协定就是让妓院被人把守和监管，和在弥林的做法类似，不许再有孩子在那里工作，她本可以派别人来检查规定是不是在被严格执行，但不知怎么的，丹妮莉丝发现自己又来到了岛上。  
  
“你为什么总是忧伤？（Why are you always blue?）”他用自从她开始问他穿衣的颜色以来一直在反问她的同一问题回应了她，他们两个都决定花更多时间去思考的简单问题。  
  
达里奥建议她对他们的交流保持谨慎：一个让她在自然地想到这种可能的本身之前就意识到了它的一个提示。  
  
自从琼恩以来，她没有再和任何男人在一起过，也不打算那么做，她的心永远无法像她还活着的时候那样去爱了，她的身体在上一只抚摸她的手同样把匕首刺入了她的心脏后也没准备好再次被人触碰，亲密的举动不在她的考虑范围内。  
  
从这个意义上来说，杰罗尔除了寻求陪同她以外并没有想再要求其他的。  
  
“你在夷地给我的那个喝的，那是什么？”她改变话题，走出了人群。  
  
当一缕阳光打在他身上时，他眯起了他的蓝眼睛，他叹了口气，“我告诉过你不要问那是什么。”  
  
“不，你告诉我不要问 _里面有什么_ ，”她替他回忆道，“我是在问 _那是什么_ 。”  
  
他短暂地笑了笑，说道，“那是毒药。”  
  
“真合适。”她喃喃地说道，得到了他的赞同。  
  
“那是一种能平复内心痛苦的液体，但无法消除它，”他继续解释道，试着说服她放弃它，虽然，在他的话语中，有着一种暗暗的邀请，一种在迈入地狱前的事先警告。  
  
“我能要更多吗？”她直接说出重点。  
  
杰罗尔的脸变得悲伤了起来，仿佛他能注意到她有多么迫切地需要这种解脱。  
  
“你会告诉我你为什么总是忧伤吗？”他再次调戏道。  
  
“我死了，这会让人忧伤，”她说，以她最好的方式总结道，“你为什么总是穿蓝色？”她坚持地问道。  
  
“这让我想起天空。”他说到，对于一个秘密来说这也太平淡了。  
  
回到他的住所，杰罗尔为她准备着饮品，但拒绝说明它是什么或者把原料给她，上一次一杯就足以避免了那些噩梦和声音一整周，但她把那段时间花在了骑卓耿飞行以及和小龙们说话上面，这次她参加了一次外交参观，并终于明白了为什么杰罗尔会在他们在海上航行的那段时间多次避开他们，这药让她发抖和感到紧张，觉得有太多的人在她周围而她需要远离他们，她甚至避开了杰罗尔，把他们参观的剩下的时间都花在了在她的卧房里望着天空，做着关于白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤她的雪的白日梦。  
  
当药效结束后，杰罗尔坚持说她所看到的都不是真的。  
  
“它玩弄人的心灵，我告诉过你这是毒药。”  
  
她摇摇头，否认道，“我的心已经死了。”  
  
他用理解又后悔的眼神看着她，之后给了她一个装着蓝色液体的小瓶子， _真合适_ ，她想到。  
  
“不超过一滴。”他指示道。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **多斯拉克海**  
  
她给红龙取名为巴利斯托（Barristal），因为他在他的兄弟姐妹里处于领导者的地位，他的无畏让她想起了巴利斯坦爵士的名号，她怀疑有一天他会对卓耿的权威造成问题，后者已经对这只小龙叛逆的倾向感到烦躁了。  
  
杰罗尔的药物给了她更多远离人群和花更多时间和龙待在一起的理由，虽然她不打算再把他们束缚起来，但她知道最好让他们远离麻烦。  
  
维斯·迪尔芙（*注：地名）有一个大坑，卓耿在他多年的游荡中在那儿筑了个巢，丹妮莉丝在小龙们开始能自己猎捕食物，在弥林的羊群中危险地等待着伏击之后把他们带到了这里，巴利斯托在还只有猫那么大的时候就追上过一只羊，一件卓耿在他那么大的时候都没能完成的任务。  
  
多斯拉克海成为了一片人烟稀少的土地，虽然还是有一些小部落回来定居在了当她把她的卡拉萨带到西方想着再也不会回来时留下的被遗弃的村落，他们大多数人害怕她，并避免和她产生冲突，丹妮莉丝不怪他们，她确实是她的雷戈本应该成为的征服世界的骏马。  
  
在晚上，她梦到她从来没有同意过弥丽·马兹·笃尔使用血魔法，她带着她的宝贝儿子和乔拉来到了自由城邦，在那里生活直到他们变老，有时候她还会梦见另一种可能，她留在了龙之湾嫁给了达里奥，芙莉吉亚和格雷尔（*注：Gael，达里奥和欧内拉的儿子）是她的孩子。  
  
她对再次踏上维斯特洛的抗拒心理不允许她去想她在那里获胜的可能，但有时候丹妮莉丝会设想所有让事情变得不同的选择。  
  
难以避免地，她想到了 _他_ 。  
  
琼恩在她身上留下的痕迹永远无法被消除，她的灵魂似乎排斥于对他放手，丹妮莉丝不确定这是由于充满了她的悲伤，还是由于他刺入她体内的空虚，或者是因为她还爱着他的这种荒谬想法，才让她对他的记忆这么难以忘却。  
  
她这么想是多傻啊，她责骂自己，她只是个躺在一座被毁的城市的脏兮兮地板上的腐烂的尸体，琼恩一定早就向前看在他一直渴望的北方找到一个新家了，不在乎他杀死的女儿，不在乎她吐出的鲜血。  
  
 _他可能会对你感到恶心，_ 她想象她对她的孩子说道， _但我会全心全意地爱你_ ，她向星星讲道。  
  
为什么在那天点燃君临是那么容易？她问自己，为什么骑上卓耿把他烧成灰烬会那么难？为什么她无法让自己去摧毁那些深深辜负了她的人？她到底在想些什么？  
  
在所有进入她脑海的画面中，丹妮莉丝确信只有一个是真的，虽然，杰罗尔反对说蓝色药剂迷惑了她的心，她知道那片白色荒原是真的，它一定是。  
  
多年以前，不朽者试图阻止她走向她的未来，但她以为那只是一个把戏，如今发生的事证明了那曾是对她命运的真实一瞥。  
  
更重要的是，她之后还去过那里一次。  
  
丹妮莉丝闭上眼睛，触摸她面前的空间，好像她用手就可以抓住她最珍贵的梦境。  
  
  
  
  
  
在过去，当她觉得最后的三条龙注定是代表了最后的三个坦格利安后裔时，给她的孩子们取名字很容易，雷哥给雷加，韦赛里昂给韦赛里斯，卓耿给她，那个不知道她前方的道路有多么黑暗的年轻而天真的自己的美好梦想。  
  
对于这些小龙，取名字的过程持续了好几个月，巴利斯托仍是除了卓耿外唯一有名字的。  
  
丹妮莉丝想要更好的了解他们，让他们发展他们性格，直到她完全的确认谁是谁。  
  
和巴利斯托的无畏相反，灰色的那条是最严肃和顺从的，她很早就为他想好了名字，但她得确保这和他的脾性相契合，而他确实是。灰翼（Greywing）。  
  
她就同这个世界一样对龙的性别了解不多，但她确认直到他们产卵时他们不会有特定的性别，不论怎么说，对于紫色的那条，她发现她喜欢把它称作她，甚至是她在想出一个和她的美丽和优雅相衬的名字之前，弥桑德瑞丝（Missanderys）。  
  
后面两条和巴利斯托以及其他两条比起来体型更小，但她毫不怀疑他们会像其他龙那样强大凶悍。  
  
棕色的这条并不逊巴利斯托的凶猛，但比他的兄弟更加的守规矩，他大地色的鳞片让她想起了次子团的盔甲，在有一天她让达里奥摸他的时候，她立刻选择了把他取名为，达里恩（Daarion）。  
  
“我一直以为你会以你所失去的人为他们命名，”在庆祝有一条龙会传承他的遗产时，他说道，“他会成为你最好的龙，记住我说的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝对此笑了起来。  
  
最后，和韦赛里昂相似的金色的那条，有着最奇怪的性格，他会狩猎，也会像巴利斯托和达里恩那样凶猛，然而，他从来都不像一条龙应该有的那样凶残，丹妮莉丝感觉到他是最克制，智慧的那个，这一品性让她想起了乔拉在她身边的最后的那些日子，她给他取名为乔里昂（Jorion）。  
  
她孩子的五个后代都以超出她预期的速度增长着体型和力量，丹妮莉丝觉得过不了多久，她的敌人就会发现她比以往都更加危险。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **AC311年  
  
  
  
瓦兰提斯  
**  
丹妮莉丝更经常地去观察过去，她看过一些类似伊耿降临这样的历史性的事件，看了一些血龙狂舞时期的战斗，直到最后她看到了盛夏厅的悲剧，紧接着是雷加的人生。  
  
把他和琼恩联系到一起是如此地容易，他也是一个忧郁、孤单的男孩，丹妮莉丝可以看他和他们的母亲看上好几个小时，总是隐藏在黑暗中。  
  
如果能这样长大该多好啊，她想到，拥有一个她从未知晓的母亲，一个承受了这个世界如此多艰难的温柔女人，雷拉·坦格利安是一个老年版的她自己。  
  
雷加的举止让她想起了当韦赛里斯还是那个梦想着要回家和一家人团聚的小男孩时的样子，在某一方面，丹妮莉丝不禁在想雷加有多么严重的毁掉了他们的生活。  
  
她看到了事情的全部经过，从最后的真龙，如雷加被人们称为的那样，痴迷于预言的那一刻直到他如此渴望得到的儿子在王座厅杀死她时。  
  
承认她家庭的每一个男人都对她造成了伤害让她感到很痛苦，她的父亲是疯王，不断地以侵犯她的母亲为乐，雷加葬送了她的人生，定夺了她的命运，韦赛里斯虐待了她，卓戈强奸了她，然后在最后，琼恩杀死了她。  
  
 _多好的一家人！_ 她对自己说道。  
  
有一天，奇怪的事情发生了，她正在看她的哥哥雷加和那个后来成为了琼恩的生母的史塔克姑娘的第一次见面，接着，他不知道从哪里冒了出来。  
  
丹妮莉丝差点跳了起来，她以为蓝色药剂在扰乱她的神智，正如金瓦拉所说的那样。  
  
不论他是不是真的，她很庆幸琼恩看不见她，他看上去精疲力竭，他的脸是那么地沮丧以至于她无法分辨出这和她上一次见到他有什么不同，这让她觉得这只是影响了她视野的她的一部分记忆。  
  
无论如何，当她和他一同被拽到了一个她不认识的地方时，情况变得混乱了起来，这个地方被藤曼和树叶覆盖着，丹妮莉丝感到树枝在她上方移动，想要抓住她，似乎想要进入她体内似的，没有时间去思考，她的双手燃起了火焰，这个地方开始燃烧了起来，最近，这成为了她应对攻击的主要反应。  
  
她看不到琼恩了，但有一个响而清晰的声音对她说道，“你在这里，我看见了，我很高兴你总是在救他。”  
  
丹妮莉丝几乎想不起布兰·史塔克的声音，但她知道这是他，至少是一个高龄的他。  
  
“这次我会让你轻松一点，”他继续说道，“但你知道我们会再见面的，我们总是会。”  
  
下一秒，金瓦拉就抓住了她的胳膊，“他碰到你了吗？”  
  
“什么？”她问道，仍然因所经历的感到头晕目眩，“没有，那是什么？”  
  
红袍女祭司不安地打量着她，但是接着抚上她的脸颊说道，“你必须要做好准备，风暴降生的丹妮莉丝。”  
  
  
  
  
  
她唯一能确认他是否存在的方法就是在火中寻找他，她一开始这么做，丹妮莉丝就知道她会停不下来。  
  
直到她不得不停下。  
  
第一次，她看见他睡在一个又黑又湿的地方，第二次，他回到了临冬城，和她在之后发现是珊莎的孩子玩耍，第三次，也是最后一次，她看到了自她回来的那一刻就猜测到的事情。  
  
发现她和她不知怎么地就是他喜欢的类型让她感觉很奇怪，一个身材苗条，有着白金色头发和蓝眼睛的女人，她的脸比她更长更尖，她非常地美丽。  
  
当他们一丝不挂地亲吻做着男女之事时，她感觉自己像闯入了他的生活的某种鬼魂，她时机算得太糟糕了，她真希望自己从来没去看过他。  
  
她回到了他杀死了她的那个过去，但没有等着过去的那个自己进入王座厅，她经过过去的他们坐到铁王座上，就像她第一次就应该做的那样。  
  
接着另一个他也走进了大厅，她困惑地看着他，然后把这个地方点燃了。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **古瓦雷利亚的废墟  
**  
卓耿绕开了他们通常回到弥林的路线，把她带到了旧自由堡垒的遗址，想起韦赛里斯和她讲述的年轻的艾瑞亚·坦格利安被贝勒里恩带到这同一地方所遭到的不幸，丹妮莉丝感到一阵恐惧。  
  
她从大火中活了下来，经历过好几次被下毒，心上还被挨了一刀，但她还是惧怕血魔法。  
  
小龙们已经有像马那么大了，他们并不像她降落在那些奇怪的废墟上时那么害怕，烟海遮住了所有清晰的景象，阻碍了他们看清自己身处何处，直到卓耿指引他们进入山丘上的一座宫殿的遗迹。  
  
第一天，她只是在堡垒的废墟间徘徊，寻找着有价值的东西，倒不是说她会把那些东西带走，所有人都知道这个地方受到了多严重的诅咒，丹妮莉丝怀疑她可能也永远无法离开这里。  
  
第二天和第三天，她大胆起来开始查看周围的环境，和龙们一起享用他们奇怪的猎物，因为另一种选择是饥饿地死在城堡里，当她靠近烟海清洗自己，她的腿被岸边一块锋利的岩石划伤了，血流入了水里。  
  
到了第五天，丹妮莉丝遇到了石人，他们想要抓住她，但最终糟到了卓耿和巴利斯托火焰的猛烈攻击，他们剩下的人都跪到了她的面前，但丹妮莉丝已经厌倦了这种毫无意义的反应了。  
  
在第七天，丹妮莉丝说服了卓耿飞回家，但有一种莫名的感觉阻止了她这么做，丹妮莉丝确信有一些声音在她在这里停留期间总是不时地对她说着话，但这一次和之前不太相同，这声音没有邀请她去探索被诅咒的废墟深处，这一次她的耳边听到了类似像是在吟唱的歌谣般的声音。  
  
“记住你是谁，你要成为谁，风暴降生的丹妮莉丝，记住你的箴言。”  
  
那天晚上，她找到了十四火峰的余烬，在其中滴下了她的血与火。  
  
  
  
TBC


	5. 无冕女王（丹妮莉丝）第二部分

**第五章 无冕女王（丹妮莉丝）（下）**  
  
 **VII  
  
AC312年  
  
乔拉港 瓦雷利亚王国**  
  
她的双手止不住发抖，在把一整天的时间都花在灰土之中后，她觉得她的手已经失去了知觉，筑工们觉得她不必参与建造旅店的工作，但丹妮莉丝需要感觉到她可以在某些方面帮上忙，她厌倦了只是看着周围的人忙上忙下。  
  
在她的想象中，这座城市将成为那些决定居住在她的新王国的人们的入口，营造一种温暖和被欢迎的感觉是十分必要的，以给那些像她一样无家可归的人提供一个庇护所。  
  
花了好几个月，这里的自然环境才接受了她血液里的魔法，丹妮莉丝仍然不确定她到底做了什么，但这很有效，船只在烟海上航行，人们踏上了陆地走动。  
  
达里奥正在监督主岛城堡的修复工作，而她则在乔拉港试图搭建好这座城市的每一个细节，以纪念她忠诚的大熊。  
  
想起乔拉，她发出一声小小的哀叹，时间流逝，但她的痛苦并没有得到痊愈，反而越发严重，不过通常，这些艰难的工作和任务以及她在她的指挥官们的指导下严格的剑术训练能把她心灵上的伤痛替换成一种身体上的磨练。  
  
“陛下，”乔尼卡叫道，不顾她只用叫她名字就行了的请求。  
  
她擦去眼泪，手上的污渍弄脏了她的脸，丹妮莉丝转过身看向乔尼卡紧张严肃的脸，应该是出了什么事，她推断到。  
  
  
  
  
“他说他是在维斯特洛认识你的，”乔尼卡告知她，他们一路走到了施工期间他们所住的小屋子，“我告诉那小子他应该离开，但他坚持说你会想见他。”  
  
想到这个人可能是谁让丹妮莉丝发抖，但打消了琼恩放弃了他的新生活来了结她的想法。  
  
“他为什么不告诉你他的名字？”她担忧地问道，他们最近才允许人们进入岛屿，来自世界各地的人们纷纷前来，维斯特洛人也不例外。  
  
事实上，维斯特洛人正在大量地迁往东方，铁民们四处征伐，毫不停歇，同时北境正在尽着最大的努力来抵御入侵。  
  
“他说。。。。”他皱着眉，困惑地说道，“他的名字是你给他的。”  
  
当她走进作为临时会议室的城市大厅时，她看到了她认为最不可能再见到的人。  
  
詹德利·拜拉席恩  
  
他的旁边站着一个白金色头发的少年，身穿盔甲，披着一件蓝绿色的斗篷，带着看呆了的神情望着她，她现在的仪容并不十分得体。  
  
“陛下。”两个人说道，单膝跪在她面前，一种她已经厌倦了的动作。  
  
“不用下跪，大人们，”她指示他们，尽量去表现得正常一些，不让自己对这突如其来的到访感到太意外，“是什么把您们带到这儿来的？”  
  
詹德利的双手紧握在身体两侧，“我以为您死了，我的女王，”他结结巴巴地说道，好似在为自己解释。  
  
丹妮莉丝理解他的担忧，她打住了他。  
  
“我不是您的女王，拜拉席恩大人，”她抬起下巴，试图保持一点自尊，“还有是的，我死了。”  
  
两个人都困惑地看向对方，她不愿意花时间再解释了。  
  
“您已经向另一位国王宣誓效忠，”她建议道，把双手握在前面，以掩饰颤抖，“您出现在这里可能会被认为是叛国。”  
  
“布兰国王已经死了，”少年回答道，又因为她疑惑的表情，他连忙解释道，“我的名字是蒙特里·瓦列利安（*注：潮头岛伯爵，现瓦列利安家族家主，瓦列利安家族是和坦格利安家族一样在瓦雷利亚末日浩劫中幸存下来的家族，同样拥有银发紫眸的瓦雷利亚血统，历史上和坦格利安家族关系密切），陛下。”  
  
丹妮莉丝差点要晕过去，她到现在才注意到瓦列利安家族的存在，瓦雷利亚也是他的祖先家园。  
  
“布兰国王不可能死的，他是三眼乌鸦。”丹妮莉丝解释道，尽管她知道他们不会在乎。  
  
“君临遭到了袭击，铁民占领了维斯特洛的大部分地区，我们不知道还有谁活了下来，但我们的军队无力反击。”詹德利开始告诉她。  
  
“您是抛弃了您宣誓效忠的国王吗？”  
  
詹德利摇摇头，直接地反驳道，“没有，陛下，我只是想救那些你任命我保护的人们！”他的语气使她震惊。  
  
在过去，当她把这个人的姓氏合法化的时候，她并没有考虑清楚他是否有成为一位领主的能力，更不用说是一方守护了，她知道他是个经验丰富的铁匠，而她的统治会以像他这样的人，前私生子，掌握权力开始，这是她除了觉得她缺少盟友而这个小伙子会支持她的明显事实外她所想到的。  
  
她活着的最后几天是为了让人们达成他们的目标，而她却在失去她的。  
  
然而，如她所见，他并不够格。  
  
“救他们？”她震惊地问道，“你没有听说我在君临的所作所为吗？”  
  
她尽了她最大的努力去忘记那个决定，从不复想它，每当她感到卓耿的怒火在她心中生根时，她就会飞到最偏僻的地方，远离一切。  
  
“我听说了，”他回答道，不确定地看了她一眼，“我不是在宽恕您杀了数百个从小和我一起长大的人，但我不能对真相视而不见，是您给了我这个重担，我想让您帮助我维护它。”  
  
丹妮莉丝叹了口气，“我不会回到维斯特洛的，拜拉席恩大人，”她抓了抓额头，“如果这就是您想要的，恐怕您是白来这么老远了。”  
  
“我们不是来这儿把您带回去的，这不在我们的能力范围之内，我们不知道现在那边由谁掌控，北境是铁民们唯一尚未涉足的地区，还有。。。”  
  
“那您为什么不去那儿？”她严厉地问道，“史塔克家族不是您的盟友吗，大人？”  
  
詹德利否认道，“艾莉亚·史塔克曾经是我的朋友，”她能从他的语气中听出一丝痛苦，“我没有和她或者戴佛斯爵士联系过，也没有和琼恩联系过，”当他提到那个名字时他停下来了，丹妮莉丝闭上她的眼睛，用力地咽了口唾沫。  
  
“你们为什么来这儿，你们想要什么？”她问道，说出了重点。  
  
“我们想要一个家，陛下。”  
  
 _家，_ 提到这个词让她抖了一下，他们有一个家。  
  
“你们的家在狭海以西，大人们，”她睁开眼睛，直接看向那个年轻的瓦列利安，“当然，想必您也有权要求留在这片土地。”  
  
蒙特里应该还不到二十岁，她想到，他能否像亚当·瓦列利安曾经那样驾驭她的一只小龙呢？  
  
他没有回答，仍旧呆呆地看着她。  
  
“陛下，”詹德利的声音同样十分疲惫，“至少，让我的人民帮助你们，证明他们自己。”  
  
 _我的人民_ ，她以前也有她的人民。  
  
丹妮莉丝点点头，让乔尼卡安排他们住下。  
  
日子一天天过去，风暴地的居民们在最先完工的房子里安顿了下来，他们中有许多是平民，五王之战的幸存者，他们非常愿意在收获季节帮忙以及参与城市的建设工作。  
  
头一次，她在维斯特洛做的事带来了些好运。  
  
“我有一个条件，”她向折磨她童年的那个男人的私生子说道，“你不能联系他们，他们中的任何人都不行，明白吗？”  
  
詹德利担忧地看着她，但是同意了。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **首都 瓦雷利亚王国**  
  
在魁尔斯的军队试图进攻拉扎西后，丹妮莉丝前去援助莫索罗的军队，直到他们撤离，她对夺下魁尔斯这一想法的回避让她的自由之民军队失去了拉扎的土地，她不明白，在她消灭了卜盖把伯秋将军推举为新的皇帝后，夷地基本上成了她的盟友，这本来应该会迫使男巫们投降，但他们还是反击了她。  
  
她的指挥官们希望这些小龙很快能像卓耿一样被用于战场，但丹妮莉丝还没有准备好就这么暴露他们，他们还很小。  
  
 _我曾以韦赛里昂和雷哥之名保证过你们会获得自由，_ 当有一天他们在分享猎物时，她告诉他们， _我害怕我会再度失败。_  
  
当她回到仍在修复中的瓦雷利亚时，达里奥正一脸担忧地等待着她。  
  
“在王座厅有一个礼物正等着你，”他说道，帮助她从卓耿身上下来，卓耿的体型已经长到了让骑上他变得越来越困难的地步。  
  
“什么礼物？”她问道，突然警觉起来，达里奥后退一步叹了口气，领她进去。  
  
丹妮莉丝回忆起在潘托斯的那天，韦赛里斯和伊利里欧·摩帕提斯准备让她接见卓戈卡奥，那时她感到悲伤、孤独、恐惧，这和她见到亚莲恩·伊伦伍德时在她身上看到的神态一样。  
  
她没有理会多恩的使者，看着这个年轻的公主，她颤抖着，回避着她的目光，丹妮莉丝可以发誓她是在试图克服恐惧。  
  
“停下，”她命令那个正向她解释着多恩边境情况的使者，他们是来修复他们之前的联盟并请求她的援助的，“我想听她说话。”丹妮莉丝向亚莲恩抬头示意。  
  
这个女孩吓了一跳，快速地走上前鞠了一躬，“您想让我告诉您什么，陛下？”  
  
“叫我丹妮莉丝，”她请求道，“你的父亲，亲王，他派你来的时候是否考虑过你的意愿？”  
  
使者合上双手，咽了一口唾沫。  
  
亚莲恩的下唇颤抖了，“我。。。是的，陛下，”她的口音很重，但她的声音单纯而温柔，“我是说，丹妮莉丝。”  
  
丹妮莉丝皱起眉，“别对我撒谎。”  
  
这整个情况更像是一种交易， _我给你我的女儿，你给我你的军队，我给你我的妹妹，你给我你的军队。_  
  
亚莲恩让自己向前走去，“我从来没到过这么远的地方，丹妮莉丝，我想念我的家，但我的职责始终在于为我的人民着想，我也是这样告诉父亲的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝点点头。  
  
随着复辟的进行，她无法否认和多恩达成协议将对瓦雷利亚的外交地位产生重大的积极作用，但从另一方面来说，她不想干涉雅拉·葛雷乔伊在维斯特洛的扩张。  
  
“不好意思，陛下，我不知道您的大臣们向您提供了什么情报，但恐怕她不是领导这次扩张的人，”使者说道，令她困惑不已，“一个自称为鸦眼的男人在几年前囚禁了她，就在您离开后不久。”  
  
雅拉·葛雷乔伊被囚禁了，她还错过了什么？  
  
丹妮莉丝从王座上站起，那是一把他们在废墟里发现的早被遗忘的简单器具，在杰罗尔派来的里斯的工匠的修复下恢复了原貌，至少她可以把这把椅子称之为她的。  
  
“我接受伊伦伍德亲王的军事结盟提议，”她宣布，“但是，尽管我感到受宠若惊，我不会接受他的求婚。  
  
一个来得太晚的联姻，她想到。  
  
在亚莲恩出生后，安德斯·伊伦伍德亲王便成了鳏夫，从那以后就再也没有计划过结婚或有其他的继承人，但同样，被加冕成为多恩亲王也不是他的计划。  
  
如果这是在过去，她会接受这个提议而不是去乞求琼恩的爱吗？哦，那个年轻的自己，如此地沉浸在爱情之中，以至于完全忘记了多恩永远不会支持他的继承权。  
  
“亚莲恩公主不需要待在这里，”她补充道，转过来看向她，“回家吧，陛下。”  
  
那天晚上达里奥和她会见了伊伦伍德亲王的兄弟兼多恩军队的指挥官，勒文·伊伦伍德。  
  
“现在堵住亲王隘口（*注：地名）已经太迟了，”勒文·伊伦伍德指出，“我们一直把我们的大本营集中在星坠城、天及城和伊伦伍德城。”  
  
“他们是在把你们和王国的其他地区孤立开来，”达里奥看着地图说道，“你说他们还没有达到西部的土地，为什么？”  
  
“海塔尔家族正在保卫那里，但我们还没有与他们结盟，安德斯亲王担心他们那边很快也会发生叛乱。”  
  
达里奥摇摇头，“维斯特洛真是一团糟，伙计，我是说， _大人_ ，”他纠正自己，“我想我得亲眼去看看了。”  
  
丹妮莉丝摇摇头，“不。”  
  
围在桌子周围的男人们看向她。  
  
“我答应了给你五万人，再加上大炮和我最好的战略师，”她坚定地说道，“但达里奥是我的朋友。”  
  
“我同样是你最好的战士，”他争辩道，无视了周围的人，“我不是个该死的筑工，丹妮莉丝，这是我的工作，”他完全忘了这次会议的礼仪。  
  
“请让我们单独聊一会儿，”她请求道，其他人点点头，退下了。  
  
达里奥靠在桌子上，“你到底在搞什么？”  
  
“我是在保护你，我在想着芙莉吉亚，格雷尔，还有欧内拉，你也应该这么做。”  
  
“他们活得就像特么的王室，”他确认道，“我告诉过你我不是个顾家的人，我是个战士，如果有一天我要死，我会死在战场上。”  
  
丹妮莉丝尽了她最大的努力不把他原地烧死，至少在那种情况下，他会死在她的手上。  
  
“我想踏上维斯特洛，你以前剥夺了我拥有这种体验。”  
  
“这不是-，”当她的喉咙因愤怒肿得太厉害的时候，她停了下来，“我不能也失去你，人们在那片土地上为我毫无意义地死去。”  
  
“我经历过更糟的事，也挺过来了，”他走近她，摸上她的脸，“你是我的女王，我必须得服侍你。”  
  
丹妮莉丝推开他的手，“不要说那句话，”她走过去看向桌上的地图，“铁民们是怎么走到这一步的？”  
  
达里奥走到她旁边，“就像我们当年占领奴隶湾时一样，有成千上万愤怒的人民站在我们这边。”  
  
丹妮莉丝皱起眉看着他，“维斯特洛没有奴隶制。”  
  
他哼了一声，“成千上万的人团结起来对抗一群掌控权力的混蛋？这对你来说听上去不耳熟么？”  
  
她没有这样想过，维斯特洛的社会总是显得比厄索斯更先进，但到最后，同样的车轮也在那里运转着，一个不灭的权力的车轮。  
  
 _我不是要停止车轮，我是要打破车轮。_  
  
但车轮击碎了她，维斯特洛的车轮就是领主们，如果她要做到她在厄索斯所做的，她就要与他们为敌，而他们是琼恩的家人和朋友。  
  
“好吧，你去吧，”她放弃道，“但只是去监督那里的防御，然后你就得回家，”她命令道，盯着地图上的铁群岛，“我有一个任务要给你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **卧房 大堡垒**  
  
雅拉·葛雷乔伊在五个月后获救，达里奥送信说道维斯特洛的形式非常危急，那里的士兵要么“太弱”，要么“太害怕”来和他们的人并肩作战，她回复要他尽快返回。  
  
治疗雅拉的医师说她极度营养不良，但并没有像她想的那样受到折磨。  
  
“我以为你死了。”这是她们见面时她说的第一句话。  
  
“逝者不死（What is dead may never die）。”丹妮莉丝回答道，坐在她休息的床边。  
  
“抱歉没能帮上你，”她咕哝着，仍然很虚弱，“我想让琼恩·雪诺死的，但史塔克们总能逃离惩罚，我想。”  
  
这是真的，谁会说维斯特洛最高尚正直的家族的不好呢？  
  
“谢谢你支持我，即使是在我死后，”丹妮莉丝告诉她，詹德利告知过她只有雅拉在提利昂和琼恩的审判中要求过为她伸张正义，“很抱歉我无法把你带回铁群岛，但这个鸦眼。。。”  
  
“维克塔利昂，（*注：Victarion，席恩的另一个叔叔，这个其实算是作者的半原创人物，因为剧集的维克塔利昂没出现，攸伦又基本没怎么用原著中的设定，所以作者融合了一个人物出来，用了原著攸伦和维克塔利昂两个人的部分设定）”她打断了她，几乎是吐出了那个名字，“我父亲的私生子兄弟。”  
  
“他伤害了你？”  
  
雅拉笑了，“什么？不！从这点上来说他不像攸伦，”她停顿了一下，想起了她那邪恶的叔叔，“谢了，顺便说一下。”  
  
丹妮莉丝点点头，但等着她透露更多关于维克塔利昂的事情。  
  
“他总是在那儿，四处游荡，藏匿在我家人的嫡生子女的阴影下，我父亲说他曾经夜夜祈祷淹神把攸伦换成维克塔利昂，我从没有和他走得太亲近，但他是一个优秀的战士，以及攸伦做梦都想成为的杰出的船长。”  
  
“我知道布兰的条约不会让我的人满意，但我觉得他们会接受它，因为席恩为他付出了生命，接下来我知道的就是我被扔进了那个该死的地牢，从那以后我就再没听说过维克塔利昂的消息直到。。。Well，现在。”  
  
让丹妮莉丝仍感到惊讶的是，仅仅凭那一个男人就可以在几年内对维斯特洛造成如此的破坏。  
  
“你知道他想要征服整个维斯特洛吗？”  
  
雅拉皱起眉头，“那是攸伦的一个妄想，我从没想过维克塔利昂会有这种追求，”葛雷乔伊坐起来以便思考，“我觉得他更聪明。”  
  
“他是的，”丹妮莉丝说道，“就连布兰国王都无法阻止他。”  
  
“布兰国王，”雅拉重复道，因不爽喘着粗气，“一个没有军队的瘸子男孩能做什么？你还活着，陛下，是时候回去给那些混球看看一个真正的征服者是什么样了。”  
  
 _一个怪物，_ 丹妮莉丝想说到，但阻止了自己。  
  
“你知道你是在瓦雷利亚吧？不是在那个废墟，而是王国。”  
  
“我知道。”雅拉回答道，喝了一口他们放在床头柜上的酒。  
  
“Well，这里是我的王国，我的家，我不再渴望有一个家了。”  
  
雅拉盯着她，难以置信地，“你会放过那些史塔克？你会饶了你的杀人凶手？”  
  
同样的问题也困扰着达里奥，一个这般强大的人怎么会放过那些对她造成如此多伤害的人呢？  
  
丹妮莉丝深深地叹了口气，“如果我们幸运的话，你的叔叔会替我们完成这件事的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VIII  
  
AC313年  
  
首都 瓦雷利亚王国**  
  
 **“** _就编一个，卡丽熙，求您了，_ **”** 欧内拉请求道，回应着她对镜子里的自己的严肃凝视， **“** _今天是您的大日子。_ **”  
**  
确实如此，今天又是她的命名日，没有人知道这件事，因为她从没有和别人说过，今天同样是她母亲的忌日，韦赛里斯过去常常告诉她这不是用来庆祝任何事的日子，丹妮莉丝不禁同意他的说法。  
  
然而，对于那些搬来这里居住，重建了这片受到了几个世纪的诅咒和废弃的土地的人们来说，他们离瓦雷利亚的庆典只有几个小时的时间了，这一切都是因为她而发生的，因为她的魔法，这个地方是用她的血、汗和泪水建造的。  
  
因此，丹妮莉丝同意并允许了欧内拉为她编一个辫子，盘在她头上，自她复活后，这是她第一次感到一种类似胜利的喜悦。  
  
这座城市还远远没有完工，东岛的修复工作仍在进行中，以便石人们住在那里，多亏了她和多恩的联盟，丹妮莉丝得以求得学士前来为她工作并治疗这个疾病，学士中的许多人都想要来看看并研究瓦雷利亚奇迹般的复辟。  
  
达里奥带着新添的伤疤回来了，看到他安全的从维斯特洛，一个只会夺走她的家人和朋友的地方返回，丹妮莉丝像一个小女孩一样哭了出来，她想他确实，是个例外。  
  
在前些天，欧内拉和亚莲恩帮她安排好了这次庆典的最后细节，亚莲恩让她的裁缝给她设计了她的裙子，丹妮莉丝想起她上一次穿这么精致的衣服还是她落在龙石岛的那件红色礼裙。  
  
詹德利说当他们回到她之前的祖先家园时，人们已经把那里以及她的物品都洗劫一空了，琼恩都没想过替她留点什么东西吗？这个想法使她情绪低落，无法决定她是否希望他那么做。  
  
 _他已经向前看了，_ 她责备自己道， _你也应该向前看了。_  
  
虽然瓦雷利亚的环境比较温暖，她还是得用长袖来遮盖手臂上的伤疤，红色的蕾丝长袖，在她的脑海里，这是一种想要重现她原先的美貌的荒谬尝试。  
  
当第一次面对一些维斯特洛人的时候，丹妮莉丝感到极度地紧张，在她和多恩达成协议后，他们成群地来到东方，好像他们已经忘记了在不到十年前的时候她给他们的故乡带来的恐怖景象。  
  
“那个地方很久以前就被战争摧毁了，“雅拉·葛雷乔伊曾对她说道，当她们在讨论她的决定的时候，”战争就是战争。“对于铁民来说这是小事一桩。  
  
那天晚上，难以避免地，共同议会的成员也同样过来庆祝她的新征服，她想要纠正他们这不是征服，这是 _她的_ 家，她 _建造_ 的地方。  
  
瓦列利安大人，他放下了对她最初的内心的恐惧和怀疑，让她站了好几天来为她画一幅肖像作为送给她的礼物，在那段时间，他还教会了她下席瓦斯（*注：冰火世界观里一种类似国际象棋的棋类游戏），丹妮莉丝也渐渐习惯了这种陪伴。  
  
朋友，她有了朋友。  
  
亚莲恩，她出于对安全的考虑自愿留在了瓦雷利亚，同样也放下了任何戒心和保留，开始帮她管理王国，由于瓦雷利亚的人们是各种各样来自不同文化的，所以丹妮莉丝不得不从零开始学习，从这方面来说，多恩公主的帮助是一种赐福。  
  
“我的父亲告诉我一位统治者属于他的人民，而不是其他人，“年轻的女孩告诉她，”如果我的人民不能好好运用我，我又算什么财富呢？“  
  
从这个角度上来说，丹妮莉丝一直愿意牺牲自己来保护她人民的安全，她不怕上战场，不怕骑在卓耿的背上，也不怕拿一把剑在手里，然而，真正地统治人民对她来说是一种不同的任务，最困难的一种。  
  
丹妮莉丝知道，对大多数君主来说，人民不过是他们手中可以随意使用和抛弃的物品，她生而为一个公主但从未过过一个公主的生活，她从小时候就开始挨饿，为了躲避暗杀而四处奔逃，甚至和她哥哥为了获得一点面包屑活下去而挨打挨骂，一种在这个糟糕的世界里大多数人都过着的生活。  
  
在她的人生中，有那么一刻她爬得如此之高以至于她忘了想要改变这种现状的初衷，并且用她的龙的怒火对准了和她同样的那群人。  
  
她得到了一个新的机会来纠正这个不可饶恕的罪过，而她 _想_ 好好利用这个机会。  
  
  
  
  
丹妮莉丝站在城墙上，看着人们进入城堡，前瓦雷利亚的城堡结构对她一个人居住来说太过庞大，所以她为人们开放了两个主要的公共区域自由来去，她同样还在城堡后面建造着一个特别的花园。  
  
“丹妮莉丝，“达里奥从拱门处叫道，”是时候该出场了。“  
  
他并没有穿正式或华丽的衣服，但在这个特殊的场合，他让欧内拉给他穿上了与他的制服不同的衣服，他的衣服和欧内拉，还有他们孩子的童装以及她的礼服一样是红黑相间的。  
  
丹妮莉丝已经很久没有穿过和坦格利安家族相关的衣服了，她一直感到如此地挫败和无力以至于这种想法让她觉得自己很丢人。  
  
她点点头，让他先和他的家人一起走，而她再次望向星空，想着她辜负的所有人。  
  
 _不论你们在哪儿，请原谅我，_ 她恳求道。  
  
丹妮莉丝避免去喝杰罗尔的蓝眠（*注：blue sleep，那瓶蓝色药剂），她这么叫它，知道这会让她周围的人多么地不舒服，尽管如此，当她走进王座厅，人们突然停止了他们的活动来鞠躬时，她又感到了那种奇怪的尴尬。  
  
首先，她问候了共同议会那些无趣的成员们，从布拉佛斯的海王托尔莫·弗雷加开始，他整夜都在用恭维话试图博取她的欢心，丹妮莉丝习惯了，发现他没什么坏心。  
  
来自潘托斯的克劳迪欧·墨菲斯亲王走近了她，赠给她一件由当地政府授予的珍贵珠宝。  
  
泰洛西的大君赠予了她异国情调的染发剂，丹妮莉丝在今晚第一次真挚地笑了起来。  
  
接着又来了几个密尔、潘托斯、诺佛斯的总督，罗拉斯和瓦兰提斯的亲王，他们整晚大部分时间都围在她身边，她把这当成她的外交职责接受了他们。  
  
里斯之王因为他的缺席而显得引人注目，她理解他。  
  
瓦列利安大人拯救了她片刻，把她拉到了女王的寝房来给她看他画好的肖像，他给她画上了盔甲，虽然她还没有正式地穿过一件。  
  
“当我们回到维斯特洛的时候你就会穿了。“看到她疑惑的注视，他简单地回答道。  
  
“这很美，谢谢你。“  
  
丹妮莉丝想过让蒙特里接近龙儿们来试试他能不能成为一名驭龙者，从两方面来说，她因双方的年少而感到害怕。  
  
巴利斯托变得越发警惕和难以驯服，所以他不被算在考虑之内，也许乔里昂会是更好的选择，丹妮莉丝摇摇头，打消了这些念头。  
  
庆典中途，她发现詹德利在阳台踱步。  
  
“宴会不是您的强项吗，拜拉席恩大人？“她打趣道，但他甚至都没有转过身。  
  
“我想家了。“他回答道，看着西方。  
  
丹妮莉丝深深地叹了口气，只是走开了，这就好像他们所有人都在指着那个该死的方向。  
  
她发现自己在公共大厅乱逛，终于遇上了平民们，有些人认出了她，有些人只是继续喝酒、吃东西、聊天，丹妮莉丝感到十分安宁。  
  
当她看到亚莲恩被他们包围着时，一丝嫉妒击中了她，但接着她想起来当蓝眠带走她对现实的感知时，她处理了她大部分的工作。  
  
午夜之后，人们聚集在戏子和歌手之间，她享受他们的每一部戏和歌谣，奖赏了愉悦今晚气氛的所有人。  
  
这本可以是完美的，但就像她人生中的每一个美好的时光，它注定不会持久。  
  
一位歌手被他的搭档推上了前来，丹妮莉丝注意到了他的紧张，但以为这是出于害羞。  
  
“你叫什么名字？“她问他，使得大厅安静了下来。  
  
“卡里根，女王陛下，“他回答道，微微地笑笑。  
  
“你是一位歌手？“  
  
“我。。。“他结结巴巴地说道，”是的，我的女王，但我只会唱通用语。“  
  
“这很好，“她的回答就像她接下来的请求一样单纯，”你愿意用来自七大王国的歌谣来给我们大家娱乐娱乐吗？“  
  
“好。。。好的，女王陛下，“他在颤抖，丹妮莉丝开始感到不安起来，”但我不像其他人唱得那么好。“  
  
卡里根走到中间，这样所有人就都能听到他，他最初的胆怯消失了，开始轻轻地弹奏他的诗琴。  
  
  
  
 _“当夜幕降临，  
  
星辰泣血，  
  
北方的寒冰，  
  
东方的火焰，  
  
白狼，  
  
还有他的龙女王，  
  
他就是歌，  
  
他就是爱，  
  
他就是王，  
  
永夜有一个王，  
  
火焰有一个女王，  
  
但他就是歌，  
  
寒冰之歌，  
  
火焰之歌，  
  
他就是那首歌。“_  
  
  
  
大厅里并不是所有人都听得懂通用语，但那一刻，他们都陷入了诡异的寂静。  
  
“我能问问这首歌叫什么名字吗？“这是她唯一能说出的话。  
  
他看着她，无畏地，“冰与火之歌，龙女王。“  
  
这是达里奥站起来把命令把这个男孩带离这里所需要的全部，之后她得知他来自君临。  
  
 _想象一下如果君临的每一个幸存者都向我展开复仇_ **，** 她在多年前告诉过达里奥，她又有什么权利去否认他们这点小宽慰呢？  
  
  
  
  
  
 **某个未知的地方**  
  
丹妮莉丝不知道她要飞去哪里，但她需要离开，她甚至没有换掉她的衣服，卓耿的鳞片把布料都划破了。  
  
少龙们跟着她，就像他们一直做的那样，她把她的哭声藏在他们的吼叫和翅膀扇动风发出的呼声之中。  
  
他们降落在一片森林的空地上，她没有料到卓耿会降下他的肩膀来降落，使得她直接在近地面处掉了下去，整个人摔到了地面和树枝上，惊动了她的儿子，卓耿发出一声低吼，责备她的不小心。  
  
丹妮莉丝翻过身，发出一声剧烈的抽泣，以至于她浑身都控制不住地颤抖起来，卓耿用他的身体护住她，像当乔拉死在她怀里时他所做的那样，同时少龙们都围在他周围。  
  
她到底是有多么痴心妄想，以为过去可以原谅她，她的人生从一开始就毁了，无论她如何努力抗争，她永远都是那个被世界当作敌人的龙女王，一个必须要被消灭的威胁，她的龙和她永远不会被世人所接受。  
  
也就是在这时丹妮莉丝完全接受了达里奥所说的话，“你不适合坐在一把宫殿的椅子上。”相反，丹妮莉丝觉得她生来就不配待在任何一个地方，不配成为任何事物的一份子。  
  
不是在厄索斯，不是在维斯特洛，也不是在瓦雷利亚。  
  
不是卡丽熙，不是弥莎，也不是她以为她是的那个女王。  
  
丹妮莉丝觉得自己什么都不是。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **御前会议 大堡垒**  
  
丹妮莉丝觉得嘴里满是血腥味，她上一次有这种感觉的时候，一把匕首刺穿了她的心脏，这一次不是匕首，但她确信这也想要杀死她。  
  
她听着她的御前会议成员们讨论着乔拉港西边村庄的建立，但她的思绪还留在那片白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪上。  
  
在那次事件后，丹妮莉丝把她手头几乎所有的管理事务都委托给了亚莲恩，她则回到了维护厄索斯的秩序的这类事务当中，自少龙们的体型长得和卓耿在被她第一次骑上时差不多大后，她就开始把他们带在她身边，六条龙足以让敌人们明白他们没有任何机会，并且，她几乎从没有遇到非打不可的时候。  
  
当他们快谈完时，詹德利问道。  
  
“您有考虑过回到维斯特洛吗？”  
  
丹妮莉丝闭上眼睛，感到虚弱。  
  
“没有什么好考虑的，拜拉席恩大人，”她回答道，“你们的人民不想让我去那儿，我也不想去那儿。”  
  
“不是所有维斯特洛的人都像那个歌手，陛下，”他坚持道，他的语气急迫，“人们不在乎谁赢得了战争，谁坐在王座上，他们想要食物，安全，希望！您给予这里的人们的东西。。。。”  
  
“我没有给他们那些。”她反驳道，喃喃地。  
  
“您怎么能这么说，陛下？“这回蒙特里问道，“厄索斯能获得秩序那都是因为您。”  
  
“那都是因为恐惧。”她知道她太严厉了，但她累了，想要结束这次会议。  
  
“我们会等到维克塔利昂入侵北境杀掉那个红发婊子之后，”雅拉·葛雷乔伊补充道，“那时再过去会更容易。”  
  
“女王已经说了她不会回去。”达里奥维护她，烦躁地看着每一个围在完成了一半的地图桌前的人，这张桌子比在龙石岛的那张还大，因为厄索斯也被刻进去了。  
  
丹妮莉丝站着，接着一阵无法摆脱的眩晕感传遍了她，她晕倒在地，脑中想着王座厅的那段记忆。  
  
几个小时后，学士给了她罂粟花奶来减缓蓝眠的药效，达里奥一脸担忧地走近了她躺着的床。  
  
“你在做什么，丹妮？”他问道，困惑地，他停顿了一下，意识到并哀叹自己的错误，“对不起。。。”  
  
她脆弱地抽泣着，“不是你，你不要也这么叫我。”  
  
“我很抱歉，丹妮莉丝，”他摸上她的脸，“我试过了，我尽了最大的努力但我感觉你越来越不像你自己，你到底在做什么？你想要什么？”  
  
“我做不到，”她哭泣道，“我受不了了，我想要那片白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪，那就是我想要的全部。”  
  
“什么？”他很困惑，“你在说什么呢？”  
  
“他杀了我的孩子，”她终于大声地说出口，“我怀孕了而他杀了我的孩子。”  
  
达里奥睁大了他的眼睛，“哦，天哪，丹妮莉丝。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **IX  
  
AC314年  
  
布拉佛斯**  
  
共同议会第一次大会  
  
来自不同地区的声音和口音成为了这次会议最突出的特点，男人和女人，自由的和被解放的，在众人面前都享有着同等的地位，但对丹妮莉丝来说，他们就和其他政客一样幼稚而固执。  
  
虽然这里的布置精美，食物多样，但丹妮莉丝只想回家，去做关于白色的荒原，小屋，下着永远不会冻伤的雪的梦，随着维斯特洛一天天衰落，厄索斯可以自己去处理他们的问题。  
  
这是伊伦伍德亲王第一次到场，维斯特洛灾难性的现状如今也成了他们关心的问题，由于叛军的引发的战乱，抵达那里的港口城市变得困难重重，加上她的支持者们拒绝和珊莎·史塔克的北境进行谈判协商，这也影响到了厄索斯的经济。  
  
比起以往任何时候，丹妮莉丝只是不在乎，她的精力在蓝眠的影响下变得虚弱，她只想休息。  
  
“我提议我们应该现在就向他们发动进攻，女王陛下，”罗麦欧·胡卡扎，又一位领导香料商人公会的前奴隶，又一位拒绝不去叫她女王的人说道，“您的军队可以在几天之内就打败他们！”  
  
“虽然我支持我们的女王做出的任何明智的选择，”海王带着讨好般的语气说道，“但我们应该等到北境被攻陷，他们的女王被杀死的时候。”  
  
“没有军队征服过北境，”雅拉·葛雷乔伊补充道，“他们臣服过一次，而那是因为坦格利安家的龙。”丹妮莉丝觉得他们都看向了她。  
  
“那是因为北境从没有陷入过这样严峻的情况，”海王继续说道，“就在我们说话的时候，那里每分钟就有上百人死去，我的线人告诉我一种流感正在杀死他们，而他们的边境即使有白狼的指挥也快要维持不下去了。”  
  
丹妮莉丝哆嗦了一下，大家都注意到了。  
  
“女王对于她不会回去的意愿表达得很清楚，你们会尊重这点。”达里奥介入道。  
  
虽然谈话是以各种形式的低等瓦雷利亚语进行的，詹德利·拜拉席恩，在一名翻译的协助下，还是花了几分钟时间表达了自己的意见。  
  
“有上百人死去，你说到，”他说道，声音里带着急迫，“而这只是在北境，很快他们也会陷入饥荒，就像维斯特洛的其他地区，在我们采取行动前还会死多少人？”  
  
“我们不关心维斯特洛人，”罗麦欧用通用语回答道，“当我们被奴隶主屠杀时，他们在大笑着庆祝我们女王的死亡！”  
  
“这不是真的！”詹德利辩护道，“求您了，陛下，您不需要回去，您只用做点什么来减轻平民百姓肩上的负担，无视伤害和施加伤害是一样的！”  
  
丹妮莉丝不得不赞赏拜拉席恩大人对于拯救维斯特洛的执着，这个可怜的小伙子是如此地天真，她想到。  
  
“然后让维斯特洛人因为他们的无能而受到奖赏？”克劳迪欧总督大叫道，“那个背叛了女王的侏儒，同样和白狼还有那个瞧不起拯救了她的土地的厄索斯人的女王在一块，让他们去死吧，我们会为丹妮莉丝风暴降生夺下那片土地！”  
  
“为什么要等？我们可以派无面者刺客或者让毒王替我们完成这项任务，我们将会拯救上万或上千生命。”这最后一句话，由一位密尔的总督提出，这足以让她转过身带着最冰冷的注视看向他们每一个人。  
  
“没人可以夺走我的敌人，”她坚毅地声明道，舔舔她的嘴唇，“如果有一天我决定为自己复仇，那将是我的火焰燃烧他们的骨肉，我的刀剑砍下他们的头颅，我说得够清楚了吗？”  
  
众人点了点头，谈话又回到了常规的议题上。  
  
杰罗尔也在这里，不关心任何与里斯无关的问题，她发现他的眼睛在盯着她，清楚是什么舒缓了她的心灵。  
  
会议结束后，伊伦伍德亲王留了下来，走近她。  
  
“有不少人，”他开始说道，从他的椅子上站起来走向她，“他们盲目地爱着你。”  
  
丹妮莉丝注意到他的意思，警惕地看着他，“这是他们自己的问题。”  
  
他抬起眉毛，怀疑道，“以及对于每一个依赖于此的人。”  
  
“不好意思，陛下，”她厌倦了这种政治上的交流，“我不认为这会对您和您的王国有什么影响。”  
  
她才注意到他的手里拿着一些书。  
  
“我想让维斯特洛像您父亲还在的时候一样获得和平，”他连忙解释道，“在劳勃叛乱前，维斯特洛曾有着短暂的和平，接着劳勃便开始让泰温·兰尼斯特在君临制造恐惧，挥洒鲜血。”  
  
丹妮莉丝仍旧盯着他手上的东西，“没有一个王国能永远处于和平之中，即使是在这儿，人们还是会斗争。。。。”  
  
“和他们相比，这里就是些小打小闹，我感谢您协助我们保护边界，但就像北境那样，这不是一个长久的解决办法。”  
  
这是她最近才想到的，她拒绝去用火焰观察北境和它的边界发生了什么，但消息说情况并不乐观，确实没有一支军队曾经征服过北境，但维克塔利昂的军队很快就要成为那第一支了。  
  
丹妮莉丝讨厌承认她内心的一部分在等待着他们最终的溃败，这样她就可以不用看到任何过去的面孔回去了。  
  
“我并不比泰温·兰尼斯特好到那里去，您知道吗？”  
  
“您能承认这一点就已经比他强了。”  
  
“您想从我这里得到什么，伊伦伍德亲王？”她带着不必要的严肃质问道。  
  
“从您这里？我已经要得够多了，丹妮莉丝女王，”他清楚地知道她感到多么地疲惫，“这个世界向您索取的已经够多了，然而，您的路还很长。”  
  
就在这时，她知道他们会要她回去。  
  
“我为您带来了这些，”他把几本书放到了她的手上，转头看向窗外，群龙们正在外面的空中飞舞，“他们需要更好的训练。”  
  
丹妮莉丝低头看向书的标题， _《血龙狂舞真史》由慕昆大学士撰写。  
_  
  
  
  
她发现詹德利，亚莲恩，还有蒙特里正在大堂外等她。  
  
“我会送一份礼物给北境。”她告知他们。  
  
詹德利克制住自己对她这一决定的喜悦之情，而亚莲恩却对此表达了直接的质疑，“我能问问为什么吗？”  
  
丹妮莉丝吸了一口气，“让珊莎·史塔克在维克塔利昂摧毁她的王国前先喂饱她的人民吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **里斯**  
  
由于巨龙经常在里斯的上空盘旋，关于他们关系的本质的传闻流传了开来，人们说外交和礼仪是毒王和龙女王未来婚姻的烟雾弹，丹妮莉丝觉得这种谣传无伤大雅并且挺好笑的。  
  
现实是，就像它一直那般令人失望，她会等着他过来做他最擅长做的：给她下毒，然后再回到她出现又消失的日常生活中。  
  
“不行。”杰罗尔进入房间，在他们盯着对方看了几分钟后说道。  
  
“什么？”她困惑地问道，他看着她，严肃而忧虑。  
  
“这药在给你下毒。”  
  
她想要发笑，这就好像达里奥和他聊过似的。  
  
“它的作用不就应该是这个吗？”  
  
“不论它向你展示了什么，那都不是真的，”他坚持道，他的声音变得低沉而沙哑，让她想起了琼恩，“你得活下去。”  
  
她猛地摇摇头，“你不懂。。。。。。”  
  
“我懂，”他打断了她，慢慢地靠近她，“相信我，我知道心死到不想再活下去的感受是什么样的。”  
  
“你没有死过，”她艰难地吐出每一个字，越来越焦急，“你没有，”她不再试图隐瞒更多了，“你没有失去过我所失去的事物。”  
  
他叹了口气，“你不是唯一一个遭受了艰巨苦难的人，丹妮莉丝。”  
  
这是他为数不多几次叫她的名字，从他的口中听起来轻柔而温暖。  
  
“我不是在瞧不起你，”她澄清道，“但我已经死了，完完全全地，在那些日子里，我的身体在一个洞穴里慢慢腐烂，等待着大自然永远地抹除我的存在，然后他们把我带回来了，可是却少了些东西，我失去了一种只有你才能给我的东西，求你了，杰罗尔。”她同样开始叫他的名字，然而，她停下了，突然想起了她乞求琼恩不要说出他的身世的那段记忆，她不会再让自己那般卑微了，再也不会了。  
  
他否认道，“我不会给你你想要的，”他把目光从她身上移开，瞥了一眼夜空，“我这是在毒死你。”  
  
丹妮莉丝闭上她的双眼，感到疲倦，疲倦于人们相信能够理解她但是他们并不能，他们永远无法理解她。  
  
“我挥洒了我的血液，”她开始说道，走到他身边，“让整个瓦雷利亚的自然复苏，解除了诅咒，用魔法之血对抗血魔法，我在战场上被砍伤过好几次，然而我还活着，安然无恙，”她承认这是一件可怕的事，“我知道你的毒药在 _试图_ 杀死我，但它不会的，因为没什么做到这点。” _除了爱_ ，她本应该补充说道。  
  
杰罗尔皱起眉，抓了抓脑袋，消化着她所说的一切，就在那一刻，她看到了，他脖子上的一小块蓝色的斑，被他衣服的蓝色领子遮盖着。  
  
她并不想吓到他，但当她伸出手想要碰那块斑时，他警觉了起来，紧张地抓住了她的手来阻止她。  
  
“你要做什么？”他问道，震惊地，他那蓝宝石般的双眼里满是愤怒。  
  
丹妮莉丝知道她越界了，“你很忧伤？（*注：Are you blue？一语双关，这里也有问“你是蓝色的？”的意思）”这是她唯一能说出的。  
  
杰罗尔的表情平缓下来，慢慢地松开了她的手，丹妮莉丝抚过他衣领之下的皮肤，摸向藏在布料下的斑痕，她的手在发抖，担心如果她把它全部扒开会发现什么，她注意到他同样感到很不舒服。  
  
“怎么会？”她只是问道，又拉开了他们之间的距离。  
  
他很受挫，“不是所有喝了它的人都能像你那样活下来。”  
  
 _原来这就是原因_ ，她想到。  
  
她一件一件地脱下她的衣服，直到她一丝不挂，她不知道他是否在夷都的那次事件中看到过她这样，也许没有，因为她在那次战斗结束的几小时之后才找到他。  
  
他发出一种奇怪的呼吸声，既不欲求，也不冷漠，她的身上布满了她赢得的伤疤，肚子上有几道，左胸下是琼恩留下的疤痕，两只胳膊上各有一道大疤。  
  
“我活下来了，”她坦白道，“但并不完全，不是作为一个完整的人。”  
  
她走近他，请求他允许她解开他的衣服，他点头同意了。  
  
接着事情就发生了。  
  
他们相爱吗？不，她会回答，尽管如此，她想他们足够理解彼此，来允许他们自己花那么点时间在一块儿，即使他们知道这将会以心碎告终。  
  
丹妮莉丝讨厌在这件事发生后，她想到了 _他_ ，以及这和那段经历有多么地不同，琼恩夺走了她的一切，她的继承权，她的生命，她的女儿以及最终，她爱上别人的能力。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **X  
  
大堡垒 AC315年  
**  
“在你们面前的是坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝风暴降生，瓦雷利亚的女王和厄索斯的守护者。”欧内拉背诵道，她的通用语带着她浓重的拉扎口音。  
  
这几个维斯特洛人向她鞠了一躬，除了托蒙德，这并不让她惊讶，因为他是自由民的一员，虽然他们跨过了狭海来寻求她的帮助，但正如琼恩曾经告诉她的那样，他们 _不下跪_ ，她向他微笑，感激他的勇敢。  
  
“您们不需要在我面前鞠躬屈膝，大人们，夫人小姐们，我不是你们的女王。”她表明道，用她这么长时间以来有的所有的耐心来问候她的客人们。  
  
从他们的表情中，丹妮莉丝可以看出他们没有想到会受到这样的礼待，也许是由于托蒙德受了伤的脸，他们在来的路上遭受了不公的待遇，但他们在期待着什么呢？一场盛大的欢迎仪式？  
  
当年迈的戴佛斯爵士走上前，让她警惕起来时，她无法再胡思乱想下去了。  
  
“我能否问问您是怎么做到的，陛下？”他问道，仿佛他无法接受她还活着的事实。  
  
丹妮莉丝对他并没有恶意，当她第一次见到他的时候，他是一个可爱、有礼的人，他突然的疏远引起了她的好奇，但她推测这应该是因为她在君临的所作所为刺激了他的心灵。  
  
从另一方面来说，这可能是由于他对此觉得难以置信，谁知道呢。  
  
她扭过头看向金瓦拉，她的眼睛盯着他们，脸上挂着诡异的微笑，红袍女祭司正在等待着她的许可，丹妮莉丝点点头表示同意。  
  
“就像我很久以前告诉提利昂大人的那样，丹妮莉丝风暴降生 _就是_ 预言中的那个人，她的火焰被我们的主重新点燃，只有他知道此举的目的。”  
  
她都不需要看他们的来知道他们可能认为这是一场骗局，维斯特洛充满了怀疑论者。  
  
“我遇到过你们中的另一个人，她也反复吟诵着同样的话，夫人，”戴佛斯反驳道，“她同样也复活了一个死人，告诉我们他是预言中的王子。”  
  
 _他是的_ ，她想到， _他就是那个预言中的王子_ ，那个她哥哥如此渴望得到，以至于在最后造成了琼恩为了拯救世界而不得不打败的灾难的王子。  
  
“亚夏的梅丽珊卓是一个凡人，当她回到瓦兰提斯与我会面时，她意识到了自己的错误。”  
  
预言就是为了欺骗那些愚蠢到相信他们的人而存在的，她想要补充。  
  
“所以她复活了错误的人？”他看起来很惊恐。  
  
金瓦拉歪起头默默地笑了笑，“她根本没有让任何人复活。”  
  
丹妮莉丝厌倦了听到他被不断地提起，好像她必须向他们证明什么似的，她只想处理完这件事然后离开。  
  
“但他死了，又被带了回来。”戴佛斯对金瓦拉荒谬的解释表示反对，大厅里的其他人也感到越来越困惑。  
  
“我相信金瓦拉会消除您所有的疑虑，戴佛斯爵士，”她用一种警告的语气说道，“但是你们来这里不是来和我讨论宗教问题的，对吧？”  
  
“抱歉，陛下。”他不好意思地回答道，退了回去。  
  
她不想给会议增添更多的尴尬，但当她的目光落在那个过去被她称为她的首相的男人的身上时，她感受到了时间的重量，他老了，他的生活习惯可能还在缓慢地害死他。  
  
 _“她所到之处，邪恶之人相继死去。。。”_ 她记得他说的。  
  
“我想我们再次见面只是时间问题。”她疲惫地说道。  
  
提利昂·兰尼斯特向前走去，就如他之前一样喜欢涉险，站在她左边的达里奥走近她，示意兰尼斯特保持距离。  
  
“我们是来向您献上七大王国的王冠的，”他快速地借口道，这出乎了她的意料，他的声音因恐惧而颤抖，“在您答复我们之前，我们决定用选择布兰国王时同样的方式选择出了您，一个由打破车轮的理念而启发得来的新模式，就像您曾经期望的那样，我知道铁王座已经不在了，但是您知道您不需要它来证明您是一位女王，一位由她的人民选择出的女王，一位不需要戴王冠的女王。”  
  
丹妮莉丝不觉得她是那种她想成为的克制的人，但她能够在如此亏负了她的人的面前保持镇定是她一直认为的自己的主要优点。  
  
“维斯特洛是一片混乱之地，正如你们早就知晓的那样，因为没有考虑到王国的其他人的需要，数百万人遭受了因我当年做出的决定带来的后果，”提利昂的语气中流露出明显的绝望，她看向他身后的领主们，对她来说都是些新面孔，她知道他们也处于同样的状态，也许除了珊莎·史塔克，她一直尽量不去看她，直到此时。  
  
“如果你们想要在我身上释放你们所有的怒火，我非常乐意接受，但是，请听听那些因我而失去一切的人们的请求吧。”  
  
 _好吧，准确地来说并不是，他们大多数人都是自己造成了如今的状况_ **，** 她想要回答，一个没人敢承认的事实，即使她没有做她所做的，那些人还是会找办法来反抗她的。  
  
她觉得自己得闭上眼睛思考一会儿，提利昂的话有种迷惑他人的能力，让人们重新考虑自己想要什么，不想要什么，她已经很久没有想过维斯特洛了，这种想要迎合她以前想统治那片土地的愿望的蹩脚尝试如今对她来说只是一种糟糕的冒犯。  
  
丹妮莉丝不再回避去看珊莎·史塔克，想知道她的反应，她记得她是一个冷硬、以自我为中心的女人，她没有期望她有太大的改变，然而她发现的是一个过去的空壳，没有表情，没有反应，之前在他们短暂的相处时间里她越来越钦佩的那种冷漠，固执和骄傲全都消失了。  
  
他们没有一个人是不变的。  
  
“我感谢你们的到来，“她开始说道，“ 如果你们认为我能帮到你们，我会的，你们可以选择在瓦雷利亚的任何地方定居，如果你们希望住在厄索斯的某个特定的地区，我们可以通过征得共同议会的同意来解决这件事，但是关于维斯特洛和叛军的问题，它并不在我关心的范畴内。“  
  
她站起来，他们向后退去，仿佛她就是卓耿本尊，准备向他们发起进攻。  
  
“我不想要你们的王冠。”她以一个已经被羞辱了太多次而不会再落入同一个陷阱的人的凶狠口气说道，而且只是因为她喜欢这句话的发音，她又重复了一遍以表明她的立场。  
  
“陛下，”提利昂开始坚持，但她冷冷地瞥了他一眼，请他退回去。  
  
“维斯特洛发生的事不在我的掌控范围内，”她坦白道，“人们起义反抗你们，就像这里的奴隶起义反抗奴隶主一样，我不会回维斯特洛来给他们重新戴上枷锁。”  
  
“不是那样的，陛下，”珊莎·史塔克旁边的一个女人说道，“这个人不分贵族与平民，但后者的思想更加脆弱。。。。。。”  
  
达里奥在她身后哼了一声，“让我猜猜，你们都是这些不知道什么才是对他们最好的野蛮人的受害者？”  
  
“你们已经剥夺他们的自由够多了。”她补充道。  
  
“没有秩序哪来什么自由，陛下？”那个走私者坚持道，这句话对她来说听起来怪异地熟悉，“即使是在这儿，您也必须使出您的铁拳。”  
  
“如果能让我说句话的话，”他们中的一位领主打断道，这是一个高高瘦瘦的男人，有着深红色的头发。  
  
正当丹妮莉丝打算说不的时候，她察觉到了珊莎·史塔克对这个人的介入的不安，这引起了她的某种好奇心，以及想要再刺激她一下的幼稚愿望。  
  
她坐回王座上，做了一个简单的手势，让这位大人知道他被准许了。  
  
“我叫艾德慕·徒利，是河间地的守护，陛下，”他自我介绍道，“我家夫人和孩子千里迢迢来到这里，希望能在您身上找到我们无法再给予我们的人民的事物，我知道我无法代表跟随我来的人们讲话，我也没有足够了解您从而知晓您上一次拜访维斯特洛时具体发生了什么，但我必须要尊重事实，陛下，从来没有人问过我的意见，我从来没有被问到过什么才是对七国更好的，曾经我在没有人想讲话的时候试图发言，但却被人打断和嘲笑，好像我不知道受尽羞辱和剥夺的滋味是什么样的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝没有料到这个男人的话会让她措手不及。  
  
“我尽了最大的努力，陛下，我为成千上万受到那个人的入侵的伤害的人们提供了庇护，不是所有平民都加入了他的阵营，他们中的大多数和我们想要的是一样的，那就是活下去。”  
  
艾德慕·徒利大人带着温柔的微笑走近她，让丹妮莉丝禁不住也回以笑容，“当我们经过自由城邦时，我看到了人们的笑容，我看到孩子们在街上奔跑玩耍，对我来自的那个残酷的世界一无所知，可能我听上去太过天真了，但我想要弄明白，为什么这个为世界这一边带来自由和繁荣的女人，却对我们那一边如此残忍？”  
  
微笑从她脸上消失了，正当她要回答他的时候，这个人稍稍瞥了一眼珊莎，继续说道，“接着我就想起来，我们的好意并不总会获得他人的尊重，有时候残忍会取得胜利，击败我们。”  
  
丹妮莉丝的呼吸加速了，她的双眼看向徒利大人的眼睛。  
  
“您可能是这个世界上最强大的人，我谦卑地请求您不要背弃我们。”  
  
 _无视伤害和施加伤害是一样的_ ，她想起詹德利的话。  
  
丹妮莉丝叹了口气，这个人退回到了领主们当中，提利昂和珊莎的脸上满是惊讶和担忧，一种丹妮莉丝以为他们已经失去了的感情。  
  
“您的话真诚而勇气可嘉，艾德慕大人，我不会忘记您，我会确保你们和共同议会的冲突尽快解决，这样您就能继续为您的人民提供食物和保护。”  
  
河间地的守护鞠了一躬，虽然她确定他还是不太满意。  
  
“房间已经准备好了，同样还有一个公共大厅，你们可以在那里碰面集会，考虑我的提议，如果这不是你们想要的答复，我道歉，在厄索斯，他们称我为守护者，但事实是我只是在他们为自由而斗争时协助了他们。”  
  
她走下台阶。  
  
“恐怕那些被你们称之为叛军的人同样也是你们辜负的人，不是在一天内，而是由于你们多年以来推托他们的需求，同时自己孤立地生活在城堡和要塞里受到保护所造成的。”  
  
“我就是你们听说的那个人，疯王的女儿，疯女王，我的力量来自龙和血魔法，几百年来，我的祖先都用这种力量让人们臣服，直到这毁了他们，我就是一个例子，前一天我站在世界之巅，可几个小时后，我便躺倒在王座厅的冰冷地面上流血而亡，离我为之奋斗多年却甚至无法坐上去的王座只有几米之遥。”  
  
“有时候我觉得这是最好的，一种带着小小的胜利却罪有应得的死亡，这在最终给了我我想要的：不用再回应任何人的那种宁静。”  
  
“亚莲恩公主会陪同您们前往您们的住处，城堡内务的管理由欧内拉负责，她的丈夫以及我所有军队的指挥官，达里奥·纳哈里斯，会确保您们的安全，尽管金瓦拉有时可能会让人不适，您们同样可以从她那里获得帮助和建议。”  
  
“就我而言，我不能再给您们其他东西了，介于您们的回应，我们会再度会面，然而，对于现在，我祝愿您们在未来的战争中好运。”  
  
达里奥走到她身边，守卫围上他们，正当他们要走过他们时，提利昂再次开口了。  
  
“丹妮，”他说到，使她停下了步伐，差点绊了一跤，“我需要和你单独聊聊。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他们沿着大理石走廊一直走到了女王的寝房，守卫站在门口，给他们提供了一个合适而安全的私人空间。  
  
丹妮莉丝快步走到她的办公桌前，省去了其他礼节，确信他知道他们谈话时要坐到哪里，当她坐下来的时候，他还在环视着房间，停下来花了好长一段时间看着瓦列利安大人画的肖像画。  
  
“我过去常常把你想象成征服者伊耿重生，有着蕾妮丝女王的面容，”他打破沉默说道，眼睛仍然盯着画像，“但现在维桑尼亚更适合你了。”他总结道。  
  
丹妮莉丝忍住没让自己翻白眼，“你不是来这里讨论我的长相或者我的肖像画的。”  
  
他不再浪费时间，坐到她面前。  
  
“你保持了你的魅力，我看得出。”他讽刺地补充道。  
  
“而你，你的脑袋还在你的肩膀上，”她反击道，注意到他的眼睛望向了右边的一壶酒，“你的本能真让我惊奇。”她把它递给他。  
  
“不瞒你说，陛下，在这次旅行的大部分时间里，我都以为这是一条直通七层地狱的路。”他拿起酒杯，向她敬酒。  
  
“是什么让你觉得这不是呢？”  
  
“我们目前的处境，”他在嘬上一口酒前回答道，从他的表情看来，他应该很久没有喝过像样的葡萄酒了，“你是已知世界最强大的征服者，而我只是一个年迈的将死之人，我在你面前什么都不是。”  
  
“可瓦里斯不是告诉过你即便是矮小之人，也能投射出巨大的影子么？”  
  
他向下看去，“确实如此。”  
  
“确实如此，”她重复道，带着双重的意味，“但我们的结局终究是一样的。”  
  
“对于我们大多数人来说，是的。”  
  
“我们之前一直躲避得很好，但它随时会追上我们。”  
  
“所以我得出的结论是，死亡可能 _就是_ 奖励。”  
  
“如果是这样的话，我已经得到了很好的奖赏。”  
  
“如果是这样的话，”他停顿了一下，抬起他带着伤疤的眉毛，“你为什么不回家取得你的战利品呢？”  
  
 _家_ ，这是他们过去常常对维斯特洛的用词，一种他们不再享有的交流方式。  
  
丹妮莉丝瞪起她的眼睛， _“她所到之处，邪恶之人相继死去，而我们因此欢呼，于是她变得越来越强大，越来越相信自己是好和正确的。”  
_  
他噎住了，酒洒到了他的背心上，“你是怎么。。。。”  
  
她扔了一块抹布来给他擦干净。  
  
“当你把残废王布兰推上王座时你有问过自己同样的问题吗？”  
  
他正在清理他的衣服，难以置信地看着她，“我以为他是正确的选择，我不可能知道。。。。。。”  
  
“那是什么样正确的选择，提利昂？”她打断他道，“这并不重要，因为没有人敢发表理智的看法，你所到之处，人们都因你的无能而相继死去，可你却能毫发无伤并且取得成功，你越是这么做，就越相信自己是好和正确的。”  
  
他的眼神变得阴沉了起来，“我不会说我是成功的。”  
  
“你主要的成就是活着。”她不断地刺激着他。  
  
丹妮莉丝知道，他仍然是那个只关心自己和自己的利益的卑鄙的男人。  
  
“如果你如此肯定我只是在利用我们现在的处境，为什么你要把这些人都拉到我的王国来？又或者我只是让自己又陷入了另一个狮子和狼的阴谋？”  
  
“什么阴谋？”他问道，好像他受了委屈似的，“你在一天之内屠杀了上千人，你还想要继续下去！”  
  
她苦笑起来，“别在我面前装英雄，提利昂，我可以相信 _你的_ 同伙会做出这种愚蠢的行为，但不是你，你释放了你的兄弟来解救瑟曦，在明知她杀了不仅是我的盟友还有我的孩子和朋友之后，他们的生命对你来说似乎没那么重要。”  
  
“我。。。”他开口道，但她没有停下。  
  
“瑟曦杀死了如果不是上千人的话也有上百人，但她的家人却一直在保护她，直到最后一刻，”她前向伸，以更好的看清他饱受折磨的脸，“我不在乎我是不是怪物，提利昂，我不在乎我杀死的那些邪恶之人的生命，我也不在乎维斯特洛由于你们一直无法停下你们愚蠢的游戏而逐渐消亡，什么样的敌人值得我的惩罚取决于我，而结果证明你们是最不值得的。”  
  
他呼吸急促，好似她刺激到了他脑中最脆弱的神经，过了一会儿，他放松下来，拿起酒壶。  
  
“六条龙，”他开始说道，“谁知道还有多少来自东方和西方的支持者，”他斜靠身子，闭上他的眼睛，“一片乞求你去征服的衰败之地，但你想让我相信瑟曦的那套我不在乎世界在我眼下燃烧的说法？”  
  
提利昂抓了抓脑袋，再次看向画像，“我是在狮群中长大的，陛下，”他转过头看向她，“请不要低估我的智商，我的父亲杀了上千人，我的哥哥杀了上千人，瑟曦杀了上千人，而我则杀了我的父亲，到至今还毫无悔意，可你知道吗，丹妮？没什么能改变你一直在否认的根本事实，愧疚，你感到愧疚，”他说道，接着直接对着酒壶喝了一口，“对于这种惩罚，是没有解脱的，你可以找到一时的安慰，不去想太多，但最终，它会回过头反咬你一口。”  
  
丹妮莉丝轻蔑地看着他，这种话在第一次的时候使她相信了他的聪明才智，但他没有，他只是非常能言善道，一个真正的操纵者和自己力量的忠实信徒。  
  
“既然你把瑟曦也扯进来了，”他一开始说话，便无法停下来，“她有一个说法：在权力的游戏里，你要么赢，要么死，没有中间地带，然而，你赢了，你也死了，你还有什么好失去的呢？”  
  
“我不再是一把任你使用的剑了，”她斥责道，“已经没有铁王座了，很快，世上也不会再有坦格利安了。”  
  
“说起。。。。。”他正要说，但她打断了他。  
  
“这不关我的事。”她的语气变得强硬了起来，他越界了。  
  
“你不想知道你最后一个在世的亲人这些年在做什么吗？”他问道，声音带着点无辜。  
  
“如果泰温·兰尼斯特死而复生，他会想知道吗？”  
  
“不，我们不聊这个，”他笑着说道，看起来很真诚，“如果这能给你带来点安慰的话，维斯特洛的领主们对推举他为王没有任何兴趣，好像没什么人在乎他是个坦格利安。”  
  
“如果他自己都不在乎，为什么其他人要在乎呢？”  
  
“他从未。。。。”他停下了，几乎痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“他从未觉得那是对的，当河湾地发生叛乱，叛军杀死了我唯一的朋友时，我也开始这么觉得了。”  
  
“又一个因你而死的人。”  
  
他点点头，撅起嘴巴，“我想这就是最糟的惩罚，”丹妮莉丝从他变小的音量中可以感觉到他们的谈话将要结束，“这就是活着的代价，”他补充道，“承担我们的决定所带来的后果。”  
  
她对此表示赞同，但不愿告诉他。  
  
当丹妮莉丝站起来想要结束对话时，他把手伸进了背心的一个隐蔽的小口袋，把两个小的金属物放到了她的桌子上，它们碰上木头，发出回响。  
  
戒指。  
  
“这是做什么？”她问道，疑惑地。  
  
“没什么能阻止 _他_ ，”他回答道，悲伤地看着她，“即使是你也不行。”  
  
丹妮莉丝一开始并不明白，但接着她仔细地看起了其中一枚戒指，想起瓦里斯总是把双手藏在他的长袖子里，但这还不是全部，它们之中有的有着小收纳盒在上面，里面装满了一种她认不出的透明的、重重的液体。  
  
毒药。  
  
她被下过毒。  
  
  
  
  
  
她几乎从没有沿着城堡的城墙走过，但是刚刚发生的事情实在是太难以消化了，达里奥陪同着她，看守们则把提利昂送到了他的房间。  
  
她到底是有多傻，她怎么能相信一个不仅背叛了他效忠的所有国王并且还在之前威胁到她的性命的人呢？过了这么久她还在犯同样的错误。  
  
她所有的防备都建立在琼恩对她女儿的死负有罪责的基础上，不论他知道与否，如果他没有杀死她，一切可能还是不会改变，毒药无论如何都会毒死她们。  
  
丹妮莉丝再次看向戒指，因她有这么多辨别毒药的经验却没有认出她食物里的毒而感到更加无助，即使是和杰罗尔待了那么久，她也不知道这是什么毒剂。  
  
他可以为她消除这种疑问，但是这又有什么用呢？瓦里斯在战斗的几天前就毒害了她，谁知道这对她产生了什么影响，这些年来，她没有质疑过自己烧毁城市的决定到底是不是她自己的，那是她的意志，卓耿的怒火在她的体内沸腾。  
  
 _不_ ，丹妮莉丝想， _那是我的意志，我的决定，他的毒药不可能那样影响我，他想要拯救人民的。  
_  
丹妮莉丝靠在墙边，呼吸急促起来，达里奥把一只手放到她的肩膀上让她放松，但这只让她更加烦躁。  
  
她转过身，“他说瓦里斯给我下了毒。”  
  
“你告诉我你在那几天没吃过东西。”  
  
“我怀孕了，达里奥，我觉得我那样是在伤害我的孩子，所以我吃了点面包，喝了点水，” _哦，天哪_ ，她毒死了她的孩子，“我没有生下她的机会，达里奥，我从没有任何生下她的机会。”  
  
他把她拉进怀里，她靠着他的胸口以压抑自己想尖叫的冲动。  
  
“别让他影响到你。。。。”他说道，安抚着她的背。  
  
她推开他，转身看向城市，她需要离开。  
  
“你知道男人们在伤害我之前是怎么叫我的，”她解释道，希望他能理解，“注意点。”  
  
他没有回答，走开了，达里奥知道当事情无法挽回时该做什么。  
  
她擦去她脸上的泪水，开始向龙儿们的巢穴走去，丹妮莉丝知道她应该离开这里，平息自己体内再度因愤怒而沸腾的血液，但她同时也急切地想要知道瓦里斯给她下了什么毒，只有杰罗尔能给她答案。  
  
她开始小跑起来，差点被某个东西绊倒，不是东西，是某个人，摔到了她的面前，她已经准备好了迎接某种突袭，但在那一刻，当她前面那团黑色的身影变成了琼恩·雪诺的清晰景象时，丹妮莉丝忘记了达里奥教给她的一切，愣在了原地。  
  
 _卓耿，卓耿，卓耿，卓耿，卓耿，卓耿，_ 她出于本能地召唤着他， _他回来了，他找到我了，他会杀了我的。_  
  
卓耿从巢穴内发出吼叫。  
  
“丹妮，我不想伤害你。”他喊得如此之快以至于她差点没认出他的声音。  
  
 _骗子_ ，她想要大声地喊到。  
  
这么多年来，丹妮莉丝一直说她不会杀他，因为她做不到，但在此刻，她面对的不是那个她如此深爱以至于害死了她的男人，她面对的是她的凶手，杀死她孩子的凶手。  
  
 _她的孩子。_  
  
这是她最终握住她腰上的剑，用剑柄向她曾对他的妹妹所做的那样打向他的太阳穴所需要的全部，当琼恩沉沉的身体倒在地面上时，卓耿出现在了大堡垒的顶端，像她一样发出痛苦的吼叫。  
  
  
  
  
  
当学士递给她一杯茶来缓解她的紧张时，她的手还在抖，丹妮莉丝感觉她的太阳穴突突跳动，这么短的时间内就发生了如此多的事，让她想要马上离开去喝一口蓝眠。  
  
“请让我杀了他，求您了，”达里奥跪在王座的台阶上，一只手放在他的腿上向她乞求道，“丹妮莉丝，他又这么做了，你不能就这么再放过他。”  
  
丹妮莉丝怒视着他，自他们把琼恩带到塔下的地牢后，她就没再说过一句话。  
  
王座厅的大门打开了，珊莎·史塔克吸着鼻子跌跌撞撞地走到了大厅的中央，跟在她身后的是巨人克星托蒙德，像她一样慌张。  
  
“陛下，求您了，”红发女人哭着说道，她的蓝眼睛肿得那么厉害以至于快要看不清了，“我求您饶我哥哥一命，他也是您的血亲，请发发慈悲吧。”  
  
 _他也是您的血亲，_ 当她把琼恩的身世散布出去的时候她有这么想过吗？这导致了她的毁灭，她整个人生的毁灭。  
  
“龙女王，”托蒙德走上前说道，但是乔尼卡把长矛抵到了他的前面，“求你了，不论他打算做什么，那都是因为他太过愧疚了，他不会伤害你的，绝不会。”  
  
丹妮莉丝看着他们，感到越来越厌烦。  
  
达里奥站起来，走下台阶，“我应该把你们都杀了。。。。。。”  
  
“他等着你，”托蒙德坚持道，不理睬达里奥，“他做好了让你杀死他的准备，可能他现在还想那么做，但请不要相信他是想伤害你。”  
  
“求你了，不要伤害他”珊莎又哭了起来，“他在森林里等了您将近两年，他后悔了，求您了，陛下。”  
  
她这才注意到艾莉亚·史塔克没有和他们在一起，刚才她怒上心头，忘记了她在多年前把她送回了北境。  
  
“你的妹妹在哪儿？”她问道，终于开口了，“另一个女孩，她在哪儿？”  
  
珊莎像一个小女孩般抽泣道，“她死了，陛下。”  
  
丹妮莉丝吞咽她发肿的喉咙，“怎么会？”  
  
北境女王紧张地眨了眨眼，“我的弟弟-”她停下了，“三眼乌鸦杀了她。”  
  
如果她能笑的话，她早就笑了，现在的情况对她来说变得愚蠢般地扑朔迷离，她为自己在上一次在火中寻找琼恩后便开始不去理睬他们的生活而叹息，她漏掉了一些重要的信息。  
  
“丹妮莉丝，求你了，不要听他们的，”达里奥再次恳求道，“他本来有机会离你远点，但他却越过了界限，别犯傻。”  
  
珊莎又发出一声呜咽，“求您了，发发慈悲。。。。”  
  
丹妮莉丝只是难以置信地摇摇脑袋。  
  
  
  
  
  
乔尼卡和达里奥站在门的两侧，她带着一把剑和匕首来保护自己，琼恩则在一个牢房里，没有带任何武器可以做和之前同样的事。  
  
在她内心最深处，她知道他不会再做类似的事，但丹妮莉丝仍然不确定他的意图， _人怎么能如此地悲惨？_ 她问自己， _为什么你就不能离我远点？  
_  
当她走进地牢时，只有一片寂静，他坐在石床上，手放在大腿上，脸被头发遮住，当他再次看到她时，他站起来，一言不发地站了好几分钟，她打量着他，试图回忆她上一次看到他时他是什么样子。  
  
“丹妮。。。”他叫她的名字，她压抑着腹中反胃的感觉。  
  
“你记得你第一次这么叫我时我和你说了什么吗？”因为她时不时地会反复去看那个时刻，她开始放松警惕的那一瞬。  
  
他的脸因羞愧和顿悟而皱了起来，他闭上眼睛说道，“没有言语可以表达我想对你说的话。”  
  
 _我想对你说的话_ ，她在她的脑海里重复道，试图弄清楚他是什么意思。  
  
丹妮莉丝看出了他的痛苦，但她无法让自己去关心他，她面前的这个男人生来就是她的劫数，仅仅是他的存在都给她造成了不幸，没有任何言语可以改变这一点。  
  
“那就什么都别说。”她指示道，仿佛像是对自己说的。  
  
丹妮莉丝拉开他们之间的距离，等待着自己想出更多话来告诉他，但她已经避免去想他了那么久，以至于当他出现在她面前时，她感觉没有什么可说的。  
  
“你不能再杀死我。”她声明道，看向后方的月亮。  
  
他的黑眼睛因她的说法而难以置信地看着她，“我。。。我不想伤害你，”他的声音听起来受伤而低沉，“我是没带武器来的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝忍住了她的哼笑，“想要攻击一个人有很多种方法，即使没带武器。”  
  
琼恩急切地摇摇头，他乌黑的卷发落到了他的额前。  
  
“我再也不想伤害你了，”他恳求道，他的焦急难以言表，“我只是想接近你。”  
  
她感到困惑，“接近我？”  
  
“我想和你谈谈，他们不想让我靠近你，我没有其他办法。”  
  
他想要谈谈，好像他们过去发生的事只不过是一件小小的争吵，而不是，它本应该的，他们最后的告别。  
  
“别再这么做了，”她确定地说道，试图避免他正在寻找的那种熟悉和亲密，“向共同议会确保你不是一个威胁并不容易。”  
  
琼恩想要把这个问题归于他们两个身上，而这本应该是两个大陆之间的重要议题，东方和西方就不应该有任何的接触。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为你们所有人都一直在给他们理由去不喜欢你们——”  
  
“不，我想知道为什么我还活着，为什么你总是饶我一命？”他坚持道。  
  
丹妮莉丝觉得在这个问题上提利昂知道答案而琼恩却不知道非常好笑，那个兰尼斯特总是更了解他们，并且让这些知识来为他所用。  
  
“当乔拉背叛我的时候，”回想他并不让她感到好受，但她还是继续说道，“我无法原谅他，所以我流放了他，警告他再也不要回到我的城市，不论死活，然而，他回来了，好几次，而我一直不断地再度流放他，直到我成了那个求他回来的人。”  
  
就如她疏远了达里奥一样。  
  
她感觉到他眼中亮起了某种光芒，“你想让我回来找你吗？”  
  
“不，”她连忙澄清道，惊讶于他竟然相信她会那般愚蠢，“我认为乔拉一直回来是因为他相信他自己，”她不应该缩短他们之间的距离的，但她还是这么做了，“只有相信他们自己价值的人才能回来。”  
  
“所以你知道君临发生的事？你理解我为什么那么做吗？”  
  
 _这就是高尚正直的琼恩_ ，她想大喊道，一个回应了提利昂几个小时前所告诉她的话的问题。  
  
 _“他不觉得那是对的。”_  
  
他怎么会不觉得？他怎么会不明白？  
  
丹妮莉丝想要嘲笑他的单纯，但她只是苦笑道，“所以这就是你期盼我说的？过了这么久，你还是那么天真。”  
  
拉回他们之间的距离，她在脑海中寻索着合适的词语来给他某种肯定。  
  
“君临是个错误，是的，”她确实是这么想的，但这不会有任何改变，“但同样还有瑟曦，提利昂，瓦里斯，北境，维斯特洛。。。。。。。”她想起她在火中看到的，雷加决定了他们的命运，“还有你。”  
  
“自 _那件事_ 发生的那一刻起我就后悔了。。。”  
  
她猛地摇摇头，他试图把自己从这件事中开脱出来，“它不仅仅是发生，你让它发生了。”  
  
“因为我害怕你。”这听上去像是审判前的忏悔。  
  
“害怕我的什么？害怕我的怒火？我的爱？我终究成为的事物？”  
  
这是一个不必要且不合适的问题，她不想因他有这样的感受而把他逼至绝境，为了收集一场单恋的余烬而堕落到如此地步已经够了。  
  
“我害怕你——”这是他可以说的所有，就像他一直以来那样无言以对。  
  
丹妮莉丝感觉累极了。  
  
“作为一个胆小却又不怕死的男人，你走得倒是挺远的，你不是一个懦夫，你决不是一个懦夫，你只不过是软弱而已。”  
  
在其他情况下，如果他没有像杀死一条疯狗那样杀死她，她会告诉他她知道他的负担很重，她理解他，不论怎么样，这种低调的冒犯激怒了他，而她注意到了。  
  
“这不重要，你是对的我们是错的，你的新世界比我们的旧世界更好，我尝试拯救的人们最终不是死于饥荒，就是疾病和战争，到最后什么都不重要。”  
  
在这方面，他和提利昂得出了同样的结论，他们相信她是某种她不认为她有参与的竞争的获胜者。  
  
“你听起来对此极度失望，”由于丹妮莉丝不知道还有什么方法能让他清醒一点，她补充道，“她的名字叫什么？那个现在给你暖床的野人姑娘？”  
  
他的脸色刷白，她几乎因造成这样的误解而感到愧疚了。  
  
“别害怕，疯子，我没有想伤害她和你妹妹的意思，”她对这两件事澄清道，“之前我差点就这么做了，当我在火焰中看到你们的时候。”她同样声明道，避免进一步的问题。  
  
“我等着你。。。。。。。”他借口道，好像她在指责他的不忠似的，而事实是如今这远远算不上是一个问题。  
  
 _“求您了，不要伤害他，他在森林里等了您将近两年，他后悔了，求您了，陛下。”_ 珊莎的恳求在她的脑海里回荡。  
  
“不，你在等待死亡，而我不会给你。”这更多是对她自己说的，而不是对他。  
  
“她很好，她值得比我更好的人。”  
  
琼恩永远不会和他不爱的女人睡觉，她总结道，如果丹妮莉丝说这伤不到她那她就是在撒谎，但这就和她想的一样，他向前看了，虽然他的痛苦夺走了他这一机会。  
  
“而你想和她快乐的生活但你做不到，”她帮他说完了这个借口，“我开始觉得你根本不想让自己快乐了。”如果从最好的方面来说，他只是运气不好。  
  
“我不应该带她过来的，”他说道，正确地，“但我需要来这里和你当面说清楚我很后悔，在我做了这一切后我不配活着。”  
  
在他那蹩脚的道歉中，她知道他是在寻求赎罪，在她给他的所有事物中，这是她不会给他的，“可我为什么会想要你的道歉？这对我有什么用？”  
  
丹妮莉丝不得不说到重点上，因为对话变得越来越无聊了。  
  
“这些年来，你还没有意识到我为什么没有回来么？”但他也不可能知道，有时候她会忘记普通人并没有她所掌握的那种知识。  
  
“你们都是目光短浅之人，在你们的小游戏里生活和斗争着，无法看到在你们的城堡和要塞之外还有另外一个世界，你们都处在掌握权力的位置可却不理解权力，你们只知道混乱，这也是为什么在击败死亡军团后你们无法设想生命，或者看到阴影之后的事物，”这最后一句被她不由自主地说了出来，所以她便快速地说出她的结论，“提利昂，珊莎和你无法看到我清晰地看到的事物：权力就是权力，你要么用它来做些什么，要么其他人就会用它来对抗你。”  
  
“我希望她最后不会像耶哥蕊特和我那样，死在一个软弱男人的怀里。”她本不想让自己听起来那么幼稚，但她还能怎么样，他杀了她和她的孩子，或者至少在杰罗尔能够告知她瓦里斯的毒药对她有什么影响前她是这么认为的，一个只有她知晓的事实，因为她确信他永远不会知道这件事。  
  
“回家吧，或者在外面找一个新的，”就像她之前让他做的那样，“但不要站在我面前，不论是你的妹妹或者任何你们的人民。”  
  
这似乎刺激到了他，而她并不明白为什么，也不是说她完全地了解他。  
  
“维斯特洛需要你，”他说道，在她听起来是那么地讽刺，“七国等待着你来夺取。”  
  
从这个角度看，任何人现在都能夺取它了。  
  
“维斯特洛已经没救了，没人能抵抗三眼乌鸦的力量，只要他还在那儿，混乱也在。“她回答道，虽然金瓦拉会对此持反对意见。  
  
“你有那种力量。“  
  
 _因此，你杀了我。_ **  
**  
“你的野人姑娘来了，”她不知道她为什么要这么说，但她还是说了，好像把她带入这次谈话会确认她确实存在似的，“我没有吃她一箭的意愿所以你最好赶尽起来。”  
  
结束了，该说的都说完了，直到他大叫着她的名字说出了击溃她那脆弱的镇静的词语。  
  
“丹妮莉丝，如果不是为你自己至少为了那些被你屠杀的人民！”  
  
她的头皮在跳动，她的拳头也热了起来，丹妮莉丝转身看向他的脸，就像她记得他在龙石岛上时那般无礼和自以为是。  
  
“韦塞里昂因为你的无能死去，”她开口道，“我的人民为了你的北境牺牲，然后为了那片不知感激的土地的其他地方，” _上千的人因为我爱你和信任你而死去_ ，她想要补充，“雷哥死了，” _而你不在乎_ ，“弥桑黛死了，重回她的镣铐之中，” _除了我和灰虫子，没人真的在乎_ ，“因为那个怪物般的女人通过欺骗我们来获得力量，而你和提利昂却还在说着英勇和荣誉！” _你唯一在乎的事物。_  
  
丹妮莉丝知道这对他来说是一个不必要的打击，但这是她能带给他的唯一的伤害。  
  
“我，我自己死在了我认为最不危险的地方，但不瞒你说，我其实在等着你的背叛，我只是在。。。。”她停下了，意识到这变得有多么地私人化，“一个蠢货。”  
  
她得对他们放手，知道没有任何惩罚能减轻她的痛苦，但他却仍然相信在他已经杀死她后他还有权利用自己的荣誉感使她屈服，他还想要什么？  
  
“你或者其他任何人都没有资格告诉我该如何为自己的罪行赎罪。”  
  
“我不想离开。”他轻声哀求道。  
  
丹妮莉丝强硬起来，她无法再忍受他的痛苦了。  
  
“提利昂告诉我没有比承担我们的选择的后果更糟的惩罚，”至少，如果这是又一次告别，她想让他出现在其中，就像上次那样，“我们又如何否认呢？”  
  
“乔拉相信他值得第二次机会，这就是为什么他不断地回来，”她挫败地摇摇头，“我们两个人都无法这么说，甚至维斯特洛也不能。”  
  
他眼中的绝望让她心痛，但她并没有屈服于让他独自哀伤的懊悔，她厌倦了做那个爱得更多的人。  
  
“停止做过去的受害者吧，向前走，绝不要回头，琼恩·雪诺。”  
  
丹妮莉丝转过身快步走向门口，她走得是那么快以至于差点绊倒在门前，达里奥跟着她走到巢穴，当他试图接近她时，她只是把他打发走了，骑上了卓耿。  
  
巴利斯托，乔里昂，达里恩，灰翼和弥桑德瑞丝几乎是迫不及待地跟上了她。  
  
在夜空的拥抱下，空气寒冷得让她难以呼吸，丹妮莉丝发出一声哭喊，那声音是如此地响亮以至于六条龙也发出了同样的吼叫回应她。  
  
她哭了，因为过去又找到了她，她哭了，因为无论她在这中间加了多少距离都没有用，她哭了，因为时间过得太快了。  
  
她哭了，因为在所有的仇恨、哀怨和他造成的损失之下，她还是爱着他。  
  
  
  
  
 **插叙：往生之门**  
  
 _ **如果我回头看，我就迷失了** （If I look back, I am lost），她不想再回头看了。_  
  
 _她走啊走啊，直到沉重的大门开始升起，露出绝境长城的另一面，她盲目地在白茫茫的大地上向前走着，不受她周围极低的气温的干扰，她必须得找到那间被搭在这里的小屋，她必须得找到雷戈和卓戈。_  
  
 _她心中的一部分希望能找到乔拉、弥桑黛、巴利斯坦爵士，甚至是她不怎么了解的她的家人，不论怎么说，她知道他们都会前往属于各自的永息之地。_  
  
 _不，这里只是属于她的。_  
  
 _她是什么时候忘记的？对于丹妮莉丝来说，即使当她的目标还是在曾经属于她家族的城堡中度过余生时，她生命的尽头还是会引向这里，毫无疑问地。_  
  
 _ **是他让你相信-想要-了其他东西** ，她想到，而这就是她犯下的终极错误。_  
  
 _当她终于看见白色的荒原中那间小屋的影子时，丹妮莉丝不禁微笑，在承受了这么多痛苦后终于感到了希望，没有屈服于她激动的情绪让她感到很奇怪，但她想这大概就是这个地方会带给人的感受。_  
  
 _就像她上一次走进小屋的时候一样，她突然感觉身体回暖，周围的空气也变得暖和了起来，虽然她希望能看到卓戈卡奥抱着他的儿子的景象，但丹妮莉丝对于她只看到了一个不超过十岁的孩子并不感到意外，他有着黑色的头发，雪白的皮肤，绿色的湖水般的眼睛，正坐在一张毛皮垫上，玩着小马形状的木雕玩具。_  
  
 _卓戈离开了，化作了日和星，在永夜之地驰骋。_  
  
 _在她被想要拥抱她儿子的冲动占据前，她感到有些伤感，但很快就被一种她好久没听到过的声音所驱散了。_  
  
 _韦塞利昂和雷哥也在这里，他们不再是-像她一样-无法在维斯特洛找到家的庞大野兽了，他们的体型又变回了成年猫的大小，在雷戈的周围爬来爬去，他向他们微笑，摸摸他们的小脖子，这景象使她的心中充满了她渴望已久的快乐。_  
  
 _她想完完全全地融入他们，但有什么东西止住了她。_  
  
 _她在她的孩子们所在的地方听到了微弱的咯咯笑声，丹妮莉丝立刻意识到了这是来自谁的，她慢慢地走近，害怕被又一个失望或者糟糕猜测的应验所惊吓，然而，当一个不比韦塞利昂和雷戈大的小襁褓在雷戈旁边晃动时，她的疑虑消失了，她可以看到一只小小的胳膊正在寻求她的注意。_  
  
 _她们在最糟的境况下碰面，尽管如此，丹妮莉丝没空让自己哀伤，她让自己加入到她所有的孩子们中，第一次看到了她女儿的脸，这是她第二次在她的后代死后和他们相遇，在她活着的时候，她被禁止拥有这种机会。_  
  
 _她的眼睛是暖棕色的，毛绒绒的白色头发像月亮一般挂在她的小脑袋上，她就像她哥哥一样皮肤雪白。_  
  
 _丹妮莉丝觉得她从没有见过这么美丽的小生命。_  
  
 _在之前的那一次，她因几乎握不住雷戈的小手而感到无助，想要永远都不离开不朽之殿，但这一次，她知道这是永恒的，所以她亲了亲她人类儿子的头发，坐到皮毛垫上，让他靠着她，愉快而完满。_  
  
 _雷戈笑了，玩起了她的头发，轻轻亲吻她的脸颊，韦塞利昂同样想要引起她的注意，爬到她的两脚之间，唱起了关于他们在前往弥林之路上的歌谣，雷哥则更加贪心，爬到了她的肩膀上，给她带来了一种她不知道为什么会有的不适，但她欢迎了他。_  
  
 _最后，她伸出手抱起她的孩子，把她带到她的胸前，让她处在她和雷戈之间，她另一个孩子好奇地看着他的妹妹。_  
  
 _“看看她，”她用她的母语，他们唯一共通的语言说道，“她是那么小。。。”_  
  
 _当小婴儿抓住雷戈的一根手指在她的小拳头里不放手时，他发出笑声。迷失在她女儿的眼睛里，一个念头突然浮现在了她的脑海，但随着她被她永远不想离开的爱所环抱，它又消失了。_  
  
 _有史以来，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安感觉自己找到了归属，有史以来，她有了一个家。_  
  
 _她从不想要离开（And she never wanted to leave）。_  
  
 _突然，当她意识到为什么雷哥抓住她的肩膀会感到这么奇怪时，她的梦碎成了万千碎片，一旦损害造成，就永远无法挽回，一个永远不会消失的念头，她的小天堂开始分崩离析，那种环抱也消失了。_  
  
 _卓耿。_  
  
 _当她儿子的哭泣声从小屋外传来时，她怎么能让自己在这里度过永世呢？一个母亲怎么能为了其他的孩子而抛弃另一个孩子？她宁愿把她的灵魂交给任何主使这一切的人，宁愿让自己永远的消失，只要她的家是完整的。_  
  
 _她的心又碎了，匕首深深地嵌在她的体内。_  
  
 _她忍住抽泣，亲吻她女儿的额头，祈求她的原谅，她的四个小奇迹只是看着她带着某种漠然走开，没有打扰那一刻的宁静。_  
  
 _ **如果我回头看，我就迷失了** ，当她走出小屋时，她再次告诉自己。_  
  
 _绝境长城的大门仍然敞开着，从未关上。_  
  
 _她听到卓耿的叫声越来越响，直到她听到自己的喘息声。_  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. 种树

**第六章 种树**  
  
  
  
 **I  
  
亚莲恩  
  
西村 乔拉港**  
  
  
一个男人扛着一个木箱子，身上快要被稀泥淹没了，一些士兵试图帮助他，但他不理睬他们，继续向前移动，结果却摔倒了，他的东西散落到了脏兮兮的河流泥地上，亚莲恩厌恶地看着眼前的这一幕，她认出了这是个北境人。  
  
维斯特洛人的到来打乱了她的所有规划，她花了好几个星期来试图满足他们在西村的需求。  
  
自她还是个小女孩时，亚莲恩就梦想成为一个女王，不是一位公主，而是一位女王，年轻女王在东方解放奴隶的故事激励了她的这一幻想，她想成为像丹妮莉丝·坦格利安那样的人，一位为人民服务受人民爱戴的女王。  
  
当她还是个孩子的时候，做梦是容易的。  
  
亚莲恩自城镇大厅的阳台上俯瞰着外面的景象，在她身后，詹德利和蒙特里正在对新来者和他们的状况进行登记。  
  
“有五百人，大概只有一半是士兵。”蒙特里说道。  
  
“我们不需要士兵，”詹德利回答道，他思索着，用手托着下巴，显得十分疲惫，“丹妮莉丝女王只是想要确认他们不会侵略这座岛屿。”  
  
亚莲恩看着他，在他的人民到来后，他就变了个人。  
  
“有多少是孩子？”她问道，走近桌子。  
  
“只有一百二十五个，”年轻的瓦列利安悲伤地说道，“北境遭到了流感的肆虐，儿童是它的首要对象，”他哀叹道，“珊莎女王也失去了她的孩子和丈夫。”  
  
“还有她的妹妹，”詹德利补充道，眼睛盯着天空，“我们得想办法说服丹妮莉丝女王帮助他们。”  
  
亚莲恩咬住牙关，感到有些生气，“他们还想向她索取多少恩惠？”  
  
“让他们慢慢地死去并不是什么恩惠。”他反驳道，合上自己的双手。  
  
她理解他的担忧，但她并不像他那样对北境有着那种忠心，那些人只不过是一群野蛮人和背信弃义者。  
  
“他又攻击她了。”她提醒他琼恩·雪诺做的那件事，她仍然不敢相信他差点就再次伤害了丹妮莉丝。  
  
“琼恩并不想伤害她，”他以一个只有朋友才能持有的确信说道，“他是维斯特洛最高尚正直的人。”  
  
亚莲恩认真了起来，“他杀了她。”  
  
“而她杀了上千的无辜之人。”他反驳道。  
  
 _坦格利安和他们的龙，这有什么好稀奇的？_ 亚莲恩在脑中问道，想起她父亲给她讲述的关于龙之怒火的故事， _“瓦雷利亚人和他们的龙是一体的，二者缺一不可。”_  
  
“我不是要为她辩解，”她澄清道，感觉到拜拉席恩大人可能误会了她的意思，“但是他对她宣誓效忠要服侍她，接着又背叛了她，”亚莲恩和丹妮莉丝一起生活了很长时间，她知道琼恩在把匕首刺入她的心脏之前曾叫她为他的女王，实际上，这也是她的父亲希望他被处决的原因，他的理由很充分，但他的方式并不公正，“因为他，伊莉亚·马泰尔和王位的正统继承人被残杀了。”她重复她父亲的话。  
  
“那是因为雷加·坦格利安，”他皱着眉回答道，难以置信地看着她，“我父亲是那个下令他们被杀害的人，你也想要我死吗？”  
  
 _我当然不想_ ，她想要回答，但他的理由让他认识到了她是多么地幼稚，她并不是想因雷加·坦格利安的罪行而责怪琼恩·雪诺，但他的种种行为只是加重了北境人的坏名声。  
  
“北境想要独立，而他们得到了，”她换了个论点，“珊莎·史塔克是一个傲慢，大意的女王，他们不能因为他们现在后悔了就哭着跑回来。”  
  
“我们所说的不仅仅是北境，公主，”詹德利争辩道，“西境，东境，南境。。。他们都在受苦而我们却站在这里袖手旁观！”  
  
在他们相处的四年里，詹德利从没有放弃过回到维斯特洛的的愿望，起初，他甚至不敢在女王的议事桌前提起这件事，然而，随着他们更加深入地参与她王国的治理，他们开始渐渐地说服丹妮莉丝对这一问题做些什么。  
  
“他们可以来这里。”或者他们可以去多恩寻求她父亲的帮助，她想要补充。  
  
“你在这里有看到过任何一个除了我们的人民和野人之外的平民么？”  
  
她保持着沉默，看着他，这是另一个她讨厌来到这里的维斯特洛人的原因，他们都是贵族，他们抛弃了他们的人民。  
  
“我尊重她，我会永远感激她给我的一切，”詹德利继续说道，“但她这是在把她愤怒对向无辜的人民，而琼恩却毫发无损。”  
  
“你是在建议她应该杀了他吗？”她不敢相信地问他，“如果是这样，那我们想的是一样的，琼恩·雪诺应该被处死。”  
  
“琼恩从死亡军团手中拯救了维斯特洛。”  
  
她讨厌那个故事，一支没什么人真正看到过的由死人组成的军队。  
  
“他利用了丹妮莉丝做到了这点，”这是达里奥告诉她的，“因为他和提利昂·兰尼斯特，她失去了一条龙，使得长城被攻破。”  
  
詹德利难以置信地叹了口气。  
  
亚莲恩对于自己没有被认真对待而感到不快，他没有和她还有欧内拉待在大堡垒，没有亲眼目睹丹妮莉丝所承受的痛苦，他对史塔克太过忠诚了。  
  
“世界指望着他们，”在长时间的沉默后，蒙特里发表他的观点道，“这是一种可怕的重担。”  
  
“也许我们也该想想我们也是这个世界的一份子了。”詹德利在站起来离开房间前说道。  
  
 _真够固执的_ ，她想要大叫，这整个情况让她感到摸不着头脑，史塔克本应该活不过这一年的，她觉得丹妮莉丝的礼物可能导致了如今这乱糟糟的局面，而确实，她父亲也建议过她不要给她这种会让她做出这类事的想法。  
  
只要史塔克们一死，她就没有拖延她回到维斯特洛，开始实施她父亲夺回维斯特洛的计划的理由了。  
  
亚莲恩揉了揉眼睛，对于她和她未来丈夫的现状发出叹息，不论怎么说，这能怪她吗？毕竟，她只是一个梦想着要成为女王的女孩，虽然，在瓦雷利亚，在她知道了统治的真正含义后，这种梦想没有之前那么激动人心了。  
  
 _他还不知道_ ，她安慰自己， _如果他现在意识到父亲和丹妮莉丝的约定是什么，他永远不会接受你的_ ，更多的原因，还有她想让他了解她是一个什么样的人。  
  
詹德利将要成为她的王，而她将要成为他的王后。  
  
她会成为一个好王后。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **II  
  
琼恩  
  
西村 乔拉港  
**  
“你妹妹真没用。”瓦迩抱怨道，看着珊莎徒劳地剥着他们在今天早些时候捕到的猎物的皮，自由民们尽了他们最大的努力来教北境女王一些生存的本领，但珊莎还是做的很差。  
  
琼恩忍住了自己想笑的感觉，“她是个女王。”尽管如此，瓦迩还是继续带着鄙夷的表情看着眼前的景象，这是她这些天里最常见的表情，好吧，自从 _那天_ 后。  
  
“女王才不是没用的，”她反驳道，轻蔑地环视他们现在所住的村庄的周围，“他们说你的龙女王帮忙参与了这里的建造。”  
  
 _你的龙女王。_  
  
瓦迩并没有掩饰她对这件事的不爽，很久以前，在他们同床共枕不久后，他们有过一段谈话，她问他他是不是还爱着丹妮莉丝，他没有给她答复，如果他们不应该再见到彼此，这又有什么意义呢？再说了，他是她的杀人凶手，他的感受是什么样的不再重要了。  
  
他得把注意力集中到保护北境上。  
  
“不要这样叫她，”他轻轻地请求道，“这里的人已经够恨我们的了。”  
  
瓦迩不开心了，走过了他，不知道脑子里在想着些什么，琼恩想要拉住她，但她已经走开了。  
  
 _这样更好_ ，他想到。  
  
“我无法责怪你想要她们两个，小乌鸦，”在他们回乔拉港的路上，托蒙德对他说道， _“但不要伤了瓦迩的心，否则我就打断你的小弟弟。”_  
  
琼恩在那天受到了足够多的责备以至于他都不想回答他所暗示的事情，他去找丹妮莉丝不是去寻找爱情的，他是想得到惩罚。  
  
他叹了口气，走回旅店的门廊，两名守卫时常跟着他，从未丢失他的踪迹，这也不是说他带着一条受伤的腿能做什么。  
  
虽然他的行为本应该会让他们掉脑袋的，但丹妮莉丝只是说她不会回去，也不会帮他们打败鸦眼， _维克塔利昂_ ，他纠正自己。  
  
在向她献上本应该给她的王位后，丹妮莉丝只是拒绝了它，把他们送了回来，来决定是要待在厄索斯还是返回维斯特洛。  
  
她无视了珊莎，回绝了提利昂的坚持。  
  
她到底是怎么了？那个让她的龙火烧遍满是无辜之人和孩子的城市的女人，现在却允许了他们在她的土地上生活，琼恩确信他没有在她冰冷的双眼中看到后悔。  
  
那段记忆感觉像在他肚子上打了一拳，当他看到那双满是空虚的眼睛时，即使是他守夜人兄弟的捅刀都没有那般痛苦，看着那双眼睛，就像冰雪包围了他，和当他把匕首刺入她的身体前给她给他的希望注视相去甚远，就连他腿上的疼痛都没有让他感到那般痛苦，痛彻心扉。  
  
这就好像她看不到他的任何价值。  
  
 _“乔拉相信他值得第二次机会，这就是为什么他不断地回来，我们两个人都无法这么说，甚至维斯特洛也不能。”_  
  
他怎么能错得那么离谱？他怎么能那么快地就刺下匕首？  
  
 _“大门陷落的那一刻战争就已经结束了，她把人们在他们的家里活活烧死，”_ 提利昂的话在他的脑中回响， _“她相信她的使命是建造一个更好的世界，为了所有人，来修补每一个男人、女人和孩子遭受的不公，如果你相信这点，如果你真的相信这点。。。你不愿杀死任何挡在你和天堂之间的人吗？”_ **  
**  
当她如此那般确信她所做的是对的的时候，提利昂的话是有道理的。  
  
 _“你是无法控制她的，你指引不了她，我以为我可以，我以为她会听我的，我错了。”_  
  
然而，丹妮莉丝听取并接受了提利昂所有的建议，直到那一天。当他在龙石岛的海滩上告诉她不要攻打红堡时，她也听了他的，在那时，他们甚至还没有那么熟悉。  
  
因为他们，她失去了所有，以至于到最后她剩下的只有恐惧。  
  
他吞咽他发肿的喉咙。  
  
在厄索斯，她没有烧毁任何城市，但也没有给反对她意志的人留有任何仁慈，奴隶主们不复存在，而据艾莉亚所说她在夷都也杀死了上百人。  
  
 _“你是最后的希望。”_  
  
介于他根本没有拯救王国，很显然那就是在胡说八道，他尽了最大的努力去阻止死亡军团摧毁维斯特洛但却无法阻止最终造成了同样的灾难的权力的游戏。  
  
琼恩揉了揉眉头，觉得他的头痛又回来了，他不知道该怎么玩权力的游戏，否则，他就会找到一个不杀她来阻止她的办法了。  
  
还有，如果布兰-，三眼乌鸦没有从中作祟的话。  
  
他们所有人都是这场荒谬游戏的棋子。  
  
琼恩叹了口气，看着茅妇们因珊莎再次无法完成她的工作而笑话她。  
  
  
  
  
  
“谢谢你，吉莉。”他对他好朋友的伴侣说道，她把两个茶杯放到了桌上，琼恩和山姆坐在公共大厅里，其他人都去睡觉了。  
  
在达里奥·纳哈里斯说他们可以和女人还有小孩再次团聚后，吉莉就带着小琼恩和小山姆搬了过来。  
  
瓦迩同样搬过来和他住了。  
  
城里有一座小图书馆，山姆一直在那里和学士们碰面，琼恩好几年都没有正经地读本书了，但在他因左腿的伤而暂时瘸了之后，他得找个方法来消磨时间。  
  
这里大多数的书都是瓦雷利亚语的，山姆一直在给他递他写的翻译，但琼恩读得比他写得快。  
  
“霍顿学士还是不相信她用她的血就恢复了瓦雷利亚的自然环境，”当他们读到这里的复辟时他说道，“他说这和环境本身有关。”  
  
在过去，当她从石中孕育出魔龙，当琼恩第一次听说丹妮莉丝的时候，他感到惊奇而困惑，他从不怀疑她身上的魔法之处。  
  
“我觉得她在和红神的仆人合作，”他透露道，扫过书页上丹妮和三条龙的插图，“为什么学士们会来这么远的地方？”  
  
“这个嘛，”山姆停顿了一下，思索道，“她需要渡鸦来方便和厄索斯主大陆的交流。”  
  
“渡鸦，”他重复道，“这不会让布兰有机可乘吗？”  
  
“很显然不是在这里，”山姆竭尽全力地在搜集有关布兰能力的信息，他仍然不敢接近那个复活了丹妮的红袍女，她似乎知道很多，但透露的却很少，“我得出的结论是三眼乌鸦掌握着维斯特洛，而拉赫洛则掌管着这里。”  
  
“你是说布兰和丹妮是这两种神灵的代表吗？”琼恩问道，觉得这太荒谬了而不像是真的。  
  
“对于布兰来说也许是的，因为他不再是布兰了，”他确认道，仍然不敢相信他会杀艾莉亚，“但丹妮莉丝还是丹妮莉丝，拉赫洛的仆人是在 _跟随_ 她，而不是她皈依了拉赫洛。”  
  
 _“坦格利安既不听命于神，也不听命于人。”_ 她曾经说过。  
  
“你知道我还觉得不可思议的是什么吗？”他在停顿一会儿后说道，“你有这两种血脉，龙与狼，冰与火，西方和东方。”  
  
琼恩翻了个白眼，“坦格利安在西方也生活了很久，丹妮同样拥有其他家族的血脉。”他反驳道。  
  
“才不是呢，”山姆觉得无语的说道，“她的血脉都是东方的，从好的方面来说。”  
  
 _还有坏的方面呢？_ 他想到。  
  
琼恩继续看着山姆的翻译，试着去学一些瓦雷利亚语。  
  
“我能问你个事吗？”山姆再次说道，停下了他的笔，“这个问题可能有点敏感。”  
  
 _天哪，山姆，别问瓦迩和我的事_ ，他想到，关于床上的谈话总是让琼恩像个新手小子那样尴尬无比。  
  
“你还爱她吗？”他没等他的准许。  
  
琼恩愣住了，感到措手不及。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“抱歉，但是，”山姆咽了口唾沫，“你那点小逃跑让我们陷入了为难的境地，所以我想弄明白这是为什么，由于你知道的，你杀了她因为她疯。。。”琼恩露出了不快的神情，山姆慢了下来，结结巴巴地，“我是说，她-她做了她所做的，而现在我们到了这里，但她并没有杀死你，你的妹妹或者提利昂，也没有再犯下大屠杀，她甚至给了我们食物和补给。”  
  
“她感到愧疚，”琼恩总结道，打住他的喋喋不休，“或者她只是在这里很快乐。”  
  
“这是好事，但这很奇怪。。。。”  
  
“抱歉山姆，我不明白这和我的感情有什么关系，”他关上书，把它重重地砸到了桌子上，“我尊重瓦迩。“  
  
 _虽然我从未向她许下承诺_ ，他想要补充。  
  
“对不起，琼恩，我并不想让你不高兴。“他的语气里带着真诚的后悔。  
  
琼恩让自己平静下来，因自己这么情绪化而叹了口气，“她同样是我的家人，我父亲的妹妹，而我无法救她，因为我要救你们所有人，“他开始说道，感到他胸中的疼痛又回来了，”我想让她对我做些什么，杀了我，折磨我，只要是做些什么！“  
  
“原谅你？”山姆小声地建议道。  
  
“我知道这是我无法拥有的。“他揉着他受伤的腿，来掩饰他感到有多沮丧。  
  
在他们俩都陷入了几秒的沉默，喝了口吉莉的茶后，山姆提到了一件琼恩在之后后悔知道的事。  
  
“她要结婚了，“他抬起他的脑袋像怀疑般地说道，”Well，也并不算是。。。。“  
  
琼恩困惑地看向他。  
  
“达里奥·纳哈里斯。“他猜测道，想起了她的团长向他投来的敌意的目光。  
  
“不是他，”山姆皱起眉说道，”是毒王，“而由于琼恩皱起的脸，他又连忙解释道，“里斯之王。”  
  
“她不能有孩子，”他小声说道，好像在寻找这件事为什么毫无道理的理由，好像政治联姻是她唯一会结婚的原因似的，“我是说-”  
  
“Well，我只是在说其他人所说的，也许这只是个愚蠢的谣言，国王和女王永远都是人们茶余饭后的谈资。”  
  
琼恩艰难地咽了口唾沫，盯着羽毛笔和羊皮纸，“这和我没关系，” _但她还质问我和瓦迩_ ，他想大声地说出， _她有什么权利那么评判我？她都要结婚了_ ，但这也不是说她需要婚姻来结盟，据提利昂所说她拒绝了伊伦伍德亲王的求婚，“这个毒王是谁？”他忍不住问道。  
  
然后，就好像他在等着他继续问似的，山姆接着解释道，  
  
“他是她在共同议会的宠儿，”他毫不掩饰地说道，“她带他参与了一些战争，我想这是因为他会制作毒药，你知道的，这些年她遭受了好几次谋杀企图。”  
  
这一点信息让他忘记了结婚的事情，“什么？”  
  
“是的，征服一片大陆并不是个简单的任务，”山姆站起来，把其他一些书放到桌子上，“有些人会觉得龙就够了，但上次那也没有救一命她，对吧？”  
  
琼恩闭上眼睛，因为山姆的厚颜无耻而在心里咒骂他。  
  
“那本书是什么？”他快速地转移了话题，不去理那现在不愿放过他的消息。  
  
“<奴隶湾征服史>”他指着标题说道，“这本是用通用语写的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **III  
  
珊莎  
  
西村 乔拉港**  
  
她的身体只有在她失去第一个孩子的时候才感到这么痛，那是一种不同的痛苦，但同样很糟糕。  
  
让这些野人女人们看着并笑话她做一件她之前从来没有做过的事情让人恼火，她们中的大多数人甚至都不能读书和写字。  
  
珊莎决定她不会再被这样羞辱了，她是个女王。  
  
至少，她不是唯一一个不得不做这种低贱工作的人，因为琼恩的愚蠢，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的惩罚也落到了南方人的头上，所有的谈判计划都泡汤了，而这都是因为她的哥哥不愿放下他对她的执念，她以为那个野人姑娘已经让她忘记了她，可琼恩没有，他一遍又一遍地重复他所感受到的是愧疚，但她可以看穿他的自我欺骗，她看得出他眼中的那种心碎。  
  
她心中的一部分尽了她最大的努力去理解他，她同样想念威尔和他每天清晨伴在她身边时那可爱、温柔的笑容，但生活必须继续，她的王国每天都有上百人死去，而她的计划却因琼恩无法离他姑姑远点而被破坏了。  
  
 _只有琼恩才会做这种不计后果之事，_ 她想到，他本有可能会给自己招来杀身之祸，而她在这个世上就没有其他亲人了，只是这单单的想法就让她颤抖，旧神对她的惩罚毫不停歇，但她所求的只是不要成为最后一个史塔克，不要成为最后那个被留下的人。  
  
 _你们夺走了我的家人，我的孩子，我的王位和我的骄傲，你们还要我付出什么？_ 她问她父亲的旧神， _如果你们要夺走我的生命，就来吧，在琼恩做出什么蠢事把自己害死之前。  
_  
这是一个荒唐的想法，因为琼恩是她的战争大臣，并且花了数年时间在战场上为她作战。  
  
 _琼恩死的那天，我就孤立无援了_ ，在他有一天前去守卫边境时，她得出结论， _那天我也死定了。_  
  
如果她可以让丹妮莉丝原谅琼恩，她会做的，如果珊莎可以在过去做出不同的选择，她会的。  
  
然而，就像珊莎，丹妮莉丝也学会了爱情是危险的，会给一个女人造成杀身之祸。  
  
尽管她之前在王座厅面对龙女王乞求她放过琼恩时崩溃了，但珊莎可以清晰地看出丹妮莉丝脸上的厌恶和无助，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安终于认识到了这个世界会践踏敢于去爱或者相信愚蠢的小女孩的梦想的女人。  
  
她叹了口气，回到她的房间坐下，她的侍女正在为她整理床铺，突然间，一阵敲门声把她从混乱的思绪中拉了回来，曼德勒大人情绪激动地走了进来。  
  
“陛下，”他鞠了一躬，因他的情绪和年迈穿着粗气，“我们收到了糟糕的消息。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **IV  
  
詹德利  
  
** _“我从未有过家人。”_ **  
  
** _“我可以成为你的家人。”_  
  
 _“你不会是我的家人，你会是我的夫人。”_ **  
**  
詹德利在脑海中重复着那段对话，相信这样它最终会被慢慢淡忘，变得不那么痛苦，如果他拒绝了成为领主并和她一起前往维斯特洛以西呢？如果她答应了他的求婚呢？如果？如果?如果？  
  
现在他什么也没能留住，他的未来缺少了那个重要的人，每一天他的思绪都在和去理解有什么事物能提升这该死的现状而做斗争。  
  
戴佛斯爵士靠近了詹德利所站着的走廊，在他们前面，夜行动物开始在黑暗中出现。  
  
“我已经达到了事情不应该再使我惊讶的年纪，”他说道，看着一种少见的发光的蝴蝶在烟雾中飞舞，“但这简直是疯狂，”他停了一下以便更好地思索，“和伟大。”  
  
詹德利露出微笑，并不激动但却真诚，“她可以说是两者兼具。”他不会否认这点。  
  
戴佛斯爵士保持着一种不认同的表情，“一个公正的女人，我之前以为。”  
  
他理解地看着老水手，“她仍然公正，从这个词的某种意义上来说。”  
  
“从这个词的某种意义上来说？”他又惊又喜地问道，“你什么时候学会‘从这个词的某种意义上来说’了？”  
  
詹德利记得当他初次到达风息堡时，他没有任何关于写字和阅读的知识，戴佛斯是那个帮助他的人，直到他读完所有和他家族相关的书籍。  
  
“我和蒙特里还有亚莲恩公主一同工作，”他解释道，“他们是贵族，受到良好教育的孩子，我可不能被落下。”  
  
“亚莲恩公主，”戴佛斯爵士重复道，“她是个多恩美人。”  
  
“有时候也是个让人难以忍受的孩子，”他承认道，忽略了他的暗示，“金瓦拉有告诉你什么吗？”  
  
由于安排所有新来者在乔拉港的住宿事宜，他们之前没来得及谈论这件事。  
  
“差不多是同样的胡言乱语，”戴佛斯抱怨道，“光之王的旨意，被选中的人，而梅丽珊卓是我们一直认为她所是的，一个骗子。”  
  
詹德利盯着他，注意到他在某些程度上有些失望。  
  
“我想说，”他停了一下，“虽然梅丽珊卓差点杀了我，” _并且在那过程中操了我_ ，“金瓦拉感觉更加可怕。”  
  
“梅丽珊卓从瓦兰提斯回来后就知晓将要发生的一切，”戴佛斯争辩道，否认地摇摇头，“她知道布兰的计划。”  
  
提起艾莉亚的凶手，她的弟弟，詹德利不禁颤抖。  
  
“那么夜王呢？”他改变了话题，“我们知道那家伙想要什么吗？”  
  
戴佛斯歪起脑袋，若有所思，“金瓦拉说答案并不属于我们。”  
  
詹德利觉得很困惑，他对研究这个世界的魔法并不感兴趣，但看起来它总和他们解决这一切混乱的唯一机会联系在一起：丹妮莉丝和琼恩。  
  
“那琼恩呢？他为什么被复活？”  
  
“守卫王国的护盾，”戴佛斯庄严的说道，仿佛他就是金瓦拉本人，“冰与火之子，”他叹了口气，“我完全不懂她说的是什么。”  
  
詹德利记得拉赫洛的追随者以丹妮莉丝的名义举行仪式的场景，多亏了他叔叔史坦尼斯和梅丽珊卓的交合，一些风暴地人也皈依了那个邪教。  
  
“她管丹妮莉丝叫作火之战士。”又或者这是他所知不多的瓦雷利亚语所告诉他的。  
  
戴佛斯在脑中权衡着目前的局势，“如果我们的出路取决于他们达成一致，”他用力地咽了口唾沫，在停了一会儿后，他带着十分地确信说道，“只有时间才能给我们答案了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **V  
  
丹妮莉丝  
  
里斯  
**  
当她经过大拱门时，他的守卫只是点了点头，她走上宫殿的阳台，自他们变得亲密以来已经过去一年多了，她的出现对他们来说已经变得寻常了。  
  
丹妮莉丝发现杰罗尔坐在他的工具和小玩意儿之间，全神贯注地工作着，几乎没有在意她的到来。  
  
“会议进展的怎么样？”他问道，声音中流露出真诚的关切，他同样也提供了他的毒药来助她消灭她的敌人，“他们还活着吗？”  
  
“我有个东西要给你，”她说道，没有回答他，“提利昂·兰尼斯特给了我这个，”她拿出戒指，把它们放到他面前，“我闻不出这是什么。”  
  
杰罗尔从他的事务中抽出身来，好奇地看着她给他的东西。  
  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
  
他把戒指放到他的鼻子前，打开小盒子，嗅着瓦里斯的毒药，“用艾菊和薄荷制成的药剂，”他很快回答道，没有任何犹豫，“我立刻就能认出它，这是我在妓院里学到的第一样东西。”  
  
“什么？”她不懂他在说什么。  
  
他严肃起来，好像在琢磨他该如何回答，“这是人们用来制作月茶的原料。”  
  
“月茶？”丹妮莉丝困惑地再次问道。  
  
“你不知道月茶是什么吗？”他惊讶地看着她。  
  
她摇摇头作为回应，“一个人曾经用这个给我下毒，很久以前，”她说道，“在我烧毁君临的两天前。”  
  
杰罗尔再次看向戒指，“月茶是一个女人用来防止怀上不想要的孩子喝的东西，”他把戒指还给她，“艾菊 **只有** 和薄荷油掺在一起，才能终结他们。”  
  
丹妮莉丝感觉她的世界再次崩塌了。  
  
 _瓦里斯知道_ ，他说过他的小小鸟无处不在，他发现了。  
  
“你告诉过我你无法拥有孩子，”当她不再抓着戒指时，他把它们放到一边，这是他们在同床共枕后的第一个谈话。  
  
丹妮莉丝用力地咽了口唾液，看着戒指，她曾经希望是瓦里斯把她弄疯的，多么天真。  
  
在那时就杀死她对于瓦里斯来说是愚蠢的，他想除掉她并把琼恩推上王座，但为此，他们仍然需要她来消灭瑟曦。  
  
和她的想法一样，瓦里斯明白如果琼恩知道她怀了他的孩子，他会逼自己和她结婚。  
  
杰罗尔自己把线索联系到了一起，“那孩子是来自白狼的。”  
  
厄索斯的每个人都知道那首歌。  
  
“那不再重要了，”她喃喃地说道，苦涩在她的内心升腾。  
  
他决定不再坚持，她看着他给一把细细的刀片按上金色的把手，组成一把小匕首。  
  
“这是什么？”她问道，觉得这个器物很特别。  
  
“我还在制作它，”他用他秀气的手指摸着刀刃，“一个止静器。”  
  
“止静器？”  
  
“看，”他指着刀片说道，“这里面是空的，用来注入毒药。”  
  
丹妮莉丝看着一小滴扼死者从中流出。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **龙穴 大堡垒 瓦雷利亚王国**  
  
在知晓了琼恩没有杀死她的女儿后，至少没有完全，她开始对他感到另一种不同的愤怒。  
  
 _我告诉过他如果真相揭露，人们会试图让我们对抗彼此_ ，她在她的脑中大叫道， _我告诉过他珊莎会散布他的身份，然后我的生命就会处于危险之中，他的愚蠢害死了我的女儿。  
_  
最糟糕的部分，是她想起当她结束瓦里斯的生命时，他的不赞成。  
  
杀死八爪蜘蛛是她在那一切痛苦之中的宽慰，当然，丹妮莉丝还想让瓦里斯吃更多的苦头，把他喂给卓耿。  
  
她怎么会认不出那毒药？她从未试图避免怀孕，即使是现在，如果她能从杰罗尔那里得到一个孩子，她早就该怀孕了。  
  
她又叹了口气。  
  
 **“** _巴利斯托！_ **”** 当红龙危险地盯着为他测量的铁匠时，她责备道， **“** _朋友，不是食物！_ **”** 她向他指出道，用瓦雷利亚语， **“** _不要喷火！_ **”**  
  
卓耿向他咆哮以示警告。  
  
乔里昂、达里恩和巴利斯托已经长到了比卓耿第一次让她骑上他时还大的体型，在过去的几个月，她一直在让他们为战斗做好准备。  
  
伊伦伍德亲王给她的关于血龙狂舞的大部头和学城关于坦格利安的龙的研究是她希望她在第一次生命时就能有的重要帮助，丹妮莉丝才知道一条龙会和他想让成为他的骑手的人类分享猎物，她回想起卓耿带她到他在多斯拉克海的巢穴的时候，他和她分享了一匹马。  
  
达里奥在她身旁笑了起来，在琼恩的那次事件后，他再度成为了她的影子，“就连卓耿都没他这么凶残。”他评价道，又瞥了一眼他最喜欢的龙，“你最棒的那条龙怎么样了？”  
  
丹妮莉丝翻了个白眼，“如果你敢靠近他，他会把你烧成炭的，”虽然在年幼时，棕龙会让达里奥摸他，可现在他已经成年，那种举动会直接抹除他的存在，“可只有巴利斯托会在杀死你之前先折磨你。”  
  
她有注意到红龙是多么地难以驯服，在有的时候，她会给他们喂食对自己的罪行毫无悔意的罪犯，也就是虐童者，其他龙会直接把他们撕碎，而巴利斯托则会花时间玩弄他可怜的猎物，等到他满足了，才会吞下他们，这真的很让人不安。  
  
弥桑德瑞丝和灰翼是最温顺的两条，他们还是太小而不能上战场，如果只是对她而言，她希望只用上卓耿。  
  
“也许某一天我会带瓦列利安大人来。”她说道。  
  
“他是个好人，”达里奥回答道，停了一下，“我会想念他的。”他哀叹。  
  
“他有瓦雷利亚的血脉！”  
  
“丹妮莉丝，”他再次开始争论道，“里斯的一半人口多少都有些瓦雷利亚血脉。”  
  
这也是为什么龙们有时会让杰罗尔接近他们。  
  
“我需要另一位骑手，”而杰罗尔并不是一个战士，她想要补充，“夜王因为我被分散了注意力杀了韦赛里昂！攸伦也因同样的原因杀了雷哥！”  
  
“不，你不需要，”他向前走去，手臂放在他的腿前，“在过去你有三条龙就已经处理得很好，有了这五条后你也只和一条有些问题，他们不是因为你的瓦雷利亚血脉才跟随你的，而是因为你是特么的火之女神。”  
  
“火之女神？”她嘲笑道，“这是你刚想出来的吗？”  
  
“那个疯子红女巫不就是这么叫你的吗？”他说的是金瓦拉。  
  
“是火之战士。”她纠正他，想起了女祭司的那些话。  
  
“有哪个人可以从火中走出，被复活并用双手燃起火焰？他们显然只会跟随 _你_ 。”  
  
“如果这样说的话，琼恩·雪诺同样也是特别的。”  
  
达里奥的脸拉了下来，“请不要提他，”他的拳头张张合合，“至少，让我杀死小恶魔，因为你爱我，我都快被阉了。”  
  
这最后一句话让丹妮莉丝笑得厉害。  
  
她确实爱他，并在他安然无恙地从维斯特洛回来后告诉过他好几次，她真心希望她之前能多对乔拉、弥桑黛和灰虫子说同样的话。  
  
“他们都已经死了，”她说道，“让时间把一切归正吧。”  
  
“陛下！”乔尼卡从巢穴的入口处叫道，“我们需要您。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **医疗室 大堡垒**  
  
“他们都出现了同样的症状，”学士向她解释道，同时奄奄一息的莫索罗躺在医疗室的桌上颤抖着，“恐怕我们什么也做不了了。”  
  
金瓦拉带着知晓一切的眼神看着她。  
  
“退下吧。”她对大厅的所有人指示道，和女祭司一同进入房间，她走向莫索罗，她的眼睛突然被泪水占据，丹妮莉丝可以看出他在承受着多大的痛苦。  
  
“血魔法。”金瓦拉说道，抚摸着他的脑袋。  
  
他看着她，张开嘴巴说着一些她们难以辨别的话，丹妮莉丝握住他的手，向他保证着会陪在他身边，直到最后一刻。  
  
“Sohorioz，”莫索罗断断续续地说道，脸色变得苍白，“找。。找到Sohorioz。”  
  
“什么？”她轻声问道，可是他已经不在了。  
  
男巫们打败了自由之民军团，当他们催促她用龙夺下魁尔斯时，她为了和平的投降而拒绝了。  
  
而他们以此嘲笑她，又一次。  
  
 _仁慈_ ，当她穿过前往作战室的大厅时想到， _仁慈让我失去了我朋友的生命。  
_  
金瓦拉在后面紧紧地跟着她，当她们到达作战室时，达里奥、乔尼卡和她其他的作战大臣也到了。  
  
“我有六条龙和已知世界最庞大的军队，”她狠狠地宣布道，“我现在就要夺下魁尔斯。”  
  
他们担忧地看向她，但没人敢反对，他们中的大多数人在之前就坚持攻下那座城市，但在看到前奴隶们回来时的状况后，他们显然没有那么兴奋了。  
  
“我能和您说件事吗，丹妮莉丝？”金瓦拉开口道，仍然尊重着她不想被叫做女王的请求，“如果他们已经恢复了血魔法的使用，那么您将打的是一场无意义的战争。”  
  
丹妮莉丝看着她，警惕地，“所以我该怎么做？放过他们让他们占领被我解放的城市？”  
  
金瓦拉保持着冷漠的表情，“他们使用的是不朽者的力量，”她走近她，“您需要把他们全部 _连根拔除_ **。** ”  
  
“好吧，”她同意道，“我会把不朽之殿化为灰烬。”  
  
“如果事情有这么简单，”金瓦拉说道，绕过她，走到绘图桌上魁尔斯被刻着的位置前，“我很早就会建议您那么做了。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”达里奥问道。  
  
“东方的血脉容易屈服于血魔法，”她抚摸着山脊，骸骨山脉以南，金瓦拉带着严肃的眼神看向丹妮莉丝，“您需要的是西方的血脉。”  
  
丹妮莉丝知道她指的是什么，后悔地闭上眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VI  
  
琼恩  
  
西村 乔拉港  
**  
 _“虽然丹妮莉丝女王试图通过和贵族西茨达拉·佐·洛拉克结婚来维持弥林的和平，但鹰身女妖之子并没有放弃他们的怒火，试图推翻她，在重开角斗场的那天企图彻底终结弥林女王的性命。  
  
没人料到那头黑色的野兽会从天而降，前来拯救他的母亲，这是数百年以来龙骑手的首次再度出现。”_  
  
窗外照进来的一缕阳光让他意识到天已经亮了，他花了一整晚时间读山姆威尔的书，花了一整晚时间才意识到他之前是多么地愚蠢。  
  
 _“我像曾母马一样被卖掉，”_ 他们第一次见面时她曾对他说过， _“我曾被套上枷锁和背叛，被强奸和羞辱，你知道是什么使我在被流放的这些年支持着我坚持下去吗？信念，不是任何神，神话或者传说，而是相信我自己，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。”  
_  
她在生下一个死胎后穿越了红色荒原，她在魁尔斯遭到背叛，她的孩子从她身边被偷走，她的第一支卡拉萨死了，她穿过奴隶湾解放了奴隶，看着弥林的奴隶主们为了打击她而钉死了163个孩子，她愿意嫁给一个厄索斯人来维护和平，她是几个世纪以来第一位龙骑手。  
  
接着她就去了维斯特洛，她做了差不多任何在她之前的征服者都会做的，除了他们没有像她那样帮助北境，而那给她带来的只有损失。  
  
然后琼恩就在她最脆弱的时候杀死了她。  
  
琼恩合上书，揉揉他的眉毛。  
  
邪恶之人，她消灭的，并仍然在消灭的， _邪恶之人_ ，她怎么会在几分钟之内就决定消除上千无辜之人并继续下去呢？他试图去认为那是由于怒火和哀伤，一个拥有大型杀伤武器的人因难以承受自身所处的境况而造成的，但就像提利昂所指出的那样，她愿意继续下去，她仍然没有表现出任何后悔。  
  
旅店沉重的大门被重重地打开，他看到珊莎快速走了进来，“琼恩，”她双眼发肿，声音沙哑地说道，“ _他_ 攻占了临冬城。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VII  
  
亚莲恩**  
  
“让我帮你吧。”她对那个小孩子说道，一个有着金发蓝眼，正在捡地上木头的小女孩，他们也来自北境，据蒙特里所说，他们喜欢早起。  
  
这么小的孩子做这种活让亚莲恩感到很惊讶。  
  
女孩接受了她的帮助，他们一同走向西村最近兴起的小聚落。  
  
“为什么你的皮肤是这种颜色？”小孩问道，天真地。  
  
亚莲恩挑起眉毛，“人们有不同的肤色。”  
  
“我之前从没见过像你这样的人。”  
  
她微笑起来，“很高兴成为第一个，小姐。”  
  
“我不是南方小姐，”女孩纠正她，“我属于自由民。”  
  
“哦，” _原来如此_ ，她想到，“你是和你的家人一起来的吗？”  
  
他们接近旅店，她看到一个红头发很显眼的野人，他应该是他们的领袖。  
  
“我妈妈在肚里还怀着我弟弟的时候就得病死了，”她袒露道，亚莲恩能感受到她的痛苦，“我爸爸在这儿，”她指着一个正在清理昨晚他们燃起的篝火造成的余烬的男人说道，“你是个女王吗？”  
  
这个问题让她措手不及，“我在离这里很远很远的地方是一位公主，”她回答道，“在这里，我是一名仆人。”  
  
“仆人？那是什么？”  
  
亚莲恩想给他一个合适的解释，但这个女孩太小了可能会听不懂，“我帮助人们。”  
  
“我们也帮助人们，我们也是仆人吗？”  
  
她刚要回答，一个男人便走向了她们两个，接过了女孩手中的木头。  
  
“兰卡，不要离开营地那么远。”  
  
 _兰卡_ ，她完全忘了问她的名字。  
  
这个男人有着灰蓝色的眼睛和棕色的头发，严酷的北境气候雕琢了他的脸庞，他站起来，看向亚莲恩，睁大了眼睛， _他可能从来也没见过像我这样肤色的人_ ，她想到，她不知道自己为什么有一瞬间什么话也说不出来，让一种奇怪的寂静降临在他们之间。  
  
“她是位公主，”兰卡说道，看向他们两个，“这个人叫戴尔温。”  
  
她以为她会得到像人们得知她是一位公主时对她陛下般的那种鞠躬，相反，这个男人只是点了点头，向她微笑，小心地靠近，拿过她手中的木头。  
  
兰卡和戴尔温走开了，留下亚莲恩，带着一种奇异的感受。  
  
她把自己从这场特别的相遇中拉出，前去站到蒙特里身旁，他刚从监察塔回来，他们两个在这段时间都负责着视察一切。  
  
“丹妮莉丝送来了消息，”他宣布道，他们花了太多的时间练习王室礼仪，“她会前来协助西塔的建造。”  
  
亚莲恩立刻就明白了，“我会通知维斯特洛人的。”  
  
“一只渡鸦在昨晚带来了来自北境的消息，”他补充道，手里拿着一杯茶，她对他一直看起来那么平静感到很惊奇，“北境女王失去了她的王国。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VIII  
  
丹妮莉丝  
**  
在弥林，她不需要告知那里的居民她的到来，他们从未太过害怕她的龙，但在詹德利和他的人民，还有其他地方的人来到乔拉港居住后，每次她或者她和卓耿还有龙儿们一起来城市的时候，她都不得不进行提前通知。  
  
虽然这是很早就计划好的到访，她还是花了从大堡垒到这里的整个旅途的时间来思考怎么处理关于北境人的问题，显然，她占据了更有利的形势，但是，一切在她看来还是太过混乱和复杂了。  
  
当她降落时，她带上了灰翼和弥桑德瑞丝，他们飞到了离未修好的西塔不远的地方，筑工们，知道他们应该等待她的指示，待在了后方的安全地带。  
  
丹妮莉丝站着，从山丘上俯瞰着西村，蒙特里和亚莲恩已经爬上来走向了她。  
  
她呼出一口气，摸向她的胃部，感到一种她在几周前面对琼恩时同样的那种反胃。  
  
当蒙特里和亚莲恩走到她身边时，灰翼和弥桑德瑞丝已经开始按她的命令帮筑工们把石头搬到山上去了。  
  
“女王陛下。”蒙特里问候道。  
  
“瓦列利安大人，”她回应道，回以一个温和的微笑，“有什么好消息吗？”  
  
他们俩看向彼此。  
  
“这取决于您，”亚莲恩回答道，“北境已经沦陷。”她感觉她的声音中有一丝厌烦。  
  
丹妮莉丝把视线从龙儿们身上移开，睁大了眼睛，“是维克塔利昂？”  
  
瓦列利安大人向她展开卷纸，“是一场对史塔克家族的叛变，罗贝特·葛洛佛。”  
  
丹妮莉丝接过羊皮纸阅读，这简直是愚蠢般地方便。  
  
“他是珊莎·史塔克的摄政王，”亚莲恩补充道，翻了个白眼，“另一个我们的造访者的聪明决定。”  
  
她本可以笑话珊莎·史塔克的疏忽，但作为一位女王丹妮莉丝也做过糟糕的决定，如果亚莲恩父亲的计划奏效了，她某一天也可能犯同样的错误。  
  
想起伊伦伍德亲王的计划，丹妮莉丝叹了口气，他们还没有想过这种结果。  
  
当她被守卫包围着走下山丘时，丹妮莉丝有观察到人们看她时担忧的目光，她没有被告知哪个是琼恩、提利昂和珊莎所处的旅店，她对此感到感激，她对城镇大厅需要经过所有旅店才能到达而哀叹。  
  
一路上，她想着下一步该如何行动，她需要不会引起男巫们注意的北方人的血脉潜入魁尔斯，但北境人如今并没有欠她，相反，他们在她夺下君临的时候就兑现了他们的承诺，如果她表露出她对他们的需求是多么地至关重要，珊莎就会利用这点来要挟她去拯救她的王国。  
  
 _我可以欺骗他们_ ，她想到，我可以假装帮助他们， _前去那里，再把那个险恶的地方化为灰烬，但如果我敢那么做，他会再度杀死我，他会找到办法的。  
_  
丹妮莉丝确信她无法忍受珊莎·史塔克，而提利昂对于北境的军队没有话语权，她知道的唯一拥有这种权力的人，well，她并不期待于和他的又一次新的会面。  
  
现在的局势正在损害安德斯亲王的意愿，珊莎、提利昂和琼恩的存活有悖于他周密的计划。  
  
在路上她遇到了托蒙德，停了下来，使得跟着她的整个护卫队也停了下来。  
  
“龙女王！”他打招呼道，无视了她忧愁的脸。  
  
“巨人克星托蒙德，”她微微笑道，“我能和你说句话吗？”  
  
“好啊，”他回答道，但仍旧站在原地，没有加入她，丹妮莉丝让守卫们退下，他们带着警惕的表情离开了，“你的龙现在也是筑工了？”他问道，坐在旅店门廊的边缘，暗示地邀请她坐下。  
  
“他们中有一些是的，”丹妮莉丝回答道，看着龙儿们仍旧在帮着筑工们，灰翼和弥桑德瑞丝并不是不安分的那几条，他们几乎不享受人肉也没有违抗过她，“你对这里的居住条件还满意吗?”  
  
“我们过去几年一直生活在黑城堡，但这里也很棒，你是怎么让水从那些小玩意儿里流出的？”  
  
“这些土地下面埋着水管。”  
  
“太神奇了，”他又重复了一遍，“你来这里做什么？你终于要把小乌鸦的那东西给烤了？”  
  
她困惑地看着他，但立刻想起了“小乌鸦”是他对琼恩的称呼。  
  
“他真的在森林里等了我两年来杀死他吗？”  
  
“是啊，”他确认道，她可以感觉到他在层层的红胡子下悲伤的笑容，“这可怜的家伙崩溃了，你知道吗？”  
  
 _Well,而我在一个洞穴里慢慢腐烂，_ 她想要回答，但这可能会引起其他谈话，所以她只是把这点吞咽下肚，克制了自己。  
  
“你们会回到长城以北吗？”  
  
托蒙德挑起眉毛，“你不会帮我们了吗？”  
  
“也许我 _帮不了_ 你们。”  
  
“好吧，那里对我们来说什么也不剩了，”他解释道，看着他开始聚集的人民，“那里的自然彻底死绝了，而琼恩的妹妹的人民并不真的想要我们所以，我猜我们要开始被称为新瓦雷利亚的自由民了，”他皱了皱鼻子，“虽然我想念寒冷。”  
  
瓦雷利亚的天气并不像厄索斯的主大陆那般温暖，但同样也不像北境那般寒冷。  
  
“这里的北部有一个地方，叫作伊班，那里很冷，而且也像北境那样下着雪，”丹妮莉丝告诉他，“那会是一场长途旅行，但我可以确保你们能到达那里。”  
  
托蒙德向她微笑，“我很愿意见识见识那个地方，”但突然，他的笑容消失了，“但琼恩不是为了这个来这里的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝皱起眉，“琼恩根本就不应该来这儿。”  
  
“那其他人呢？南方人？虽然我也不喜欢他们，但是他们看起来非常希望你能成为他们的女王，”他坚持道，“听着，当我们的人民选择一位塞外之王时，那是因为我们需要团结起来面对一个共同的敌人。”  
  
“一个共同的敌人，”她轻声说道，她重复着他的话，“我曾经 _做_ 过一次，但结果我成了那个共同的敌人。”  
  
托蒙德的脸紧绷了起来，“我曾经也是 _他的_ 敌人，”他悲伤的脸似乎想起了一些不好的回忆，“我做过一些我再也不愿做的事。”  
  
丹妮莉丝注意到了他在暗示什么。  
  
她再次转过脸看向龙儿们，叹了口气。  
  
“谢谢你，托蒙德，”她说道，站起身，准备朝城镇大厅走去。  
  
突然间，她注意到她从同一个方向走了过来，她记得她，从那个根本不是梦的梦里，长长的白金头发，陶瓷般的脸庞，太过的精致而不像是一个野人姑娘，更像是个野人公主或者女王。  
  
两人都认出了对方，她们一动不动地站在原地，脸上带着震惊的表情，她的怀里抱着一个孩子，丹妮莉丝想这意味着一个显而易见的事实， _这肯定是琼恩的孩子，一个坦格利安家的孩子，一个他没有拒绝的孩子，也是另一个继任者。_ **  
**  
丹妮莉丝吞咽她发肿的喉咙，走开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **IX  
  
提利昂**  
  
他感觉自己像个受到了惩罚的婴儿，五个士兵围绕着旅店，同时另外三个北方人加上布蕾妮爵士，正在守卫着珊莎。  
  
提利昂感受到了房间的另一头琼恩投来的注视，之前他站在那里看着他的姑姑和她的龙，他不明白他为什么带着一种愤怒的表情盯着他，情况明明是因为他的愚蠢才陷入这种地步的。  
  
“提利昂叔叔！”他身旁的小詹姆叫道，“看！这是凯岩城！”他指着珊莎和琼恩用来计划返回北境王国的路线的地图说道。  
  
提利昂向他的侄子微笑，在那双绿眼睛里看到了詹姆的影子，自从维斯特林大人和他的堂妹把凯岩城据为己有后，看到小詹姆在某一天掌管那里已经很困难了。  
  
珊莎和她的会议大臣们仍然在着讨论她的王国的紧迫境地，他没有听进去太多，被小詹姆的喋喋不休弄得分了心，当达里奥·纳哈里斯的一位中士从入口出现宣布女王和她的龙已经离开时，他们终于被释放了。  
  
“这太荒谬了，”珊莎抱怨道，“我们根本伤害不了她。”  
  
“也许是因为她不想看到我们，”琼恩争辩道，仍然看着外面，提利昂对他的伴侣正在外边而他却时常敢这么做感到惊奇，“我们必须彻底地解决这件事，然后回到维斯特洛。”  
  
“我们终于在某些事情上达成一致了，”珊莎说道，仍然感到挫败，“不论怎么说，尽管我很想回去并绞死葛洛佛大人，但我们不能空手而归。”  
  
琼恩带着极度的恼怒盯着他的妹妹，“我们还能做什么？我们什么也给不了她。”  
  
珊莎叹了口气，注视着两个人，“我会和亚莲恩公主聊聊，也许她可以帮我们和丹妮莉丝达成协定，一个贸易协定，至少。”  
  
提利昂抑制着自己想笑的冲动，珊莎一直试图和多恩公主套近乎，但并没有什么真正的进展。  
  
事实上，他一直在想办法解决他们陷入的这个大麻烦，但似乎没有什么是足够的，丹妮莉丝承诺共同议会将会再度开启与维斯特洛的港口的贸易，但如果该死的维克塔利昂·派克横扫了整片大陆，这种协定将会是徒劳的。  
  
更不用说布兰还在王领游荡了。  
  
他正要和珊莎、布蕾妮还有小詹姆一起走向出口，琼恩却在这时拦住了他，“我们要谈谈。”他像命令一般说道，其他人只是点点头，并离开了。  
  
琼恩等到他们都走了，接着关上了旅店的门，他们之间陷入了寂静。  
  
当提利昂转过身，看到琼恩的拳头砸向他的脸时，他根本没有准备好，这疼痛让他想起了很久以前波隆在临冬城给他的那一拳，他确信他的鼻子又被打断了。  
  
“你特么这是做什么？”提利昂大喊道，试图把鼻子掰回原位。  
  
“我就应该杀了你，”琼恩低吼道，“在你建议我那么做的那一刻，我就应该杀了你！”  
  
提利昂不明白此刻发生的一切，之前他们双方都达成了沉默的一致，这是 _他们俩_ 的错，为什么现在只怪他？  
  
当琼恩把一本厚厚的书砸到桌子上时，他没时间询问缘由了，上面用金色的字大写着《奴隶湾征服史》。  
  
“什么？”提利昂困惑地问道，“你只是读了一本历史书，就突然醒悟了？”  
  
“你骗了我！”  
  
“我没有，”他抱怨道，但当他看见琼恩又准备挥动拳头时又停顿了一会儿，“你以为会发生什么？她杀了上千人！她还会杀了你和你的妹妹们！”  
  
“她爱着我！她邀请我同她一起统治！她处于痛苦之中，因为我们让她失去了一切，而你却释放了你的哥哥去营救瑟曦！你也像我一样该死，我，我自己，我曾因为更少的原因杀过人。”  
  
提利昂摇着他的脑袋，“十年过去了你才意识到？你真让我想起我哥哥。”  
  
琼恩又朝他脸上来了一拳。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **X  
  
琼恩  
**  
他离开了旅店，守卫仍然跟着他，没人在乎他是否弄伤了提利昂或是杀了他，他确信如果他们在那一刻都死掉，他们也不会在乎。  
  
“琼恩·雪诺，”他听到一个细细的声音在他身后叫道，他转过身，看到多恩公主带着严肃的表情走近他，“这是给你的。”她说道，把一枚硬币递给他。  
  
“这是什么？”他问道，忘记了正式的礼仪。  
  
“你通往东门的路，”她说道，双手交叉在身前，“去东岛。”  
  
“我为什么需要这个？”  
  
他可以发誓她朝他翻了个白眼，“去吧，你没什么好失去的。”  
  
琼恩想继续问她关于这枚硬币的事，但她已经走开了，看守他的守卫也跟上了她，他就这样失去了监视。  
  
那天晚上，他在收拾着包袱，瓦迩坐在床的另一头，默默地注视着他，他发现自己束手束脚的，无法给他们的处境寻找理由，但他感觉到了她谴责的目光。  
  
“我得找到一个解决办法，”在长时间的沉默后，他说道，“我们会回去的，我向你保证，但首先我必须得找到一个解决的办法。”  
  
瓦迩没有回答，相反，她走到门边，关上了门，琼恩看着她走向他，开始脱下衣服。  
  
“不，”他阻止她，不让她靠近，“不是在这儿。”他辩解道，知道自己在内心深处无法忍受在丹妮莉丝过去几年度过的地方做这种事。  
  
瓦迩点点头，但她的脸上流露出不满和哀怨，这是他给他生命中的女人们带来的唯一情感。  
  
他走了和上次同样的路线，但是是在过去几个星期一直控制着他的士兵的陪同下，这一次他不用停下来从大自然中获取食物，因为他的同伴已经提供了一切，当他们穿过河流走向首都时，有人告诉他他们今晚要在大堡垒过夜，东门离那里只有五天的路程。  
  
琼恩不想休息，他想知道在东岛等待他的是什么，或许她终于决定终结他的生命，又或许她会给他们一个机会，如果她将要和她的国王成婚，他们需要更多的土地来巩固他们的帝国，他知道珊莎不会拒绝她的条件的，虽然她也没得选，他们之中只有丹妮莉丝有的选择。  
  
当他再次进入大堡垒时，他没有见到达里奥·纳哈里斯或者任何其他熟悉的面孔，这些日子里除了士兵们通知他行程安排，他没有和任何人说过话。  
  
他被允许在其中一座塔楼的房间里休息，这里有一个大阳台，景色比他被关押的那座塔还要好。  
  
独处的时间给了他太多空间去思考他不愿意深入去想的问题。  
  
“不要惧怕你内心深处的想法，琼恩·雪诺，”他听到一个声音告诉他，突然间一个穿着红衣的女人出现了，站在他几步外，“有时它们只是想告诉我们一些事情。”  
  
红袍女，他得出结论。  
  
“你是把她复活的那个人吗？”  
  
她没有转过脸看他，但他可以看到她的笑容，“我只是念了几句话。”  
  
“你是在哪儿找到她的？卓耿把她带到哪里去了？”  
  
“一个龙不再生长的地方，”她面向他，“一个龙死亡的地方。”  
  
琼恩想要咒骂她，但她的话戳中了他的痛处。  
  
“你把她带回来是有原因的吗？”  
  
“哦，有的，”她确认道，她的语气严肃起来，“她是那个 _被选中_ 的人。”  
  
他想起了梅丽珊卓说的那些该死的预言。  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
“你？”  
  
“那我呢？”他几乎是命令道，“我为什么拉赫洛要把我带回来？”  
  
红袍女歪起头，好奇地看着他，在停顿了很长一段时间后，她只是说道，“我不喜欢你们这类人，太难以预测了。”  
  
“我们这类人？”  
  
“心灵的魔法，”她吟诵道，慢慢地走远，“你们的身体可以死去上百次，但心灵永远不会消亡。”  
  
他想跑过去抓住她继续质问，但她已经消失在黑暗中了。  
  
日子一天天过去，他们到达了东岛，这里没有乔拉港和首都那么繁华，当他们下船时，他被在此地港口工作的许多石人震惊了。  
  
他们只是向他大吼，示意他必须前往的方向。  
  
似乎过去了好几个小时，他们终于来到了一片茂密的树林，那里矗立着一扇红色的大门，当他穿过时，卓耿和其他龙通过投下的影子宣告了他们的存在，琼恩担忧地看着眼前的景象。  
  
一个石人向他发出咕哝，他赶紧跟上他，他们穿过野地，他通过数着无穷无尽的树来分散自己的注意力，柠檬树，有上百棵，或者上千棵。  
  
他们旅程的终点是一座高塔，只有卓耿在通往塔顶的楼梯前休息。  
  
这是在之前发生的事后他们第一次面对面，显然，这条龙也没想到会再次见到他，他挡住了前往楼梯的路，而琼恩，有一瞬间，不知道该怎么办。  
  
他深深地吸气呼气，向前走去。  
  
卓耿站起来向他咆哮，这让琼恩差点昏过去，虽然龙不会说话，但琼恩明白他的警告：不会有第二次了。  
  
琼恩绕过他，爬上楼梯，走近守在塔顶入口的两个士兵，在建筑内，有几棵小柠檬树，准确来说有十四棵，丹妮莉丝背对着他，斜靠在房间的一根柱子上，看着其他几条龙在空中飞舞。  
  
他走向前去。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **XI  
  
丹妮莉丝  
  
柠檬树花园 东门（Garden of the Lemon Trees Eastgates）**  
  
丹妮莉丝注意到她的手在颤抖，她不知道是因为蓝眠还是因为每次琼恩在她身后时传遍她全身的寒意。  
  
她不需要转身就知道他已经到了，同样，在很久以前她也感受到了他进入红堡的王座厅，这已经变成了一种求生本能。  
  
“他们是来自卓耿吗？”他问道，没有宣告他的出现。  
  
丹妮莉丝靠向柱子，回答道，“他们来自雷哥和韦赛里昂。”  
  
“我都不知道他们会是雌性。”他补充道。  
  
她微微地摇了摇头，“在艰难时期，龙想要是什么性别就是什么性别。”  
  
“他们很漂亮（They are gorgeous）。”他观察着，仍然像之前他们在龙石岛的山崖上那样犹犹豫豫，那仿佛像是上辈子的事。  
  
“他们是野兽（They are beasts）。”丹妮莉丝反驳道，替他说完了话。  
  
他们之间陷入了沉默，如果不是因为蓝眠的镇静作用，这可能会让她更加紧张。  
  
最终，他鼓起勇气打破了它。  
  
“我们要离开了，”他宣布道，“临冬城被占领了。”  
  
 _它从我们手中被夺走了，我们又把它夺了回来_ ，过去珊莎·史塔克曾经这样告诉她，另一个关于兄妹流亡的故事。  
  
“我知道。”她不太在意地回答道。  
  
以她的观察，她能感觉到他的挫败，他试图寻找一个通往共识的桥梁，但并没有成功。  
  
“我不觉得我来这儿是道别的，”他的声音沙哑，她能感觉到他的脚步越来越近，“但如果是这样的话——”  
  
“我将要夺下魁尔斯，”她连忙打断道，他又开始那么做了，试图用温柔亲密的话语来收买她，“我需要北境的士兵。”她继续说道。  
  
“什么？”他说道，感到很意外。  
  
她扶住栏杆以保持平衡，蓝眠试图让她再度昏倒。  
  
“我最出色的指挥官因为保护拉札的土地被杀害了，”她停了一下，试图咽下从她嘴里冒出的血，生命总是从她的身体中流逝，“男巫们是一群想要打败我多年的术士。”  
  
“你是说来自不朽之殿的那些？”他问道。  
  
丹妮莉丝抖了一下，飞快地伸出手擦掉刚要流出的鼻血。  
  
“你是怎么知道的？”她问道，给了自己几秒钟转身看向他，他仍处在那次坠落的恢复当中，穿着一件薄薄的亚麻束腰上衣，头发被系成了一个发揪。  
  
她从未告诉过他不朽者的事情。  
  
“山姆有一本书，”他解释道，“讲了关于你在奴隶湾的征服的事情。”  
  
“是龙之湾，”她纠正他，转头看向地平线，“对，就是他们。”  
  
“为什么是我们的军队？”他带着极度的困惑问道，“你有已知世界最庞大的军队。”  
  
她吸了吸鼻子，“我需要先民的血脉，”她疲倦地回答道，“我需要来自西方的人来终结他们。”  
  
“这和魔法有关，对吧？”  
  
丹妮莉丝深吸一口气，点点头，她听到他走了几步，她不知道他是向前走了还是向后走了，但她本能地把手放到了剑柄上。  
  
“我告诉过你我不想伤害你，”他停下来为自己辩护，“我不会伤害你的。”他重复道。  
  
如果不是因为他已经杀死过她一次，她会笑的，感觉自己的血不再流了，她转身面对他，没有松开栏杆。  
  
“提利昂欺骗了我，”他带着沮丧的表情说道，“他告诉我。。。。”  
  
“我所到之处邪恶之人都被我消灭？”她替他说完了这句话。  
  
琼恩点点头，用力地咽了口唾沫，并没有问她是怎么知道这点的，“他没有提到被钉死的163个孩子，他也没有告诉过我无垢者的培养方式，或是渊凯的奴隶，或是鹰身女妖之子。。。“  
  
“这些很重要吗？“她问道，感到愤怒，“你要因你所做的去怪罪提利昂吗？”  
  
“我不是，”他低吼道，“我是想让你明白那时事情对我来说看起来是什么样的。”  
  
丹妮莉丝忍耐着，“我们不是来这里赎罪的。”  
  
“那就帮我弄明白。”  
  
“弄明白什么？”  
  
“为什么你要那么做？为什么你要攻击无辜的人？”  
  
她想要大笑，“因为我可以，”她不再想为他做一个好女王了，“因为我想。”  
  
他的脸就像之前那样憔悴而不安，好像时间没有过去似的。  
  
“但不是在这儿，”他坚持道，走到一旁，靠近一棵柠檬树的位置，“在这里你会种树。”  
  
她发出一声几乎听不到的哼笑，仍因他的天真而感到惊奇，“硬币在这里落到了正确的那面，这就是你所想的。”  
  
他烦躁地摇摇头，“人们不是硬币。”  
  
“人们也不会活着讲述他们的死亡，”她反驳道，“我带着一个梦想前往维斯特洛，”她开始说道，感到肚里的怒火开始沸腾，“但我有着我可能会为了试着给我的家族带来最后一丝荣誉而失败死掉的大致心里准备，我从石头里孵出了三条龙，在我看来这意味着些什么，我从来不害怕死亡，”这是真的，从她嫁给卓戈卡奥的那一刻起，“可我从来没想过我的生命是用来为你服务的。”  
  
“命运掌握在我们自己手里，不是什么被刻在石头里的东西。”  
  
“血与火，它们已经被刻在了我的身上。”  
  
“知道了我现在所知道的——”  
  
“那什么也不会改变，它注定要发生。”  
  
“那会改变的。”  
  
 _你到底是有多愚蠢_ ，她想对他大喊道， _你仍然会选择你的叛徒兄弟姐妹，你最爱的史塔克们，我的女儿还是会死。_ **  
**  
在注视着彼此看了一会儿后，他移开了他的视线。  
  
“我为什么在这儿？”他紧张地问道。  
  
“你是北境军队的指挥官。”她说道，转过身看向烟海。  
  
“我们前去为你夺下那座城市，然后呢？你会回去吗？”  
  
“我会给你夺回临冬城所需的人马。”  
  
“那维斯特洛的其它地方呢？”他表示异议，“那三眼乌鸦呢？”  
  
“我不知道他想要什么。”她坦白道。  
  
“但你可以对抗他，阻止他——”  
  
“他已经打败我了，”丹妮莉丝和金瓦拉说的也是同样的借口，而红袍女只给了她一个深奥莫测的微笑作为回应。  
  
“你看到什么了？在 _那件事发生_ 后，你看到了什么？”  
  
话题的完全转变让她皱起了眉头。  
  
“光芒。”她搪塞道。  
  
“光芒？”  
  
“对于维斯特洛我什么也做不了，”丹妮莉丝打断了他，“我已经在那边造成了太多的痛苦。”  
  
“你仍旧可以做些什么，有上百万的人正在受苦。”  
  
他的话让他想起了詹德利的，试图请求那个好女王。  
  
“为什么你要一直这么做？”她转过脸问他，“别再说服我去做你想让我成为的那个人了。”  
  
在过去，这给他们之间造成了极大的误解，琼恩走到两棵柠檬树之间，同样扶上栏杆。  
  
“我曾看到一条龙摧毁一座城市，”他开始解释道，“而现在我却看到两条龙在建造一座城市。”  
  
“所以就是这样？你觉得我改变了？他们说每当一个坦格利安降生——”  
  
“。。。诸神就会抛出一枚硬币，世界因此摒住呼吸，”他替她说完了那句谜语，“我永远不会明白为什么你做了你所做的，但你在这里做的比我们所有的要更好。”  
  
“那如果硬币再次翻转呢？”她直直地看向他的眼睛，放下了所有恐惧，“你会再次像对待一条疯狗那样把我放倒吗？”  
  
琼恩闭上眼睛，她的话伤到了他。  
  
“我不知道还能告诉你什么，那是个错误。”  
  
她无法否认他语气中的后悔，然而，这种想法让她感到反胃。  
  
“一个错误？”她重复道，难以置信地摇着她的头，“那是一个不应该被纠正的错误。”  
  
他睁开眼睛，抬起他的眉毛。  
  
“但它确实被纠正了。”  
  
她吞下一口血，歪起她的头。  
  
“你对艾里沙·索恩是这么做的？”她狠狠地笑着，“你对小奥利做了什么，琼恩？”他逃避她的注视，看向龙儿们飞翔着的天空，“还有那个唤着他母亲的人，你有送去你的哀悼吗？”  
  
在和托蒙德的对话后，她明白他需要查看他的过去来寻找信息。  
  
琼恩挫败地点点头，然而，接着他抬头看向她，无畏地。  
  
“那么绞死我，绞死提利昂吧，结束这场闹剧。”  
  
丹妮莉丝高傲地抬起眉毛，“我也应该绞死珊莎吗？因为要么我把你们三个一起绞死，要么就都不。”  
  
这一次琼恩愤怒了。  
  
“你有一丁点后悔吗？我 _爱上的_ 是我以为你是的那个女人的残影吗？”  
  
 _爱上的？_ 她在她的脑海中重复道，丹妮莉丝想要大笑， _你以为我是有多蠢，琼恩·雪诺？_  
  
当她没有回答时，他继续道，“我只是想知道那个人现在在哪里。”  
  
“她死了。”  
  
琼恩一遍又一遍地看着她，“那现在你是谁？”  
  
“反正不是你的救世主。”  
  
他摇头否认道，“不要再假装你做不到了，至少承认你只是不想那么做。”  
  
“在我所做的一切后，这有那么不对吗？”  
  
“你无法改变过去，但你可以拯救未来。”  
  
“建造一个新世界？”她讽刺地问道。  
  
“ _一个更好的_ ，新世界。”他回答道，满怀希望。  
  
丹妮莉丝抓住她身旁的一根柠檬树枝，“维斯特洛欠了厄索斯一笔债，”她加紧她握着的力度，她不需要维斯特洛的其他士兵，但他激怒了她，“我的无垢者和多斯拉克骑兵用生命拯救了你们的土地，偿还你们的债，我就会给维斯特洛最后一次机会，命所有指挥官在一周内我和在大堡垒会合。”  
  
他向后退，松了口气，她再次减轻了他肩上的负担。  
  
“谢谢你，丹妮-丹妮莉丝。”  
  
在他可以走出去前，她叫住了他。  
  
“琼恩，”她叫道，他转过身，没有准备好看到一团火烧毁了塔上的每一棵柠檬树，他跌坐到地上，坐起一点身子看着她走向出口。  
  
她轻蔑地向下看着他，“不要再低估我。”  
  
  
  
TBC


End file.
